Don't Love Me
by Gracie-Joy
Summary: Rose is a Turkish Princess forced by her father to marry a Russian Prince, Dimitri Belikov to form an alliance between their countries. Neither of them are being co-operative, still hung up on their past relationships but when things begin to finally look real will they be able to fall for one another? Or will they fall back in their previous lovers embraces? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Love Me.**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Only the plot line. The rest beling to Richelle Mead. Obviously. (:**

Being a royal had its advantages. Power, prestige, money… a personal gym. Most people believe the lie that we can have everything we want. Everything we ask for and bippity boppity boo we have it. That being royal is like being Cinderella, you fall in love with your prince and you live happily ever after. That's where there are disadvantages to being a royal. Stereotypes, press… arranged marriages.

My fists pumped into the boxing bag in front of me. _One, two , three. One, two , three._ I lost myself in the rhythm, in the surging adrenalin. Anger flowed through my blood. How dare he.

"_Rosemarie Hathaway!"_ _The only time my Father called me by my full name was either when I was in trouble or because he had something important to tell me.  
I crept into his study, my nostrils being filled with the scent of old cigars and the smell of books and ink. The lighting was dim, the only light held by a small lamp strategically placed to cast shadows across my Father's face. Abe Mazur was an intimidating man. But he didn't scare me. His dark skin still held few wrinkles despite his hair claiming strands of grey. He'd looked that way for so long I was beginning to think he was immortal.  
I found my self seated in a leather chair just high enough that my feet brushed the ground. Beside me sat my Father's advisor. He was so freakin' old he should be dead. He had this haunted look about him that made you shiver on the inside and want to run in the opposite direction. Sometimes I thought Abe purposely hired him just to intimidate alliances into signing agreements.  
"Are you ever going to call me Rose, Old Man?" I asked with a smirk. No matter how aloof Abe was we'd always had a good-natured relationship that consisted of cheekiness and sarcasm. His lips twitched in the corners.  
"I wouldn't want you to think I like you." I laughed. Despite his rough appearance, the King of Turkey was undoubtedly a marshmallow inside.  
"We're in dangerous times. We've come to a point where Russia is becoming too powerful to ignore. We've decided its time to make an alliance." I tilted my head unsure of why he was telling me this. The only time he discussed business was when I had to be a diplomat using my wit and looks to gain an advantage. I would admit at times I was vain. Something I couldn't help. With the press constantly harassing my appearance I made sure that 99% okay wasn't enough. I knew with my slender curves, long dark locks and wide eyes I could pull strings like no other diplomat. A flirty smile a few jests made on the others part and I had them hooked. Who could refuse the ravishing princess of Turkey? Or rather who _would. _  
"We've had countless meetings. And we've come to a decision," his mouth was set in a grim line. I frowned. He sounded like he was handing out something barbaric…like a death sentence. "Russia will only agree on one condition. A royal marriage."  
I let out a cackle. "Abe, you're getting married?" The image of Abe marrying a total stranger let alone any one was enough to send me into peals of laughter. I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"No. You are." Shock hit my face. No. No, no, no. I was not marrying a complete stranger. A complete Russian stranger. I was not living in an arctic wasteland with a barbarian of a King.  
"I'm getting married," I repeated slowly, my blood was slowly beginning to boil. Abe nodded and turned to his desk. For the first time a noticed a yellow folder with the words 'Dimitri Belikov' printed across them. Belikov. The name of the royal family of Russia.  
"Here's his file. I suggest you do some reading up on him. We travel to Russia in two weeks. You can go," he pushed the folder forward towards me and then turned back to his humming laptop. My jaw fell slack. He'd sold me. To the highest bidder. Russia.  
"I'm not going! I refuse to marry some barbaric prince who thinks he can won me. I won't do it!" My chair crashed back wards as I sprung to my feet, fuming. Abe didn't even flinch. He'd been expecting this. He knew I wouldn't agree yet here he was calmly telling to pack up and move to Russia. I flung the file across the room, papers flying through the air. He slowly looked at me with burning eyes.  
"You are going. Whether I have to force you into that plane or not. You can go." His voice was steel. The worst thing I could do was argue. I spun on my heel, kicking the file once more and slamming the heavy oak door before the hot tears could fall down my face. I wasn't going to do it._

My foot lashed out and smacked into the bag sending it swinging through the air. I watched it. Back and forth it swung. My breathing was uneven and haggard having just spent the past hour repetitively thudding against the bag.  
Taking a towel I wiped the perspiration from my face and strode back to my room determination set across my face. I would escape, I would leave and never come back it was the only option. Behind me I felt the presence of my guards. They ghosted me everywhere.

"Stop following me!" I snapped angrily, turning to their invisible shadow-like figures a few meters behind me. "And tell Abe he can forget about the dinner tonight." With that I slammed the door behind me. And was met with orb like emerald eyes. They were sad, almost helpless. He must have heard about the arrangement.  
We didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. Unwilling to let the tears fall I pulled away throwing the towel from my shoulder towards a wile of dirty clothes in the corner.

My room was far from tidy. My desk space was cluttered, clothes had littered the floor but I had recently moved them into to separate piles. Clean and dirty. My walk in closet doors were open revealing an onset of cluttered shoes and hastily hung dresses and jeans, half falling from their hanger. Being a princess certainly had not aided me in the pursuit o cleanliness and order.

"You heard," I remarked bravely claiming my calm face, a mask of indifference. His eyes followed me as I began to clean my room. A habit which only came about when I needed to focus on something and there was nothing else to be done. Besides, Lissa was coming later today and she forever rebuked me about the state of my room.

"Yeah." One word answers. Not good. Adrian had always been a vocal, open person. That's what had made me fall for him. Despite his vices I knew he was a person I could trust to be honest with me. I turned to him and gripped his shirt in my fists.

"You know I won't do it," I said. I wanted to believe he knew that. He didn't answer "Adrian, you know I won't. Don't you?" I pleaded. There had to be some faith in me.

"You don't have much of a choice. Abe is the King you know," he replied bitterly and pulled my hands away. Something caught in my throat and I grappled for his hand once more.

"Help me escape. Come with me. We can make it together. We'll leave and he'll never be able to find us." It was an idea I'd been toying with. Adrian would leave. We'd be together. He was my boyfriend after all. "We'd have to plan it. But we could leave together, pretend we've broken up and I'll pretend to comply to what Abe has said. He'll relax his guard. After that the night before we'll sneak out and leave. We could take a plane out to Australia or America and just get lost in the crowds. They'd never be able to trace us. We both know English fluently we'd get by." I wasn't giving him up for a barbarian. And a rich and powerful one at that. Adrian was only the great nephew of a minor senator in the council and Abe had never fully agreed with the idea. I always imagined he thought our relationship would run its course and be done with. I refused to allow him that satisfaction and ten months later we were still strong. Or so I'd thought.

"Don't be stupid Rose!" he tore his hand away, "They would hunt us done and probably kill me and you'd be hauled back to marry that rich old powerful prince." I could see the resentment in his eyes. I faltered as I realized that resentment was not just aimed at my father. It was aimed at me.

"You don't believe me. You don't believe I won't leave you," I whispered incredulously. "After all we've been through,"

"All we've been through," he muttered darkly with a harsh laugh. I shivered to hear it. He'd never laughed like that before. "Rose you never liked me. I was a game to you. I was something you could play with just to prove your father wrong and you're doing it again you're going to us me, you're going to use me as your motive not to go and then you'll get bored and then what? You'll turn on your delightful charm on some other sucker for a pretty face." He sneered.

"How dare you! I liked you for who you are. You are not a game for me. I loved you for the person you were. I guess I was wrong. What did you want from me? A title? Money? Power? Get the hell out." I yelled. No one had ever accused me of using them. And I'll admit I have used some people to gain some advantage for my father. But never Adrian. Refused to believe I used Adrian.

His green eyes held a storm with in them. "You don't believe that. I loved you. You never loved me." I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

" I do love you!" I shouted the heat rising in my cheeks. I'd always imagined saying those words on a hill watching the sun go down, tucked into his arms. Instead I traded that for shouting them in the heat of an argument. An attempt to take back his heart.

"No you don't." he replied grimly, pushing a hand through his unruly hair. I pulled a mask up around my face. The one I used dinners, which required no emotion lest you give away favoritism in alliances.

"Fine," I replied coldly. "Tell me when you've decided to be civil."

His face hardened impossibly more and the door slammed behind his retreating figure. I crumbled to the floor and sobbed into my knees. I hate Abe Mazur.

**A/N: Hey guys, Review and let me know what you think and I'll think about continuing if you like it.  
Criticism would be wonderful so chuck in whatever you think of the story or who I can improve it.**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember when I was a child I could talk to my parent about anything. They had always been so open and caring. My mother especially. Until one day in a horrible car accident she died. That's when it all changed. Janine Hathaway Mazur's death was something mourned for months in Turkey. She'd been a figure of inspiration, a face of calm and the picture of serenity. To the public she was the ideal woman that could ever serve to run a country beside my Father.  
That's what was expected of me. I was to be held up in all the glory of my mother to help run this country.

As I stared into the eyes of a wide-eyed girl with long dark wet mangled hair I could see the strain behind her eyes. Her normal quirky façade had vanished leaving something broken. But there was a determination there. A determination to get back everything she had just lost.

"Rose?" a soft voice wafted into the bathroom and I turned to see Lissa watching me with concern. Lissa was my best friend in the whole world. She was an angel. Her platinum hair hung below her thin shoulders and in all rights she should have been a model. But royalty wouldn't allow for that and I was certain she wouldn't survive in the world of the vain anyway. She was too good. Too perfect.

Her jade eyes searched me in concern and I sighed. "Did you hear?" I seemed to be asking that a lot today.  
"I saw Adrian," she confirmed and coming to stand by me in the mirror. I stared at our reflections with a new perspective. We were so opposite. I was wild and spontaneous. Lissa was quiet and thoughtful. Our appearances contrasted wildly with my dark long hair and her platinum streaks. My wide brown eyes and tan skin against her eyes, which were a peculiar shade of light green and fair skin. Our motives were so different. I struggled to stand in the light of my mother while Lissa was utter perfection coasting through the royal seams like she belonged. Often her elegance was compared to my brazen attitude and slightly…common practices.

"Did he say anything?" My thoughts returned to Adrian. His betrayed look and it made me angry. I was still struggling to believe what he had said. Lissa made a small sigh and shook her head.

"No. He looks so angry though. Betrayed. What happened between the two of you?" She frowned not understanding the conflict. We made our selves comfortable in the empty bath tub before I explained.  
"He thinks I don't want him. That I've never loved him and that he was only a game to me. That I want to go to Russia because of the money and the power and the status and that he isn't good enough and we just got into a really big fight. But lets not talk about that." I could feel my throat constricting and I refused to cry.

"What's he like? The Russian prince?" Lissa effectively changed the conversation. I jumped from the tub and stalked to my room in frustration.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I'm leaving. Lissa you have to help me. Come with me!" I almost begged pulling out a pack back from my closet and beginning to stuff some comfortable clothes in there. Lissa laughed, exiting the bathroom.

"Don't be silly…Oh. Oh, Rose you were being serious?" Her laugh cut off abruptly at the sight of my bag. My eyes burned into hers, and I could feel the sneer on my lips.

"Abe thinks he can mess with me. Well he can't. I'm not loving in a frozen wilderness. Are you coming or not?" The question was direct. Who could afford to play nice? I was leaving with or without Adrian and Lissa. And tonight. I would leave tonight.

"When? How? Where would we go?" she stammered collapsing on my bed. The red covers barely moved under her light weight. "Will you tell Eddie? What will I tell Jill?" Crap. The first questions I had answers for. But Eddie? Eddie was my older brother. The future king and was engaged to Lissa's sister Jill. We have always been so close, our little group had stumbled through royal ceremonies and banquets together for so long we had become inseparable.

"Maybe Russia won't be so bad rose. I mean maybe this marriage will work, Jill and Eddie are completely happy…"

"Stop it!" I snapped. It was cruel of me. I shouldn't have. Lissa was only trying to view the situation from a different perspective and she was right. Eddie and Jill had an arranged marriage and they were completely in love with one another. But they had also been allowed to live in their own country and had known each other since they were infants.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. My shoulders slumped and I collapsed into the bed beside her.

"Me too. I just want Adrian. And I want my mother. And I don't want to go to Russia. But I am still leaving. This doesn't change anything. I want you to come but I understand if you won't. This is my problem and you don't have to deal with it." I wished with everything that Lissa would come with me but I knew she was hesitating because of her parents. They were a powerful family, almost as powerful as my own. The Eric Dragomir was the Ambassador of Turkey and his wife Rhea was a mother I never had. I would miss her.

"Rose, I…" her sentence was cut off by a nock on the door. I frowned. No one ever knock on my door when they knew I was in a fight with my father. Lissa jumped up and opened the heavy door to an empty corridor. She frowned. Knock and runs were only performed by Eddie, Jill and Adrian. Eddie and Jill had long since given up that form of amusement and Adrian was for too angry for.

"Stupid kids they can never…" I was about to let out an angry torrent when I saw it. A yellow folder at Lissa's feet with the bold writing of 'Dimitri Belikov' across the front. "My father must have sent it." I picked up the folder and scowled at it. Stuck to the folder was a note.

_You will attend dinner or I will personally drag you down. We have guests. You will entertain them._

Beneath the word '_will'_ was a heavily drawn line in my fathers messy scrawl. He was still angry with me.

"Dimitri Belikov? You're marrying Dimitri Belikov!" Lissa squeaked and ripped the file from my hands.

"Don't open that! And I am not marrying him," I snapped and tore it back. Angrily I stuffed it under the heavy mattress of my bed. Lissa didn't even appear hurt at my angry words. She was jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Rose, Dimitri Belikov is…"  
"I don't want to know," I interrupted coldly. Lissa ignored me and gripped my hand bouncing on her toes.  
"But he's…"  
"Lissa!" I snapped and jerked my hand away. I didn't want to know one brain cell about this Russian. I would never know him let alone marry him.  
"Maybe if you gave him a chance…" she cut off as my stony gaze was directed at her. For the first time in my life I held my princess poise in front of her. She seemed almost frightened and bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry. I won't mention it…When do we leave?" she asked. A slow smile spread across my lips before I tackled her with an excited squeal landing heavily on the floor.  
"Ouuuuchh Roooosee!" she whined. I only gave her a giggle and hugged her tighter.  
"We leave tonight."

**-_-_-_Don't Love me_-_-_-**

"Will we ever get to go to balls again?" Lissa wondered as she danced with a silent partner across my room. Her light green dress flowed around her elegant frame as she smiled towards the ceiling. I struggled to pin up my heavy curls, huffing in frustration.  
"Do you think we'll find a nice place to live? Does any one in Australia know anything about Turkey? Oh do you think we'll be able to live on the beach and watch the sunrise every morning? Will there be attractive men waiting for us every morning?"

"Lissa!" I exclaimed throwing a pin down and watching her dancing become faster as she asked more questions. She was more excited about finding an attractive Australian boyfriend then becoming lost to our own country and families. She giggled and fell dizzily to the chair next to me in front of the mirror. Her cheeks had taken on a pink glow. She was actually excited about this. Maybe the pressure of her family had been more then I'd imagined.

"We'll have to keep low for a while," her smile began to fade and I couldn't bare it so I added, "And then we'll have a house on the beach and watch the sun rise every morning. Just like you want." Her smile returned brightly before turning nervous.

"Do you think we can do it?" she whispered. I nodded before pinning one more curl in place.  
"Lets go," I smiled the poised smile I gave to all my guests just for a practice. It would be harder tonight and I just prayed that my father wouldn't see it in my eyes.

We made our way to the banquet room and I couldn't help but admire it. I had lived in this palace for exactly eighteen years and tonight was no exception for me admiration. It was a long room lined with rosewood panels and then paintings covering the walls and roof. A giant chandelier held the centrepiece above the room, the ceiling so high you could hardly make out the tiny details of the paintings. The table was long and elegant decorated in red and white with Rose petals coating the crisp table cloth. The chairs matched the colour of the wooden panels around the room and the guests were the only mismatched colours. It was a sea of green, blue, black, yellow and purple.

I stepped through the doors with Lissa at my side and a chorus of "Happy Birthday Princess Rosemarie!" filled the room dissolving into polite applause. I smiled my polite smile and tightly tried to hide the resentment of the affair. Happy Birthday Rose indeed.

I saw Abe head towards me and Lissa squeezed my arm lightly as her parents dragged her away. I gritted my teeth when he spoke.

"I'm so glad you came. I didn't want your eighteenth to be spoiled by me having to drag you to dinner. The room is quite pleasant today don't you agree?" I almost stared at him in shock. He spoke to me as if speaking of the weather. As if marrying me off was not a big deal. I opened my mouth to snap angrily at him but he quickly took my hand and pulled me abruptly two steps away in front of one of the senator's wives.

"Doesn't Rose look stunning in white?" he declared. I inwardly fumed whilst acting a modest blush, ducking my head in embarrassment. Tonight was going to be torture.

"Adrian isn't here," Lissa whispered into my ear when she was freed of her interactions. We sat next to one another at dinner and I leaned closer. "Doesn't surprise me. I'm glad he didn't come anyway," I declared. That was a lie. I desperately wanted to see his lazy grin and his hand running through his unruly hair as a teased him and he was speculating how to reply.

"Rose…" she was cut off by Abe calling every ones attention. I tensed. Speeches were the worst part of a royal occasion. "Later" Lissa mouthed and I nodded.

"We have come together to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of my beloved daughter. My only daughter and I must say does she not look beautiful tonight?" I smiled tightly as all eyes swiveled in my direction. Abe was smiling smugly and my eyes narrowed. He was up to something. "As we all know eighteen is the age of youth and spirit but for a royal it is time to settle down," he continued. No. No, he was going to announce it. He had planned it so we wouldn't be left alone after dinner. He knew I was going to run. He must know. I tensed and Lissa gripped my hand tightly under the table eyes wide with fright.

"Lissa," I whispered panicked. She squeezed my hand.

"And tonight I would like to announce to you the engagement of my daughter," loud whispers erupted around the room over my fathers voice, his black eyes pinning me to my chair, welding me there. "To Dimitri Belikov, Prince of Russia in an alliance of our countries." Wild clapping shot through the air. No…

**Hey guys, thanks for your enthusiasm about the first chapter. So much so I wrote you another! It's terribly long. I hope you don't mind but most chapters should really be this length. **

**Before you go do review and let me know if you would like to see a point of view from Dimitri…? I still haven't decided so let me know and I might. But I'm leaning towards not.  
I promise you in the next few chapters it will be less information and more action. Anywho I hope you fell in love with this chapter (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing! **

"Run!" Thunder crashed around us and torrential rain slammed hard into our faces. My hand gripped Lissa's as she struggled to stay upright on the muddy slopes. Behind us we could hear them.

"Faster Lissa!" I screamed through the wind, which carried my voice away. We'd picked a brilliant night to escape. The torch I held in one hand was only bright enough to see a few meters ahead of us and what it didn't shine on, we slammed into. Already three bushes had managed to tangle themselves in our hair and rip at our skulls. Behind us we could here the voices. They were shouting orders, chasing us down. I imagined Abe's furious face and it made me push faster.

"Rose I can't keep up!" Lissa gasped. I knew she wasn't as fit as me. She didn't train in the gym like I did. We couldn't afford to slow down though. They were so close. I sped up.

After the dinner we'd almost missed our opportunity to escape. Congratulations had flowed in, crowding me, suffocating me until I couldn't breathe. Guests had lingered excited over the idea of a royal marriage. Or well another one. The only one who wasn't excited was Eddie. He looked stonily across at our Father and than back to me the strain becoming too much. As he hugged me as protocol dictated he whispered fiercely in my ear 'I'll try and fix this,' I'd only had the time to nod before another set of hands gabbed mine and offered me their best wishes.  
It was slightly before the last people left that Lissa and I made our move. We slipped from the room while Abe had been preoccupied and ran straight to the kitchens.  
The bustle of activity didn't even notice our two figures slip two bags from under the workbench and steal silently into the stormy air.  
Stripping down into black clothing we set out. We'd only made it to the fence when the storm hit. That's when we heard the shouts. Abe had discovered we were gone.

Now as we ran I remembered everything I'd left behind. Adrian. Lissa's parents. My mother's grave. My gym. My brother. Lissa's sister. It was likely we'd never see any of it again.

"Rose!" Lissa's voice squealed in terror as she slid. Our hands joined only succeeded in pulling me down with her. Rocks punched into our bodies as we slid down the harsh slope that neither of us had detected. I cursed loudly unable to contain the pain.

Wham!

We whacked straight into something hard. Something my head couldn't handle because the next I knew, everything went black.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"You, young lady are in so much trouble!" Abe's voice slammed me harder then the rock, which had knocked me to the ground. I flinched and glared at the ground. "And you!" His eyes burned into Lissa who visibly flinched and two tears trickled from her eyes, "I will be having a word with your parents. You may go Vasilisa. I must speak with my daughter." His words were enough to send Lissa flying from the room with only a frightened, sympathetic glance back at me. I gave her a grim smile.

"Sit," he ordered. Mechanically I obeyed but didn't let the fire in my eyes burn out. Silence ensued. I refused to drop my gaze from his equally angry ones. They were blacker then they usually were, tighter and I could have sworn there was an extra wrinkle creasing his skin. I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"What are you going to do to me?" I demanded jumping from my seat causing it to topple over. A habit I'm sure it was not fond of. Abe's eyes darkened impossibly more.

"Sit down Rosemarie!" he shouted jumping from his own chair that only rolled backwards. At least I had style. One small pleasure I was able to afford. I sat.

He began to pace behind my chair, his faint smell of cigarettes wisped in front of my face and I refused to let it bother me. Maybe he'll die of lung cancer and then Eddie will let me go. Quickly I retracted the thought. I may hate him but I didn't wish him dead. I studied the desk in front of me examining first the books, which were stacked neatly to the left each in order of size and then in alphabetical order. To the middle was a laptop that seemed devoid of life and a scrap of paper that was perfectly in line with the laptop. On the other side of the desk was a calendar, a photo each of Eddie, my mother and then myself. It had been taken when I was sixteen. We'd taken a holiday to England that year and I'd fallen in love with the people and their accents. That was one of the fondest memories of my Mother. Two weeks later she'd been killed.

I frowned to think of what she thought of our situation. Would she agree on sending me to a foreigner? Would she even let my father arrange a marriage for me? I knew their own had been an arranged marriage but they had grown to love one another despite their differences.

"Do you know how stupid that was Rosemarie?" He suddenly spoke his voice gravelly. I pursed my lips angrily.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't arranged my marriage,' I countered attempting to keep my temper. I could practically feel his eyes flare up at the back of my head.

"Its for your own good Rosemarie and you'd do well to remember that," he growled his steps becoming faster and heavier.

"Why did you announce it! If you wanted to be rid of me so badly then why didn't you find someone from home?" I finally burst and toppled my chair back once more standing to glare at him. Keeping my temper hadn't lasted long at all. His frame was a good foot and a half over my 5'3 build and I wasn't sure my neck could take the strain.

"You're going to Russia. And you're marrying Belikov whether you like it or not!" I was so glad Abe wasn't a 'spitter' when he shouted. I glowered a bright red before spinning on my heel and aiming for the door.

"You can't make me marry him!" I rebuked stubbornly ripping the door on its hinges.

"You leave tomorrow." Great.

My room had never felt more like a refuge in my life. I slammed my door behind me "Damn it!" I shouted smacking the wood.

"You really shouldn't take it out on the door," an amused voice commented. I spun to see Adrian sitting on my bed. In his hand he held an unlit cigarette, he twisted it between his fingers.

"Adrian," I whispered. Before I could register what was happening I was running at him and he gripped me tightly in his arms and we fell back on my bed.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," he murmured and for the first time I let the tears flow. Racking sobs shook my body and all he could do was lie there and stroke my hair and rub circles into my back as I stained his shirt with tears. It felt so good to be back in his arms after our fight. I knew he hadn't meant what he'd said. He was just scared and angry but he was here now. Here to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"He won't change his mind. He announced it at dinner last night. The press will know by now. It can't be changed." I sobbed drawing in a deep breath.

"I know," was all he said and pressed circles into my back once more. I moved my face to look him in the eyes, confusion on my face, my body tense.  
"What made you decide to come back?" I whispered. At that moment I wasn't sure whether I should be holding him so he never left or whether I should be punching him in the nose.  
"I realized how stupid it was. I thought that maybe if we had a fight that I'd be able to let you go. I thought Abe would win. That you'd just go with it. But that was so wrong of me. I know you're a fighter and I think we can do this. We'll get out of here."

Tears threatened my eyes once more. It was to late. I was leaving the next. I was sure to have every guard monitoring my every move.

"It's to late. I leave tomorrow," I whispered. Something broke in his eyes and then he smashed his lips to mine in a rough kiss pulling me closer to him. Heat washed through my body and I gripped tighter to his shirt.  
"It's not to late. They won't set the date for months yet. I'll figure a way out," Adrian murmured against my lips. I closed my eyes and felt the tide of sleep tug over my body. I hadn't slept properly in two nights.

"Adrian?" I started loving the way his hands massaged the knots out of my back.  
"Mmm?" It was comforting to know he was here. But something was tugging on my mind. Something I'd seen. Something hadn't been right and I couldn't place it.  
"Stay with me tonight," I asked. I felt his head nod against my hair and I sighed, allowing myself to slip into a dreamless sleep.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

The wind whipped around the landing strip. We'd been lucky, so I'd been told, that the weather had decided to turn so that we could leave today. They couldn't figure out why I was so…unexcited. Lissa stood to my left, her parents sending her with my to help plan the wedding. Adrian was on my right. We were leaving him behind.  
Abe kept shooting him murderous glares and the only reason our hands were not attached was because of the media on the other side of the fence snapping away. It would have been great publication for the family if I'd been caught two timing. Sometimes I almost forgot that I was engaged to another man.  
"Time to board!" Abe grinned, more then eager to hustle be away from Adrian's side. I tried not to glare at him.

"Look excited," Abe murmured in my ear squeezing my arm a little to hard.  
"Don't you think they'll realize I'm not happy? I think they know I've never met the man." I growled back. Abe just smiled and laughed. I knew what he was doing. Keeping up appearances.

"Just smile, Rosemarie," He prodded me up the first step and I turned and waved to the press before entering the plane with Lissa beside me. I immediately found a seat where I could see Adrian's face. His face was blank. Even I couldn't read the message behind it.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Lissa asked quietly, a tear trickling down her face. I gave her a wicked grin. "Of course we will. Just you wait," I winked before waving to the sad looking boy on the landing strip. He held a hand up in farewell and a silent promise. A promise of _'I'll get you out of here_'.

"Sleep up princess, you have a long day ahead of you. I'm positive Belikov wishes to see your smiling face bright and happy." His positivity made me want to jump of the plane.

"Smiling face kind of implies bright and happy," I answered dryly. Abe just rolled his eyes, flicked up a newspaper to hide his face. I thought it would be rather comical to find two holes where his eyes would be spying on me. But alas Abe was too sure of himself for that. If he wanted to spy he'd just stare at me.  
"Oh and don't even think about trying to make me smile. I don't like him. I'm determined he's going to know that,"

Abe tipped the edge of his paper and re arranged his legs. His suit pants hasn't even wrinkled. I'll never know how he manages to do that.  
"You haven't even met him yet. Vasilisa. I've been made aware that you know the prince. He's quite charming isn't he?" My jaw dropped at the wicked glint in his eye. It was scarily similar to my own. I turned to Lissa who had discovered an invisible thread to fiddle with on her blouse.

"Lissa?" Betrayal shot through me as I stared at her reddening cheeks.

"Rose I tried to tell you…" she started  
"It's fine," I cut her off angrily. No matter that she had tried to tell me. I was too tired to continue this discussion. I scowled at Abe as he smugly flicked his paper back up.

I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember waking up with Abe prodding his toes against my leg. I scowled at him and turned my face away only to be hit with the scene of Russia outside my window. I slammed the blind down refusing to see anything. This seemed to amuse Abe greatly. If only he could turn his smiles into a genuine concern and let me go back home.

The plane landed and even from inside the plane I could hear wild cheers from outside. I shuddered to think of what was awaiting us. Barbarians. Maybe they even had axes and pet bears. I suddenly didn't mind being trapped in the plane with Abe and Lissa. It had a cozy kitchen area, plenty of wine, bathrooms, the comfiest seats and did I mention the wine?

"Rose, look," Lissa breathed. I frowned and peered through a crack in the blind. All I saw were screaming crowds. I quickly looked away. No bears. I wasn't sure about the axes just yet though…

"Maybe they have vodka," I muttered. The chuckle Abe emitted let me know I'd been heard. At least he wouldn't be surprised when I wound up drunk in a garden bed.

It was time to go. Our flight attendant smiled too sweetly at my father and spoke in hushed tones gesturing the rest of us to follow. I slipped on a dark pair of sunglasses and ruffled my hair so it didn't lie so flat after the trip. Lissa was nervously making the same arrangements. I felt sorry for her. She wasn't used to the press, or the screaming crowds.

"Relax Liss, It's going to be fine," I murmured and gave her a one armed hug. Her nervousness seemed to dim a little with my embrace and she smiled a little.

The door to the cabin opened and we were met with a surprisingly warm breeze. It wasn't hot but it definitely wasn't cold. Slowly we stepped out of the plane and in Russian I translated our arrival being announced through a loud set of speaker systems. A roar erupted through the crowd and I gave a small smile and a wave. What hit me was how wrong I was about Siberia.

"So it isn't an arctic wasteland," I murmured.  
"Pardon?" a deep voice asked. My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to see the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life.

**Look who finally arrived onto the scene! Sorry it took so long but its all part of the story you know. So next chapter we get a little more on Dimitri. Yayyy! **

**P.s I've decided I won't be doing a point of view from Dimitri. I think we'll leave this one up to Rose (:  
Please review, it's so difficult to know if you like it if you don't. Just a word or maybe two. Thanks guys (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Love Me  
Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

"And you are definitely not a barbarian," The words slipped from my mouth before I realized and I flushed a deep red.  
"I'm sorry?" he asked not sure of what to make of my words. I cleared my throat blinking away from his penetrating eyes. God, those eyes. Deep brown matching his dark hair which I imagined fell just above his shoulders when left out of the tie.

"Dimitri Belikov," he murmured apparently choosing to ignore my words. I gulped. This was the man I was supposed to marry. My eyes widened as his six foot six frame leaned down and kissed my cheek. More blood rushed to my face as the crowds around the landing strip went wild once more.

"We have a car waiting. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I frowned at his words. They sounded as though he had written a script and performed a speech. His attractiveness was completely irrelevant now that I had just formed a deep resentment towards him. His complete insincerity formed a whole new layer of determination in my mind. I would not marry this complete arrogant, self-righteous prince.

"A pleasure," I replied coolly. My tone didn't even register surprise into his face. He simply turned and led the way through a terminal full of screaming people. I smiled and waved liked I'd been instructed and Dimitri even managed to put a light hand on the middle of my back. He could act just as well as I could. Any lower on my back? He would have been a dead man.

"Once we get to the palace I'll introduce you to my parents," he told me not even fazed how I ripped my hand away from his a he helped me into the car. His brown eyes didn't even flicker. Bastard.

"You're friend will be led straight to her rooms. After meeting my parents you'll be shown to your own room to freshen up and then dinner will be served at six. I'll send a maid up to help you find your way. You're will not be able to accompany us I'm afraid," he continued as the door began its journey towards what I was to call home. My anger began to surface as he spoke. Not once did he look at me or Lissa or my father. That arrogant son of a…

"Rosemarie would be delighted to oblige your schedule," Abe said. Hang on a second.

"I think you'll find," I began to retort. I cut off when Abe sent me a threatening stare. I glared back heatedly. "I think you'll find Lissa will be joining us for dinner," I fixed a stare on Dimitri even pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head to do so.

His eyes finally turned to mine. Something about his gaze made shudder. His eyes seemed sad almost as they watched me. Beside me I could feel Lissa sitting straight backed and elegant. Outwardly she seemed calm and in control but it was only her leg, which was squashed against mine that gave away her nervous jitters.

Dimitri didn't reply to my request and the only response I got was Abe pursing his lips a in an effort to control his anger.

It didn't take long for the security checks to be made and we rolled into the large iron gates, which opened up into a white graveled road that travelled in a circled track and held the boundary of a garden you could only see the outskirts of. I have to admit, I was impressed. The Russian's weren't as barbaric as I thought. In looks and taste though nothing compared to Turkey. I stubbornly refused to admit its qualities greater then my home.

"Princess," I startled as that deep Russian voice intruded on my thoughts. I realized the car had come to a stop. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the palace. Words couldn't adequately describe the feeling when I saw it. I didn't even notice that I allowed my hand in his as he helped me step from the car.

The building was long and the car had pulled up onto a platform of smooth marble tiles, which created a pattern of grey and cream. The palace itself held three large arches, the centre one larger then the other two, framed with ivory columns. For yards the palace stretched with windows three stories high the palace was a light shade of green complimenting the gardens surrounding it and the white frames of the windows with gold etchings. It was so _modern_. I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting but this hadn't been it.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri's voice intruded my thoughts. I stared at him coldly and his eyes just looked at the building dully.

"Lets' get something straight, Comrade," I began. I ignored Lissa's sudden grip on my arm. Dimitri's eyes swiveled to mine, one eyebrow arched. I silently cursed him for that ability. "I don't like you or your palace. I don't want to marry you and if I can help it it's not going to happen." Honesty had always been my strong point. So had rashness.

His eyes didn't even spark of fury. He just nodded and glanced towards the arches of the palace. Through the middle arch two figures emerged with an entourage behind them. The King and Queen.

"Rosemarie, I'd like you to meet my parents, Nathan and Olena," he said. When he didn't respond to my outburst it infuriated me more then ever before. I had to grit my teeth before facing the King and Queen.

"Rosemarie, it's a pleasure to meet you at last! I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time," she smiled and took my hand in her warm one. I'm not ashamed to admit I was surprised. I looked into her brown eyes, identical to Dimitri's and saw genuine excitement at being able to meet me. I unconsciously smiled back, almost wishing for her approval. Everything about her spelt 'lovely'.

"You too," I murmured and then turned to Dimitri's father. He shook my hand but did nothing but nod his head in my direction. So that's where he get's his snobbishness from. I hesitated unsure of what to do.

"This is my best friend Lissa," turned and pulled Lissa closer. Olena smiled and took her hand as well. "It's wonderful to meet you too. I just know we'll be wonderful friends and I'm positive you two we'll take like fire with Viktoria my youngest daughter. Do come in I'll show you to your rooms," she hooked bother her arms through our arms and led us into the palace, pointing out several features as we went.

I only had to nod in awe of the architecture leaving Lissa to do the talking. The high ceilings, the elaborate but not heavy chandeliers, the large, smooth white columns and white marble stair cases with intricate designs along the wall which connected with the railing . Even the red carpet was impressive.

"This will be your room Rosemarie,"

"Rose," I interrupted then flushed a light red. "Please call me Rose. I'm only Rosemarie when in trouble and in company," I finished with a tight smile. Olena gave a light laugh, which sounded more like a song in the giant halls. Lissa and I exchanged a glance and I could tell she was just as impressed with Olena as I was.

"Rose it is then. I do hope you find yourself at home Rose. I know how difficult it can be," she paused with a light frown but then smiled once more. "I'll send Viktoria by soon. She'll take you to dinner. Lissa your room will be next door. I look forward to seeing you at dinner," she smiled, squeezed our hands and then seemed to float away.

We were lucky enough to be next to each other in the halls and the first thing I did when I entered my room, was search every crevasse of the space.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lissa asked in shock as she spotted me on top of my desk peeking behind a painting.

"I don't trust Abe," was all I replied with. She sunk onto my bed.

"Well what you said to Dimitri sure isn't letting him trust you either. Didn't Adrian say to let them trust you?" with all that was going on I didn't need this from Lissa.

"I can't believe you. Can't you just be on my side fore once?" I snapped. She sat up on the bed and frowned. I jumped back down the desk frustrated at not finding anything.

"I am. But I certainly didn't ask to be here. The least you can do is just let Abe calm down."

"Then if you don't want to be here go home!" I shouted at her, eyes glaring. I think the jet lag was finally kicking in but I still felt betrayed by my only friend.

Lissa's eyes snapped into something I'd ever seen before. A cool look about her she reached for the door. "I'm here for you," she said, her words like ice. I pursed my lips and she shut the door behind her. In typical style it shut quietly. I checked my phone. Adrian still hadn't tried to contact me.

"Damned, cursed, father. Damned cursed friends, damned, cursed boyfriend, damned cursed _fiancé_," I muttered to myself continuing to check in the draws slamming them shut.

"What did my brother do this time?" A dry voice sad behind me. My heart leapt to my throat. Behind me stood a tall thin girl with a sardonic grin on her full lips. Her long dark hair was twisted up in a ponytail and it seemed she could never shirk the slight sloppiness to her appearance. The only thing I recognised in her were the Belikov eyes. Wide, dark brown eyes with humour dancing in them.

"Viktoria?" I questioned warily. She laughed and flopped onto my bed.

"The one and only. Now what did my brother do? He's been damned and cursed twice. I must know," she teased. I frowned and then realized she didn't know about Adrian.

"Is he always so…_cold_?" Hopefully she would never find out about Adrian. She gave another carefree laugh. In three short days I'd already forgotten what it was like to be so happy.

"Cold? I'm not sure whom you met. Dimka is one of the nicest men you'll ever meet. Serious yes, but cold? Only if it involves the snow," she giggled. I studied her and noticed the apparent worship in her eyes. I agreed. Maybe we hadn't met the same man.

"Oh," was all I managed.

"What were you looking for when I came in?" She continued lolling on my bed "Oh this is a good mattress. Better then mine. I'll have to get the same," she added.

I hesitated before answering, Not sure if she was trustworthy.

"Nothing. Just checking out the space," I answered vaguely.

"Oh. Well do you like it?" I wasn't here for idle chatter I realized. The best thing I could do was gather information. Maybe that would help Adrian. I couldn't sit around and do nothing.

"Yeah love it," at least that was the truth. The room really was magnificent with its blue whit and gold theme. It was stunning. "Does he ever laugh? Dimitri I mean."

Viktoria giggle. "Only if you tickle his feet. Oh and I'm sure there's other ways but I won't tell you. You'll have to get to know him yourself. It was just so _sudden_. Is it strange being here?" She certainly knew how to ramble.

"Yeah. It is strange and kind of scary. At first I thought it'd just be an arctic wasteland fill with barbarians and bears," I joked. She laughed heartily and rolled her eyes.

"Rose, oh…" Lissa's eyes were tight and her mouth pursed in a thin line. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I should have knocked," she said coldly and fled from the room.

"Liss!" She didn't come back. I felt guilty over our argument and knew I had to make amends.

"Was that your friend?" Viktoria asked curiously, not at all fussed over the awkward tension. She seemed to know how to ignore awkwardness. That's the opposite I could say for her brother. He was the epitome of awkward silences.

"Yes, my best friend. We had a fight. I should talk to her," I said. Viktoria patted my hand gently.

"Don't worry. She'll come round. I'm sorry I frightened her off. I knew I should have done my hair properly," I laugh in response to her ease and relaxed. Lissa could wait. She probably needed to cool down anyway.

Viktoria and I started to get along like a house on fire. Just like Olena had said, in a matter of two hours I felt like I'd known her for years. She was just so easy to get along with. She reminded me of myself in a way. Care free, happy, but she still had an air about her that stated royal.

"Oh look at the time! We should get ready for dinner or we'll be late and mother will not be happy. You're meeting almost the whole council tonight. Just put on something nice but not overly dressy," Viktoria said and skipped out the door to get Lissa.

I sighed. I was so not looking forward to tonight. We would have to act the happy couple, not the pensive and sullen characters we really were. Great.

**Okay so here we are in Russia, which means…More action! It just took a while to get on scene but I'm just setting you up for the big stuff. Thank you all who have reviewed it means a lot and I've tried answering all your reviews but to those who I couldn't, thank you again.**

**P.s I didn't know Dimitri's dads name so I just made it Nathan and I know that's Adrian's Dad's name but hey he's not going to be in it sooo why waste a perfectly good name (:**

**Please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim pretty much everything (:**

"You look hot Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur," Viktoria grinned wrapping her tanned arm around my own. I shared a smile with her before peeling myself away. My eyes flickered to Lissa who strung behind with a pained expression in her face. Viktoria nodded and walked ahead far enough now to hear but close enough so we could keep track of her.

"I'm so sorry," we both said at the same time. Relief washed through me.

"You first," Lissa prompted. Apolgising to Lissa, actually anyone wasn't one of my strong points but my best friend I was certain I could give it a go.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you don't want to be here and I'm really happy that you did. I promise not to be a bitch anymore. And you were right. I shouldn't have snapped at Dimitri either. So can you forgive me?" I added a convincing smile and she laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I know this is stressful for you. So can you forgive me too?" and like that our fight disappeared. That was one of the things I valued about our friendship. It always came back.

"Sorry to intrude but they're going to announce the princess and she'll walk in on Dimitri's arm looking like the happy couple they aren't," Viktoria skidded up next to us.

"How do you know we're not a happy couple," I argued huffily knowing it was silly to do so. Viktoria just smiled.

"You just met and you think he's _cold_. You're not a happy couple…yet," she told me and instantly I smiled tightly, adding 'if ever, if I can help it."

"Here we are, Lissa you have to slip in with me. Don't worry I made sure they sat us together down the table when we go to dinner," Viktoria whispered and nudged me in the direction of her brother.

"Hey wait," but they were gone. I bit my lip and studied his tall frame. His shoulders were slumped but no matter how neatly he dressed or how hot he was, nothing could erase the haughtiness from his expression.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said announcing myself, not sorry at all. He just nodded.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked not at all impressed with his rudeness. His eyes seemed to smolder for a second when he looked at me. If I wasn't angry myself I'm sure I would have been frightened.

"No. I'm going to have dinner," he replied loftily. I cocked my head to the side, my hands on my hips. "You don't have to be so rude. Just because I don't won't to marry you..."

"You think this about you not wanting to marry _me_?" he interrupted his body suddenly spinning to face me. His scent washed over me, of cologne and something I couldn't put a finger on bit my brain recognised it as extremely attractive.

"Of course! You're so proud you can't even handle being told to marry…"

"This is definitely not about you! I have a life too…"

"And you don't even have the civility to say hello to me,"

"You could at least be less self centered because,"

"I'm not going to marry you!" I shouted. Anger streamed through my veins and I hadn't realized we'd stepped closer and closer till we heard our names being announced through the doors and the doors swung open, our two bodies still frighteningly close.

I sucked in a deep breath at the sound of loud applause and Dimitri's eyes suddenly lost their fire.

"Smile," he muttered gruffly and took my arm. I felt fire flare through my arm when he touched me but forced a smile and sucked my head in mock embarrassment.

The room was massive filled with at least a hundred people. Dimitri's family of course plus council members and their wives and some had even brought their older sons and daughters. So much for a small gathering for dinner as Abe had described to me on the plane.

Olena was still standing in the center of the ballroom where were all to adjourn before dinner was held. I nodded my head at those who gave a small curtsey. It seemed ridiculous to me to be curtsied at.

"You look beautiful Rose, doesn't she Dimka?" Olena cried taking my other arm and Dimitri quickly released me as soon as his mother became my new escort.

"Stunning," he murmured through thin lips, his eyes catching mine in a flash of fire. My lips twitched sadistically at his obvious disgust in me. It didn't injure my feelings one bit to know that he didn't admire me because I knew he did. I knew I looked hot and no man could resist that. It was more my person; the idea of me that he was disgusted in.

"Let me introduce you to the family," Olena guided me towards a group loosely grouped together, away from the rest of the crowd. They all had thick dark hair and wide, dark brown eyes. Despite my utter disregard for the man I had to admit his eyes were far superior to the rest. There was just something about them.

"Rose, this is Karolina my eldest," she gestured to an average looking girl with her hair twisted into a simple but elegant bun. "Sonya," she gestured to another girl who was much prettier with high cheekbones and flawless skin. I nodded a shy hello and she smiled in return. "And you've met Viktoria," she smiled at her youngest who winked at me. I bit my lip. The family was close. You could tell by their shared glances and amused expressions and secret whispers. I felt a tug of jealousy but pushed it away knowing Eddie and I were closer then most. And besides, Nathan seemed almost as aloof and conniving as my own father. I glanced around and noticed them in deep conversation. That's why they'd get along so well.

"Its so lovely to meet you all," I said receiving a variety of smiles. Viktoria slipped to my side with a smile.

"What happened before you came in?" She muttered from the corner of her mouth still smiling though her eyes betrayed her.

"Nothing," I muttered back. She raised an eyebrow – which is completely unfair –and blinked at me.

"Yes it did. Dimitri is still angry," she nudged me her eyes flickered over to his tall figure that no one could miss. I frowned when I saw him.

'He always looks like that," Either I always brought out the bad side of Dimitri or I was missing something.

"No, he doesn't," she said slowly watching my face, having to look down at me to do so. I turned to look at him again he looked the same. Tense shoulders, stiff posture, pulled back hair, blank emotionless eyes. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking for.

Viktoria sighed, "Just try to make him happy. He's one of the most loyal and trustworthy men I know. And I'm not saying that because he's my big brother. Trust me when I say I can talk loads about family," her face darkened. I'm not sure what she implied but I saw her eyes flicker over to her father who had his head thrown back in laughter.

"Well he could at least try and make me happy," I retorted heatedly. Thoughts of Adrian invaded and I tried to quell them. I heard Viktoria sigh.

"Rose, you should know something…"

"Rosemarie. Let me escort you back to your fiancé. I'm sure he misses your company," Abe said in his usual style, sardonic grin, gleaming eyes and an unusual habit of appearing without being noticed. Only, when you did notice him, you couldn't seem to help but notice his presence.

Viktoria shot me a look that said 'later'. I nodded and reluctantly followed Abe.

"Stop being so evasive. Stick to his side like glue. You have to look faithful. Do you want to make Turkey look lie a terrible alliance? These are council members here. Watch yourself."

And like that I'd been given the answer to all my struggles.

"Prince Dimitri," the title seemed odd to his name, "I've delivered your fiancé. It appears she struck quite a friendship with your youngest sister," Abe smiled, attempting to fix my wayward habits. I flashed a grin at him I knew no one could resist but his eyes didn't even flicker. All I saw was a set of blue eyes flaring in anger and a swirl of a dark blue gown and long jet-black hair. Great. I was already making enemies.

"That's wonderful. Viktoria is always _so_ open," Dimitri stressed, his eyes in the direction of the flash of colour which had disappeared. I bit my lip at his words. Was he saying if she hadn't been so open we would never have been friends?

"Oh I don't think she's that open. I mean look who she's talking to now," I countered, idly twisting a lock of my hair around my finger. Dimitri's eyes flickered to see Viktoria standing on her own with a concentrated wrinkle on her forehead.

"Your being here seems to have disturbed her," he flashed back. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Me? No I think it would have more to do with your…" a throat cleared beside us. Dimitri's eyes had begun to burn and my face was beginning to fill with fury.

"This may not be a good time. If you can't be nice, don't say anything at all," Abe interrupted. Behind his twisted smile I could see the same fury burning behind his eyes that was inside of me. We were too alike for my comfort. And Dimitri was just arrogant.

"Oh you two are marvelous! You look so well together," Olena gushed slipping her arm through her sons, oblivious to the tension.

"Thank you Mama," Dimitri murmured quietly, shooting me a look, which made me think he didn't want to crush her dreams. I nodded. At least we could agree on one thing. "Are you ready to adjourn for dinner?"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. Damn him. Why was he asking me anyway? Probably didn't want to seem rude in front of his mother. "Of course. I'm starving," I grinned crookedly. Lissa's light laugh entered our tense circle.

"There's never a time when she's not hungry. You'll soon discover that food is the only thing that completes her," Lissa teased. I shrugged when Olena laughed and even Dimitri's mouth twitched in amusement.

My eyes turned to the tall, black haired boy who had escorted Lissa over. He had crisp blue eyes and his seemed to be in a constant confident, sarcastic twist. My eyes narrowed on Lissa's hands, tightened on his arm. He seemed to notice my eyes and he smiled almost viciously at me. I blinked.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, this is Christian Ozera. He's been kind enough to not let my reputation as an outcast sink to the floor," Lissa introduced us and we shook hands. I didn't trust him.

"You're not an outcast," I told Lissa automatically. She just giggled and shook her head.

"Dinner will now be served!" the announcement reached us and Dimitri had no choice but to obey protocol and offer me his arm. I took it lightly still angry at him for implying my lack of appeal when it came to people befriending me. Together we walked through the sea of people, the only sound our resounding footsteps on the marble.

This was going to be another long dinner. I hate royal functions. Except for the food.

**A/N: Bit short, sorry but I thought I'd leave the next bit till the next chapter. Do review and tell me what you think!**

**Don't be afraid to pick bones at this story. **

**Don't disappoint me. I can see your little eyes reading this and thinking you'll get away without reviewing. Evil creatures review or I'll kill the Russian!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter six**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the one and only Richelle Mead.**

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Sense it. And it wasn't because Dimitri was such an arrogant fool. It was a familiar feeling; one that I could never place. One that was always just a passing feeling. But this time I knew Abe felt it too. His eyes were constantly moving, he was taking too much care in looking casual and his eyes kept darting back to me. He smiled too much for my liking.

Apart from this odd sensation in my gut everything was amazing. Especially the food. Though the company was questionable I made content with my plate. I'd had my doubts about Russian food imaging scorpion kebabs and squirrel stew but so far the food had been the best part of Russia.

I nodded and smiled as Olena continued speaking from my left. I still wasn't sure what she was speaking of but it apparently didn't require a response. That's when it happened. I didn't recognize it at first, staring wide eyed as loud shots rang followed by dishes exploding and lights shattering. Gun shots.

"Get down!" someone yelled. Screams erupted, as havoc broke loose, most of the great men and their ladies were already huddled under the tables. A rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me down from my chair and stuffed me in an awkward position under the table. Last I saw of him were a flash of dark brown eyes.

"What the hell going on?" I exclaimed. I would not sit under this table like a coward. I checked both ways before dashing out hearing my dress tear with a hand gripping it to try and pull me back. "Princess Rosemarie!" Olena. She was terrified but I ignored her cries and saw a flash of a white suit slipping out the doors, gun in hand.

Something grabbed me and I cried out as my arm was twisted in a painful lock. My other elbow slammed up out of instinct and my attacker let out a curse as it connected with his ribs and threw me to the ground. I fell hard to the floor and my cheek hit solidly against the tiles. That was going to bruise. My attacker hissed a broken laugh and I felt a kick in my ribs. Angrily I rolled over the floor feeling the prickle of glass. Gaining distance away from him I scrambled to my feet and grabbed a wayward chair, swinging it hard into his stomach. He let out a strangled cry and then out came a black shiny revolver. I cursed inwardly.

Hearing a soft click of the gun locking I did the only thing I could think of. I ran at him, tackling my attacker to the ground with a thud. He struggled almost freeing himself but I held his arms above his head, straddling his body. He let out an angry growl and I moved quickly. Releasing one of his arms my fist socked him twice in the face. He stopped moving.

"Hold him down!" I yelled to someone under the table and ran off before I could find a willing volunteer. I followed out the door, where Abe had gone. The lights had been shot out in the ballroom as well. Furniture was overturned and vases were shattered.

"What are you doing?" a large hand grasped my upper arm. I gasped and attempted to pull away. And then I recognised the voice. Dimitri. I glared at him snatching my arm back.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," I hissed casting a wary glance around the room.  
"You shouldn't be out here. Get back in the dining hall and under the tables. We haven't cleared the place yet," he ordered and gave me a push towards the direction I came in. "Viktoria!" he suddenly whispered angrily across the room. His eyes lit up in anger at the sight of her. I breathed a sigh of relief. He actually did have emotions.

"Viktoria slunk over to us and glared at me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the same as you," I shot back heatedly. Dimitri grabbed both our arms and began to drag us back to the dining hall. His grip was hot iron. Viktoria was smart enough not to struggle unlike me whose grip tightened.

"Don't hold so tight, Comrade," I complained. He didn't loosen the grip and I craned my neck to look up at his stony face.

"Don't call me that. And then don't try and run off…" he was cut off by a loud shot. A felt a bullet whip past my head and I let out a scream. Dimitri cursed and pushed the two of us through the door before slamming it closed.

"Dimitri!" Viktoria cried and bashed her hands against the door. I was surprised at first and then realised that not everyone hated him and he _was_ the crowned prince of Russia.

"Hey he'll be alright," I said and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed, shaking in fright, her brave face from the ballroom gone. I rubbed her back and surveyed the room. People were crying, shivering and huddled in small groups. Olena was looking pale but determined as she went around to each of her guests trying to placate them.

"Come on," I muttered and pulled Viktoria to her mother. "Olena I need you to take care of Viktoria. Dimitri just went back out and she's losing it. Find any water jugs that haven't been smashed and start handing them out to people," I instructed hurriedly. I hadn't realized I was telling the Queen what do to until that moment. I hesitated but when she gave me a tired smile I nodded and strode over to the guy I'd knocked out. Three boys who looked fresh out of school were guarding over him with watchful but wary gazes. One was holding his arm with a tight hand, his face pale in obvious pain.

"Oh no. What happened?" I rushed to him and knelt to his sitting form. He grinned weakly. "Bullet I think. Kind of hurts," he joked. I gave him a wan smile.

"No kidding Sherlock, let me see," I instructed. He hesitated before removing his hand with a wince, thick blood poured from the wound. My stomach felt queasy for a moment and I took a deep breath. "Put your hand back. I'll find someone to take care of that. I'll be right back, don't move." Looking back at the other two boys I added, "Keep watching him. Good work." They blinked in surprise before smiling and murmuring their thanks.

"Lissa!" I called strutting away, remembering my best friend. She emerged from a group of people, Christian tailing behind. I frowned at him before taking her to the boy. She had a surprising fascination for illnesses and injuries. "He's been shot. Can you stop the bleeding?" She nodded and knelt before the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, distracting him. "Mason Ashford." I made a mental note of his name before Olena ran into me in panic.

"What's wrong?" I grabbed her hand. She tried to hold back her tears using her free hand to run through her askew hair.

"Everyone's panicking. I can't stop it. There's just this hysteria rising up."

"They're all in shock," I murmured. I observed the room and saw what she meant. People were beginning to make more noise. Frightened noise. Without thinking I scrambled to the top of the dining table, kicking of plates, which were in my way.

"Everybody listen up!" No one turned my way. I scowled and cupped my hands around my mouth, wincing when I heard distant shots being fired. Something was still going on. "Listen up!" I shouted. All the occupants froze and stared up at me. I wondered what they saw. I glanced down at my dress, it's previous perfect white shade turned into a torn and stained piece of cloth with blood coating its hem. A bruise was probably beginning to bloom on my cheek and my hair probably looked like something had just nested in it.

"I need you all to stop panicking. We're doing everything possible to keep the situation under control. In the mean time we're going to make use of the time we have. If you have received an injury I would like you to move to the right side of the room," No one moved. "_Now_," I stressed. Slowly people began to hobble over, some by themselves, others with the aide of friends or family.

They looked weak. Helpless. Definitely what I expected of Russia. Looking around I noticed there were no guards left in this room. If any more attackers swept through we'd be left unprotected. This made me furious. Something had to change. The people were still again, watching me with wide eyes, some in awe, some wary of the new Turkish princess.

"If you have any medical training move to help the people now. If you don't I want every one in a group on the left side of the room. I want everyone accounted for. Find your family, if you have no family here make a group on the far left near the front. If any one is missing notify the Queen or myself immediately. No one is to leave this room or they will deal with the consequences," I wasn't sure what those consequences but it spurred people in following my instructions. I stepped off the table and let out a deep breath. Hopefully keeping them busy would hold back the hysteria.

"Abe!" I yelled spotting his form slipping through the door once more. His face was grim and his eyes widened when he saw me, "Kiz! Are you all right? Where's the blood…"

"It's not mine," I interrupted him and let him pull me into an embrace. I was surprised seeing he never shared his emotions. Maybe he was putting on an act for the public? "What the hell is going on?" I pulled away, eyes burning.

"Random attack," he answered vaguely. I gripped his jacket, which sat slightly askew despite his frolicking outside. "Don't lie to me," I muttered. His eyes burned at me. "It was a random attack Rosemarie, now let go. I have things to attend to," he replied darkly, all concern for my welfare evaporated. He turned on his heel and strode back out the door. I snuck a peek around. No one would notice. I slipped out the door following him, keeping to the dark shadows that enveloped the majority of the palace.

Abe moved silently like he'd been trained for five years and been in the business for fifty. I'd discarded my clicking shoes at the door I'd slipped out of and my bare feet were making sure to find every prickling piece of glass. It didn't take long to find the battlefront. But it was the end. Dark figures, all dressed in black where retreating into the black ink of night, losing themselves in the darkness. Abe ducked as a figure moved to run past him but realised the obstruction and took a wild hit. It was untrained and wild but managed to connect to Abe's shoulder. He hadn't been expecting the hit and stumbled back

I winced and dashed over to help but Abe had already reacted and swing back. My eyebrows rose when I saw the precision and controlled punch. It smacked the attacker straight in the face with a loud crack. I winced imagining it was his nose. "Screw you," it snarled and ran in another direction. Abe didn't bother chasing them.

"And I thought you were smarter then this," A voice whispered in my ear. I stiffened and before I could even spin in the right direction a loud _thwack_ echoed through my ears and the last I saw were blue grinning eyes before I succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Soo what did you all think!? Love it? Hate it? So-so it? Please review and let me know because the next chapter is going to be rather exciting. Even more so then this one. ((:**

**Seriously just tell me one thing you hated or loved. I don't bite. Pinky promise (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

_Unconscious._ It was dark. _Losing blood_. I could feel myself suffocating me. _Possible brain trauma_. I couldn't feel my feet. _Extensive bleeding_. Or my fingers. _As soon as possible_. My eyes were heavy. Glued. _Surgery. May go into a coma._ No!_ Worst case scenario_. I was here. I just had to open my eyes. _Paralysis._ Adrian! _Communication loss_. No I could communicate. Just open your eyes Rose.

I could here them. I could feel myself coming to the surface. The barrage of air on top of me was lifting. My lungs could almost feel the air, I could taste it…

"Ow, that's bright," I moaned in a raspy voice. Attractive. My eyes had opened to see fluorescent lights beating down on my face. It felt swollen and I probably sported a black eye.

"Princess Rosemarie!" a woman in a large white coat with thick-rimmed glasses leaned over me and shined another light in my eyes. "Hey, come one," I complained and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Rosemarie, do you remember what happened?" she began checking the charts scribbling notes. "Yeah, some bitch knocked me in the head. How am I here? Thought they'd at least kidnap me."

A low chuckle alerted me to the presence of Abe. "I think she's fine Dr. Olendski," he told her amused. "Wait so I'm not going to be paralyzed? Please tell me I don't have to go to surgery."

Dr. Olendski's eyes widened. "You heard all of that? Hmmm. How odd. At the time we thought it was possible. That was three days ago. Though I'm fairly sure you've maintained all your senses," Maybe it was for emphasis or maybe just because she was a sick person she jabbed my foot with a pin. My legs retracted in surprise and I let out a yelp.

"God! Bit of warning next time? Three days ago?" I scowled at her. She smiled and then scribbled some more notes. "Three days" she confirmed, "The biggest wound you have is the large bump on your head. You have a slight fracture of your skull though your lucky it wasn't any bigger, and it's going to be sore for a while. You bled quite heavily from the wound so take it easy because you may feel a bit woozy on your feet and I suggest no vigorous activity for at least two weeks," the doctor prescribed and then handed me a packet from her coat.

"Take two of these if you feel any pain but never more then two every four hours. They're strong so you may end up falling asleep," I eagerly took the packet and left it on the bed beside me.

"When do I get out of here?"

"As soon as I get some papers for your father to fill out. Wait here and don't leave," she told me sternly. I nodded and relaxed back into my pillow feeling a low throb against the back of my skull.

"Abe, you never said how I got here. Why didn't they take me?" I asked closing my eyes. I heard him clear his throat.

"You're lucky Belikov saw you attacked and rushed to your rescue. Next time you see his black eye make sure you say thank you. By the way don't think you're not in trouble young lady. I told you to stay out and what do you do? Follow me like a crazed duck," he answered dryly though I could hear the annoyance in his words. I rolled my eyes. "I am not a duck. That is the worst metaphor…"

"Actually it's a simile," he interrupted. I glared at him. I'd never really done well in school.

"What ever. You know what I mean…" a knock at the door interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Lissa cried and rushed to my bed almost climbing into my lap. "Hey, its alright. I'm still breathing!" I told her cheerfully and she had the decency to hit my arm.

"Its not funny Rose! You could have died!" she scolded. Even when she was trying to be angry she couldn't lose that soft look about her jade eyes. I just laughed and she clambered off the bed.

"She's right. Do you realise how stupid and childish that was?" Abe asked coming to stand over my bed. It wasn't the first time he'd called me childish. But this time it mattered.

"I was being childish," I snapped "I was trying to help." Hel et out a deep sarcastic laugh.

"And look where that got you? You're untrained, wild and undisciplined and its only your impulsiveness coming through again. When will you learn to act like the princess you are and be normal!" he sneered. That was cruel and he knew it. He knew that's not what it was like and it was because of him. I was him through and through and I think that scared him more then anything.

"I was trying to help. More then any one else in that hall was trying to do. the rest of them were hiding under tables while I took a guy down. I don't see any other people taken captive!" I growled. And rightly so I didn't see them. I was just guessing they hadn't caught any of the other perpetrators. And by the look on Abe's face in knew I was right.

"And I'm sure the Russian council will thank you but that still doesn't change the fact that you almost got yourself killed and you disobeyed direct orders from both myself and Belikov," Abe answered coldly. With that he strode from the room.

"I hate him," I muttered darkly and flung myself from the bed. Dr. Olendski had been right. I did feel woozy. Lissa had to grab me and support my weight before I could regain my balance.

"I'm fine," I said and took my arm back and made a few wobbly steps to the door. I spotted a fresh set of clothes and changed from the hospital gown they'd put me in.

"I'm going. You coming?" I asked Lissa. She hesitated a moment and then answered in a small voice, "I, uh, have. I'm actually hanging out with Christian but I can cancel…"

"Forget it. Enjoy your date," I cut her off bitterly and walked away before she could convince me otherwise. I couldn't help but notice the shocked stares I received from the people I passed in the hall. I frowned.

"Great," I muttered. In my haste to depart I'd forgotten about my face. They'd probably never seen a bruise before let alone blood mattered hair and a black eye. The mirror in my room certainly didn't lie. There I stood with a black eye that travelled lightly down my cheek and blood in my hair. How Abe had taken me seriously was beyond me.

"Hey, Dimitri," I joked to myself, "Wanna get married?" I laughed before leaving the mirror to its own devices. I still couldn't shake what Abe had said. Wild, Impulsive, _childish_. I'd done more then any one else. I'd kept a room of people under control, taken out one of the attackers, and just because I'd had little bad luck and been attacked…

"Who had they been aiming for?" I murmured and slumped on my bed. No attack was ever random. Abe had been lying to me and I was determined to find out. Only I couldn't think straight and my eyes began to close against my orders and soon enough I slipped asleep.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

_ It was dark. I tiptoed barefoot through broken glass and splintered wood. The tiles were cold and the only sound was the grinding of glass against the tile surface. I saw him slip outside. White suit, dark hair with a sprinkle of grey. Abe. I followed him outside this idea feeling vaguely familiar only I wasn't sure why. He was attacked someone swung a wild punch at him and it connected with his shoulder sending him reeling. I lurched to help him but he regained his balance and sent a punch flying back._

"_Screw you," it snarled and ran into the dark. Abe didn't bother chasing it._

"_I thought you were smarter then this" A cruel voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I saw the pole swinging before it connected with my skull and the last thing I saw were grinning blue eyes._

A jerked up from my sleep. My head was throbbing. Where were those damned drugs? I shuddered as I relived the memory. Abe's eyes flashed in my mind and I felt my previous anger returning. Besides the fact that his words stung, I felt betrayed. Betrayed in so many different ways. The way he questioned my motives, how he called me a child and especially the way he lied to me. I wasn't used to this side of Abe being so open. Usually I was barred from his anger but right now I was no exception. I was just a business deal that I'd nearly caused to suicide.

I swallowed two tablets and then changed into some workout clothes. The only way to abate the anger was to burn it off. No matter what Dr. Olendski said, I felt fine enough to walk. I was positive I could punch a bag. I checked the mirror and cursed my eye. It was almost worse then yesterday. With a shrug I plaited my hair ignoring the jab it caused in my skull.

I found a guard outside my door and he turned into a bewildered state at the site of me. I raised my eyebrows.

"The gym?" I asked again. Maybe five thirty had been too early to startle the guards. He pointed to the right and instructed me to take the stairs down two levels and then it was the first door on the left. I nodded my thanks and started down the hall. Abe had probably set spies on me. People to follow my every footstep to make sure I wasn't doing the wrong thing. I expected I'd be tackled and restrained if I set one foot wrong.

It smelt like leather. Leather and sweat. It was the most amazing smell in the world. It sounded gross but in reality it felt like home. The place was massive with every advanced piece of equipment you could think of. I just wanted the boxing bag.

The place was already full of people; guards who were building up on their strength and cardio in light of recent events. No one noticed me and I was able to slip towards the back where few people were using the equipment. I dumped my bag and slipped on my gloves before beginning to attack the bag. I still felt weak but I refused to stop.

_One, two, three_. I just kept thudding away. My mind was spinning as I let go of the world. I had to know why there were attacks. I had to know if that was the first one. I had to know who they were aiming for and why.  
Why was Abe lying to me? My mind flashed back to the dinner. He'd known something was happening. What was he up to? Did he know the attack was happening? Had he planned it? Maybe this marriage was all a hoax. Maybe he was secretly planning to take down the Russian's by insinuating a friendship. There were so many unanswered questions and no one was letting me in. I'd have to work it out myself. And Adrian. I could trust Adrian.

"Why are you doing this?" A hushed shout broke into my thoughts. I paused to pant and let my breath come back. "You don't have to do this Dimitri," the voice continued. I frowned. Dimitri was in here. It was silly of me to be surprised by this. A man that big had to work out and apparently he'd taken on my own attacker last night so he'd have some skill in fighting.

"I do. You don't understand," he murmured back. I heard the jingle of metal and assumed it was a dumbbell. There was a loud sigh. "But…this is stupid. She shows up in the spur of the moment and bam! An attack. What is she up to? And I still don't understand why you agreed to this in the first place," the voice hissed. It was definitely a woman and she sounded pissed. And apparently this was the first attack. They had to be after me, or my timing was just impeccable.

"Because you know my Father. He's impossible and the point is I'm the prince of Russia, the next in line for the throne. I have to do my duty for my country and make this treaty. Without it Turkey would make a fierce enemy. Russia isn't ready for that yet," Dimitri's voice was like a balm in the heat. And suddenly it clicked in my head. That's what Dimitri had smelt like. That familiar smell I couldn't put a finger on. Leather. 'Stop being distracted, Rose' I scolded myself.

I tried to sneak closer using the boxing bag as my cover and discovered a weight at my foot. I tripped and with a cry fell to the floor, managing to right myself and still fall on my butt which was marginally better then my face. Again.

Two faces turned to stare at me and I turned a deep red. Busted. "I uh…was taking a break and…my head makes me feel dizzy sometimes…" It was a terrible excuse and I thought I saw the tiniest flicker of amusement in Dimitri's eyes. For some reason my pulse quickened at the twitch of his mouth. The woman next to him stared at me stonily. She looked familiar and then I placed her face: the woman from the dinner. The one who had stormed away when Abe had led me back to Dimitri.

"I'll be going," she said coldly and spun from the room. I frowned at her hard blue eyes.

"Do you think its difficult being angry all the time?" the question popped out of my mouth before I could haul it back and I flushed a deep red again. Instead of the blank stare I was expecting he tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh. My eyes widened in a start and I fell into a trance. He was even better looking when he smiled.

"Probably," he answered and then sobered up and returned to his serious face. I smiled and then stood, swaying on my feet. I was positive I was going to fall but a hand shot out and steadied me, an electric shot running through my body. I stiffened.

"Thanks," I muttered and pulled away "but I've got it." He nodded and then an awkward silence prevailed. I wasn't sure what to say but I knew I should thank him for saving my life.

"Hey, thanks by the way," I said quickly before my courage left. His eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat. "For um saving me, and taking that black eye," I gestured to his face, which had a light bruise. Either the man had super healing powers or he really hadn't been hit that badly. He shrugged.

"I don't think Abe would have been to pleased if they'd carried you off to the unknown," he waved my gratitude aside. I nodded unsure of what to do. I studied him for what seemed like the umpteenth time this week and it was almost the same. Almost. This time though his brown eyes were less guarded and he seemed more relaxed. I wasn't sure whether it was the atmosphere of the gym or whether he was just in a good mood today but I decided I liked the look on him.

"I should thank you too," he suddenly said, his eyes meeting mine.

"What? You wanted a black eye?" It was beyond me to know what he was talking of. He gave a chuckled and ran a hand through the loose hair that had fallen around his face.

"No. For taking control when my mother failed to be strong. And my sisters. I heard what you did. I've heard the stories. Everybody has been talking about it. So thank you. With out you we'd have a boy with one less arm and maybe a few less people altogether," he said. His gaze hadn't flickered from mine.

"You don't think I'm…childish?" I asked in bewilderment. I was sure his opinion of me would have been even lower then my fathers but right now Dimitri had just earned himself a couple of cool points.

"No. I think you're a strong person who is sometimes…reckless and wild. But you know your duty even if you did get distracted. But it will all come in time," he answered. That was the nicest thing someone had told me in a long time.

"That means a lot," I said, "Hey that guy. That guy a knocked out. He's not…dead or something is he?" I had this sudden fear that I'd killed a man. I don't know how I would cope if I had. No matter how tough I thought I was, I was still a princess at heart.

Dimitri paused for a moment before coming to a decision. "Come with me. I have to show you something." His hand took my arm to guide me away and I couldn't help when my blood pumped even faster. I so needed Adrian to get me out of here.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Dimitri's finally being nice, and Abe's being mean, but there's still a lot of questions unanswered. Tell me what you think (:**

**Let me know. Don't let me down guys! **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and not everything is absolutely true about anything**

The prisons in Turkey were dark. From past experience upon the annual examination of them, I had tagged along out of curiosity. They'd been dark, smelt like mould, rotten food and of people who hadn't bathed in at least three weeks. I'd always felt pity on them because even though they had stolen, cheated, murdered and lied they were still human. Russia seemed to agree.

Dimitri led me across the court onto the far side of the royal estate to a building that looked as though it had recently been constructed. Even fresh dirt still lay in mounds around the building. It was large, with three stories and it extended further back then I could see. It was a brick building with little ornamentation save a sign that stated the use of the building, which was lucky because it didn't look a thing like a prison.

Of course this venture had required an armed guard in a vehicle with plush seats followed by three other vehicles for safe measure. Just in case of another attack. It was good to see they were finally taking precautions. Dimitri didn't say a word on the way over but cast continuous glances in every direction and kept a blank mask upon his face.

We'd been immediately allowed in upon the recognition of Dimitri and I. He waved away the offer of a guide and led me up a bunch of stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Secretly I'd wondered if he was going to lock me up and leave me but cast the thought aside almost instantly. "His name is Stephen. He used to work in the secret services until you happened to render him unconscious," Dimitri explained and then paused outside of a closed door. It was white. Like a hospital, this whole place was white and clean and I doubted it was because of how new it was. That's what had made it so different to Turkey.

"Why are you telling me this," I asked. Dimitri just opened the door and led me into a small hall, which faced a room with bright white walls and a small bed. A double layer bulletproof glass panel separated the room from the hall and inside I could see the back of a man's head. It occurred to me that I didn't know what he looked like. He'd been wearing a ski mask. They all had. Something that had slipped my mind in the cloud of it all.

"Ski masks," I suddenly said. Dimitri rose an eyebrow, "They all wore ski masks. They were all traitors? They didn't want anyone to know who they were," A slow nod gave me my answer. "Why would they do that to Russia?" I murmured aloud.

"They weren't Russian," Dimitri said, "They were Turkish." And with that the man turned around and I could plainly see the features of his face; dark skin contrasting oddly with the white overalls, a long nose and round eyes. Definitely Turkish. A snarl was on his lips and he must have seen the shock of my face because it brought a cruel laugh.

"How can this be?" I asked and examined him more closely. "Why? I don't understand," I slammed a fist against the glass. Dimitri picked it up and heat flooded up my arm. He uncurled my fist and nodded in understanding before dropping it to my side. My head began to pound again. Maybe Dr. Olendski had been right. Maybe bed rest for two weeks, or at least one, was a good idea.

"We don't know but we're looking into it. They question him every hour for three hours. They're trying to bring down his mental barriers as humanely as possible. Eventually he will crack. Until then we just have to be on alert for the next attack," Dimitri said watching the man spit on the window and say something we couldn't hear.

"Traitor," I muttered angrily and stalked from the room unable to handle the site of him any more. I didn't understand how someone could betray his or her own country. It didn't make sense to me. If you didn't belong to your country then who did you belong to? Making it outside with Dimitri hot on my heels a pulled out the packet and swallowed two pills. I paced beside the car and Dimitri watched me with crossed arms, flickers of emotion running across his features. Confusion, understanding…resentment?

"Why are they attacking Russia? Why are they attacking me? When that person hit me on the head they whispered 'And I thought you were smarter then this'. Obviously they were aiming for me but why? What did I do or what do I have that they want?" I thought aloud. I barely noticed when Dimitri picked up his ringing phone and walked away speaking rapidly in Russian.

Abe had known. He knew something was happening and that's what I couldn't figure out. How?

"Rose?" I looked up to see Dimitri standing with tight lips and a masked face. "We have to go. My mother wishes to discuss…business."

I had a fair idea of what that business was. The wedding. Dates, dresses, arrangements, music. I squeezed out a painful breath and nodded. At least I wasn't actually going through with it. Adrian would get me out, he would find a way and we would disappear.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Dimitri. He knew what I meant. There was only one thing I could be talking about.

"It is my duty," he replied after a moment. He had an odd perspective of looking at duty. Duty was fighting for your country not marrying a stranger. There were different and certainly more modern ways of arranging treaties. "But you don't want to. It's her isn't it. The girl at the gym today," I pushed. It made me realise why he'd been so uncivil. I'm not sure how an attack had made me realise this but it wasn't all about me. He was in love. He didn't want to give her up but he was because his father demanded it for his country. Maybe that was duty after all. Commitment at the least.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Its my country that is important," his eyes finally looked to mine and I felt an urge to reach out and comfort him. The best I could do was offer an understanding nod. I thought of all the things I'd given up in favour of my own country. Nothing came to mind. I was only the second daughter after all. Eddie had been the one who'd made the big sacrifices. He'd given everything, even given up his dream of going into the army to learn how to run the country. Bu at least he'd been given the girl of his dreams.

"But what's more important? Living your life in misery knowing you can never have the person you love, or snatching them up and living with the consequences?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking Dimitri this. We were only just on speaking terms it I doubted he would be at all amiable during this meeting. And then once we were married I doubted he would even bare to look at me.

Dimitri sighed and rested his head against the window finally giving in to the emotion that had been building up inside of him. "Sometimes you have to give up the things you love in order to carry out a commitment. You'll always know the love you felt before, and it will be unreachable. But maybe we can learn to love again," he answered. I swallowed hard at his words and closed my eyes. The only thing that conjured into sight was Adrian. Adrian and his lazy smile and the way we had fun together. I just wished he would take me away.

But now I doubted the idea. What if Dimitri was right? Was duty to our country more important than love? Would we ever be able to love again? A large hand suddenly covered mine on the seat and I stared at it in surprise. My eyes travelled up the length of his arm and met his eyes.

"You'll figure it out," he murmured. It was if he had read my mind. As if he knew that I was struggling with my heart and my head. But then I realised he was struggling with the same thing. He was still uncertain that he was making the right decision. His hand lifted from mine and I closed my eyes again. I just wished life hadn't been so difficult.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"Oh Rose, your eye!" Olena wailed at the sight of me. I contained the eye roll and settled for a shrug. "I kind of like it. It makes me seem fierce," I teased and Olena wasn't sure how to react. Viktoria on the other hand let out an unladylike snort.

"You'll be happy to know that your father and my husband have been at meetings all day to discover the reason for this attack. I just pray there are now more," I hadn't thought Olena would be so effected but there was this look in her eye which scared even myself.

"And I must thank you Rose. Thank you for taking care of everything that night. We couldn't have survived without you," Olena said in a hushed tone.

"Yes you were quite marvelous," another voice entered the conversation and my head whipped around to the sound. It was the blue-eyed girl from the gym this morning. Her cold eyes were fixed on me and immediately I felt my defense instincts kick in. For some reason I didn't trust her, despite the fact that she hated my guts there was something else. "Although perhaps _childish_," she continued and rose from her chair. I scowled openly at her and I saw her smirk. It was that movement that allowed me to see her more clearly and I barely managed to keep my gasp contained. Along the side of her face was a scar that had been hidden by her hair every time I had seen her. I tore my eyes away from her face so I didn't stare. "It was _not_ childish. I didn't see you taking care of a hall full of people. In fact I don't remember seeing you at all," I growled back. Her eyes flared.

"That's because you're a selfish, self absorbed bitch who doesn't take notice…"

I could have stopped the hand that flew at her face. But I didn't. My fist connected with her jaw and she flew back onto the ground from the force of the hit.

"Rose!" Olena wailed and Dimitri grabbed my fist before I could land another punch. It was just a cave of darkness for me. I couldn't see anything but blind rage. My whole life I'd been called childish. I'd never taken responsibility for anything and now that I had taken control of a situation I was still getting the word flung back into my face. I had proved myself. I'd done my duty. Above my duty, I wasn't even a part of Russia yet.

"Don't touch me," I seethed and struggled away from Dimitri's grip but he pulled me back in a tight hold. Was I really being childish? Right now I was. If I'd been mature I would have let the insult slide right over me. If I'd been mature…I wouldn't be trying to run from my duty. I'd be marrying Dimitri whether I like it or not and save my country from a possible uprising. And I wouldn't have followed Abe no matter how badly I wanted to help. Because I had already been helping and I should have known that.

Slowly I felt the darkness sink and I slumped in Dimitri's arms. He held me for a moment, uncertain if I was really surrendering. "I'm fine," I muttered and he dropped his arms. Tasha was sitting on the floor with a dark look on her face, massaging her jaw. A mature person would apologise and help her up. Glancing at Dimitri I saw he watching me with dark eyes. I forced my legs to move in her direction and every one became tense, except for Dimitri.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you," I made amends and she just glared at me and wiggled her bruised jaw. Hissing at my proffered hand she slid backwards on the tiles before jumping to her feet and stalking from the room.

"Olena I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I apologized with lowered eyes. I was surprised to find that guilt actually tinged the borders. Something was wrong with the air in Russia.

"That's alright. Tasha was out of line but…please, no more violence. There's been enough of that this week," her voice quavered and I felt even guiltier about the stress I was putting on her. "I asked you two here today because I need to make a date for the wedding. It will be announced tomorrow at noon. You will both need to be there."

I hesitated glancing at Dimitri. He seemed to do the same and I held his eyes for a moment. "I don't mind," I gulped in a whisper. Dimitri nodded as well, eyes finally leaving mine.

"Your fathers have agreed on no more then three months. That lands us in September. September is a beautiful autumn month to be married in," Olena smiled wistfully. I could see the photographs of our wedding already whirling around her head. It was too bad the only thing I could see were emerald green eyes.

"September sounds lovely," I croaked, my throat suddenly constricted with tears. "Excuse me," I whispered and managed to stumble from the room before they came cascading down my face.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this is a bit late but I was a bit disappointed with the last chapter. I only had about thee reviews and it broke my heart **** You're all so mean. Except for you people who have been reviewing religiously. You're my favourites ;)**

**Anyway thank you for all the follows and favourites again but please do review. It's nice to know something is appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading people (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

"I'm sorry. What she said was…inexcusable." I didn't look at his face. I was too ashamed. Too ashamed of being weak. Childish. I was huddled on the ground in the grass, somewhere in the maze of a garden outside the palace. The sun was hidden from the foliage but Dimitri cast an even larger shadow over me.

"She was right though," I replied hoarsely. He folded his legs beneath him and sat next to me, leaning against the trunk of a tree, a mere thirty centimeters away.

"Why do you say that?" he finally asked. The thing about Dimitri I've learnt is that sometimes he pushes the harder questions. He's not afraid to know the answer and he's not afraid to face the truth. I admired that.

"So many things I've been childish about. This marriage, my duty, the attack. I shouldn't have gone after Abe. I should have stayed in that room and I shouldn't be giving all this grief about marrying you. I just…" I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the tears once more. "I just thought that I could always have my own way. But it's not like that. Is it."

He studied me for a moment and then nodded. "It's never that way. Being Royal. It means there's always something before you. But the attack? That's not childish. Those people are alive today because of you and because of you we have someone to question. Tasha was wrong," I could see how much it hurt him to admit that about Tasha.

"Thank you," I whispered. "But I still know that I've been so stubborn about this. Adrian and I, we…" I cut off when I realised I said his name. Dimitri watched me curiously with those dark eyes.

"It's hard isn't it. Knowing you can't have them," he said. I stared up at the sky between the leaves watching the light spark at me.

"How do you do it?" I wondered. He seemed to accept it so much more then myself. Except for in the car on the way over form the prison. He'd seemed so lost for a moment. Uncertain. And right now he was hesitating.

"I've known for a while I could never marry Tasha. For three years I've known it would be you," he finally said. I shot up from my hunched seat and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What! They've been planning this for three years and I was never told? Never prepared?" Abe was in so much trouble. The rage I'd felt for him earlier was nothing compared for this. "Why did no one tell me?" I demanded.

"They were going to but soon after your mother was killed in an accident. They never wanted to cause you any more stress," he answered and stood to his feet, no doubt feeling uncomfortable straining his neck up at me as I stood over him.

Tears began to fall from my eyes and I hated it. I hated it all and for the first time today I wished I _was_ a child again. His arms were suddenly around me and I cried into his chest. I didn't even feel uncomfortable at this near stranger holding me when I cried. It felt good, _really _good to be held by someone: someone who seemed like they cared and even understood. Even Adrian had sometimes felt so unattached from the world.

"Do you love him?" he asked. I stopped breathing for a moment. That was the first time any one had really asked me that question. No one had really thought to ask before. And Adrian? He said he loved me and I'd said it back or shouted it really. It had been in a heat of rage.

"I…we have so much fun together and we've been friends for so, so long. I don't know if I can leave him behind," I sobbed. Adrian. I wasn't sure what love felt like but at the time I thought I knew. At that moment I didn't know what I felt about anything. Except that Dimitri's shirt was going to be drenched and I was going to be embarrassed.

Finally I pulled away, a slight flush on my cheeks. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur hardly ever cried. And when she did, it wasn't in front of people. "Sorry," I muttered and angrily wiped away a stray tear.

"We should head back. I need to see my father," he said. I nodded and in companionable silence we began the walk back.

"If you and Tasha knew so long ago. Why did you keep things going?" I broke the silence and Dimitri gave a shrug.

"Tasha didn't want it to happen. She didn't want to let go and I wasn't so sure I wanted to either. So I let it go on for a while. Only a month or so ago I really ended things but that hasn't stopped us being friends. And we try to work around not being more then friends as much as possible," he answered. It seemed too complicated for me. Secretly I wished she would just back off and leave him alone but I knew that somewhere inside the Dimitri shell he wanted her too, just like I wanted Adrian.

"It was good talking, Rose," he said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded with a tight smile. My breath caught when he leant in and kissed my cheek lightly. "Have you decided?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion. "Whether you're going to run?" he breathed his lips hovering near my ear. I almost choked when he said that. How had he known?

"I…I don't know," I gulped and hurriedly stepped back trying to catch my breath. I wasn't sure if it was from shock or our proximity, and if it was our proximity, I wasn't guilty because no matter how much I thought I loved Adrian, Dimitri was one extremely attractive guy.

He smiled as if knowing my thoughts, which lead to yet another heart attack and strode decisively down the hall and away from me.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"He is infuriating!" I threw a pillow at the bed and Lissa didn't even flinch as she painted a coat of gold nail polish on. We were gathered in her rooms because hers were substantially cleaner then mine.

"You know, I could chose to be significantly disturbed that you are talking about my brother but I think I'm just going to be highly amused. I've always wondered what girls thought of him. And Tasha doesn't count. I mean we've been friends for a long time but we always knew she's not entirely stable," Viktoria snickered, casually from her spot on the floor. She was lying on he back throwing a tennis ball up and down.

"Oh she's infuriating too! And I don't _think_ about him. I just have to marry him. Of course I'm going to think about him," I argued. Viktoria paused in her throwing and gave me a confused look.

"Rose logic," Lissa explained calmly. It seemed to be perfectly adequate excuse and she turned to her previous occupation.

"You two are not helpful. He's cold one minute and understanding the next. And Adrian…he hasn't called and he won't answer any of my calls either," I slumped woefully into a plush chair before springing back up in agitation and began pacing once more.

After the confrontation with Tasha two days before I'd been forced to give an explanation to Viktoria after I ran out crying, and then a further explanation as to why Dimitri and I were suddenly so civil. Viktoria had been rather understanding of it all even heaving a load of sympathy on to me until I wanted to strangle her.

And I still hadn't decided. I still hadn't decided whether I would run or not. I knew my duty and I didn't want to be a spoilt brat but I wasn't sure I could handle it.  
Dimitri and I had had our interview with the media and been introduced officially to the public -through slightly gritted teeth on my part- and we were met in even more excited raptures then the air port its self after news of our dealings with the attack reached their ears.  
The date had been set for September 15th and the only thing that remained to be decided was whether the bride would actually show up.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Viktoria suddenly asked her teasing tone vanished. I sighed and massaged my temples.

"I just think that if I do…" To be completely honest I didn't know what would happen if I tried.

"You'll fall in love with him?" Lissa prompted. I stiffened at the words and began pacing once more.

"Of course not. Don't be silly," I said weakly. But she was right. I had this feeling that falling in love with Dimitri would be easier then I thought and I don't know why that scared me.

There was knock on the door and I flung the door open and found my self face to face with Christian Ozera. I slammed the door.

"Lissa are you still seeing him?" I hissed. I honestly did not trust Christian within an inch of my life and therefore wouldn't trust Lissa's life either.

"Of course. Oh Rose he really isn't that bad I don't understand why you don't like him. Just because you don't like Tasha doesn't mean you can't like Christian now will you let him in?" Lissa scolded. My mind started doing cartwheels. Tasha?

"Tasha? What does Tasha have to do with anything?" I demanded. Viktoria giggled at me a rolled her eyes. "I love new people. Tasha is Christian's aunt. I daresay everyone always keeps a little clear of Christian," I shot Lissa I triumphant look, "But there's nothing wrong with him except his attitude," my face fell and I tried to ignore the continuous knocking. Lissa looked at me expectantly from her bed and I gave a 'humph' and swung the door back open with a scowl. All he did was cock a sarcastic eyebrow. "A pleasure to see you too Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur," he said and swept a low bow. I rolled my eyes and shouldered my way out the door.

"Don't leave them alone by themselves," I said dryly to Viktoria who let out a peal of laughter. I didn't trust him. Same as I didn't trust Tasha. There was something about the two that just made me feel on edge.

"We need to tell your son. He can protect her," Abe's voice floated out to the hall. I paused with a frown.

"No, they'll notice. I bet they're in this very castle. They'll know he knows and their attacks will become more violent." I identified the voice as Dimitri's father, Nathan. A slap on the desk with a bare hand.

"Damn it, Nathan, they almost kill my daughter, I don't think it'll get much more violent. We need to tell him, he's been trained in this and we need to get her body guard. Someone she won't suspect and is able to stay close and personally to hr. No one from turkey either. She's a devil. She's knows everything. You have to be careful with Rose, she has this way of figuring things out. I'm not sure whether she hires her own private detectives or its sheer luck but she has brains. She's not a pampered princess," Abe was pacing now, I could hear the material of his expensive suit pants swishing together.

"Has she found out about…"

"No," Abe cut him off quickly. I frowned harder and pressed my ear closer to the crack in the door, trying not to be seen. "And she won't. If you won' tell Dimitri then get her a bodyguard. I will not see her hurt anymore then she already has been."

It was strange hearing Abe be protective of me and I can't say I minded it at all. But he was still hiding something from me and I was going to find out what that was whether he likes it or not. Maybe Dimitri would help.

I ran back the way I cam in search of the allusive prince.

**A/N: Soooo what do you all think? It's a little short but this is more of an essential filler with a fair bit of information.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your favourites and follows again. Makes me smile and thanks so much for the reviews both short comments and long commentaries are extremely welcome.**

**If I didn't reply to your review it was either my vagueness or You don't allow PM but thank you so much (:**

**Review please and tell me what you think (:**

**P.s. I've decided to make this a little more fun. For this chapter only in your comment mention one word that I have to use in the next chapters. But you can only give me words in this chapter only. Goooooo! I need some amusement! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Dinner was silent. Almost too silent. I'd discovered during my time in the palace that Tasha was a close friend of all the Belikov family and she had automatic invitations to dinner whenever she pleased.  
Dinner wasn't just silent. It was _awkward_. Tasha's jaw and bloomed into a stunning blue and black which complimented her eyes a to a 't' might I say so myself.

When I noticed Abe's eyes flickering to the bruises on my knuckles I thought I'd be in trouble. I thought Abe would lock me in my room like a child and not let me out. But that didn't happen. One more time his eyes went to Tasha's face, back to my knuckles and then he met my eyes. And with that that silence broke. He burst into raucous laughter, tears streaming down his face.

All the occupants of the table stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Except for Dimitri who was struggling to keep the smile from twitching on his lips. His eyes met mine and he allowed a small grin before ducking his head to his plate so no one would see but from the corner of my eyes I could still see his lips struggling to stay straight.

Everyone was talking, the silence finally broken. Viktoria winked at me in amusement and continued to help Paul, Karolina's son, eat his food without making a complete mess.

"Dimitri," I muttered from the corner of my mouth. He raised an eyebrow not looking at me but at Tasha. "You have to help me," I continued. He leaned a little closer in my direction eyes finally training on mine.

"How?" I struggled to concentrate and dragged my eyes from his. Oh god, he smelt good too.

"I overheard Nathan and Abe talking today," He shot me a disapproving glance. I just rolled my eyes. "What? I took a wrong turn. Anyway, they know more then they're letting on. They knew the attack was going to happen and…"

"Dimitri and Rose, stop whispering at the dinner table. It's not polite," Olena interrupted me though her eyes were dancing at the sight of us whispering secrets to one another. I shot Dimitri a furtive glance that told him later. He nodded and mouthed 'after dinner'. I nodded.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. Dimitri and I didn't speak much and he kept throwing glances across the table to Tasha who in turn smiled and flicked around her black mane and glared at me with as much dignity she could muster.

Olena soon made the announcement that we could leave as we will and Dimitri stood almost immediately, nudging my arm with his hand. "We'll talk outside," he murmured in my ear and shivered against his breath. I stood almost shakily, paid my compliments and followed Dimitri from the room. I didn't miss the haughty look Tasha sent my way or the hard scrape of her chair against the floor and her footsteps echoing away.

"Where are we going?" I asked already lost in this maze of a palace. We exited out a door I'd never seen in my life and gasped at the sight outside. It was wide-open fields catching the disappearing sun filled with horses of every variety. I'd never been a fan of animals but it didn't mean I couldn't appreciate the view.

"Wow," I muttered and hurried to catch up to Dimitri. "Hey wait," something clicked in my mind. "You have a secret fascination for the west don't you. Please don't tell me you secretly read western novels and have seen every John Wayne movie on the planet?" he paused and gave a rueful smile.

"I would say yes, except that it's no secret," he said dryly and I laughed and eyed his coat that I was pretty sure called a duster. He wore it all the time. "So you want to break the law? That's what all those western movies are about. Taking on evil and killing the offenders. Murder isn't something to take lightly Comrade," I teased lightly. He just shook his head and continued to walk toward a building that looked like a stable.

"You have no idea do you. It's not about killing. Its about justice," he told me and I shrugged. "Same difference." He didn't reply except an amused glance in my direction.

"No one ever comes to the stables after seven so hopefully there will be no one to over hear and I don't think…" He stopped dead in his tracks and as my eyes wandered over the stables I ran straight into his back.

"Oof! What...oh," I trailed off at the picture before us. Tasha had beaten us to the stables. And with a friend. A very close friend. Their lips were glued together and their hands were all over one another's body, pushing up against a stall door. Two seconds of this was too much for my liking and I was more than relieved to see them spring apart as they noticed we were there. Tasha was the most distraught. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving, lips swollen, hair tousled. Her face was flushed and her eyes wide. I'd always known she was a whore. Obviously Dimitri had broken up with her a month ago but she'd still been pushing herself at Dimitri and trying to convince him to run away with her.

"Dimitri," she gasped and pushed the other guy further away stepping closer to Dimitri. He took a step a way from her. I'd never seen his eyes so dark, so angry. I wasn't sure what to do with myself so I observed the guy. He looked familiar with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. I frowned remembering him from the dinner before the attack. Ivan. Ivan Zecklos; Dimitri's best friend. This suddenly got a whole lot worse and I wasn't sure which of the two Dimitri was angrier at. Personally I wouldn't want Dimitri angry with me. He was scary.

"How long?" Dimitri finally managed in a dangerous voice.

"Not long," Tasha said quickly at the same time Ivan said "A year." Yep, definitely a whore. I bit my lip. If I were Dimitri I would punch his lights out…oh no. I grabbed Dimitri's arm just as he was about to take a step in Ivan's direction.

"Dimitri, don't. He's not worth it," I told him quietly. He didn't move; his muscles still tense beneath my hands. "Lets just go," I told him. We didn't need any more deaths in this place. I gave one more tug and he finally took a slow step backwards towards the way we'd come.

Throwing one more glance at the two pathetic creatures before him he turned on his heel and strode briskly out the door. I struggled to keep up with his long legs having to go at almost a jog to keep up.

"Dimitri!" Tasha called desperately but she was ignored.

"Hey," I said. He didn't answer just kept taking long strides further around the palace until he reached the maze of a garden we had been in yesterday. He found the tree from the day before and began pacing in long rapid lines.

"Talk to me. What did you hear from our fathers?" I hesitated but decided not to argue. If he wanted to talk about Tasha he would. If I were he I'd hit any one who asked.

"They know something about the attacks. The night of the attack Abe knew something was going to happen. I could see it before it even happened. And then yesterday they were talking about letting you in so you could 'protect me'. I thought they'd already let you into the whole investigation, but they haven't. They're hiding something else and it's dangerous. Too dangerous to tell you in case the attackers find out you know and any further attacks are more violent. There must be an alliance happening between our two countries that are against treaty. But I just don't understand _why_.  
Abe wants me to get a bodyguard but he doesn't want me to know so he doesn't want us to know there's more danger then we already think. We have to find out what they know," I explained and let out a deep breath. Dimitri continued to pace though slower, a frown on his brow.

"They're right. You do need a body guard." He muttered finally. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I do not but that's not the point," I said but something fluttered inside when he said those. Did he…_care_ about me? Not that it mattered because I was still with Adrian. But I was supposed to marry Dimitri…

"No. But it's important," he said vaguely. I didn't answer and for reason unknown I blushed in the darkness. "I think you're right about there being alliance. I just don't know why they would want to stop this treaty."

I watched him as he pondered the question. He seemed about as confused as I had been. He'd stopped pacing now and was leaned against a tree trunk gazing up at the stars, which had burst into light for us. There were more stars in Russia then Turkey and I was still in awe of their beauty.

"We have to get into Nathan's study," Dimitri suddenly said. I blinked, startled. "Wait, your dad Nathan? He's not going to like that…"

"No, But it's the only way I can think of. Unless we can find a way to hack into his emails. I know he's been keeping in contact with Abe over the years," Dimitri said looking at me thoughtfully, brown eyes flashing with intelligence.

"Who do you know can do that?" I asked slowly.

"Christian Ozera," he said. I let out a groan. "Serious? I don't trust him," I admitted. Dimitri gave a wan smile.

"Neither do I. But I think it's a risk we have to be willing to take. What do you say Princess Rosemarie?" I was actually surprised he'd even asked my opinion. No one ever did unless it was for the opinion for the colour of a tablecloth. If anything I was a liability.

"I say lets do it." He gave nodded and turned to leave but I couldn't let him go just yet.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked. He paused and cleared his throat. "Of course," he said blankly.

"Don't lie." I don't know what made me say it but I wanted him to trust me, to tell me the truth. But made me want that I had no clue. Dimitri turned and faced me, his eyes burning again.

"What do you think, Rose? My girlfriend and my best friend have been cheating for the past year. Do you think I'm okay?" I bit my lip, hurt punching me in the stomach.

"I just thought…"

"No you didn't think. That's the problem Rose. You don't think. You didn't think when you came here, or punched Tasha, or ran after Abe. You never _think_," I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach a hundred times and then kicked in the ribs just to make it more painful. Tears brimmed my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Fine. I was just concerned. Excuse me," I muttered darkly and stalked quickly away from those burning eyes. When I was sure I was out of sight I ran. I just kept running until I found my way to my room. I swung the door open and came face to face with Lissa.

"Rose…Rose what happened?" My face crumbled again and I let out a sob, falling into her arms. The one person I thought had actually understood didn't. They hated me for all I knew and for some reason that hurt more than any one else telling me I was stupid or childish. It hurt so much more.

**A/N: Yeah I was bored so you get two chapters today ((:  
Enjoy, and review (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (:**

I slipped down the corridor, hiding in the shadows, pulling the hood of my jacket further over my face. These corridors were bare of guards in the early hours of the morning.

The only sound was the odd rustling of my tight black jeans and the odd rattle of the wind pushing against windows. I followed the track I had mapped out the day before. It had taken a while to figure out where Nathan's study had been but I eventually stumbled across it once more and I made sure not to forget. I needed to get in there.

There was nothing in Nathan's or Abe's emails. I scowled at the thought. Dimitri hadn't even asked me to come with him. He sent me a note afterwards. A _note_.

_A white piece of parchment slipped under my door and I stopped throwing the tennis ball Viktoria had left in my room. She'd been leaving them absolutely everywhere lately.  
I picked up the envelope, my name was printed in neat writing across the front. The only thing I could link it to was Adrian. My hands tore it open in rapped eagerness. My face crumbled. It was from Dimitri. I hadn't seen or heard from him in three days. After our fight in the garden he hadn't even bothered to turn up to family dinners. Viktoria hadn't seen hide nor hair of her brother and neither had Abe.  
Slowly I unfolded the rest of the paper, his scent wafting up at me._

_Princess Rosemarie,_

_I had Christian hack in to their emails. Nothing there. We should have known they were smarter then that._

_Dimitri. _

_It was short and not exactly sweet. Actually not at all sweet. I screwed up the paper and threw it at the wall. He hadn't taken me with him to see Christian. I was the one who had discovered they were hiding something and he hadn't taken me all because I was being a concerned friend. At least I thought we had been friends. I burnt the note in the bathtub and washed the ashes down the drain._

That had been yesterday morning. I'd given him the rest of the day to find me to discuss our next move. He hadn't come so I'd made the decision myself. I was going to search every possible place in Nathan's study and find whatever they had on the attacks. I figured no one would be around at two in the morning. Even Abe and Nathan would be asleep by now.

I paused at the study door. I'd briefly wondered early in the day whether I should leave Abe and Nathan to handle it but cast it away quickly. I wanted to know what we were dealing with. If I knew, I could stop it. I pushed the door open surprised to find it wasn't locked.  
I'd become prepared if that was the case. The advantages of having Adrian as a boyfriend was that he was a bit of a devil. And he liked to share. Picking locks was a specialty of his.

I shut the door quietly behind me and hesitated before starting.

The room was smaller then I expected for a King's study. It was much smaller then Abe's and smelt of liquor and animals. I screwed my nose up in disgust. The desk was set directly near the door and was covered in loose papers and files. Bookshelves of dark burgundy coloured wood lined the walls leaving only one back wall where he hung his trophies. And they weren't from soccer. I stared at the bear head with gnarled teeth and squinty eyes, the wolf with grey fur splashed with white and a fierce snarl. Others of similar appearance lined the wall, each expression as ferocious as the next.

I went to the desk first. I remembered my mother's advice from years ago. She'd smiled at me with a cheeky expression and said 'If you want to hide something hide it in plain sight'. I didn't know if Nathan was that intelligent but it was worth a shot.

I came across some interesting files including my own which made me blink in surprise. It seemed odd that I had my own file. I could only imagine what would happen if it ended up in the wrong hands.  
There was nothing in the desk on the top or in the draws. I moved to the next most obvious place hastily checking my watch. I'd given myself half an hour. I wasn't game enough to stay any longer. Twenty minutes.

The filing cabinet was lock. I cursed and felt around for the key. Nobody carried cabinet keys on their person. I smiled smugly finding them hanging from a small hook on the back. I dug through the files: treaties, prisoners, criminals, state governments, reports, and people of all sorts. I found my own file again which puzzled me. Maybe one had just been returned. From Dimitri or something.

"What are you doing?" A spun around with a gasp, heart leaping into my throat at the deep voice. I was so dead. Dimitri stood there, a frown on his brow, arms crossed. I scowled at him and turned back to the cabinet.

"What's it to you?" I said rudely. Dimitri moved next to the cabinet and shut the draw with a slam. I jumped back and glared at him "Be quiet. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Because there are confidential files in there that belong to Russia. Not Turkey. That's what it is to me," he said darkly, eyes glinting. I jerked the draw back open.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here at two in the morning. But that's okay because I think you're here for the same thing as me," I said coldly. He didn't stop me from looking back at the files.

"Fine," he said through tight lips. He moved away and began to feel along the bookcase like he knew what he was looking for. I shut the draw and watched curiously. Finally he found what he was looking for and out slid a section of the bookcase. He flicked something on the end of the rail and it swung back like a door.

"Okay, not what I was expecting but that's pretty awesome," I muttered ignoring my previous anger and coming to take a closer look.

"If you'd come with me you wouldn't have wasted your time," he said coolly.

"Like you took me with you to see Christian?" I snapped. He tensed but continued to pull out a file. "Got it," he murmured and set it on a small table next to the lounge. It was thicker then what I expected for one attack but that didn't stop me from pulling out my phone and beginning to snap photos of every page.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. I ignored him and kept flipping through the pages. "_Rose_."

"We don't have time to read this whole thing right now or have time to photocopy it so I'm taking photos of it so we can read it," I explained in exasperation. Honestly I don't know what he didn't think of that himself.

I took the last photo and slipped it back in my pocket. Dimitri closed the file and slipped it back in the whole and closed it tightly. "Send me those files," he ordered.

"Maybe I won't," I said stubbornly. He turned to stare at me with hard eyes. "Just like you didn't let me in with Christian. You know you could have told me? Just because you had decided I couldn't be a concerned friend…"

"It was an obvious answer! You shouldn't have asked. You knew how I felt," he snapped back, both of us trying to keep to hushed tones.

"No. I didn't. I was trying to see of you were going to be okay and you lost it."

"In case you didn't notice I haven't known you for that long. What makes you think I would trust you with my feelings?"

"Because I have to marry you in less then three months and I thought maybe we should trust each other," I finally snapped. "You think I didn't know how you felt? Of course I did! I wanted you to trust me! I wanted you to know that you could confide in me and that you'll always be able to even though I was never your first choice." Admittedly at that moment I realised that maybe I shouldn't have asked him a personal question so soon but at the time I'd wanted so bad for him to believe in me.

I stared into his eyes and I saw something flicker in them. They lost their hard edge but that soon disappeared when we heard low voices outside the door. My eyes widened in panic when I heard the handle turning.

The next thing I knew Dimitri had grabbed my hands that had settled on my hips and pulled me towards him, smashing his lips against mine. Startled, I began to struggle against him. And then I really felt his lips. Hot and smooth. I kissed him back, my arms tightening around him. It was something I'd never experienced. Hot and cold. Goosebumps and shivers. Light and dark.

It was over too soon.

"What the devil is going on here?" Nathan's voice boomed at us and the lights flicked on in an outrage. Dimitri and I sprung apart but still only a fraction away I could still feel the back of his hand brushed against mine and my shoulder accidently bumping his arm as I struggled to control my breathing.

"We were talking," Dimitri said calmly though he had the decency to ass a hint of embarrassment. I stared at him in astonishment. Of course. That's what that kiss had been. A cover. We weren't supposed to be there and Dimitri was just saving our hides.

"I can see that," Nathan muttered darkly. "In my study?" My mind was reeling but something told me not to speak. That didn't bother me one bit because my head was still spinning from the contact. I'd never been kissed like that before. Never had it felt so…electric. So _real_. Even kissing Adrian didn't compare to what I'd just experienced.

"We didn't want to be interrupted by maids. They don't come in here. We didn't ant to get the servants talking if we were seen going to each others room at two in the morning," Dimitri explained. It seemed a legitimate excuse but Nathan wasn't entirely convinced.

"Of course. I think you two should return to your rooms. And leave the…talking, to daylight hours," Nathan said a little too smoothly for my liking. I could see his eyes roaming our persons and the area around to see what we could have taken.

"Of course, sorry Father," Dimitri said, placed a large hand on the small of my back and gave me a gentle push towards the door. His hand didn't drop until we were safely out of the study, door shut tight.

"Send me those files," he said.

"I can't," I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. "I don't know if Abe has my phone tapped. We couldn't risk him finding out," I explained. It wasn't a complete lie but I was fairly sure Abe wouldn't stoop to that level. Though recently I wasn't entirely sure.

"I didn't think of that," he hesitated a moment and then made a decision. "I'll find you after breakfast. Don't go to far."

I managed a weak nod before he took off in the opposite direction I had come from. I wandered back to my room, my fingers tracing my lips where his had been only moments before. They were still tingling from his touch.

I remembered Adrian and quickly banished the thoughts from my mind. It hadn't meant anything. It was just Dimitri and I trying to save our heads. And he'd kissed _me_. I hadn't kissed him.

"Damn it Rose. Just admit you like him," I muttered and shut my door, resisting the urge to slam it. Only I couldn't admit it. There was something stopping me from confessing to myself that Dimitri made me light headed and that no-meaning kiss held all the meaning in the world.

I just didn't' know what it was. Suddenly I didn't feel like meeting with Dimitri anymore.

**A/N: What a kiss!? :O**

**Tell me what you all think and sorry it's a little short (:**

**Reviewwww ((:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"Rose, come on you'll be late for breakfast," Lissa and Viktoria bounced on my bed as I tried to huddle under my pillow. I'd had a terrible night. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and why it had affected me so. I refused to admit it was me falling for Dimitri. No, it had to be another reason.

"Breakfast Rose. I have never seen you so slow to respond," Lissa teased. I sighed under my pillow and threw it off of me. Sleep or no sleep I was getting breakfast.

"I'm coming. Let me get changed," I muttered wandering into the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. Staring at the mirror I groaned at the sight. Light shadows were beginning to appear under my eyes, which were beginning to look glassy.

"Rose, you have to hang out with us today. I swear we never see you anymore. Come watch a movie with us in my room," Lissa said through the door. I began brushing make up over my face to hide the shadows and adding a coat of mascara, which made my eyes impossibly larger. I looked almost normal again.

"Yeah sure. I just have some things to do with Dimitri after breakfast but I'll meet you later," I said. I heard giggles and whispers in the other room but chose to ignore them. Nothing was happening between Dimitri and I. It was purely a business arrangement. I was still dreading seeing him today. After what I had said last night about marrying him, I had meant that I would go through with it. This morning I was a little queasy about it all.

"That's my _brother_!" I heard Viktoria squeal in horror and Lissa let out an uncontrollable giggle. I'd never heard her laugh so hard. I almost resented Viktoria for a moment until she burst into the bathroom and hoped up on the bench exclaiming "Hottest chick out." That significantly boosted my ego.

"Oh I love you Vika," I said shooing her out of my bathroom. Quickly changing into white jeans and a red top.

"I'm starved," I moaned flinging my door open and startling the guards outside my door. Where had they been last night?

"When aren't you? Hey we've actually eaten so we'll catch you later Rose. Say hi to Abe for me," Lissa squeezed me a quick hug and her and Viktoria pranced down the hall in laughter. Okay maybe I was a little jealous. Suddenly I hated being a princess.

"Princess Rosemarie?" a voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts as a walked briskly towards the breakfast room. A red haired, freckled face snapped into vision and I frowned at the boy. He had his arm in a sling and a lazy grin in his face. I recognised him almost immediately.

"Mason! It's so good to see you. How's your arm going?"

"Healing rapidly. The King requested I come and stay at the palace during my recovery to make amends. Personally I just think he likes my charming smile," he winked and I faked a gag before erupting into laughter.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked taking his free arm and beginning to tug him towards the room. My stomach let out an unorthodox growl. Mason eyed my stomach warily.

"What you got in there? A bear?" he teased. I hit him gently.

"I haven't eaten yet. Care to join me?" Mason tucked my arm through his good one.

"Absolutely Princess. It would be my pleasure," he said with a wide grin.

Mason had a wicked sense of humour. It would never fail to amuse but the scary thing was how similar it had been to mine before this disaster happened. I even found myself returning to my own self after a while.

"What? No, she's an evil conniving…"

"Rose," My father's dark eyes stopped me from using the profanity I'd been planning on and replaced it with "Cow."

Apparently Mason had a severe dislike for Natasha Ozera as well. It didn't really surprise me. What had surprised me about Mason was how easily he spoke with my father. He'd joined us for breakfast in his usual fashion of a flashy lilac silk shirt and grey pinstripe suit. Mason hadn't even flinched, didn't sink in his chair, only allowed a civil greeting and turned back to our conversation.

Mason guffawed into his coffee mug, pretending to drink its invisible contents.

"I have a surprise for you today," Abe said. I arched my eyebrows at him. Since when did Abe give surprises? Apart from springing the whole marriage thing on me of course.

"I love surprises!" Mason said for me. Abe snorted but otherwise ignored him.

"Well actually it won't be here today. More like the middle of next week. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," he said pushing away from the table. I didn't like the look in his eye. He was amused. It was never good when Abe was amused.

"Oh by the way Rose," Abe said before he left "No more rendezvous' in the study." He snickered and I resisted the urge to throw the sugar pot at him.

"Probably not a good idea Rose," Dimitri said, coming out of nowhere. I whipped around to face him my face already turning a scarlet red. He looked amazing: Black button up shirt and dark jeans, duster on top. His hair was pulled back like usual and his chiseled jaw was clean-shaven. "The sugar pot," he added nodding to my hand, which had grasped the porcelain jar. I hadn't even noticed.

"Good morning Mason," Dimitri nodded to the red haired boy.

"Good morning Prince Belikov. Well, I'm going to clear out. I'll catchya later Rose. Thanks for breakfast," Mason said. I barely heard him over my pounding heart.

"Yeah. Oh hey, Mason. A couple of friends and I are watching a movie later if you want to come," I said. I really liked Mason. He made me feel normal again and I was sure he would die of boredom in the palace without any real entertainment. His face brightened at the suggestion.

"I knew you loved my charming company. Later Hathaway," he playfully punched my arm before escaping the room and Dimitri's stare. I hadn't failed notice his demeanor falter under Dimitri's. I always thought Abe was scarier then Dimitri.

"Let's go. I have somewhere we can meet without being disturbed,"

"Better then the last spot?" I joked nervously. Dimitri blinked at me and I realised what I had said. "Oh I am so sorry. It kind of just slipped out," I apologized. Why did this always happen to me.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. Come on," he said. He led me outside again but this time we slipped away into the forest. It was a good twenty minute walk and it was completed in absolute silence. And I was grateful. It allowed me time to sort out my emotions.

Firstly, I should feel nothing about this but a business arrangement. Secondly, I was only feeling a _slight_ attachment to Dimitri because I missed Adrian and I had issues with being alone and thirdly, that kiss last night had meant nothing. For either of us.

I figured that out in the first five minutes. The next fifteen was spent trying to convince myself.

"We'll be able to come here and not be disturbed. Not even Tasha knows this place," Dimitri said. Well at least he could joke about it. He'd taken us to a small wooden cabin that looked like it would collapse if you accidentally leant to hard on the walls. I decided Viktoria and her tennis balls wouldn't survive in there.

It was literally only one room inside but looked like it had been recently inhabited. "Does someone live in here?" I asked trailing a finger along a small table wiping away no dust.

"I've been staying here for the last week," he said and wandered to the back of the cabin. I'd been wrong. There was an extra room at the back that I'd missed.

"Why? You have a perfectly good palace," I teased though I thought I understood. Tasha had no doubt been knocking at his door every day for a week and still at it.

"Yes, and a perfectly not good ex girlfriend," he smiled sadly at me and I almost felt sorry for him. Ugh, he was so hot and cold. Friendly one moment, angry the next. I snapped out of this friendly mode and got back to business.

"Right well, whoa. Okay how does this even work?" I muttered. No way they had internet connection to this place. I'd walked into the end of the room and found a mountain of monitor's along the wall attached to various cameras around key points of the palace. It was a tight squeeze especially with the third person I found in there. Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"It's always a pleasure Rosie," he sneered and turned back to his screen. "I work here. Believe it or not Belikov likes me."

I glanced at Dimitri who had just turned his back to me and pulled out a desk so that we could work. He only seemed amused at my issues with Christian. I scowled but sat down in the chair, Dimitri squashed up on the other side.

"Comrade I think you're going to have to renovate," I complained. Underneath the table our knees brushed in the enclosed space and I struggled to keep my breathing even.

"Cozy?" Christian snickered. I threw a pen at him catching his ear. "Ow!" he complained. I poked my tongue out before turning back to Dimitri.

"I haven't read them yet," I said and pushed my phone in the middle of the table so he could see the first file.

"Time: July 13th seven twenty six pm. Seventeen injured, no deaths," he skipped through the reading pulling out the important numbers. We already knew all this. "The attackers have been confirmed to be of Turkish origin but also of Russian. The two sides have united in one to form an alliance to stop a true alliance between the two countries," Dimitri paused and skimmed silently through the next few pictures I'd taken.

"Those few pages just go through what happened the night of the attack, some witness accounts of your attack and then some of the failed attempts to get the prisoner to escape. We already know all this," he said frowning at the screen. I sighed in frustration and leant closer to the phone.

"Keep reading," I told him. There had to be something in the file that neither of us knew. There has to be. "Wait, Rose," he said sitting on the edge of his seat, legs pressing against my knees. But I hardly noticed because his eyes caught mine in almost horror.

"What?" he pushed the phone towards me. I picked it up and began to read.

"Further investigation into the death of Janine Hathaway-Mazur has evidence to suggest that the attacks of July 13th were created by the same group three years ago. Information was leaked to the public that a marriage would be constructed between Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur and Dimitri Belikov to form the alliance. Rebel groups within both quarters strongly disagreed and devised the death of Janine Hathaway to deter the marriage," a slapped my phone onto the table and my chair flew back behind me. "This is bull!" I shouted and whacked my hand onto the table.

"It was an accident. No way would Abe keep this from me. Why would he?" It didn't make sense to keep something that it from me. It made sense to keep it from the public but not from me. Or Eddie.

"Rose," Dimitri said but I didn't hear him. I just saw red, betrayal and unbelief. I couldn't understand who would _want_ to hurt my mother let alone kill her. She had been the most wonderful person in the world, well respected through out Turkey and any other country she had been presented too.

"Rose," he said again. I swung my eyes towards him. He probably saw a maniac, wild and angry. Unstable. I spun on my heel and stalked room the room. I heard the struggle of furniture behind me but I didn't wait. I needed fresh air and clarity.

The warm air hit me but not hard enough. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep my composure. I needed to think rationally. But I couldn't.

"Rose, let's work this through," Dimitri said. I whirled to face him.

"Work it through? They killed my _mother_. There is nothing to work through. They killed my mother and they are going to pay," I shouted. Dimitri didn't flinch. Didn't move to stop my angry assault. Just watched calmly as a yelled at him, waiting for the storm to pass. But I was going to let him see that happen. I was angry with him too and I couldn't stop the words that tumbled from my mouth.

"And you. I am not working this through with you. You don't like me in fact you probably hate me more then you hate Tasha, you're nice to me one moment and the next you yell at me for being concerned and then last night you _used_ me to keep yourself out of trouble. Who the hell do you think you are to think that you can 'work this out' with me…"

"I'm sorry!" He suddenly interjected, eyes flaring but not in anger. "I don't hate you, I didn't mean to go off at you or call you childish or stupid but when I get angry…I can't stop it. Something inside of me breaks," he paused and I suddenly knew why I had this weird attraction for Dimitri. He was the same as me. He struggled for control just like I did. He had the same anger running through his veins. Irrationality. When he gets angry he gets mean and says things he doesn't mean. Just like me.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it and," he paused catching my eye. I gulped but didn't interrupt. "I don't think it was just a cover. I think deep down that cover was just an excuse to kiss you."

My heart stopped dead.

**A/N: Soooo?! What do you all think?! Tell me! What do you all think Abe's surprise for Rose is?  
What do you think of that twist on Rose's mothers death? Did you see it coming? (:**

**Let me known and Review! ((:**

**p.s. sorry for the mistakes but I've had the worst headache these past couple of days and I can't be bothered to proof read this properly. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_**Previously**__: I suddenly knew why I had this weird attraction for Dimitri. He was the same as me. He struggled for control just like I did. He had the same anger running through his veins. Irrationality. When he gets angry he gets mean and says things he doesn't mean. Just like me._

"_I just want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it and," he paused catching my eye. I gulped but didn't interrupt. "I don't think it was just a cover. I think deep down that cover was just an excuse to kiss you."_

_My heart stopped dead._

"I can't do this," I whispered. I was confused. He was doing it again. Hot and cold, hot and cold. I turned and fled, Dimitri calling my name. I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

And that's when it happened.

At first I only noticed one. The one tackled me to the ground and began grasping my hands behind my back, pressing my face into the dirt.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Dimitri growl. That's when I realised there were more. I strained my neck, spitting out dirt, to see him fighting off three others. They were all dressed in black, ski masks covering their faces, only leaving their eyes gleaming down on us.

I wrenched my hands back. My attacker had probably undermined my strength. Again. Obviously their lines of communication had stuffed up somewhere.  
I twisted along the ground and managed a hard punch into the face of my attacker followed by a satisfying crunch. 'd been wanting to do that for a while now.

I couldn't leave Dimitri. I'd never seen him fight but now I knew why everyone respected him so much. He moved like lightning, but even then he wouldn't be able to handle four on his own.

I kicked one of the smaller masked men in the ribs sending them sprawling in surprise. Dimitri nodded his thanks before turning his back to me. I'd never fought in a proper fight before and I had no clue how to fight using a partner but Dimitri knew what he was doing. I quickly adopted a back-to-back stance with Dimitri taking heavy blows all over my body.

I couldn't find a rhythm. All I could do was hopelessly block harsh blows until I found. Patters, it was all patterns. I liked patterns. Rhythms.  
We fought hard and Dimitri had already beaten his lot black and blue but they refused to withdraw. Mine were slightly less hammered but definitely losing their façade. No matter what, I refused to have another black eye.

I could hear Dimitri cursing every now and again until a high-pitched whistle rang out over the field. On the command the attackers snarled, or at least I imagined they did behind their masks, and took off. It had been a short fight. No longer than a minute or two.

I was confused. Why would they just leave? Someone was watching us. They knew our every move. They knew everything about us.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked gripping my shoulders, eyes searching me for injuries. I nodded. I probably still had a dazed look on my face that made me look like a monkey.

"You?" I asked blinking out of my haze suddenly feeling how close we were. Too close. Our toes were almost touching, legs brushing, my face tilted up to look at his. My hand reach up and pushed his hair back from his face. In the heat of the fight his elastic had vanished and I decided I liked it out more than tied back.

What the hell was I doing? I snatched my hand back and leaped away from his intoxicating smell and god-like eyes.

"Christian," I said quickly. "We have to see if he's alright," I said. It wasn't a complete lie because in truth I wanted to see if someone had given him a black eye. If he had one I would be angry because I had wanted to give him one and that's really just not fair at all.

"Roza," the way he said my name almost melted me. It was like he actually thought about every letter and painted a picture of each before he spoke them. "Don't you think we should at least…try?" he asked. His hand had reached my shoulder again but I wasn't facing him. This time my hair probably did look like something had nested in it with all the twigs that had gathered from my trip to the ground.

But should we try? Should we be trying to fall in love? I wondered if it was too soon for Dimitri. It had only been little over a week since he'd developed a severe hatred for Tasha but they always say 'There's a fine line between love and hate' and what if that hatred was only covering up the love they'd once shared. I didn't know if I was ready to let myself be falling for this picture perfect man. What if he got bored of me when we were married and fell back to Tasha?

"We probably should," I agreed neutrally. "And we should probably see if Christian is still alive," I added before escaping the heat which was rising where his hand had rested on my shoulder. He didn't argue with me this time, only followed me back to the cabin.

"Damn," I muttered noticing the door hanging crookedly on its hinges.

"Stay here," Dimitri murmured to me. I was about to process but I saw his need to protect me and I let him slip away with out a word. I could see it in his eyes. He felt guilty. He was supposed to be protecting me after what he'd discovered what Abe had asked of Nathan and he felt like he'd let me down. But he hadn't. I was still alive and I was still with him. For however ling that would be.

I was beginning to lose my faith in Adrian. Maybe letting myself fall for Dimitri wasn't' such a bad idea after all. I hadn't known him long but I still felt as thought I understood Dimitri far better then any other. Even Adrian.

"Rose," I heard my name called softly from the cabin. Immediately I rushed in to see Dimitri untying Christian's hands. He was lying on the bed face up with his hands and feet bound with a thick wrapping of duct tape and a matching gag to go with it. At least they were consistent.

"Does he have a black eye?" I asked. Dimitri frowned but shook his head. "Damn," I muttered and began untying his feet. Christian glared at me behind the masking tape across his face and his legs up but I snickered when they only managed to make him fall to his side.

"Did you see their faces?" Dimitri asked ignoring our antics. Christian shook his head. "How many were there?" I ripped the tape from his mouth and he let out a yelp only Christian could make.

"Three. You guys look like crap. What happened?" he asked. He was giving me a look that told me he thought I was a psycho.

"Ambushed. Four of them," I answered. Dimitri was frowning thoughtfully.

"They fight well. I only know a handful of people who know how to fight like that and they're from Russia." His face darkened. "Which proves the alliance between Turkey and Russia." He knew something more. He was gripping his fists too tightly together and there was a set frown on his brow that I wanted to press flat again. I wanted to see him smile…Rose, honestly.

"What do you know Dimitri?" I asked. He glanced at me in surprise and in return I just stared back.

"The only one who fights like the man I fought today? I know him. He has a high position with my father in the establishment of the training programs for the army,"

"Who is it?" I asked. He didn't want to say it because once he did it became a reality.

"Stan Alto," he sighed. "He's been working for Nathan for over fifteen years."

"What are we going to do?" Christian asked.

"Me? Nothing right now. I'm going to find some ice for my shoulder and then I'm going to watch a movie with my friends. I'm personally sick of this hiding out in the forest thing," I muttered and rolled my shoulder. It throbbed a little but otherwise was bearable.

"Are we reporting this?" Christian asked. Dimitri and I exchanged a glance.

"No," he said, eyes not leaving mine. I could see how much it was killing him to defy the rules. "We don't need extra people hovering around us. It will make it impossible to work this out," he explained. Christian nodded in understanding and I had to give it to him. As much as I hated to admit it he was being pretty good about the whole thing. "By the way Rose, Pretty sure I was invited to this movie thing. I'll tag along with you," he grinned at me.

"Great. Shall we do each others hair?" I muttered dryly. He made a noise of mock horror "No way. Who knows what you've got growing in there," he shot back. All I could do was scowl at him. I was willing to bet that Dimitri wouldn't let me with in two feet of his buddy.

"Vikka invited me too," Dimitri sighed running a hand through his loose hair. A spark of excitement flittered through my stomach but I pushed it down. I gave a sigh.

"Lets go troopers," I muttered and stalked from the cabin determinedly.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"Liss turn off the lights," Viktoria told her and almost immediately the lights went out. They were all in a good mood and I really couldn't figure out why. They'd been ecstatic when all three of us had turned up after cleaning ourselves, though slightly scolding in being late. Though in our defense -even Christian's- we'd just been attacked by a bunch of lunatic Russians. No offence to the other Russian's who were perfectly sane.

As soon as the lights flicked off I felt a zap of tension in the air. But I think it was just my air because everyone else seemed relaxed. Except Dimitri of course who might I add, smelt amazing after his shower. And I knew this because I had to sit right next to him squashed in between Mason and Dimitri.

Lissa and Viktoria had stumbled across Mason in the corridors and had eagerly adopted him as their personal child whom they would dote upon. He bore it with the gallantry of a gentleman and the amusement of the situation was lost on no one.

But that wasn't where the tension was coming from. The tension wasn't just because of the unresolved conflict between Dimitri and me but because Dimitri was jealous. Or at least he was significantly annoyed in the attention Mason Ashford showed towards me. We both knew that Mason was a flirt. It meant nothing and I couldn't help but flirt back but Dimitri hardly spoke a word in his presence and to be honest? I liked it. I liked seeing that little flare of jealously spark up in his eyes.

"Dimitri, are you lost?" Viktoria suddenly giggled. Dimitri snorted and nudged her back with his toe playfully.

"You are aren't you?" I whispered leaning impossibly closer to him. The only excuse I could give was that I'd been momentarily possessed but an unholy beast.

"You can't talk," he muttered back. He'd stumped me there. I had no clue what the movie was about let alone what it was called.

"I have a lot on my mind," I defended myself. He shifted in his seat so he could lean closer, undetected in the darkness.

"You wouldn't. If you just tried," he told me. I froze, eyes searching for his in the darkness. I knew what he meant. If I just let the weight of what we had to do fall. If I just let myself fall for him it would be one less thing to worry about.

"Maybe I don't want to,"

"Why?" he asked quietly but there was a desperation in his voice.

"Because of Tasha. You know it hasn't been that long. A week at most. You'll get over hating her soon and what about me? I get left as the princess who's husband she dearly loves doesn't give a damn about her."

"Will you two stop whispering? It's distracting!" Christian complained. We ignored the comment.

"That won't happen," he told me, steel in his words. I thought I was about to suffocate. I couldn't breathe in that room anymore. I shot out of my seat, stumbled over Lissa and Christian's legs and out into the corridor, ignoring the calls of my name.

"It won't happen Rose," he called. Damn he'd followed me. I spun on my heel to face him.

"Yeah? Whys that? Getting over her worked real well last time didn't it," I told him sarcastically.

"I don't love her. I never have. I just never realised it. I was just in love with the idea of being in love and I liked the idea of choosing to be with someone. I was over Tasha a long, long time ago," he told me. My heart thudded in my chest. It was so heavy it felt like it didn't belong there anymore.

"That doesn't make a difference," I stumbled over my words and took a step backwards. He took another forwards, the gap between us becoming smaller and smaller.

"Why?"

"Because…" I was losing my resolve, my pulse too quick.

"Because you're scared," he answered for me. Another step closer.

"I'm not."

"You are. You're afraid of losing someone you love again."

"No I'm not," I said in a small voice. I was beginning to realise he was right. That was the basis of all me fear. He was right about that too. I was terrified.

"You are. Like your Mother. Adrian. Who's next? Lissa? Abe's already lost to you," he said. How this unearthly man knew so much about me I would never know.

"But what scares you most is me. Because I know you so well. Because we're so similar," he said. The world froze for a moment. He'd hit the problem straight through the heart. He'd said it out loud and only those words out loud made something real.

"I'm not scared," I whispered only my voice was wavering and my limbs shivering. I could sense every movement he made, every breathe, every heart beat.

"Prove it," he whispered. I stared at his dark eyes and I knew that if I didn't, I would live to regret it. Before I recognised my movements I'd reached up on my toes and crushed my lips to his. His hands immediately gripped me by the waist and pulled me impossibly closer than before.

It was fire and ice again. Electricity and heat. Every inch of me burned where we touched and my hands couldn't help but knot themselves in his hair. How amazing he was at kissing had definitely not been in his profile. But then again I wouldn't know. I'd never read it. I wondered what was in there. Interviews from past girlfriends, rating out of ten, criminal records? Did he have a criminal record?  
But that didn't matter right now because something felt so right about this. It was a puzzle with the last pieces falling into place. The blind man finally seeing.

It was just oh so right.

**A/N: Soooo? Whatchya think? Sorry for the slight delay but it's my birthday today and I got caught up doing other stuff but I hope you all like it anyway ****  
Review and let me know yeah?**

**ReViEw**

**review**

**PLLEEAASSEEEE? It's my birthday so it's only logical that you should be nice to me. It's kind of a universally accepted concept ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I don't know about you but all this drama is making me tired. This shall be a purely Rose and Dimitri Chapter. No drama. Yaaay! Weeelll maybe a little bit of drama… (:**

**P.s. Bravo to those who guessed Abe's big surprise (:**

He was laughing. Head tilted back, eyes bright, shoulders relaxed. My wit had yet again never failed to amuse. Rose humour was becoming his favourite past time and I mean, I couldn't blame him. I was hilarious.

"Its so good to seem him laugh again," Olena whispered in my ear. I gave an uncertain smile and tried to relax into my chair. "He hasn't been like this in a long time."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly watching Viktoria and Dimitri playfully wrestle on the floor. When I first met Dimitri he'd always been tense but I assumed that was because of me. Apparently that was wrong.

"Happy. He hasn't been happy. I don't know how to explain it but he hasn't been himself in such a long, long time. You're brought that back. Thank you," Olena patted my knee. Olena was all 'thank you's with me and I wasn't entirely sure how to take them.

Olena was soon called away and I was left sitting on my own. But not for long because Dimitri noticed and Olena's seat was not even allowed to go cold before he stole it.

"You move in quickly, Comrade," I teased.

"You're here, what do you expect?" he teased back though anyone could see the truth of it behind his eyes.

"Of course, who doesn't want to bask in my charming company?" I joked still not sure what to do with his compliments. He shook his head ruefully and leant back in the sofa. I sneakily shifted so my arm lightly brushed his.

"You really don't need an excuse to come closer Princess Rosemarie," he teased. My eyes widened innocently and then we laughed. Just a carefree laugh that had followed ever since I kissed him.

After that kiss everything had fallen into place. I'd finally realised that trusting him wasn't going to be an issue and I had to put myself out there. I had to believe I wasn't going to lose someone else that I cared about.  
That had been a good week ago and we'd been inseparable ever since. I'd even taken to stealing away into Nathan's dirty study when Dimitri was required there, snatching up a book and chilling out on the sofa until he left.  
Yeah I was still scared that something was going to go wrong but it didn't matter. Now it was a matter of being in control. I was in control of what I felt and I refused to be scared.

Viktoria and Lissa began to tease me that Dimitri was my new best friend but my reasoning remained firm. Of course I loved spending time with him but the fact remained that we were getting married in less than three months and I wanted to know every little thing about him before we did. The amount of public appearances and state dinners meant nothing if I didn't know him.

"Hey Comrade," I said and wiggled a little so I fit under his arm better.

"Mmm?" he asked fiddling with a piece of my hair and watching with narrowed eyes as Mason flirted outrageously with Viktoria. He was becoming a popular figure through out the royal family. Just not with Dimitri.

"You look like you're about to kill him," I said. Dimitri jolted and glanced at me with a frown.

"I do not. And even if I was, which I'm not, I have every right to. Loko at them? They're like little kids finally being allowed to date," he scowled. I laughed lightly and patted his hand.

"You forget. They _are_ kids. Hell I'm a kid. You're a cradle robber," I teased and jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and jabbed me back.

"You're eighteen Rose. I'm only 24. I am not a cradle robber." I just laughed and watched Lissa and Christian in a quiet conversation together and my mood instantly darkened.

"Hey, do you trust him? Christian?" I asked lowly. Dimitri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other arm around my shoulders tightened.

"I don't know, but after what happened…" he trailed off and I watched him struggle.

'What happened' hadn't been particularly amusing. In fact it wasn't amusing at all. It had been downright horrifying. After the attack Stan Alto had been found dead in his office. His death had been written off as natural causes but Dimitri and I both agreed that his death had been too timely. Nothing is a coincidence in war he had told me.

There were no signs of a struggle, or marks that suggested a violent death and the only thing that had ever been wrong with the man had been his blood pressure. That was enough to stop any further investigation into his death and that frustrated me because none of us were anthropologists or scientists who could run tests for drugs or fatal substances.

"I just wish we knew," I sighed and closed my eyes. It had been a tough week dealing with all that we had learnt and we were still trying to piece together the puzzles warily keeping Christian by our sides.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Dimitri murmured and then a wicked grin crossed his face. "and your Rose Hathaway's even closer," he winked before his hands began to attack me from all angles, tickling me till I was crying of laughter and begging for mercy.

"We want her _alive_ for the wedding Dimitri," Olena told her son dryly.

"Yeah _alive,_" Viktoria giggled dancing around the room with mason by her side. I think they were attempting the tango. I think. One was never sure with Viktoria.

"No problem," he murmured to softly that no one heard. They had all turned back to their own conversations anyway. I found myself trapped between Dimitri's arms on the sofa, his face inches from mine. I glanced around surprised he was being so open because he rarely was but no one was watching.

"So I get my own personal body guard?" I joked. A smile flittered across his face.

"Your own _very_ personal body guard," he winked. My jaw dropped open.

"Hw are you and what have you done with Dimitri Belikov?" I laughed and pushed back one of his unruly strands of hair before craning my neck and kissing him on the lips. No matter how many time I did that something still crackled in the air. Half the time I expected the lights to turn out from the power surge.

"Get a room!" Christian called across to us. We separated, a blush on each of our cheeks, but our hands remained entwined.

"Can't a person talk around here?" I asked incredulously.

"_Talking_ again, Rosemarie?" Abe appeared in front of me and I jerked in surprise, heat flooding to my cheeks. He still hadn't let me down about being in the study when Dimitri and I had busted in and Nathan had walked in.

"I always talk. You know that old man," I told him. He smirked and I cringed realising my bad choice of words. "Not like that," I muttered darkly, glaring up at him through my eyelashes. I could see Dimitri eagerly listening in on this conversation. How much did it take for them to get the hint that I wasn't actually a slut and remained a virgin to this very day? I'd only ever used myself to allure someone at Abe's requests. Just whenever he needed a bit of a hand working an agreement and I had never let them touch me.  
Sure I'd hooked up with a few boys but nothing serious. Adrian had been my first serious relationship.

"Of course," Abe mused. He was up to something. Again. "Your surprise was supposed to be here today but shipping has been postponed. I hope you're able to wait another week. It should be here by then," he smiled at me.

"What did you do?" I asked warily. Abe never did anything just to be nice and no one said anything about this surprise being nice. He just stroked his salt shaken beard and walked away in his grey pinstripe suite and silky black shirt. He still looked immaculate despite the late nights he'd been pulling.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked quietly. I stood with my lips pursed in a concentrated line.

"Who knows? It's Abe. Could be anything," I said. Dimitri nodded understanding. Nathan was the same. You never knew what he was up to.

"I think I'm going to bed," I announced. One by one goodnights were called out and the occasional hug (Viktoria for one who was still in her hyper mood).

"I walk you to your room," Dimitri told me taking my hand and leading me towards my room. We were silent until we reached my door.

"Maybe Abe really is just being nice," Dimitri commented a thoughtful look on his face. I snorted in a very princess like way.

"Yeah right. Abe would rather run me through with a spear. He has motives, he _always_ has motives," I told him wryly. Dimitri just gave a shrug and a small smile.

"Goodnight," he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to my lips and taking a step back. It was a good thing too otherwise he was in danger of me launching myself at him.

"Goodnight," I whispered and slipped into my room and shut the door quietly a smile on my face. It didn't leave until I woke up and realised it was morning again. I hate mornings.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

**One Week Later…**

"Dimitri!" I protested and dodged behind a weight machine. He grinned at me through the poles an evil glint in his eye. Apparently dumping water on his head wasn't such a good idea.

"Say you're sorry," he told me.

"No!" I refuse to give in. "My mother taught me only to say sorry if you meant!" Dimitri ran around the machine and I backed up, unsure where to go until I hit a wall. Damn.

"My mother taught me to say sorry even if you didn't mean it," Dimitri countered. I cocked my head to the idea in interest. "Did she really?" I asked. Dimitri nodded.

"Of course. She thought it was polite," he answered.

"Oh contradiction! What are we going to tell _our_ kids?" I froze after the words slipped out. Dimitri stopped altogether and scratched his chin, looking at me oddly. "I mean, obviously we have to have kids some time. But not now, definitely not now, but you know its always good to think ahead…" I trailed off getting the distinct feeling that I was rambling.

"Rosemarie! I thought I'd find you here," Abe said. My eyes flickered to his and then back to Dimitri's who was still staring at me curiously. I cleared my throat and then turned to Abe.

"Surprise! You found me! What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I thought I taught you to be nicer than that Rosemarie," Abe mused leaning casually against the pole to a weight machine. I scowled at him.

"Only when you call me _Rosemarie_. You know I hate it," I told him. His lips twitched in amusement.

"I just came to tell you your surprise has arrived, fully wrapped and awaiting you in your room. I think you'll love it," he mused, eyes flicking to Dimitri. I wasn't sure who that last comment was aimed at but I didn't like it.

"Thanks old man. I'll be sure to take a peek sometime," I said. Abe nodded that wry smile still on his lips. It never seemed to leave when he looked at me lately

"Belikov," he nodded to Dimitri. Dimitri just nodded back as my father slipped away in his usual disappearing act.

"I don't know if I want to see," I moaned and turned back to my fiancé. Those words seemed so strange to say let alone think. Even though it had been a month since we'd first met I still didn't know everything a bout him, which was odd since I always believed I'd be madly in love with the man I married. I was definitely on the way to falling head over heels for Dimitri but I certainly wasn't there yet.

"Maybe it's a fluffy bunny," Dimitri suggested.

"A bunny that took two weeks to get here? And what if it's not fluffy?" I asked.

"Good point," Dimitri said and pulled on a clean shirt. I was most disappointed when I saw those muscles disappear under that form fitting black shirt. I was about to feel guilty about that but then I remembered he was my fiancé. It didn't hurt that he was a fine piece of eye candy as well.

"Let's go check you…_it_ out Comrade," I almost slipped up. I tried to correct my falter but he heard me and cracked a grin trying to control his laughter. I just rolled my eyes. He threw his things in the locker he kept at the gym and we left, waving goodbyes to the guards who met our eye.

"Do you think he put a bow on it?" I joked. "He better have put a bow on it."

"I'm sure he did. With polka dots," Dimitri assured me. I snorted as we reached my door. I turned to face him front on and he only managed to stop before running into me, bracing his arms either side of my head, trapping me against the door.

My heart began to race a little at his closeness. He smelt of leather and cologne mixed with sweat. It was surprisingly sexy.

"You smell good," I blurted out and he let out a soft laugh. His eyes bored into mine and my breath caught. They were just pools of _everything_ into his soul. I wondered if anyone else was able to see what I saw in them.

"So do you," he murmured before pressing his lips softly to mine. Usually when Dimitri said goodbye that's all it would be. A soft kiss, a spark of heat before he left. This time I didn't let him go.

Our kiss turned more heated and one of my hands grappled for the handle and I felt Dimitri's grasp over mine to turn it. We stumbled into my room, lips still hot against each others, my skin covered in goose bumps where our skin touched.

I was loving the direction this was taking us until we heard a loud throat clearing. We both sprang apart, gasping in surprise. I still gripped Dimitri's arm tightly, nails digging in but I didn't even notice because my eyes were glued to a tall, lean boy with tousled bronze hair staring at us with blank emerald green eyes.

"Adrian," I gasped.

**A/N: Just before you start I'd like to thank you all for the incredible response to these past few chapters. I'm absolutely blown away that you love it so much so thank you and keep those reviews coming in all shapes and forms (:**

**Please review again and tell me what you think of Abe's surprise! What do you think he's up to?**

**Reeevviieewwww (:**

**ReViEw (:**

**Review (:**

**R.E.V.I.E.W? **

**Hehehehe (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

_Previously: I was loving the direction this was taking us until we heard a loud throat clearing. We both sprang apart, gasping in surprise. I still gripped Dimitri's arm tightly, nails digging in but I didn't even notice because my eyes were glued to a tall, lean boy with tousled bronze hair staring at us with blank emerald green eyes._

"_Adrian," I gasped._

The only that that entered my head was 'shit. This is not happening.' But it was.  
"Rose," he said coolly eyes not even budging to look at Dimitri; they just stared at me with apprehension. "It's good to see you…fitting in."

"It's not what it looks like," I gulped. But then I winced when I felt Dimitri tense beneath my hand. "I mean, it is! But it's, I…" I trailed off feeling tears beginning to brim. This was a nightmare. Curse Ibrahim Mazur to the depths of hell for all eternity. That is if there was a hell, which I'm fairly sure there is because Abe had to be the devil.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Dimitri suddenly said detaching my hand from his arm. He dropped my hand as if it disgusted him. If I'd known any better, he would have been the one I went after instead of staying with Adrian.

"Adrian," I took a step closer to him but he held up his hands to ward me up.

"I don't think you need to explain. Who wouldn't go for such a hunk of a guy. A Prince at that. You'll get even more attention then in Turkey," He said bitterly. This argument again: the one I'd denied and pulled and 'I love you' out of the bag for. Good one Rose.

"But I…"

"Love me? I can tell, no need to tell me," he interrupted, emerald eyes boring into mine. I almost felt myself wanting to shrink away but stubbornly refused.

"I do though! Adrian I do, but Dimitri and I. We just…clicked," I tried to explain which was failing miserably because I didn't even understand it myself. Now that he was here I felt this rush of emotions filling my lungs and drowning me in his presence. I needed counseling. And a drink. I still hadn't found that good Russian vodka, now seemed as good a time as any.

Adrian suddenly grinned, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was mocking – he pulled it off almost better than Abe. "You just clicked. Next you'll be telling me he rescued you from a hidden tower, swept you off your feet and then you rode home on his trusty steed into the sunset. That's bull Rose and you know it," he growled. I had to admit, it _did_ sound cliché and I probably would have slammed me against a wall by now.

"That's not how it is," I mumbled. I felt like I had to explain myself to Adrian but I just couldn't find the words. What were the words? That I'd had almost an immediate attraction to Dimitri after we'd overhauled our issues? I could see that going down well. I meant to cross the distance between us and try to settle things but I paused halfway and wrinkled my nose.

"Have you been smoking again?" I asked and Adrian let out a roaring laugh.

"You tell me you love me, you start hooking up with the prince of Russia and you _still_ have the nerve to condemn me for my vices? What happened to you Rose? What the hell happened to us getting out if here for good? Just you and me, huh?"

"You said you'd quit and I wanted to! I really, really wanted to!" I was wondering how he would take the news that I'd suddenly decided to become responsible and step up into the role where my country could rely on me. How would he take it when I told him I decided to follow in my mother's footsteps?

"That's the problem. You only _wanted_ to. Excuse me. I'll take myself and my cigarettes outside. Don't bother coming after me," he said. His eyes delivered one more hard but broken look before swinging the door wide open and storming away.

"You shouldn't smoke!" I yelled after him. It was the only thing I could think of. He didn't respond and I let out a groan of frustration before hammering my door with the flat of my fist, hot tears welling up and spilling over onto my cheeks.

"Rose, what is _happening_? I just saw Dimitri and he looked ready to murder someone and I could have sworn that was Adrian that just passed us back there," Lissa appeared in front of my door and I turned to face her. She gasped when she saw the tears down my cheeks. Viktoria imitated the sound looking mortified.

"Oh, god. That _was_ Adrian wasn't it? What is he _doing_ here?" Lissa's voice trembled and I could only let out one bitter syllable.

"Abe."

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"This is stupid. Dimitri should understand I mean remember Tasha? She was right in his face when you were here and he treated you like a piece of something I won't say because mother will kill me. Why would he be angry with you?" Viktoria exclaimed. She was pacing fast enough to wear a hole in my carpet and I just sighed wishing Lissa would hurry back with more information from Adrian.

"Because when I saw Adrian I said 'it's not what it looks like' s he probably thinks I've been playing him the whole time," I said bitterly and hugged my pillow closer to my body. It smelt vaguely like smoke. Adrian had probably laid on it when he was waiting.

"What were you two doing to say that anyway…Oh. Oh, Rose, really. My brother?" Viktoria moaned into her hands. I threw the pillow at her and it hit her in the face.

"I have to marry him," I snapped at her. She blushed guiltily and folded her legs beneath her on the end of my bed beside me, hugging the pillow to her chest, brown eyes peeking over the edge of the cushion.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep doing that because I know this really isn't your choice…" I couldn't help but love her for the apology.

"But it was! I chose him this time…"

"What do you mean this time?" She'd dropped the pillow and sat up straight in her seat catching that look in her eye that Dimitri did when he discovered something of interest.

"I was going to run away with Adrian before all this and then I met Dimitri and I just realised I had to be more responsible. And I fell for him or am falling for him. But Adrian…I love him too. Is it possible to love…or well, have severe feelings for two people at once?" I asked. Viktoria sighed and closed her eyes.

"My grandmother always said. You can love as many people as you want. But you can only be _in_ love with one," she then eyed me critically after speaking her words of wisdom and I began to feel a little worried.

"What?"

"You need to see my grandmother." She said, grabbed my hand and then pulled me off the bed. I couldn't possibly imagine why an old lady would be so important. I was so, so wrong.

Viktoria brought me to a darkened corner of the palace I was yet to have discovered. When I say dark I wasn't exaggerating. All curtains were drawn with only the thinnest beam of light being allowed to sneak through the gaps. The furnishings had long morphed into darker more exotic materials and the decorations had become less friendly and more 'I'll-eat-your-eyeballs-out-if-you-come-any-closer'.

Viktoria paid them no heed as she traveled the corridors with a determined stride. My shorter legs struggled to keep up with her long ones.

"You know you could slow down, lanky," I joked dryly. She flipped her long hair over one shoulder and slowed her pace to match mine with a small smile.

"Sorry. I have to warn you. Yeva is quite…insightful. Just don't get freaked out okay?" She told me, her hand resting on an ornate door handle attached to a heavy black door we'd stopped in front of.

"What's so scary about an old lady?" I muttered under my breath. I don't think she heard me.

The room was dark. Darker then the halls but lit with a few candles scattered around the room. Through the squinting I did I could make out a small bookshelf filled with book bound with dark leather exteriors and gold edgings, there was a long sofa cutting the room in half which I was sure to trip over any intruder in the midst of a battle. But on the other side of that sofa was what caught my attention. And it wasn't the vodka bottle sitting lazily on the low table.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring Rosemarie here today, Viktoria." Yeva said. I blinked in surprise, and peered closer but was certain it was the woman's hunched back facing us and my eyes weren't deceiving me. "Don't stare at me so child. There's a mirror on the back wall I'm not psychic," she muttered drearily. I snapped my jaw closed and gulped in the air, which was filled with the scent of lilies and something else. Cinnamon. It was an odd mixture of scents and it sent my head reeling.

Viktoria led me to the black-cloaked figure and sat us before her. She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. Only a serious, mean puppy.

"You're struggling, and you are stupid. You know what you must do. So do it," the Yeva demanded. I frowned at her.

"Do I? Please tell me what I know. Enlighten me," I said dryly. I didn't have time more nonsensical advice. I almost glared at Viktoria for bringing me here.

"Don't be snarky. Just do it. Girls these days, Viktora don't become one of them. Keep your head on your shoulders," she said. Still not looking at us directly she lit three red candles that separated us.

"I won't grandmother. Rose needs your help…"

"No she doesn't," Yeva snapped and Viktoria flinched but didn't reply. Yeva reached to her right and pulled a shot glass out, placing it in front of me, her wrinkled hand pausing there while she examined me more closely. "She knows what to do here," she pressed her hand to my heart. "It's just here that she needs to forget," she pressed to fingers to my temples, resting them there for a moment, her cold hands shooting shiver's down my spine.

"But I don't…" she cut me off with piercing eyes so dark they were almost black. Even I wasn't sassy enough to cross with this little old lady. She took the bottle of vodka and poured it slowly into the shot glass in front of me. She then took a match and struck it so it burst into flames. It lit her face up, highlighting the crevasses in her face.

She lit the vodka and I jolted a little as the flames licked up at me. They seemed to hover over the liquid and spit angry bolts at my face.

"Drink," she instructed me. I stared at her incredulously. She held my gaze and I was the first to look away, gripping the vodka glass, holding it before me. "Drink," she said again. I closed my eyes and threw the liquid down my throat. It burned all the way own but it wasn't because of the flames. That stuff was raw. I almost choked, trying to get it down and Viktoria just patted my arm and looked at me worriedly.

Yeva had already poured and lit another glass and pushed it towards me. "It will clear your head. Drink," she ordered.

"But that stuff is…"

"Drink, Rose." She almost snapped at me, eyes flaring. Viktoria nudged me, urging me to do as I was asked. I threw back the second glass of vodka, eyes watering from the effort. Minus the flames I made a mental note that Russian vodka was great to get drunk on. Yeva pushed two more glasses my way and by the end of the third I was feeling more fuzzy and light headed than I'd been in a while. It felt great.

"Go. Get some sleep. Do what you know you must. And be wary of the silent ones," Yeva told me. Viktoria helped me stagger to my feet and I let out a small hiccup.

"But I don't even know what that is. How do you know. And I don't know. And I never even told anybody?" I struggled to string my sentences together but Yeva just glared at me sternly.

"In here," she jabbed a finger to her chest where I supposed her heart was located. I just hiccupped again, confused by her motion. It just sent my head spinning.

"Vikka, I think I drank a little too much," I giggled. Viktoria sighed and gripped me more tightly, urging my drunken body to keep up with her.

"What did she mean? It's in here!" I asked loudly and poked wonkily to my chest.

"Only you know that Rose," Viktoria told me patiently. I hope she felt guilty for taking me there. All it had done was made me more confused, and drunk. More drunk than I'd realised.

"That's what _she_ said too. Is she a witch?" I hiccupped. Viktoria gave a small laugh.

"No. But she's smart. She knows things, you can trust her," She tried to assure me. It didn't really make much of a difference. I still thought she was loony. "Lilies. Her room smelt like lilies. I like lilies," I murmured slouching heavily on Viktoria, feeling my eyes beginning to close.

"What's wrong with her?" I felt a distinctly familiar voice ask worriedly. Strong hands gripped me and I slouched against this new comer. Said new comer was solid and I let out an 'oof' when I fell against them.

"Yeva got her drunk," I heard a voice answer.

"You sound just like Viktoria," I told the blurry face before me. I thought I saw some eyes roll but maybe it was just my head spinning. Someone lifted me up and I complained until my head hit their shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable. Familiar. I sighed in content, gripping onto the shirt of the person who held me close.

"Come one Rose. Get in bed," the Viktoia-like voice instructed firmly. The arms place me on the bed and I obediently crawled up to the pillows and collapsed in an awkward position.

"I think I like this pillow. It smells like…like lilies. I like lilies," I murmured drearily. I had to let them know how much I liked lilies. But I couldn't find my words. Everything was blurred together and I only felt the tingle of soft covers being drawn up to my neck, something soft press against my cheek, a low murmur before I drifted off into darkness.

**A/N: What do you all think? How was the Yeva episode? I was a bit worried about writing her. Who was it that helped Rose into bed? Dimitri? Abe? Adrian? Nathan? Mason? So many possibilities! (:**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. They're extremely welcome.**

**Please Review (:**

**REVIEWW! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: To Avanti (guest): I'm such a procrastinator it takes me **_**hours**_** to even write these hehehe (:  
But thank you, you're such a dear (:**

**To the story!**

…

_It was dark. I tiptoed barefoot through broken glass and splintered wood. The tiles were cold and the only sound was the grinding of glass against the tile surface. I saw him slip outside. White suit, dark hair with a sprinkle of grey. Abe. I followed him outside this idea feeling vaguely familiar only I wasn't sure why. He was attacked someone swung a wild punch at him and it connected with his shoulder sending him reeling. I lurched to help him but he regained his balance and sent a punch flying back._

"_Screw you," it snarled and ran into the dark. Abe didn't bother chasing it._

"_I thought you were smarter then this" A cruel voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I saw the pole swinging before it connected with my skull and the last thing I saw were grinning blue eyes._

I gasped for air and shot up in my bed. That dream again. I don't know why it kept haunting me. I groaned, finally opening my eyes. I had a pounding headache and almost on recollection of how I'd managed to crawl into bed. "Crap. Curse Yeva," I muttered after reading the time. I jumped out of bed and stumbled into the however to wash away the dirt and grime of the day before. For Russia it was actually quite hot.

I washed my hair, scrubbing my head, trying to remember last night. Yeva had confused me, got me drunk and then sent me on my way. How was that insightful? Okay maybe it was. I'd been dying to try the vodka for weeks.

What really confused me was who the other person had been who helped me into bed. I thought it had been Adrian, but deep down a yearned for it to be Dimitri.

"Rose?" Lissa called. I quickly shut off the faucet and stepped into a big fluffy red towel. One advantage to being a princess was the amazing Egyptian cotton towels we were able to relax into. They made my mornings worthwhile.

"One minute!" I called back. I tucked the towel around me and met her pale green eyes in my room. She looked worried. She was dressed nicely in a short pale lavender spaghetti strap dress and white heels. Her hair had been curled and pushed the one side of her shoulder, pinned so it wouldn't fall. She looked like an angel.

"You look stunning. Where are you off to today?" I asked feeling significantly less Princess-like in my towel.

"Well, we're going into town," she told me sitting delicately on the end of my bed, crossing her leg over the other.

"We are?" I asked almost stunned. Lissa smiled and nodded, still studying me intently. "Why?"

"We have to find your wedding dress. Did Mason not tell you? I told him to find you and let you know because I couldn't find you and Christian and I had a date," she explained. My expression darkened at Christian's name.

"Viktoria's grandmother got me drunk last night. I don't remember a thing after I left that room," I explained coldly. I felt slightly cheated that she'd left me for Christian again after al that had happened yesterday. She was supposed to have come back with information from Adrian. I wondered if she'd even tried.

"I heard about that. Mason said something about you being totally out of it but I didn't think you would be that drunk. He must have told you and you just don't remember," she mused and opened the doors to my cupboard, beginning to browse through my clothes.

"Mason? How did he know?" I asked puzzled, following her in. Lissa gave a small laugh.

"You really were out of it. He helped you into bed last night with Vikka. You really have to speak to Olena and let her know that her mother is condoning drinking. She'll be most concerned," Lissa told me pulling out a cream coloured dress. It was one of my favourites with a lacy bodice and flowing skirt that reached just above my knees.

Mason. Mason had been the one who helped me into bed, kissed my cheek and murmured something in my ear before I'd fallen asleep. I felt a stab of disappointment at knowing that neither Adrian nor Dimitri had tried to help me.

"Put these on and then I'll do your makeup. You look like you haven't slept in a month. Hangovers are not a good look on you," she patted my arm and sealed me into the closet so I could get dressed. I felt tears blurring my vision and I threw one of my shoes at the far wall. It thudded soundly but it didn't make me feel any better. I struggled through getting dressed hoping Lissa had the sense to get me some Panadol to dull the ache in my head.

My limbs felt heavy and weary making it difficult to zip up the back of my dress. I groaned in frustration and flung open the cupboard doors. "Zip me up?" Lissa finished the zip and then led me into the bathroom and drying my hair. It was still dripping water over my dress. It was crying for me because my eyes wouldn't let me.

"Christian's been quiet of late," I commented to Lissa. She was pulling a hot iron through my hair, pressing it flat. Lissa switched positions, juggling my long hot hair.

"He's been busy. He works for Dimitri you know. I'm not sure what he does but he disappears most of the day and comes back looking exhausted. He won't tell me what he does," she explained. I didn't see the point in telling her that he was actually spying on Nathan and Abe most of the day in a cabin in the woods and helping torture answers out of a Turkish rebel. That would probably ruin her day.

"I still don't like him," I grumbled and chewed on my thumb. Lissa slapped my hand away from my mouth.

"Don't chew your nails. You're getting married soon, they have to look good," she scolded, ignoring my jab at Christian. I just couldn't help this…vibe, I got from him. He was too closely related to Tasha for my liking.

"What are you going to do about Adrian?" Lissa asked. I knew this question was coming but I wasn't ready to answer it. I could tell Lissa was bursting to hear but I could only disappoint her.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?" I winced at that still unanswered question.

"You know I do," I mumbled and fiddled with an invisible piece of lint in my dress. Lissa set down the straightener and pulled out my makeup. Apparently I was getting pampered today. Or she was just tying to squeeze information out of me.

"But what about Dimitri?" I closed my eyes and she brushed mineral foundation lightly over my already almond coloured skin.

"Dimitri. I just met him you know but I feel like I've known him for years. He just understands everything about me, even the parts I don't understand. I feel safe with him," I explained. I felt like I'd repeated myself a million times by saying that but it still wasn't making this nightmare any easier to understand.

"Open your eyes," she told me. "But you won't run away with him? I spoke to Adrian. He thinks it's a hopeless case."

"Lissa I want to be like my mother. She was everything a queen should be. I don't want to damage her name by running away from my duty. So I won't run. It's just I can't decide where my heart lies. And I need that for peace of mind. For all of us," I said firmly. Lissa nodded but didn't say anymore. She put the finishing touches on my mascara and then let me examine myself in the mirror. I looked flawless. I just wished inside of me was the same.

"You'll know what to do. Just trust your heart. Forget whatever is going through your head," she squeezed my shoulders lightly in a hug before clicking her heels on the tiles and leaving me for a moment.  
She'd almost word for word repeated what Yeva had told me. The only problem was, I had no idea what was in my heart and I wasn't entirely sure how the vodka helped.

It wasn't the first time I'd left the palace to go into the town but it was the first time we'd had to shop. I severely doubted we would be going to mainstream boutique and I wondered why they just hadn't come to the palace.

Olena had come in place of my own mother, and then my two bridesmaids Lissa and Viktoria had joined us on our endeavor. I couldn't help but feel excited despite the turmoil I felt inside. I hoped Dimitri liked the dress I chose.

"This way girls," Olena mothered us and ushered us towards a two-story house in the middle of a suburban street. Around us flashed cameras and reporters yelling questions none of us could understand over the babble. Our faithful guards held back the pushing crowd and we just smiled and waved until we were securely inside the parlour of the house.

"Is it always that crazy?" I asked peeking through a slit in the side of the curtain.

"Not really. This is just the best tailor in all of Russia and with a royal wedding on the track they knew you'd be out and about sometime, "Viktoria joined me at the window. "Though it seems odd because we didn't notify anyone of what we were doing today," she frowned thoughtfully and her brow wrinkled exactly the same way Dimitri's did. It sent a pang of longing through me and I wrenched myself away from the window to sit by Lissa.

"Rose this is Pricilla Voda. She'll be making your dress," Olena said. I'm not sure what I expected to see when I met her but it hadn't been a woman in her early thirties with natural blind highlights through her hair that looked like it was always held in neat precision. I think I thought she'd be old.

"It's lovely to meet you Princess. It's an honour to be making your dress," she curtseyed and I smiled back.

"Please, no need to curtsey. I'm so excited for you to be making my wedding dress," I forced a smile that appeared genuine and it must have worked because Olena beamed at us.

"Splendid!" She gushed and I saw Viktoria roll her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm. I felt a pang of jealousy wash over me. I wished so much that my mother would be here.

My brain was on overload. There were too many materials, designs, colours -choices. After a while they all began to melt into another and my dress was becoming bits and pieces of five different dresses. Admittedly it would be stunning but I was already confused. I wasn't sure how Priscilla felt about making it but every time I saw her she was beaming, and pulling out fabrics becoming more excited than myself.

"Lilies," I suddenly said, interrupting their conversation. I'd become distinctly bored about how they were going to sew it up and Viktoria and I were lounging on a sofa with a tub if ice cream between us. Lissa was listening with wrapped attention on the detailed descriptions of the dress.

"What?" Viktoria giggled. "Did you put alcohol in this ice cream?" she accused Pricilla. I blushed remembering my obsession with lilies last night but determinedly pushed ahead.

"I want lilies in my bouquet," I requested. A flash of a picture entered my mind and suddenly I knew why lilies had crossed my mind. I'd long forgotten the significance but know it was blaringly obvious.

"Not roses?" Priscilla asked. I snorted and popped another mouthful of ice cream in my mouth.

"That's so cliché it's not even funny," I protested. Viktoria giggled spraying ice cream from her mouth.

"Attractive," I told her sarcastically.

"Why lilies?" Olena asked stroking the material I wanted my veil to be made from. I stirred the melting ice cream in the tub and shrugged. "I've always loved lilies," I murmured. "My mother had lilies in her bouquet too." I added. I refused to look at any of them. In the silence I could hear almost a pin drop.

"She would be so proud of you," Olena told me quietly. I gave a tight grin before jumping out of my seat with a yawn. I wasn't entirely sure she'd be proud of how I'd dealt with Adrian but I hoped maybe I could fix that.

"And so will your fiancé. No doubt he is absolutely stunned by how well you're presented to the Russian public. I've seen the news, they all adore you," Priscilla added brightly, turning back to the bundle of materials she had before her.

I almost lost my smile at that comment. Dimitri probably hated my guts right now. "He is!" Viktoria agreed for me, kicking the back of my leg. "He absolutely adores her. It was love at first sight," she said romantically. I got the hint and took over before she could make me any more gooey.

"She's exaggerating. But we certainly have fallen for one another in a very short time," I told her. Priscilla was eating this up and I just hoped she didn't repeat this to anyone. Never am I caught being sentimental twice in one day.

There was only one thing I couldn't figure out. If I was engaged to Dimitri and falling hopelessly for him why was Adrian causing my heart problems? Sure we'd had history but I should have forgotten him completely once I'd decided to marry Dimitri. He was going to be my life now so why was Adrian such a pain in the ass?

My phone vibrating detached me from my musing. I pulled it discreetly from my bag and peeked at the screen.

_We found something. Meet us at the cabin when you can. D._

My heart stopped for a few seconds before rapidly thumping till I could have sworn the whole room could hear it. Dimitri was still talking to me. And he'd found something. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: What do you think?! So many of you thought it was Dimitri, hehe. Nope it was Mason! Tricked you all! What do you think about it being Mason? Why does she keep feeling this about Adrian? What has Dimitri found and better yet, who likes lilies!? I love lilies. Orange ones especially (:**

**Just a quick notice though. I'm back at school tomorrow. It's my final year so I'll be quite busy and my regular updates may be stopped a bit but don't fear! Because this story will definitely be finished.**

**Also I'm changing the way I do reviews. Normally I reply to every one I'm able to but I won't have the time soon so I'll only reply to ones that are extremely lovely, if there is a question or a criticism. But just remember you're all special for reviewing so keep it up (:**

**Thanks for all the support and review! If you're never done it, now's your chance. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Sooo, some of you think I'm evil for my cliffhangers! Last chapter wasn't even that bad! Hehe  
But I love tormenting you all. It's one of the few pleasures I get in life, so you'll just have to get used to it ;) haha**

**And to Avanti (my lovely guest)- Thank you (:  
HSC actually! NSW kid (:  
Good luck with Legal! Once you actually start studying it's easier to get into. It's all a mindset (:**

…

I rushed down the corridors and hurried out the back door when I hit by a cloud of smoke. I froze automatically associating the smell with Adrian. There he was leaning against the wall, cigarette clutched between his fingers.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" Adrian drawled. I hesitated, not wanting to get tangled up in an argument but not wanting to leave him thinking I was ignoring him.

"Yes," I told him glancing in the direction I was wanting to go. He stepped off the wall and out of the late afternoon shadows. His eyes were red rimmed, blood shot and he looked like he hadn't slept since he got here. I felt almost guilty until I noticed the bottle of alcohol on the ground where he'd been standing.

"You shouldn't be drinking here," I told him. He rolled his eyes with a short laugh. "I don't play by the rules. You know that. But then apparently you don't know anything these days," he said casually and took another puff of his cigarette. They looked like the cheap ones that he loved. He'd never liked the finer tobacco that my father had smoked.

I scowled at him and stepped away. "I don't have time for this," I hissed at him. If he didn't want to be civil, neither did I. Suddenly all the attractiveness I had ever felt towards him vanished. I spun on my heel and ran. I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I slowed down once I entered the fringe of the forest. The shadows were beginning to lengthen but I knew the direction I was headed and glided towards the hidden cabin.

Over the last couple of weeks Dimitri and I had tried fixing some of the structure of the place so it wouldn't collapse in on us. The door now stood straight and tall in its place and most of the boards had been mended and stained a darker colour so it would blend into its surroundings more.  
We'd left the plants hoping they would conceal it. It smelled of pine and stain when you first neared it and the chemical smell almost over powered the scent of earth until you walked in and you were hit with a waft of coffee.

We'd replaced the cupboard doors inside and put new linen on the beds and a new sofa just in case we had to spend the night out in the woods. The cupboards were fully stocked with food and Dimitri had determinedly placed a coffee machine in the kitchen bench. I'd continually teased him about his addiction until he'd tickled me till I'd surrendered. Now, it looked almost homey in a very working class way.

"Dimitri?" I asked hesitantly into the empty cabin.

"In here," I heard his call and I took a deep breath before entering the cramped quarters behind the cabin. Christian had impossibly moved even more screens into the place with wires running every direction possible.

They were both bent over one screen quietly examining it. "What's going on?" I asked. Dimitri stood up straight but didn't turn to face me.

"This morning Christian and I found some tracks that have been worn in. We followed them but couldn't go any further when one of the rebel group members slipped through. They didn't notice us but they knew where they were headed and we lost them. We set up a small camera and a few people have passed through already. We want to take a closer look," Dimitri explained.

"Why haven't you gone yet?" I asked puzzled. Last time he'd been angry with me he'd gone and done his own thing. I wasn't expecting anything different.

"We're in this together right?" he asked gruffly. I nodded, his eyes bore into mine but I understood what he was saying. He wouldn't leave me out of it this time.

"Are you two love birds done?" Christian asked with a little too much enthusiasm. His grin dropped when he met my glare.

"You really are insane sometimes," he muttered before squeezing past the two of us. I hesitated, glancing at Dimitri before speaking.

"Dimitri, about what happened yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it," he cut me off, not meeting my eyes and stalking out of the room, that mask of indifference in place once more. I silently groaned in frustration. I'd been meaning to explain everything and apologise but it looked like he wasn't going to let me. That hurt more than Adrian abusing me with his harsh words.

Dimitri led the way with Christian in the middle and I followed up behind. Before we set out Dimitri had leant closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Be ready for a fight. If anything happens, get Christian out of here," I'd just nodded, unable to do anything due to our proximity.

Danger had never been real to me until the last month where I'd been in at least two fights. I was ready for anything now. I knew the world wasn't as safe as I'd always imagined it to be. Ahead, Dimitri hardly made a sound against the fallen branches and leaves. Christian was the opposite, managing to trip over almost every rock and branch that met his path.

"Christian watch your feet," I muttered at him, catching his arm for what must have been the hundredth time in five minutes. He yanked his arm away and glared at me. "You guys are the ones who work the field. I'm just the computer guy, leave me alone," he defended himself.

"Beaten by a Princess Christian. I think you better pick up your game," Dimitri spoke for the first time. I managed a snort of amusement while Christian glared at the back of Dimitri's head. His icy eyes melted away when we reached our destination.

"This is where we lost the last guy. From here the tracks appear to be a bit random," Dimitri said. I nodded and scouted my eyes around. Something glinted in the low sunlight and I frowned.

"What's this?" I muttered and stepped over a log, crouching to take a closer look. It was a glass canister with a white label stuck to it. I tipped my head to the side and read it. "Morphine," Dimitri read aloud and picked up the container.

"It's empty," Christian peered at it thoughtfully.

"That stuff's powerful isn't it? Enough to kill someone?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to think of what they could do if they're able to get their hands on this drug.

"Yeah. It's a drug, mostly made of opium. Usually it's for pain relief but with enough of this in your blood stream you're out. For good," Christian took the bottle off of Dimitri and studied the label. Dimitri and I exchanged a worried glance.

"If they can get this…"

"We all have to be extremely careful," Dimitri finished, eyes not leaving mine. I nodded.

"Stan. Stan Alto," I connected. Stan had died suddenly and nobody had been able to place his death except for natural causes. They hadn't run a biopsy or anything. "They must have used it on him because you recognised him. But how did they know?" I muttered stalking away a few meters and staring into the falling darkness.

"I certainly didn't tell them, and I've been with Dimitri the whole time before Stan was killed. The only other person there was you," I met Christian's eye. His eyes widened at my accusation.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't say anything! I promise!" Anger over took me and I gripped his shirt, pinning him to a tree. Somewhere behind the haze of anger I knew this was irrational and stupid. That didn't matter right then.

"Rose!" he protested and struggled under my iron grip.

"Who did you tell?" I growled. I knew I should probably stop attacking him but it just made me angry when people decided to hurt other people. They deserved to be punished. It didn't occur to me that I was doing the same thing despite my justifications for it. Christian struggled under my grip but I didn't budge.

"I didn't! I didn't say anything! Why would I?" he said his face turning red from the pressure. I pushed my forearm into his throat and he choked.

"Who did you tell!" I shouted.

"What the hell Rose!" it didn't even register in my mind that Adrian's voice should not be amongst us at that moment. He must have managed to follow us when we left the cabin. God knows how in his drunken sate. Cold hands grappled at my hands but I just slammed an elbow into someone's ribs- probably Adrian from the smell of smoke and alcohol around him.

"Rose," another deeper voice entered my subconscious. "Rose let him go." Dimitri. Christian's eyes were beginning to look heavy and his face was a ghostly white. "_Rose_. Let him go and we'll work this out," he said. I didn't want to let him go or see him walk free. Someone had to pay but some part of my brain knew that Dimitri made sense. Another part of my brain clicked, evaporating the haze and I gasped, dropping my arms and Christian sank to the floor of the forest. I let out a sob and stumbled back almost scared of what I'd just become. My back met Dimitri and he held me steady.

He wrapped his arms around me and I pushed my face into his chest. I don't know what had over taken me but I hated it. I couldn't stand people who hurt other people, especially the people I cared about.

"It's alright. It's going to be alright," Dimitri murmured and stroked my hair. My body was shaking and I felt goose bumps creeping over me despite the warm summer night air. I wasn't used to all this violence, all this uncertainty. It was making me lose my head.

"Let her go," Adrian growled. It took me a moment to realise he was speaking to Dimitri. Dimitri hesitated and I realised he didn't know what had happened between Adrian and I after he'd left. His hand began to drop but I just gripped his shirt tighter, pulling him closer.

At that moment I didn't want any one else but him. Adrian wasn't who I thought he had been and I couldn't feel an ounce of emotion towards his name. Dimitri had been the only voice that could reach me only moments before and I was certain that meant something. I was certain Dimitri was the only one for me.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded in a small whisper. I looked up to see his face and he just watched me with sad brown eyes, still uncertain. Our eyes never met and I hoped he could read the regret and confusion pouring out of them. He must have because he nodded slowly.

"Rose," Adrian faltered staring at Dimitri and me. He was lost, confused and didn't know how to react. He wanted me to choose him, he wanted me to fall into his arms and say we would run away together. But I couldn't. I didn't love him. All I felt for Adrian was familiarity and with familiarity came security. That security fled when he disappointed me. Not to mention I was falling fast and hard for this man who held me in his arms because he understood the rage I felt at the world.

"Take Christian back to his room," Dimitri ordered Adrian. He used that voice which asserted his authority and even I was scared at the hardness in his voice until he stroked his hand over my cheek reassuringly.

Adrian only hesitated a moment before taking Christian's arm and stumbling back towards the palace in almost complete darkness. Dimitri watched them until they were out of sight before looking back at me.

"Come on," he murmured and with an arm around my waist, supporting me pulled me in the same direction as the other. I was still shaky on my legs from the shock of my outburst and just managed to stumble clumsily over branches.

"Hey," Dimitri stopped walking and cupped his hands around my cheeks. I watched him with watery eyes and his thumbs stroked my skin. "You're going to be okay. We'll figure this out together. We'll make sure no one else gets hurt. I promise," he told me. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then the next thing I knew he had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style. Who knew you could do that before

"I can walk," I mumbled but kept my arms locked securely around his neck. He chuckled but didn't stop and I fell into the rhythm of his steps almost falling asleep except my mind was running to wildly. I'd done it. Yeva had made sense after all.

I'd listened to my heart instead of my head. Sure it had been in the middle of attacking an apparently innocent person but if that's what it took to get through to me I was happy.

"Dimitri," I said quietly. We were in the middle of the last field now and he wasn't even puffing. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Why haven't there been any other attacks? I don't understand why they've been so inconsistent," I asked. It had been playing on my mind for a while and I couldn't figure it out.

"Because if they attacked all the time we'd be more on our toes. Nathan is relaxing because there haven't been many attacks. He thinks they're giving in. They're not stupid and they know how he works. The more attacks, the more guards. Less attacks means less guards and they just have to be smarter about it," he answered. It made sense and I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before.

"Dimitri," I said again with a yawn. Lat night had been a drunk sleep. They always make you feel worse the next day.

"Yeah?" he asked a smile on his lips. "About last night,"

"_Rose_," he interrupted

"No. Let me finish. I have to say this," I said firmly. We'd entered the palace a while back and I found myself being set on the ground in front of Dimitri's room while he unlocked it quickly and led me inside. Like usual it was immaculate and had traces of his scent everywhere. I could smell his cologne and that familiar smell of leather that always hung around him.

"Last night I was just shocked. I wasn't expecting to see him there and I was confused. I didn't mean it when I said 'It's not what it looks like'. Nothing happened when you left. Adrian stormed off somewhere and then your grandmother got me drunk," I explained. Amusement winked in his eyes at the mention of his grandmother but otherwise he didn't say anything.

He moved to the closet and hung up his duster before settling on the edge of his bed and patting the space beside him in an invitation to join him.

"Say something," I said when I sat next to him. He just smiled crookedly and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I stormed off too. I shouldn't have left you to deal with that alone, but I was just as shocked as you were to see him. I think next time ex boyfriends appear in your room we should probably talk about it first," he apologised. I hadn't been expecting an apology but I was more than happy to be on speaking terms with Dimitri once more.

He reached over and kissed me on the lips, wrapping us in a blanket of electricity. I was definitely happy to be on kissing terms with him as well. He pulled away first with a small smile on his lips.

"I'll get dinner brought down here. I think we need to talk about a few things," he said. I nodded breathlessly and he left to pick up his phone and rang through to the kitchen staff. I lay back against bed and closed my eyes.  
It felt so right to be in this moment.

**A/N: Who say what?! Morphine?! Loowww people. But She CHOOOOOSSEE! But don't worry that is definitely not the end of the Adrian drama. Just watch and see my friends (:**

**Please review (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I wish I could.**

I screamed. I couldn't breath, couldn't see. Something heavy and wet was pressed over my mouth and nose. I panicked, unsure of what was happening. I couldn't determine why there were weights holding me down, and why my eyes refused to work when I noticed the scent of chloroform. I recognised it from the time Eddie and Adrian had stumbled upon a bottle and tried to trick me into smelling it. Luckily I'd known how to read by the age of fourteen.

My limbs flailed beneath the hands that gripped my body down and my head whipped to the side to get away from the rag. Someone cursed, but it wasn't in Russian. It was Turkish. I screamed again and four hands beat the side of my body while another tried to cover my face again with the cloth. There was only so long I could hold my breath for and my consciousness began to fade.

In the blanket that was covering my mind I could only think one thing. Dimitri.

…

I moved in and out of consciousness as time moved on. As time moved so did the people moving me. The first time I woke up, my head pounding in syncronisation with the footsteps that jolted me up and down. I was slung over the shoulder of a tall, well built man who smelled of rotten apples. His shoulder was digging into my ribs and I only moved the slightest bit before I was flung to the ground and my nose covered with chloroform again. My screams were futile and my body still numb from the extended period of unconsciousness and the hard fall to the ground I had just suffered. I was almost grateful for the darkness to swallow me.

The next time I came back to reality, bright light burst into my eyes. Everything was more sensitive, my scent, my hearing, my sight. I groaned at the light shining down onto my face through the trees above me. This time the sound resulted in three bodies jumping on me, easily holding my thrashing until I faded away despite my weak protests.

Between the brief intervals of this journey I began to gain my bearings. They were leading me deeper into the forest and though my concept of time was warped I figured I'd been out for about twenty-four hours, maybe a little more. I discovered them sitting around a low campfire, the sun bright in the east indicating the time of day, eating crackers and what looked like some form of cheese. I remembered then that I hadn't eaten even over twenty-four hours. My stomach was shrinking, I was sure of it. I lay there quietly, peering through small slits in my eyes just watching them.

I had one thing on my mind (apart from chocolate glazed donuts and french toast). That one thing was to escape. I hoped if I lay quietly enough they would ignore me, their interest only seeming to be to get to their destination.

"How far now?" One of them asked. It was a woman's voice and it felt vaguely familiar but I didn't dwell on it.  
"We'll reach there by nightfall. It's slow on foot carrying those two. We should have taken the roads," A deep man's voice rumbled. I didn't recognize it at all and I couldn't see any of their faces, still hidden behind ski masks. Nightfall meant we'd been travelling for almost two days. I had no idea about which part of the forest we were located in or even which direction. It was beginning to feel impossible to escape this.

"It's slower because we decided to stop for six hours," The woman snapped. We'd stopped and I hadn't even realised. That was another problem. My sense of time was unreliable because I was never around to see when we stopped. I listened intently to the details.

"If we don't get any sleep, we won't be reaching any bunker no matter how hard we try. They'll catch up with us for sure. Have you not noticed the choppers circling around?" The man snapped. Bunker. Choppers. We had a destination and they were looking for me.

"They don't know it's us. They'll just think she ran off with the boy," The woman scoffed. I tried to hide the frown that threatened my face. What boy? My heart thudded at the thought that they'd caught Dimitri as well. Where had he been anyway? That night we'd talked quietly over dinner, figuring out all these colossal emotions tumbling around our minds. After that he'd told me to sleep in his room where I won't be interrupted by anyone.

Being the gentleman he was, he took the couch. I'd protested but he wouldn't hear any of it, only pulled up my covers closer and kissed my forehead before turning out the lamp.

"Last I heard she was arguing with him," one of them argued back still uncertain.

"Dimitri won't know any better. He barely knows her and she's been with the boy for two years now. It shouldn't surprise him when he thinks she's run off with him," The woman laughed without any humour. Actually, there was humour. It was just dark cynical and made me want to punch her in the nose.

But then my mind pieced it all together. Adrian. They'd taken Adrian. I hadn't seen him but that was no surprise because I hadn't been awake long enough to see anyone other than then two speaking around the fire. Dimitri would just think they'd I'd played him, again and run off. I prayed he would see through the lies and know I'd been taken.

"We left nothing behind and even made the bed. It was perfect. Dimitri won't notice the struggle at all," the woman said with an excited giggle. Fury rushed through me and that's what gave me away. A growl must have escaped my lips because the two spun to face me and I opened my eyes, squinting in the light. I hoped they didn't realise I'd been listening in.

"Get the cloth! Move it!" the woman yelled. I accepted my fate this time because this time I knew what I had to do. I had to get us out of here. Preferably before nightfall and we reached the bunker, therefore reaching our own demise.

I sighed a breath of relief the last time they covered my nose with chloroform. It couldn't be healthy inhaling so much of that stuff. Blackness rolled over and the next time I opened my eyes it was almost dark. Those familiar dark shadows were stretching across the cramped campsite and I tried not to shift my back from the rock digging into my skin and attract attention.

My stomach growling was another matter. No matter how much a tried to control it, it wouldn't stop complaining. Each time it did the four around the small fire would spin in my direction ready to pounce.

After about the fifth time they barely paid attention to my stomach. At one point all their backs were facing me and I did a quick check around the campsite to find Adrian. I spotted him to one side only about ten meters away. It looked like he was out cold himself and I wished there was a way to let him know what I was planning. Oddly, the thought of lugging Adrian's dead weight through an over grown forest to God knows where in the middle of Russia wasn't exactly my ideal situation to be in.

I just had to wait a moment more for the sun to go down because I didn't want to be caught running in daylight. I just hoped Dimitri had found where they were taking us.

Anticipation burned through my veins and as soon as the sun sank to the lowest levels of light, the four backs turned to me and I bolted. I never knew I could move so fast but before I knew it I was flying through the forest, branches stinging my face as I ran. It didn't matter where I went right now, I just had to get as far away as possible.

I could hear angry exclamations hot on my heels but I figured I'd had the advantage of surprise and I had the time to climb a tree. I scanned one quickly before deciding it was the one. Being a princess, it had always been frowned upon but that had made it all the more exciting. Everyday I would scramble up a tree just for the thrill of deciding something about my life.

Bark scratched my palms and my fingernails accumulated a series of splinters but that didn't stop me. I sanctioned myself quietly in a thick part of the tree where spaces were scarce. The tree was a gamble. Either it would save my life or get me killed. Hopefully they just forgot to look up.

Two figures blundered past me and I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the shout of discovery. One yelled something. He was Russian. Alliance theory? Check.

They didn't look up, just chased a ghost of myself. I had to get Adrian out of there. I just hoped he hadn't woken up and they'd smothered him again. I hid in the tree for roughly half an hour. All time was lost on me and it all revolved on what these guys did.

"You lost her you blabbering fools!" the woman's voice yelled. I resisted the urge to laugh. That quickly faded when I recognised the voice. I couldn't place who it belonged to but the thought vanished when I heard the next line.

"And now the boy is gone too! Get out there and _find_ them!" she yelled. I could practically see the frustration leaking from her ears. And now it was beginning to leak out of mine.

I was exhausted enough; I didn't need to go stumbling through a forest at night to find an ex-boyfriend who had a perculiar tendency of being drunk most of the day. Curse Adrian.

I sighed and rested my head back against the trunk of the tree. Right now it felt like bliss amongst my weary bones and dirt streaked body. I tried to imagine Lissa and the way she would be panicking like nothing on earth and Viktoria. What would she be doing? Comforting Lissa? Or being comforted by Mason? Where was Dimitri? I didn't want to imagine his eyes right now as he imagined Adrian I wrapped together. I only wanted to imagine how they understood everything about me without having to use words.

With a sigh I knew I had to move. Adrian was only getting further and further away. I checked twice and then dropped to the ground. I really hoped there were no grizzlies out here. I was hungry and tried and sore and I didn't want to be eaten by a bear. Yet.

I suddenly remembered why I hated camping. No food, no electricity, no internet and worst of all? No reception. Not that it mattered because my phone had been lost somewhere between going to bed and hiding in a tree.

"Adrian?" I called in a soft whisper. I didn't want to be heard but the sound of the others tramping through the leaves in the distance so I took a chance.

He didn't respond to my call and I slipped through the trees as silently as possible for a few more metres. It reminded me of the time we'd played hide-and-go-seek-tips in the woods in Turkey when we had visited Cukang Taneuh.

"_He'll never find us," Adrian whispered in my ear. I giggled at his proximity; thrilled I was receiving the attention I always sought. We were hidden high up in the branches of a tree that smelt thoroughly of nature. It was such a relief to breathe in the scents away from the city._

"_I hope not. Eddie always wins this game. He just sees _everything_." I'd whispered back excitedly. Eddie had the power of observation like no one I'd ever seen. It was incredible._

"_Not this time," he murmured back in my ear. I stifled a giggle, feeling giddy at the excitement that had been coursing through me. Adrian had been the older guy that every girl crushed on. I was lucky enough to even speak to him because he was a good friend of my older brother, Eddie.  
We sat there for another ten minutes before we heard the crunching of leaves close by. I'd sucked in a breath and scanned my eyes around for him. Adrian's hand had covered mind, warm and consoling, but filled with excitement and anticipation as well. My eyes met his and I could see a mischievous grin split across his face. I couldn't tear my eyes away and at that moment I'd declared he was the hottest guy in existence._

"_Got you!" Eddie suddenly exclaimed. We'd been so distracted that we hadn't noticed Eddie sneaking up on us. We both screamed, though Adrian continually denied the accusation and jumped from the branch we'd chosen to perch on. Eddie hadn't expected the sudden leap and we both took off in separate directions._

_I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face and I was puffing like never before. That's when I realised I was alone. Very alone in the woods and it was getting dark._

"_Adrian?" I called in a low whisper. No answer. I didn't see which way he'd run in._

"_Adrian?" I called again. Nothing. Worry began to set. I had no light source, no warmth and absolutely no sense of direction._

Of course that story had ended with a search party, armed guards and sniffer dogs coming to my rescue. They found me huddled against the trunk of a tree sound asleep. Abe had been furious of course and I imagined he'd be about the same. He probably thought this 'hiding in the woods' episode was on purpose. I was so dead when they found us. If they found us. I was kind of hoping that this series of events would turn out almost exactly like my previous misadventure. Life would be so much simpler.

An animal screeched at me through the scrub and I stifled a scream and then cursed. I don't know what it was but it had almost given me a heart attack. I glared out at the dark forest. Adrian better be here somewhere…

Large hands suddenly shot out of nowhere and gripped me hard by the upper arms. I screamed.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Me thinks they're in a little bit of trouble :S  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
If you're a little bit confused about how this all happened, don't stress because the next couple of chapters will explain everything (:  
Thanks for al your reviews my lovely guests!**

**People if I answer your reviews and babble on like a fool, it's me procrastinating. Feel free to tell me to get back to work ;) haha**

**Pleaseee reviieewwww! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Avanti: Thank you! I just feel so guilty if I don't reply seeing as you guys take the time to review o.O**

…

_Previously: An animal screeched at me through the scrub and I stifled a scream and then cursed. I don't know what it was but it had almost given me a heart attack. I glared out at the dark forest. Adrian better be here somewhere…_

_Large hands suddenly shot out of nowhere and gripped me hard by the upper arms. I screamed._

"Thought you could escape did you?" A hard voice rasped in my ear. I struggled under his iron grip but only managed to twist so my face was pressed into his dirty shirt and jacket. He was the one that smelt of rotten apples. Gross.

"Bastard," I growled and kneed him in the groin. Well I tried to but he saw that coming and moved so I slammed it into his hip instead. He didn't even grunt. If I painted him green and tore his clothes I was positive he'd be 'The Hulk'.

He let out an amused laugh. "That wasn't very lady-like. But now that I mention it I remember your mother wasn't either…" I was not standing for that. I lashed out with my knee again and hit the mark. He released his grasp in surprise and while he was distracted my foot swung around and met first his thigh and then his knee. He fell to the ground almost howling in pain. The others probably hear him by now but I didn't care. He would _not_ insult my mother. My fist met his nose with a sickening crunch.

"Don't talk about my mother. Ever," I yelled wildly at him. Not a smart move. Why did I always have to hit before I thought? I'd just made him angry. He roared through the blood running from his nose and swiped my feet out from under me. I fell heavily onto the uneven ground, my wrist twisted and a shooting pain flew up my arm. I cried out in pain and scrambled backwards as he lumbered towards me with heavy feet and blood dripping down his face, a limp to his gait.

But he didn't reach me.

Another tall figure lurched from out from the darkness and shouldered him to the ground. My attacker's head whacked solidly against a tree trunk and he didn't move. I didn't have time to check if he was alive because my rescuer pulled me from the ground and pushed me through the darkness and away from the running feet heading our way that I hadn't been aware of.

"Run!" he urged, prodding my shoulder. Adrian. Despite his gallant attempt to save me only moments before I couldn't help but feel a surge of annoyance at him. He'd been nothing but trouble since he arrived and I still held that grudge.

"Stop poking me," I growled. I wasn't about to start letting him think he's a hero.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you?" he asked astonished. I scowled at the darkness and ducked under a low branch. It wasn't exactly ideal to be coat hanged at that time.

"You've been an ass hole the moment you got to Russia. What do you expect? And I can take care of myself," I argued back. I refused to give him any of the glory. Behind us we could still here the shouts.

"Obviously," he said sarcastically. "Honestly, Rose, is saying thank you so hard?" To him? Yes. He's betrayed me in every way possible. "Yes," I snapped. Where was Dimitri? They had to be out here looking for us. I had no idea what direction we were headed or how far we were from the palace. No way I could rely on Adrian either, he was about as lost as I was.

"In here," Adrian hissed, gripping my wrist and I gritted my teeth trying not to yelp in pain. He pulled us into what I thought was a cave. Neither of us could really see in the dark that had set over us. We stumbled over loose rocks and I just prayed we wouldn't trip over a bear.

"Isn't this a bit of an obvious place to hide?" I asked in a low whisper. A light suddenly flashed in my eyes and a flinched away. Adrian held a torch.

"I swiped it from their bags when they went after you," he explained with a shrug but didn't answer my question. So he didn't have such a tiny brain after all.

"Switch that off. They'll see the light. Let's try and hide the opening to this cave and then check it out. If there is a bear in here you are getting eaten first," no words could explain how terrified I was of bears. Adrian blinked the light out and we took a moment too let our eyes adjust to the darkness again.

"How are we supposed to cover the cave without them hearing us? That's as bad as the light, Rose," he snapped. He was right. But we had to take the chance. I felt my way to the mouth of the cave and carefully crouch through the small opening. Inside had widened up so even Adrian could stand without hunching. Dimitri's head would have just brushed the top of the cave.

"Rose," Adrian hissed at me again. I ignored him and found a large branch to pull across the cave. I couldn't hear the others coming yet and dragged it across the mouth of the cave, squeezing into the hollow of the rock. The branch was dense and I doubted anyone could see in. Hopefully they didn't hear us.

Adrian flicked the light on once more and we stared at the space before us. It looked just like every other ordinary cave. Grey stone walls, crumbled stone coating the floor with a mix of dirt and leaves. The stench of earth and rotting leaves along with a faint animal odour.

Thankfully there were no bears.

I settled precariously on the floor and tried to make myself comfortable. I couldn't believe after how long I'd been out of it, how I could be so tired.

"How'd they get you?" I asked Adrian. He was on the other side of the cave, examining the further end that extended about five meters back with his dim yellow light.

"Not entirely sure. All I know is that the guards suck in that palace. My room is on the ground floor so they could have busted the window open and snuck me out but I don't remember anything. The last I remember is having a drink, hopping into bed and then I was on the floor of the forest. At first I thought I'd got into touch with my teleporting abilities," he paused to scratch his head. "That was until someone shoved a rag over my mouth in an attempt to suffocate me." I rolled me eyes. He hadn't lost his humour after all.

"It was chloroform. Knocks you out cold. The same thing happened to me. I fell asleep in Dimitri's room the other night and he took the couch," for some reason I felt obliged to offer an explanation for that. I shouldn't have. "The next thing I knew someone was holding me down and shoving a chloroform rag over my nose with a couple of punches in between. I just can't figure out what happened to Dimitri. I don't know where he went. He would have heard them and stopped it," I frowned, staring up at the roof of them cave.  
It just didn't make sense to me. Of course I was on the ground level as well and they could have taken me out the windows. Guards were usually placed on the doors. I remembered the woman saying they wouldn't even know. They'd just think I left with Adrian. They can't have hurt the guards. Could they?

"He just let the take you?" Adrian almost shouted. I shushed him with a frown.

"No. Something must have happened," I murmured, still puzzled. Outside I heard voices. Something inside me froze and Adrian switched off the torch and crept forward beside me to peer through a tiny gap in the branches. The moon had risen higher in the sky now and we could see their figures easily from the distance they were. They were only about ten meters away with their hands against their knees, trying to catch their breaths.

I felt a shrill of excitement knowing that we'd been able to out run them.

"I can't believe you lost them!" the woman screeched at the other two and with that she whipped off her ski mask and out flowed long shining black hair that took a hue of blue in the moonlight. It matched perfectly with those cold blue eyes. What shocked me most was that all to familiar scar, ragged across her cheek. Tasha Ozera.

I let out a small gasp and wobbled on my toes. Adrian's hand gripped my arm tightly to steady me. I was grateful for that hand because without it I would have run out of that cave and tackled that double-crossing bitch without a second thought.

"This is going to ruin everything," Tasha scowled and lashed out at a low branch. It snapped cleanly in two. I was secretly impressed with the move. Apparently she was more than just a pretty face. A pretty face that I wanted to ruin even more than it already was. I just hoped Ivan wasn't one of those masked men because that would kill Dimitri even more than before.

"Maybe they'll get lost and die. Either way the plan works. We should have killed them earlier," the one with a Russian man scowled.

"That would have been a bad idea." A Turkish accent. Smugly I felt satisfied he had at least _some_ national pride. "She is after all a royal and Tatiana would not have been pleased to find her great nephew mauled by wild animals," he continued. My stomach felt sick and that satisfaction disappeared. Tatiana held a positioning the council and I'd never liked her. She'd always been hostile and treated me like a child. More so than any body else.

"These people are sick," Adriana breathed in my ear. I nodded and steadied myself against his leg. I was so exhausted.

"Idiots," Tasha mumbled. "Let's get out of here. He's not going to be happy. At all," she growled before stalking back in the direction she came from. The other two lumbered after her almost afraid of the tall but petite woman that so easily held a wild fury.

"We should get out of here," I whispered with a gulp after a moment of silence. I turned to rise but found Adrian's face only inches from mine. His emerald eyes observed me keenly and I felt almost as though we were playing hide and go seek with Eddie again. They were the same eyes from our youth behind that seriousness that had entered. A playful childishness that would never leave them.

"Rosemarie," he breathed. I gulped again because I was so confused. It didn't feel like old times. I didn't feel that heat or passion that had once leaped up out of nowhere. The childish, raw innocence that wanted to experience every pleasure he could wrap up and give to me. I felt frozen because they were so familiar but at the same time, I couldn't identify with them. There was no…heat.

But I'd left my contemplating for far too long. Adrian must have read my gaze wrongly because before I knew it his lips had attached to mine in a kiss. I would describe it as passionate but I didn't feel a thing. No heat, no electricity, no goose bumps; nothing. And then I felt angry. Angry that he'd kissed me because he knew how I felt about Dimitri. He knew he would never be the one I ran away with.

It lasted only three seconds before my fist connected to his jaw and my only regret was that I'd lost so much strength over the last couple of days. I wish I could have hit him harder. He flew back anyway and only narrowly missed cracking his skull open on the wall.

"Don't touch me," I retorted and stumbled, pushed and scrambled over branches, receiving multiple scratches before reaching the other side. Fresh air had never felt so good in my life.

Adrian didn't say anything once he'd fought his way through a maze of thorny branches. HE didn't rub his jaw or make a sound. Just stared up at the moon like a person who had just lost a limb. I almost felt bad for him despite it all.

"Let's get out of here. Dimitri is bound to find us," I said confidently. It was like salt to a raw wound. Adrian's face only managed to stay composed.

We walked slowly, ears keen until they couldn't take the constant screech of insects anymore and our legs began to wobble in exhaustion. We refused to stop. Refused to give into the weakness, to the hopelessness and the helplessness.

Our feet were beginning to feel as though they didn't exist. I for one had no shoes, being pulled from my bed in the middle of the night. I was lucky enough to have on jeans and a t-shirt from Dimitri's room. I hadn't bothered to fetch for my pajamas. Adrian too was still in his crumbled clothes that smelt of liquor and cigarettes but his bare feet were beginning to make him limp. Before with adrenalin bumping through our systems, branches and spikes hadn't even been note worthy. Now it was the only thing we could concentrate on in the silence.

"What was that?" I asked drowsily. I could feel my words slurring together and I knew I was stumbling around like a blind animal. But I had heard something, something that hadn't sounded like…nature.

"I didn't hear it," Adrian muttered back to me stumbling along behind me. I ignored his comment and pushed ahead, forgetting to wince when my sore wrist hit a tree trunk. There it was again. A car. It sounded like a car.

"It's a road!" I almost sobbed and pushed forward hoping Adrian was following me. The first thing I did when I got back to the palace was eat a doughnut. Chocolate glazed with sprinkles. I swayed on my feet and gripped a tree, breathing heavily. There it was, just before us. Black and solid. Swaying like a bridge. Lights flashing. They were swaying too.

I stumbled up the bank, groping with my hands to the dry grass, feeling like razors through my fingers. A feeble voice cried out and I hardly recognised it as mine.

Flashing lights, loud voice's in a language I only vaguely understood. Russian. I was in Russia; of course they were speaking Russian. I heard my name, frantic voices and cold hands. Hot, I was just so hot.

Dimitri. "He's coming" a voice whispered back. I must have said that out loud.

Dimitri. "I'm here." That was quick. Strong hands gripped my body, pulling me closer. He smelt so good. I knew it was him, I couldn't see his face but I imagined his eyes, creased with worry, maybe unshed tears making them glisten.

"You're here. I've got you. You're going to be okay." Velvet. His voice was like velvet. Velvet and hot chocolate. I could have killed for a cup of hot chocolate.

Don't leave. "I won't" his voice murmured. I don't remember speaking.

"I've got you."

Darkness swarmed over my body.

**A/N: Ta-da! A little late I know but what do you all think?! Sorry it's a little late but I've had the busiest weekend and I tried my best. **

**I had to help out with a friends wedding and it was beautiful. I love weddings :')  
anyway I hope you like it and please review again my small faithful band of followers!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry x 384756192384 for the delay. I've just been so so busy. This is the first time I've actually had time to sit down minus the time I sleep. Its been a crazy week but I hope you like it (:**

**Avanti: This will help clear things up (:  
I love your little shoves of motivation. It makes me want to write (:  
and thank you! Exams aren't upon my year yet, everything's just kicking off for year 12. But I hope you're doing well and aren't dying of heat like we are, haha. :D**

…

**Every other guest: Thank you! Though you leave no name it is most thoughtful of you (:**

…

There are two things I've learnt about life. Firstly, expect the unexpected. I can safely say I never expected to move to Russia, fall in love with the Russia prince whom I'd vowed to hate for the rest of eternity and then get kidnapped by a punch of wild psychopaths who just happen to include my now fiancé's previous girlfriend.

The second thing I'd learnt about life: don't trust any one. Emphasis on '_anyone_.' Despite how much I loved my country I'd never imagined they could possible try to kill me over an alliance with one of the most powerful countries in the world. No matter how much I despised Tasha I never thought her possible of such cruelty and my history with Adrian? I at least thought he would try to understand, and don't get me started on Abe that conniving devil I would happily shoot twice in each leg and then run him over with a bulldozer when he couldn't escape. Apparently he had a lot of explaining to do; Adrian, the lack of guards…Even if he was in a foreign palace he had the power to request more and if he didn't get them then it wouldn't have been that difficult to bring them over himself.

"Rose," the voice washed over me and I attempted to open my eyes, failing miserably. I just wanted to sleep in my comfy bed with fluffy blankets and soft pillows with the smell of vanilla and jasmine surrounding me with little candles flickering in the darkness, just because I like candles.

"Go away," I mumbled. I felt something cool blow on my neck and wriggled a little further into my quilt.

"Rose," he whispered again, a warm hand brushing hair from my cheek. Dimitri. I could smell is aftershave now, burning the inside of my nose his sent of cologne and leather. It made my insides get all jiggly.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed, re-adjusting and forcing my eyes open, my lids feeling like sand grains were stuck beneath them. "Why can't I sleep?" I added.

Dimitri gave an amused laughed and my eyes finally adjusted on his face hovering just above mine. The lines of worry on his forehead were still there behind his amusement and his eyes, though bright only covered darkness underneath.

"You have to meet with our fathers and the court to give a statement," he told me shifting on his elbows suddenly allowing me to be thoroughly aware of his position. His arms trapped me on either side, his body just held millimeters over mine and I could easily picture those muscles holding him up. I felt the heat in the room rise a couple of degrees and I was positive I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

"You, um…will you be there?" I managed to gulp out, eyes widened. I was pretty sure my breathing had escalated and I hoped he hadn't noticed but I doubted he'd missed it. Dimitri missed nothing and if he was like me he noticed everything about me like I noticed everything about him. Like the way his own breath suddenly caught when I met his eyes.

"Yes," he rumbled. I could feel his voice vibrating through my own body and my hand crept up with out thinking and smoothed the wrinkles on his forehead.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine," I told him trying to ignore the zap that had jumped into the tips of my fingers. It seemed the time apart had made that connection so much stronger than it already had been.

"I was just worried," he mumbled, lips brushing over my forehead, my nose until they finally reached my lips. He kissed me softly just grateful that I was alive. I imagined what it had felt like not knowing whether he was dead or alive, not knowing where they were taking you. And then imaging he'd run off with Tasha in the forest.

It was a fairly unpleasant feeling I'd conjured up so I kissed him harder, trying to quell my mind of the feeling. I think I'd missed the electricity and the way my heart sped up every time he was near more then my bed. Maybe waking up wasn't so bad after all.

Untill of course those untimely interruptions. Those _embarrassing_ untimely interruptions by family members.

"My eyes!" We heard scream. "Oh my eyes!" Viktoria shouted again, hands covering her face running blindly around my room until she got her feet caught in the towel I'd dumped there last night.

Dimitri sighed in annoyance, kissed my lips quickly again before rolling to the edge of the bed where he sat so I could admire the shape of his back. It was just so…yummy. Just imagine _without_ that shirt…

"Viktoria, don't be silly," he scolded to his sister who finally picked herself up from the ground and grinned mirthlessly at my blushing face before returning to her horrified expression.

"I can't believe I just saw you two having at it. Geez can you at least wait till I'm gone?"

"We were here first you dork," he muttered running a hand through his hair that had been neglected of a band. I decided I liked it like that, so much better.

"Not the point," Viktoria rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm here to summon the princess to court but it seems you beat me to it. But now that I'm here, you are banished. I have to make her look decent. Abe said she's hopeless at this 'choosing clothes for official meetings' thing and Lissa will be here as soon as she detaches herself from Christian. Speaking of, I walked in on THEM too as well" she shivered at the thought but what she said was motivation enough for me to jump out of bed despite my lack of attire. I'd gone for a homeless look, forgetting pants and settling for an over sized shirt that reached mid thigh.

"What? What is she dong with that creep," I said harshly

"Okay! Not now, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Dimitri, leave. Get some pants on girl," Viktoria ushered her brother away, his longing gaze being thrown at me over his shoulder. Giving me a stern look she marched to my cupboard and began sorting through clothes.

"They thought you'd run off with him you know," She finally said as I watched her chose a cream waist skirt along with a maroon silk shirt I'd never worn. Something about the colour made me hesitant.

"You mean Adrian?" I asked pulling on the skirt and zipping of the back. I'd known this accusation was coming but it felt good coming from Viktoria first.

"Yeah. But Dimitri didn't believe it. He said you weren't that type of person. Of course no one believed him with the two of you missing," she continued fixing my buttons I was fumbling with trembling fingers. He'd known I wouldn't do it. That thought sent my head up into the clouds.

"Even I was a little uncertain at first," she said. That brought my head back down. I jerked away from her.

"Excuse me?" I asked darkly. Viktoria frowned and ran a hand through her hair imitating an act Dimitri did when he wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, I don't know how close you were and honestly if it were me and I was in love with another man I'd run off too. I just didn't know. Dimitri convinced me otherwise though. I believed the faith he had on you. He doesn't forgive himself you know," she said. I frowned as Lissa slipped into the room, catching the last sentence and giving me a quick hug before they forced me in front of the mirror. I still had light shadows under my eyes despite my fourteen-hour sleep.

"About what?" I asked wincing as a brush caught a knot in my hair. Lissa patted my head in sympathy knowing the stubbornness of my hair.

"Leaving you that night. Didn't you wonder how they got you?"

"The thought did occur to me. What happened?" I asked curiously gripping the arms of my chair anxiously. What had made him leave?

"They had a meeting and left you with out a body guard. There was a roster,"

"Body guard? Roster? What are you talking about?" I asked almost standing but Lissa pushed me back down so she could struggle through my hair. It looked distinctively like a birds nest. Again.

"Abe and Nathan finally decided to get you a body guard. It was Mason. He's trained in the core with the elite here at the palace. He has an uncle or something on the court and got in. He's sheer talent but anyway, Abe got him assigned and his shot arm was the perfect excuse for him to be around. The wound wasn't nearly so bad as they let on to be and he was still able to fight. Whenever Dimitri wasn't around you Mason was. But that slipped when Abe and Nathan called them to a meeting late that night just assuming you would be safe for the night. Dimitri reluctantly agreed because of the guards he had sanctioned out of his door,"

"This is ridiculous," I spluttered, interrupting Viktoria and crossing my arms with a huff. Why had they left me out of this? Secret bodyguards, rosters, meetings and I was left in the dark? I was wounded.

"It's true," Lissa said solemnly beginning to straighten my long locks. It felt nice to be scrubbed up and clean again. It was only my feet that refused to relax from the cuts I'd gained from running bare foot through a forest. "They busted through the window, smothered both you and Adrian out and left without a trace. They didn't leave anything behind and even stole some of your clothes from your room to give a feel of authenticity to the 'escape'," she explained.

My mind was reeling. It was ridiculous even to think they would go to so much effort. Why hadn't they just killed us on sight and have it over with? Tasha's face appeared in my mind but I didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time to break Viktoria's heart. They had been friends after all. I didn't want to know how Dimitri would react to the news.

"Right, ready to go, Princess?" Lissa asked giving my bewildered self a one armed hug around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed and Viktoria handed my some shoes that wouldn't be too painful on my feet and would cover up any scratches.

Dimitri stood out of the courtroom where Viktoria and Lissa left me with brief hugs that I received in a daze.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hands gripping my waist. I nodded and leant my head against his chest. It felt good to be wanted, to be cared for.

"Dimitri. Promise me you'll tell me everything," I asked of him. I wanted t hear what had happened from him. I trust Viktoria and Lissa but facts can always be twisted.

"I will. Anything that isn't said at this hearing," he promised.

"Good," I answered and let go of him determinedly. "lets go," I said before I lost my bravado. Dimitri placed a hand on my back – my lower back- and led me through the large oak doors that held a certain awe. They were large, majestic and powerful which opened up into an even more demanding room of dark red furnishings against white paneled walls, the roof decorated in majestic paintings of blues greens, reds and the pinks of human's skin. Somewhere frightening, others joyous. It contradicted the other with such force that I felt compelled to tell the truth even when I'd done nothing wrong.

"Just relax. They just want to know what happened," Dimitri murmured in my ear. I tried to relax my shoulders and only succeeded in bringing them back to their normal even level instead of my lopsided grimace.

Before me sat what looked like the judges from hell. They were all broad, male and seemed as though they ate kittens for breakfast. Even the suits couldn't take away the course vibe you got from them. I almost bolted for the door but remained calm and even managed to crack a grin. Not even that killer look could crack their blank gazes.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur," a man with large shoulders and a deep voice said in a piercing tone, his eyes almost making me shake. Dimitri kept a firm hand on my back to steady me. Not that I would ever admit I was intimidated of course.

"You were discovered missing four nights ago from the Palace by Prince Dimitri Belikov. Would you care to explain what happened?" The way he said that would make any one think they had been abducted on purpose. I felt the heat rise about to rebuke his tone but Dimitri poked me in the back and I shut my mouth again.

"Of course," I said smoothly controlling my anger. "I don't really remember how it happened but I woke up to a rag with chloroform pressed to my nose. I tried to fight back but there would have been around four of them and I wasn't expecting the attack," I explained. A few brows raised at my statement and one leaned forward from the high platform they sat behind, their desks paneled wood that was similar to a usual court room podium the judge sat behind.

"You say you were abducted. Adrian Ivashkov, your boyfriend was also 'abducted' on the same night. Some suggest you ran away together and got lost," he said peering over his thin framed glasses.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" I asked heatedly, clench my fists. The audacity of that accusation.

"No I was simply enquiring as to its…accuracy,"

"I told you what happened," I said coolly. "I was taken by the rebels who have been attacking for weeks. First at the dinner, then in the fields and then Stan Alto. You know why he died? Because he was one of them and Dimitri knew who he was so they killed him before we could extract any information out of him," my voice had risen a few decibels and silence rained down on me and only then did I realise that I probably shouldn't have said so much. I was about to apologise when Dimitri spoke.

"She's right. We were attacked a few weeks ago by a group of four. Stan Alto was one of them. The next morning he was dead." His words had produced another quiet spell before murmurings began to flitter back and forth between them all.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," I whispered to Dimitri.

"They needed to know eventually. Now that you've been kidnapped maybe they'll do something. They just need Adrian's statement to match up with yours before they do anything. Just be patient," he murmured and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and watch the squabbling.

"Princess Rosemarie. You do realise you've accused a very powerful advisor of the kind of treason," the large man who had spoken first stated sternly.

"I do," I said firmly. They didn't intimidate me anymore. He studied me for a moment before speaking again.

"Stan alto died of naturally causes," he told me.

"No! No he didn't. He was poisoned. Someone injected him with enough morphine to kill a man. We found an empty canister in the forest with a morphine label. He was murdered," I informed him. The judges eyes flickered to Dimitri who must have given him a nod.

"Just like Nicholai," he murmured.

"Nicholai?" I asked in confusion. The judge exchanged a glance with Dimitri again and that piqued my curiosity even more.

"Nicholai was a guard at your door. He was found with a morphine needle beside him, dead. The same night you were abducted," the judge said gravely. I gulped and shot a bewildered look at Dimitri who looked almost devastated.

"Were you able to identify any of your attackers?" someone asked gravely. I froze and stared at Dimitri unsure of how I would say this. His eyes watched me uncertainly.

"Yes," I answered with a gulp. Dimitri continued to watch me with an unwavering gaze.

"Some were Turkish. Others were Russian. They had a leader but they seemed to be under the command of yet another commander. They referred to a 'he' when we escaped. Something about being angry," I said. I was telling this to Dimitri more than the court.

"Who was their leader?" another asked, prodding me to answer I hesitated.

"Tasha Ozera," I answered almost reluctantly. Shock transformed Dimitri's face and his eyes darkened. Voices began to murmur and Dimitri looked away before turning on his heel and leaving. I could only try to stop the tears from flooding my cheeks.

**A/N: So I hope that cleared up a lot for you all! Dimitri knows! What's he going to think? Will he believe her? And what about Dimitri believing she wouldn't run away? 'Aww' worthy? And poor ol'd Viktoria right? Hahaha**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think (:**

**P.s. next chapter is going to be very heated…in multiple ways ;)**

**I promise I'll update faster this time! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Avanti (Guest): Thank you dearest yet again! Good luck with your exams and have fun on your muck up day today! Our schools finally band them because the last few years year 12 decided to do some crazy things like streaking across the oval during a school assembly…hahaha. Funny, but highly inappropriate. **

…

**So Sad (Guest): Thank you for all of your beautiful long reviews you write. I love how much effort and thought you put into them, it really makes my day, especially when you reprimand me for my mistakes and maybe paths I could have taken instead of the lame ones I come up with (:**

…

**Anabelle (Guest): Thank you so much! I love that you love this story so much and I'm trying as hard as I can. Are you proud of my faithful update tonight? Hehe  
But I'll only update one chapter at a time otherwise this story will be over too much sooner then any of us would like!**

…

_Previously: "Who was their leader?" another asked, prodding me to answer. I hesitated.  
"Tasha Ozera," I answered almost reluctantly. Shock transformed Dimitri's face and his eyes darkened. Voices began to murmur and Dimitri looked away before turning on his heel and leaving. I could only try to stop the tears from flooding my cheeks._

"Are you certain?" A booming asked. I spun, wiping the strange drops from my face, refusing to let them see me cry. Rosemarie Hathaway did not cry.

"Ice blue eyes, jet black hair, ugly scar on her face? Definitely her. Can I go now?" I sounded vain and immature but there was this cord connecting me to Dimitri and the further he moved away the greater the tension become, tugging me in his direction.

"No. Are you positive it was her?" another impossibly deeper voice asked.

"Of course it was. Why do you think I keep lying? I _love_ Dimitri. I would never want to hurt him and he cares for Tasha Ozera and this is going to hurt him more than any body else. I don't want to see that but I have to," I snapped at them. They watched me with calculating eyes although some had softened at my outburst.

It only occurred to me moments later that I'd just admitted to loving Dimitri. And he hadn't even heard it the first time I said those three little words. How was that possible in the time we'd known one another?

"We don't know you, Princess Rosemarie. We have to expect anything especially seeing as your boyfriend…"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. Adrian and I have history but there is nothing between us and there never will be again. He's a friend," technically 'friend' was stretching it a little but I couldn't deny that I cared what became of him.

"And you know Dimitri," I continued. The room didn't feel like an oppressive weight any longer. It was simply a dark room that held the possibility of power. I was the next Queen of Russia and this court would not insult me any further. "Dimitri trusts me, believes in me. You heard him say it over and over so why can't you just believe him too. He wouldn't lie to you any more than I would. Tasha Ozera is in on this and you need to stop her," I added firmly.  
Each and every one of them had the decency to look appropriately abashed. In other circumstances it would have been decidedly amusing to watch these mafia'-like council members squirm but I didn't care for that now.

"Thank you, Princess Rosemarie. We'll take what you have said into consideration. Please tell them to send in the prisoner for his statement as you leave," one said with dull green eyes. He was more of a withered old man than the rest of the council and I hadn't taken any particular attention to him until that moment. He seemed keener than the rest, like he knew something they didn't.

"Of course," I said smoothly not trusting the way his eyes watched me. He reminded me of a vulture with his dark hair, hook nose and squinting eyes.

No one else noticed as I took my leave and I didn't particularly care. Only when I wanted an audience did I make a scene. I didn't want a scene. I wanted to find Dimitri.

"They said to bring your prisoner…Adrian!" I gasped seeing his swollen face, hands chained together and a rueful grin pasted across his pale lips. His hair flopped over one of his eyes and his attire consisted of the white prison overalls.

"Hello, Rosemarie. You know I would _kill_ for that forest floor we had yesterday…" he cursed as one of the guards jabbed him in the ribs.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed pulling the guard's arm away with a force that caused him to stumbled. "Un-cuff him. Now," I demanded with force. The guard hesitated before shaking his head. He looked younger than most, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His hair was ash blonde and his eyes were a peculiar shade of brown. He was uncertain of himself, even the way he spoke. But he was confident in packing a punch. That's all that seemed to matter to King Nathan.

"We are under the orders of King Nathan and Kind Ibrahim not to release the prisoner. They say he abducted you," he said cautiously. My eyes flared and I let out a groan of frustration. Not even I could argue with that one. Bloody Kings.

"I'll fix this," I muttered to Adrian before they dragged him before the court. Abe. Again. The old man couldn't get anything right these days.

"Rosemarie!" Speak of the devil. He appeared beside me from thin air. I still wanted to know how he did that.

"Why did you do it?" I yelled, lost in my rage. I lashed out and he was pinned against the wall my arm putting pressure on his throat, the other gripping him tightly by the collar of his shirt. This was becoming a familiar position.  
For the briefest moment I thought I saw fear flicker in his eyes but it would soon replaced by a calm unfazed air, which made me angrier. I wanted him to be terrified, so terrified he'd never hurt me again.

"Well, that escalated quickly. For a princess this is most undignified," He commented. I didn't give two hoots about my dignity at that moment. I shoved him against the wall again for good measure, his head bouncing a little, his salt and pepper hair not even budging an inch.

"Why did you bring Adrian here? Why did you let Nathan get away with minimum guards? Aren't you two supposed to be best friends or something?" I hissed in his face. He grinned uncomfortably.

"Life's a game Rosemarie. Lighten up," he commented almost cheerfully.

"My life is a game?" I asked him incredulously. Hands suddenly began to pull me off Abe and in my bewilderment I hadn't noticed their arrival and my elbows delivered quick jabs at their ribs earning groans of pain and surprise.

My hand pulled tighter around his collar and the shirt was beginning to dig satisfyingly into his neck.

"How dare you! Is that what I've always been? Just some source of amusement for you? What about my mother huh? Is that why she died? Because you thought you'd mix things up a little?" That was a low blow and I knew it. But I'd finally struck a nerve; something I'd wanted to do for a long time.

"Do _not_ accuse me of anything little girl." He growled finally using his weight against me to free himself. I was then shoved against the wall, arms pinned across my body.

"You don't know anything. It isn't a game to me. You're my daughter. My only daughter and despite what you think I want what's best for you. That's why Adrian is here," he growled before releasing me. I glared at him, resisting the urge to throw myself at his body and stomping on his face. I didn't believe him. Unless he _wanted_ me to run away with Adrian I don't see how bringing him here had helped.

"Don't come near me," I growled at him in disgust before leaving him to straighten his shirt and suit. If he'd had a tie, I would have chocked him with it.

"Rose!" It was, Mason. His eyes seemed utterly horrified with himself. Perplexed that he hadn't been able to keep me safe.

"I'm so sorry. They shouldn't have been able to take you. I should have protected you," he apologised.

"It's alright. You couldn't ignore Abe's wishes. It's not your fault," I told him. His expression didn't change and I knew it would take more then just a vague dismissal of the subject to make him feel any better.

"Mason, look at me," I said halting in my tracks and making him look me in the eye. He was too young for this sort of responsibility. He had his whole life ahead of him and he shouldn't be made to think he was to blame. "You couldn't do anything. Abe and Nathan stuffed up and you couldn't stop it. But I'm alive Mase. I'm alive and so is Adrian. Everything's going to work out," I tried to reassure him. He still looked a little uncertain but he nodded anyway. I got the impression that he would be glued to my side for a while.

"Uhh, help me find Dimitri? And then go find Viktoria and make sure she doesn't get even close to Tasha Ozera," I told him.

"Tasha? Why…?"

"Just trust me. Don't let her with in ten feet," I interrupted. My shoulders straightened and suddenly I wasn't a friend, I was the Princess of Turkey, fiancé to Prince Dimitri, next in line for the throne of Russia. I seemed to be assuming this role with more regularity every moment.

"Of course," he murmured, tugging on a strand of his naturally curly red hair.

Dimitri wasn't difficult to find and I was fairly sure I knew where he would go; to the section of the garden that had become a kind of rendezvous for untimely meetings. I brought Mason for two reasons. One, I didn't want him to feel helpless. And two, I was the tiniest bit afraid of being alone.

Dimitri was in the exact spot I expected him to be. Mason and I paused when we saw him, head up against the smooth trunk of a tree he had taken a particular liking to, the sun streamed into his eyes through the patchwork of leaves above. I patted Mason's arm signaling for him to go and he backed away dutifully.

I settled on the ground beside Dimitri neither of us speaking a word. Dimitri didn't even stir when I approached but I knew he noticed me.

"I was going to tell you," I said filling the silence that was stretching out. He finally shifted a little on the hard ground. "I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry…" I trailed off not really sure where to go from there. To be honest I didn't exactly know where Tasha had stood with him after the whole cheating thing with Ivan.

"It's fine," he said in a tone that was definitely not 'fine'. I studied his face with those dark brown eyes so similar from this morning. And that's what confused me. Instead of the anger and betrayal I'd expected to see on his face there was the same worrying, haunting look about them.

"You're not upset that it's been Tasha this whole time," I commented hesitantly after a moment. He moved to lean forward, long arms propping him up on his knees, his long graceful fingers snapping a twig into smaller and smaller pieces. Those usual wry silken strands of hair had fallen forward again and I couldn't help but push one back in a futile attempt to tame it. Uselessly it swung back down, covering part of his face.

"No," he said tersely.

"What is it then? Why are you mad?" I asked softly. I didn't want him to storm away from me. He'd done that once before and that had ended up in an absolute disaster. But I also knew that he trusted me so much more than those weeks ago. I would go as far as to say that he might have even loved me. Maybe.

He snapped a twig and angrily rose from his seat, throwing the remainder of the stick away. "What's the matter?" he cried in angst. "My life is becoming a mess! My old girlfriend was cheating on me and now happens to be a part of a rebel organization who kidnaps you and almost kills you. I almost just lost the one woman in the world I've ever loved…" His breath caught as those words slipped out of his mouth. And so did mine. All distress fled his face and his cheeks flushed a little, eyes connected to mine in uncertainty. Not that he hadn't meant the words, but if I was ready to hear them.

Oh and I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to breath just incase when I did I would return to reality and this would only have been a dream. I was still stuck on the ground, arms wrapped around my knees, huddled to my chest. I felt as though if I moved it would break the fragile world around us.

"Rose," he murmured almost hesitantly, his previous train of thought seemed to have lost somewhere in the depth of his eyes. "Roza," he murmured crouching before me, large warm hands gently taking mine. The contact made my skin jolt forming a connection. My eyes were still wide and all I could think to remember was to keep my mouth closed.

"I think I love you. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do about it anymore," he said, his hands gripping my hands tighter in his grasp. "When you were gone, I couldn't sleep, couldn't think anything but finding you and bringing you home. Tell me you feel the same way, that I'm not the only one who can't wait to be married," he asked fervently. What surprised me most was his transition to my own native language. His Turkish was precise and beautifully laced with a Russian accent. It was something I'd rarely heard before but boy I could get used to it.

I didn't know what to say. Words didn't seem adequate enough to answer his question. All I could do was pull myself closer to him and kiss him fervently on the mouth.

It was like spring had arrived all over again, the flowers were bursting forth in every colour imaginable. It was summer heat and the winter cold mixed with the electric current that brought a new light to the world. Our world. It was magic and fire, the early morning frost becoming confused and appearing in the heat of the day. Up became down and left and right became muddled because the only thing in the world was us. Dimitri and I together, finally where we belonged after the desperation and heart ache we'd both experienced.

There was this new and raw almost animal passion burning between us and I could still feel it when we broke away, chests heaving, still impossibly close.

"I think I love you too," I managed to gasp. My hands still gripped his shirt tightly, unwilling to let him step away and Dimitri's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly, protectively holding me as if I were the most valuable thing in the world. I'd never been held like that before and as far as I was concerned, I never wanted to be let go.

A brilliant smile lit his face and his forehead rested against mine, both of us still trying to catch our breath.

"I wasn't mad," Dimitri murmured, twisting a lock of hair behind my back. "I was just scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you again. Tasha is smart, witty and she gets what she wants," he explained. I felt his eyelashes brush my skin as he closed those dark orbs.

"We have to stop her," I told him determinedly and tugged on his shirt pulling his chest closer to mine so that I could reach up and kiss him once more. We only had moments before I rushed us to my next plan of action. We were both going to need as much strength as we could possibly gather. I knew I got my strength from Dimitri and I was positive he was the same because the more I touched him , the more in love I fell with this god-like man, the stronger my resolve became. The stronger my determination to get through this trial in our lives.

**A/N: I think someone's in lloooo-oooovee, I think someone's in looo-oooovee! Hehehe! What do you think! So many confrontations. Mafia council, Adrian, Abe, Mason, Dimitri! And next is the biggest confrontation of all! Who can guess who it will be with!?**

**Please tell me what you think ****  
Thank you for all your follows and favourites and don't be afraid to drop in a review if you're a bit new to the story or if you've been faithfully tagging along with me. It would be wonderful to hear from you (:**

**So Revieww!**

**Pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry too! (I even added a cherry. That means you HAVE to review ;))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 22 (Is any one else finding that difficult to believe?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Avanti: I can't find your email so I shall just say thank you! And I remember you asking about my updating schedule? At least I think it was you…anyway I try for every second night (:**

…

**Anabelle: Thank you darling! I can't find yours either but I know it was really cute and made me smile again. You're beautiful (:**

…

** . : My lazy reviewer who couldn't be bothered to sign in I think you were? I wasn't sure if you were being sarcastic about my grammar or not so I'll just take it as a compliment and say thank you (: You're such a dear…Oh and you think I'm a funny person…I like to think so too ;)**

…

**So Cute: Darling I love it when you criticize me! I was thanking you for it, most appreciated, thank you again for everything, as usually you're most helpful (:**

…

_Previously: We only had moments before I rushed us to my next plan of action. We were both going to need as much strength as we could possibly gather. I knew I got my strength from Dimitri and I was positive he was the same because the more I touched him, the more in love I fell with this god-like man, the stronger my resolve became. The stronger my determination to get through this trial in our lives._

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted, my hands slapping the table in anger. The table screeched closer to the man, my face leaning in to his dark eyes. I couldn't read them. They were black, emotionless orbs that I just wanted to shatter into oblivion. Those black eyes just blinked calmly at me, calculating my next move. But I knew Stephen Arif wouldn't be expecting it.

I gave a low chuckle in the back of my throat and slid onto the edge of the desk, leaning over, my hair tickling parts of his cheek and smiling that smile that no man could resist. I got the reaction I wanted. Bewilderment; Eyes widened, nostrils twitching in uncertainty, breathing hitched, fingers going a pasty white as they gripped tighter to the arms of the chair he was shackled to.

"You know," I breathed, my breath ghosting over his skin. From our proximity I could see the goose bumps rising on his forearms. Inside I was disgusted but I broadened my smile even more. "Sometimes when people don't tell me the truth something…out of this world, happens," I smiled coyly at him and my fingers drummed softly against the black pine table. He wasn't sure where to look, my fingers, my face, or a bit lower…

"Out of this world?" he managed to gulp. His black eyes finally flickering in every direction. He must have realised that I was the Princess of turkey and that ogling probably wasn't going to get him on Santa's Christmas list. Either that or the fact that the scent of the Jasmine perfume I'd been dowsed in had finally intoxicated him and he was feeling queasy.

I leaned in even closer only a breath away from his ear. "Tell me who is behind your alliance," I said in halted syllables. Suddenly he hissed and jerked away from me, his chair screeched sending involuntary shivers up my spine.

"Get away from me!" he growled struggling violently against his restraints, piercing eyes becoming narrowed slats of a window. His face was flushed in anger and his leg restraints began to cut into his ankles.

"Don't bother struggling. You aren't going anywhere," I said in amusement. No matter how hard he tugged the only thing breaking would be his skin.

"You can't break down my defenses with your sly words and your sinful approaches," he spat on the floor landing it next to my shoe. I wasn't amused but I let out a cackling laugh, throwing my head back and baring my neck.

"Oh but Mr. Arif, he or Tasha wouldn't even know you'd spoken a word," I said moving to stand in front of him. He looked up at me in the dim light. Dimitri and I had specifically asked for only two lights instead of the blinding dozen that usually lit the room. We thought perhaps the dim lighting would confuse his usual expectations. He was impossible to extract information out of even after hour and hours of constant questioning. He was immovable. A typical stubborn Turkish man. They were as bad as Russian's we'd come to conclude.

Dimitri and I didn't have time to wait for the answers. After the first two weeks of intense questioning he still hadn't broken and he was becoming a lower priority prisoner with all the new ones filtrating into the system. We needed the information and we were going to get it no matter how big the confrontation between us. I knew how most Turkish men worked; I knew their discipline, their training, and their way of thinking. I knew I'd be able to crack into this nutshell of a brain.

"He would know!" he cried attempting to spit at me again but his aim missing me by a mile as he tried to rock his chair away from my approaching footsteps. They seemed to echo almost hauntingly, my heels clicking against the tiled floor. The white tiles made it a cold room with a twisted sense of shape. It was difficult to tell where one wall ended and the other picked up against the pristine colour and LED lights. Everything just glared into your eyes in, humming in amusement at your pain.  
I think I heard a psychologist say once that it was meant to feel clean so that a prisoner could do the same and come clean on the inside so he didn't feel so dirty and insignificant. The room had a _presence_ apparently. The only presence I felt was my two shadows that were oddly disconcerting, flitting in my peripheral vision like winged bats.

I took one last commanding step so I was directly in front of him. My hands gripped either side of the chair and tipped it back so it slammed against the concrete wall, gouging at the white-coated cement. His breathing quickened and his struggles grew more rapid.

"He won't know!" I shouted above the clang of the chair on cement.

"Robert Doru knows everything!" he screamed. A name. I had what I wanted. I knew I wouldn't be able to extract anything more from the broken man. He was broken and he hadn't even realised it yet. He hadn't realised that this was the first time that his emotions had leaked into the interrogation room. He hadn't realised that usually he sat as if he were a mute and now he was screaming for mercy.

"I think you'll just find I broke down your defenses Mr. Arif. It was a pleasure," I said calmly and dropped his chair back to the floor with a clatter. His black orbs widened in astonishment before crumbling in horror, a sob racking his chest. I resisted the urge to let out a hoot of joy and walked away without looking back and closing the door calmly behind me.

"You did it," Dimitri said proudly and pulled me into a hug. I fell against him not realising how tense I had been during that whole ten minutes of torture. "You were brilliant," he murmured and rubbed circled into my tense shoulders.

"Please. Nobody can resist Rose Hathaway. It was a given," I joked brushing aside his praise but inside I was doing my own little happy dance.

"He was about to break the door down one or two times," Mason joked patting me on the back. "Nice work, Rose," he grinned and found his way back to the entrance.

"Were you really?" I asked amused. Dimitri scowled and pulled away and I laughed gaily, his protectiveness making me feel giddy. I thought over the compromising situation I'd put myself in and decided that if 'Stephen Arif' had been a 'Stephanie Arif' and it had been Dimitri parading around like a peacock in there I would have attempted to bust down the door as well.

"He looked ready to rib his head off with his bare hands," Christian commented finally exiting the room where they watched the interrogation. I wasn't sure why Christian was in there exactly but Dimitri had called him to let him know what was happened. Actually Dimitri had called a lot of people and then a whole squad had shown up to watch the spectacle.  
My stomach grumbled and I rubbed it with a sigh. Lunch had consisted of a packet of chips one of the guards had stashed away. Sharing a half a bag of air with ten men hadn't really gotten any of us very far in the nutrition department.

"Get cleaned up, Rose. We'll have dinner together tonight. Just the two of us. Wear something nice and I'll be at your room at six. Head on back and I'll finish on up here. You deserve some rest," Dimitri kissed my forehead before pushing me towards the stairwell that looked altogether too long for my liking. I was ready to sleep the night way but decided that dinner with Dimitri would be equally as good.

"Dimitri," I said pausing at the top of the stairs. He spun to look at me, one eyebrow raised. "Who is Robert Doru?"

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"Where is he taking you?" Lissa had peppered me with questions that I had no answer to for the last half hour. I was about as clueless as she was but only about ten times mire excited. Well I told myself that because I could get Dimitri's answer to my question off my mind.

"_Who is Robert Doru?" Dimitri gave me a light laugh before shaking his head.  
"I have no idea," he chuckled before shooing me away down the stairwell._

How could a nobody who knew everybody, but nobody had ever heard about, cause an uprising in two countries? It was beyond my understanding and I began to contemplate possible theories. Maybe he had given a false name to his minions? Maybe Stephen Arif had known what I'd been trying to do and given me to a false lead. I began coming to impossible conclusions like 'Maybe he heard the name wrong when he signed up?'

Lissa was no help either. She was clueless in the game of criminals and their minds. In the ballroom with a thousand guys on our trails she knew the thought of every single one but when it came to condemned criminals she was hopeless.

"I don't know, but I doubt we'll leave the palace. Maybe we'll just hang out in his room or something," I suggested vaguely for the umpteenth time.

"But he told you to wear something _nice_," she insisted. We were going in circles. We'd had this conversation before and I was beginning to get a dizzying sense of déjà vu. We were lying on my bed staring at the gold streaks through my ceiling. I'd spent many a night staring up there wondering what was beyond that ceiling. I imagined the stars and I just wanted to reach up, pick out every drop of golden light and bottled it in a jar to keep beside my bed.

"He's going to be late," Lissa began to fret.

"Dimitri is never late," I sighed and began plucking randomly at my porcelain coloured dress. I loved it. It was a silk underlay with a netted crocheted mesh over the top. It fit a little loosely but showed my curves, stopping three inches above my knee. Under the bust was a ribbon in the lightest shade of pink tied in a small bow a little askew to the right. I'd donned heels the same colour of my dress and let my hair out in loose curls. Lissa had declared me fit for a queen. My insides had appropriately squirmed a little at that one.

As if to prove my point a soft nock at the door had Lissa swinging the door open most unceremoniously to a slightly baffled Dimitri. I sat up wearily from the bed and wobbled a little on my heels before regaining my balance. My feet only throbbed a little from the wounds that had been inflicted upon them.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Lissa asked slyly to Dimitri.

"Stunning," he agreed watching me with those intense eyes. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks under that heated look. It read something so powerful I couldn't put into words.

"Where are we going?" I finally managed to ask my eyes flicking back up to his face. He looked incredible in a semi formal ensemble of slacks, a black button up shirt with the top two buttons released. His hair was tied back neatly but still those few strands refused to be tightened.

"That would ruin the surprise," he grinned and held out his hand for mine to take. I rolled my eyes as we strolled down a corridor. I could still feel that familiar presence of unseen eyes. I leant in closer to Dimitri t whisper in his ear.

"Are they going to be following us _all_ night?" I asked in hushed tones. Dimitri shook his head and looked down at me in amusement. I didn't see anything to be amused about…

"Of course not. They'll leave soon. You really think I'd let them follow us on our date?" he winked at me and I couldn't think of a reply fast enough. Dimitri's playful side was returning and it never ceased to halt me in my tracks and snatch away my Hathaway mouth.  
While my mind had still been churning around the word 'date', Dimitri had led me to a small stairwell on the top level of the building. This place was devoid of elevators I could have sworn.

"Are you planning on murdering me?" I joked taking in the dark stones with rough edges that looked like they came from the dark ages. Shadows easily swallowed the light and Dimitri let out a chortled laugh before pulling me gently up the stairs.

At the top of the dark stairs was a small door that Dimitri would have to bend double just to fit through. It was old and its new shiny hinges seemed oddly out of place against the dark weathered wood.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, dark eyed boring into mine.

"Of course," I said immediately hoping I didn't regret those words.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath brushing over the surface of my skin. I shivered but obeyed, tightening my grip on his hand, feeling the comfort and protection it gave. He switched his hands so that his right arm could wrap around my shoulders and cover my eyes so he was certain I could not see and his left gripped my left tightly.

I heard a low groan of the door as it scrapped over the top stone step, its slouching frame causing it agony and then a gentle night breeze washed over me, filling my lungs with the scent of spring. It held a slight chill, which reminded me of the coming autumn months. The month we were to be married in.  
My heels clicked against what felt like a cobblestoned street from the eighteenth century.

"Do you trust me?" he asked one more time and I nodded, relishing in the warmth of his hand that seemed amplified in the cool spring night.

"Sit down, and lie back," he instructed his warm voice melting over me. It was like velvet. Deep, plush, velvet that spoke in Turkish with a Russian accent. I loved how he switched to my native tongue. I did as I was instructed I was surprised to feel a blanket of some sort spread out across the ground. Dimitri held my hands to guide me to the ground, ensuring I didn't hit the ground with a thud. That would have been romantic.

I didn't realise how nervous I was until Dimitri let go of my hands briefly and I felt them shaking slightly. I lay back, my hands resting on my stomach, eyes closed the only sound the light rustle of leaves in the breeze and the sound of the blanket rustling when Dimitri joined me on the blanket.

"I used to come up here when I was a boy," Dimitri said quietly, the only part of us touching was our arms that brushed together, transferring heat between us. "I used to lie up here and pretend every single star was a wish that was waiting to happen. Open your eyes Rose," he murmured. My eyes flicked open and I gasped. Never before had I seen something so beautiful. Or maybe I had but I had never experienced that thudding stop my heart came to.  
Above my stars twinkled so brightly I thought I could reach up and grab them. I'd finally found what was above my ceiling.

"This is amazing," I whispered, my hand creeping into his. He gripped it tightly and just for a moment everything was perfect. We were just an ordinary couple experiencing a moment in time when nothing else mattered. We weren't princes and princesses, or angry or frightened or jealous. We were just Rose and Dimitri, the couple who believed in wishes. The couple who believed that everything was going to be okay.

"Shooting star!" I exclaimed and sat up as if the movement would bring me closer, my hand reaching up as if to catch it.

"Now you've seen it you have to wish on it," Dimitri sat up too watching me. I could feel his eyes on me without even watching him. I grinned and turned to face him.

"Want to know my wish?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Of course," he told me with a small smile, running a finger perpendicular to all five of mine sending shockwaves up my arm.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. He did as he was told and I leaned in, my lips hovering next to his ear for a moment before turning back to his lips, and pressing mine against his. He responded immediately, both his hands reaching out to take my waist and pull me closer. We both rose to our knees, pulling the other in as if to save the other from drowning. I couldn't feel anything but his lips against mine, and then the way his hand occasionally roamed around my back in intricate patterns of lines and swirls that sent my head spinning more then it already was.

That familiar pull of electricity and heat burned through the passion that caught a light wrapped around us in a whirlwind of fire works and ocean waves. I could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck beneath my fingertips and I was almost certain for a time that it was my own blood pumping through my veins.

"Roza," he murmured in Russian and just breathed heavily, trying to regain my regain my breath, my chest heaving in time with his. "That was some wish," he joked and I let out a peal of laughter. I just felt like laughing, like spinning for a million years before returning to reality and I felt like I had the time to do it because I knew he would be waiting for me the whole time.

"Are you hungry?" he asked pulling me to my feet, my knees feeling slightly wooden after kneeling on the hard surface of the stones. The quilt hadn't been quite enough padding to shield my knees from all trauma.

"When am I not?" I laughed and allowed him to lead me over to a table set for two, beside it a trolley with at least six covered dishes. I took in the whole of the roof around me. We were in one of the two turrets the palace possessed. It wasn't very large. I would be able to walk from one side to the other in nine or ten steps each way, but it was big enough to contain two of us for the night, hidden away from reality. There wasn't anything too special about the turret, only that it had been furnished with a white table and chairs and trolley and there were candles lit around the edges. Not much light was needed in the presence of the millions and millions of stars watching over us.

The food was amazing as usual and it was never a dull date if I'd ever had one. We laughed and talked and sat quietly and comfortably for moments when no words were required. We'd gaze over the forest the stretched as far as the eye could see and then to the other side were there were fields and the dull shadows of horses dozing against a fence.  
Afterwards we stood against the turret wall and just soaked in the view above and beyond our visions.

"Rose," Dimitri said quietly and for the first time that night his voice held and edge, and anxiousness to it. I turned to him in curiosity and was met with wide, brown eyes that held no laughter. But they weren't solemn or sad, just serious.

"I know you never wanted to go through with this arranged marriage and neither did I but now that that's changed and I couldn't' think of anyone better to stand beside me for the rest of my life and I like to hope that you feel the same way…" he paused and my heart began to thud in my chest as I realised what he was doing. "I don't know about you, but I feel slightly…cheated in the way we met, and how this was," he tried to find the right word with a frown. "_Organised_," he said it with distaste and I had to agree. The process had neither been pretty nor desirable. "I want to begin our new lives with something that we can remember. I want us to remember every time we fight and argue that we made this decision to be together. I want us to make that choice, just the two of us," he watched me for a moment more before sinking down to one knee. My breath caught and his hands gripped both of mine more tightly.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazure, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife by your own choice?" he asked his breath almost seeming hurried as he finished his sentence. I bit my lip and it only took me one last look into the deep eyes before I nodded and pulled him up from his knees.

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way," I whispered throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him like never before. He seemed to agree with the enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and picked me up spinning me around with a laugh, the two of us free and in love.

"I love you," I told him seriously when he placed me back down on the ground.

"I love you too," he whispered before wrapping me back up in a kiss beneath the stars we kept for wishes.

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEEASEEE! :D**

**He proposed! Okay it was a little cheesy but I thought he was kind of cute haha :P**

**I hope you all love it and adore it I don't really know what else to say except thanks for reviews, follows and favourites and please keep them coming (:**

**Xx**

**Review!**

**Actually, I'd like to add…. I know I hassle you guys for reviews and it's only because I want to know what you think of my writing style etc. I take extension English 2 and so that means I have to write a short story (5000-8000 words) as my major work. I want to what you like bout it so I can impress some judges and critics because if you don't know the system I'll just tell you that Extension 2 English really boosts your marks if you do it right. Thank you all and do review (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Somaya(Guest): Thank you! I'm so glad you like it (:**

NecholeEJ: Thank you for all your reviews, they're so lovely and encouraging (:

So Romantic (Guest): Thank you! It was very gentlemanly of him to ask her I thought. Only the best for Rosemarie Hathaway (:  
They certainly will have a task team but how they use them is still a mystery! :D

Annabelle: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so beautiful (: Don't be afraid to point out the flaws too! :D  
…

**Avanti: Thank you x this many: 834569384 ****  
I'm not using this as my Extension 2 story but it makes it a lot easier when your constantly writing, using vocab and just practicing (:  
and my typos are explained just below. I'm terribly sorry about them :S aha**

Just before I start I was up to one in the morning writing the last chapter so you'll have to excuse the mistakes. I read over it today and was absolutely mortified, haha **  
…**

_Previously: "I love you," I told him seriously when he placed me back down on the ground._

"_I love you too," he whispered before wrapping me back up in a kiss beneath the stars we kept for wishes…._

'_We shouldn't.' _I remembered those words gasped against my skin. _The heat shooting up my stomach_. I didn't want to open my eyes. Not yet. Not until I was sure I wasn't dreaming. _'We can't'_. There was definitely a warm arm wrapped around my waist though. _'We'd be breaking protocol'_. And there was definitely a distinctive scent of cologne mingled into the threads of my sheets. _'We're already breaking protocol_'. And no way did I have four arms, a scratchy chin and biceps the size of trucks. _'I just need you. So much right now.'_ Someone definitely just stirred beside me, their leg wrapping tighter around mine. _Warm hands sliding over my skin_. Yep, those had definitely been eyelashes brushing against my cheek. Dimitri was definitely in my bed, semi naked and pulling me closer. His mother was going to kill us.

Lips brushed against my cheek, they followed up my jaw line and pressed against each eyelid. I tried not to stir, not to let the squirm of delight wiggle its way out. Not just yet.

"Roza," I heard my name murmured through my sleepy mind. I tried not to let my lips twitch at that beautiful accent. I recalled that voice from last night: "_Roza_." It was laced with honesty, love, marvel…every letter pronounced with clarity.

"Rose," he crooned again, this time his lips coming in contact with the pulse on my neck. I couldn't just lay there anymore, not with that teasing, god-like man planting kisses over my body.  
I let out a war cry and tackled him, rolling him over to his back and I found myself straddling his stomach. He laughed loudly, gripping my arms from the surprise of the attack.  
I grinned, watching the amusement wash over him. There was no strain in his eyes, his muscles were relaxed and he looked genuinely happy. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but plant a kiss on his mouth, which oddly turned into a long and slow kiss that wrapped electricity around us all over again.

I pulled back first, to stretch myself along his body, lying my head between the crook of his neck and his shoulder, my hand tracing little squiggles of his chest.

"I can't wait to marry you," I breathed, my left hand stopped its squiggles to admire the ring on my finger. It wasn't the modern sort that all girls had, but a traditional Russian ring that was passed down from queen to every second queen. It had a large dark blue sapphire in the centre and smaller diamonds, eleven of them, encompassing them. I loved it.

"Mmmm," he murmured reaching up to play with ring on my finger, enjoying the way it looked on my skin, the gold band contrasting with my tan fingers. "Maybe then I'll get this off of you," he winked and I slapped his hand away as he pulled at the strap of my bra. We hadn't given in. We hadn't done it last night, no matter how great the temptation had been.

I know Dimitri meant no disrespect to me when he had tugged on the strap. He had been the one to stop us. He had made the first hesitation, realising what we were about to do, pulling us out of our intoxication.

"_Rose, we can't do this," he said after I'd just told him how much I needed him. I'd felt almost disappointment and then cast it away. "I need you too. I want you but you don't want this. Not yet. Remember what you told me?" he refused to drop the hand from my waist and it was comforting to be wanted, needed. But I did remember that time. That time when my mother had told me she was a pure bride. She was a virgin when she married my father and he had been the one and only man in her life. I admired and respected that, wanting to be at least half as good as her.  
I looked into his eyes reading the desire and lust written in them but over that was concern and firmness. He wouldn't let me do this. He would only have sex with me when we were married. And I loved him for that._

"You're ridiculous," I grumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his skin, his scent intoxicating me even further. I could live off of his smell, his warmth, his lips. I'd almost forgotten another world was outside my bedroom door. But we were certainly reminded of that when a loud 'ooof' sounded at my door along with a 'whack'. I sighed waiting for the exclamation.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur! Since when do you lock your door?" Viktoria pounded on the door and I met Dimitri's eyes ruefully.

"Will she stop this when we're married?" I asked hopefully, my love for Viktoria severely diminishing as she continued to beat on my locked door.

"Oh I doubt it," Dimitri chuckled quietly, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before attempting to move out from beneath me.

"Hey that's not fair!" I grumbled and grappled for his hands, pulling him back to me and kissing him hotly on the mouth. Dimitri Belikov did not leave me with a kiss on the cheek. It simply wasn't done.

"Okay, hurry up and put some clothes on before she bashes down the door," Dimitri chuckled quickly scooping up his clothes and tugging them on. I was a little slower because I couldn't help but watch his tall graceful movements.

"I'm coming Viktoria!" I exclaimed, hurriedly throwing a pajama shirt over my underwear not even bothering with pants. I never did anyway.

"Get in the closet," I hissed at Dimitri, He leaned over to kiss me quickly once more before winking and disappearing into the wardrobe, the doors shutting behind him. I sighed regretfully and slung open the door to Viktoria's hammering fist.

"You finished?" I asked dryly, running a hand through my tousled hair. I didn't want to imagine what it really looked like. Viktoria marched straight in my room and made herself comfortable on my couch. I thanked God she didn't use the bed. She would smell Dimitri on it for sure.

"You never lock your door, why would you without telling me? I almost broke my nose!" she wailed loftily. She said it with such dignity that I could only laugh before escaping to the bathroom to fix my hair. I pulled a brush through it and tugged it into a high ponytail. It looked impossible to do anything else with it.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such a tragedy," I sympathized with her. In all honesty I thought it served her right for trying to barge in all the time. "And I lock my door because I'm terrified I'll get lifted from my bed again," I said. It was only a partial lie. I had in fact been thinking of locking my door but I was yet to truly spend a night alone in my right mind.

"True. How's this meeting going to go do you suppose?" She asked. I heard her shifting in her seat, beginning to throw a ball. I thought of Dimitri in my closet and decided that my ponytail and light makeup would do for the moment. I sprayed on some deodorant and exited the bathroom. The thought of sneaking around with Dimitri in my closet while Viktoria sat right next door gave me the greatest amusement.

"I have no idea. We just need to stop what's happening and really figure out why people don't want this alliance. I mean it is definitely going through but…"

"Are you sure? Why are you so sure?" she peered at my face and I blinked at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just completely in love with your brother," I said casually and whacked the back of her head.

"Hey! That's gross…!" Suddenly she let out a little scream and she yanked on my arm. I was confused until I noticed her eyes ogling at my newly acquired ring.  
"Where did you get that!" she squealed, pulling me impossibly closer.

"Dimitri…?" I answered cautiously not ready fro my arm to be detached from my body just quite yet. I needed to invest in some earplugs.

"What is with the screaming?" Lissa wandered into the room with a yawn.

"Dimitri proposed!" Viktoria squealed. Lissa was suddenly away and yanking on my arm harder than Viktoria had. Definitely needed some earplugs, I winced at their excited squeals.

"Oh my goodness! We were already getting married what's the deal?" I mumbled. It was actually a big step for Dimitri and I. We both wanted the marriage to work and we knew we could always fall back onto the memory of that night when we decided to love each other for the rest of our lives.

"I'm getting changed!" I wailed, escaped into my closet and slammed the door behind me, leaning against it in relief. "Dimitri?" I whispered. It was dark and I had to stifle my squeal when his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me deeper into the cupboard. He switched the light on as he went.

"They're nuts!" I whispered in a daze. Dimitri chuckled ran a hand through his hair.

"They're girls," he snickered. I rubbed my arm thoughtfully, certain they had detached the muscle from my bone…maybe they tore the tendon?

"Rose," he said after I'd pulled on jeans and flowing print shirt. "I tried to get Adrian out yesterday afternoon but Abe and Nathan won't let him go even though his story matches up with yours. He's still cooped up in a cell," he said. My eyes flared up and I tried not to shout.

"He'll be going insane!" I whispered harshly and tugged my shirt down harder.

"I know, I'm sorry Rose," he murmured. I moved away from his hand and snatched at a pair of shoes.

"You can't do anything? Surely there's some way you can get him out? You know people Dimitri…"

"I can't, Rose," he interrupted. I stared at him angrily before ripping the cupboard door open.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again before I slammed it in his face. It was completely unfair of me to so but was angry and Dimitri was in my line of fire. I was almost tempted to open the door back up and apologise but I was already being tackled by what felt like a herd of wild animals.

"I can't believe this! Wait till I tell Christian He'll be so happy!" Lissa gushed, hugging my arm while Viktoria tugged at my hair to get m attention. Neither noticed my inability to smile and I wasn't completely sure why _Christian_ of all people would be so happy.

"I have to see Abe," I said. They didn't hear me. "I have to see Abe," I said louder but they were too busy chatting to one another about a celebratory dinner as if we hadn't had enough of those. In the normal world, I decided, anybody would think these two were boozehounds. I also decided I would ignore the fact that I'd told Abe rather forcefully to stay away from me.

"I have to see Abe!" I said forcefully and yanked my arms away from them. "Adrian is in prison and I have to get him out before he goes mental."  
Neither of the two were sure what to say but they quickly fell into step behind me making me feel like a mother duck with my ducklings scrambling over their flippers trying to catch up.

I assumed, by the time, that Abe was hiding away in Nathan's study as usual, speaking of legal things that blew my mind away. I rapped on the door harshly.

"Come," Nathan's voice sounded almost bored. I opened the door and stepped into the room almost choking on the scent of cigars. Lissa stifled a cough, her eyes watering from the smoke. Viktoria hung back near the door.

My eyes widened my field of vision through the haze and spotted Abe lounging comfortably, book in hand, on the longue. Did King's never do work?

"Abe," I said and strode to stand before him. He watched me with that same amusement settled about him. His wrinkles had become more prominent I decided. His hair more salt than pepper and his eyes were beginning to fade I noticed as I watched him. "We need to talk," I said. He nodded and placed his book on the arm of the chair.

"Please, sit." He offered, gesturing to the cushion beside him.

"No thank you," I said gritting my teeth. Abe nodded in consent and settled back more comfortably, twisting a pen through his fingers in a series of complicated motions.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked calmly though I could see he knew very well what I wished to talk about.

"Adrian," I said through gritted teeth. "Why have you got him in prison? He's innocent and you know it, old man."

"Quite extraordinary. You believe him to be innocent. Innocent of what Rosemarie? Kidnapping you?" I wanted to throw him against a wall. "Killing Stan? Killing Nickolai?" My fist tightened and I refused to let an outburst escape my lips.

"You know very well, he didn't…"

"For stealing your heart?" he cut me off. I stared at him unable to believe what he just said.

"Stealing my _heart_?" I almost squeaked. I laughed. Not because it was funny but because it was the most ridiculous notion I'd heard in my life.

"Why did you bring Adrian to Russia, Ibrahim?" I asked leaning forward to look him in the eye more clearly. He picked his book up again and tapped his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"You still haven't figured that one out? No matter, we were discussing why Adrian was in prison," he mused. I wanted to scream until all the frustration had filtered out of my body and had drowned him in its abundance.

"If you hadn't brought him here he would never be in prison for doing nothing! Why did you do it Abe!" I yelled. And there went my self-control. He was always pushing the boundaries.

"Now, Rosemarie…"

"No you shut the fuck up," oblivious to the fact I'd just told the King of Russia, my future father in law, and notorious bully to shut up let alone just screamed obscenities at him. Abe watched me for a moment before sighing and putting his book down again.

"Rose," he shocked me with the shortened version of my name. "Adrian is here because I wanted you to be sure of what you were doing. I wanted you to make our own decision and not watch you suffer…"

"I still suffered…" I argued stiffly. His logic was ridiculous. It was almost as bad as my own.

"but only for a while. Only for a little while and not the rest of your life. If you'd run away with Adrian you would have been happy in your decision but you decided to stay here with Dimitri because you two are so alike. I can already see you've made that decision to be with him by choice," he said gesturing to my left hand where my ring was dully shining in the low light. I didn't know what to say, what to feel…so I said nothing.

"And I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for opening your eyes to something new and allowing yourself to love again after your mother died. I know she would be proud of you too," he said quietly. There was no sound in the room. Not even a breath. I felt one hot tear slip down my cheek but I didn't wipe it away. I couldn't. This whole time Abe had been testing me, testing me because he loved me and not because he was a horrible father. I hadn't liked his motives and I was positive he could have done it another way but the point was that he wanted me to be happy.

"You left him in prison?" I tried to sound resistant but it only came out in a husky whisper.

"Adrian is in prison because stocks of morphine were found in his room," Abe said. No matter how fatherly he sounded before there was nothing that could make that statement any easier to say.

I walked away. I didn't say anything; I was numb. I slipped past Lissa and Viktoria and they didn't follow me. I kept walking through the corridors, unsure of where I was going but as the shadows grew darker and darker in the closed corridors, not a single curtain open I began to recognize the pull I felt. I was on my way to Yeva's rooms. I opened her door letting vodka, lilies and vanilla wash over me.

**A/N: What do you all think? Sorry it's a bit late but I struggled with how to start this chapter but in the end I'm actually really happy with it and I hope you all are too. Please do review if you find yourself some time (:**

**P.s. There is a link on my profile if you want to know what Rose's ring looks like (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
Avanti: **You crack me up, hahahaha. Firstly, we shall see about the whole pirate thing, secondly, THANNKKK YOUUUUUUUUU! And thirdly, lay off the sugar kay? Haha 3****

Mean Roza: I know what you mean. She really does not think does she. Yes, you were one of the few that guessed why he was doing it (:  
Thank you (:

** . :** Lazy child! Now I have to take up my writing space ;) haha no worries, I'm just happy you liked it, thank you (:

**My Guest who's name is not left but began with an inappropriate pun?:** You know how you are and you made me laugh (: haha  
and yes it is a little old fashioned but there are some people who still wait till marriage (Myself for example) and I just wanted to add a moral to Rose, another goal for her to strive for and besides, authors always include some part of themselves into a story its what makes it interesting; when we write from the heart. So I hope you're not to annoyed (:  
Thank you for taking the time to review (:

**Thank you, Anabelle, again and other guests! You are all brilliant. P.s. did any one look for Rose's ring link on my Profile? Tell me what you think!?  
…**

_Previously: I kept walking through the corridors, unsure of where I was going but as the shadows grew darker and darker in the closed corridors, not a single curtain open I began to recognize the pull I felt. I was on my way to Yeva's rooms. I opened her door letting vodka, lilies and vanilla wash over me._

"I was expecting you," Yeva's voice wafted towards me. I was still squinting in the darkness, the room only lit by one tall, slender candle. I crept closer and noticed it was dark blue with squiggles and dashes of gold diving through it, the molten wax dribbled lazily down the side settling on a black metal candle stand. The small flame flickered in time with Yeva's breathing, dancing through the currents of air she sent. Behind the thin trail of vapor was Yeva's old, gnarled face, the creases seemed to have deepened on her darkened face or perhaps it was just the shadows.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She struck another match and lit a smaller, pure gold candle. I sat in front of her on the plush dark blue rug. She had definitely re furnished her room; only it looks identical to before, just different colours.

"I don't know. I don't want to be here," I told her. She tilted her head to the side.

"Then why are you here?" she asked again and I scowled at her my bad mood deepening. I didn't want to play games, I didn't want to be there but something made me stay seated.

"You were expecting me!"

"Who told you?" I was going in circles. She was supposed to be the one with superior sight, unnatural knowledge and forbearance.

"You just did." I told her with a frown. She tilted her head to the side and watched me with narrowed black eyes.

"You're confused," she commented as if it was a sudden revelation she'd never considered before.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"No need to be sarcastic. You need help," she said. My jaw dropped and I was about to remind her who I was. But then I noticed her left hand. It was dark in colour and the skin wrinkled but on her ring finger was a white strip…where a ring had been. I glanced down at my own hand and stared at the ring. I played back through Russian history and something clicked. Yeva had been the last queen, I was wearing her ring and for some reason it made me feel unworthy to wear it.  
It was like my mother, how I strove to stand up to her honour, her respect, her goodness. I could never be more perfect than her and I certainly couldn't be better than Yeva, no matter how crazy the old bat was these days.

"You need to stop comparing yourself," she said as if reading my thoughts. I gulped and stared at her through the tiny flame flickering between us.

"I'm not," I denied. I was a terrible liar sometimes.

"Lilies for your wedding,"

"I just wanted to remember my mother," I defended. She had no right to accuse me for that one.

"No sex before marriage," I blushed furiously at that. How did she know that? Wait, is she saying I should have sex? "You agreed to a marriage you didn't want."

"I do want this marriage," I said. She ignored my protests.

"but you didn't before," she met my eyes levelly and I held them.

"You can do this on your own Rose. Don't be stupid," she snorted. She always did that. Her sentences would sound so beautiful and then she insults you. I scowled at her half-heartedly. I wasn't nearly as perfect as I liked to think I was.

"I need vodka. Last time you gave me vodka shots, can you do that again?" I asked hopefully. She didn't even look up from the threads she was twisting and pulling together in a series of complicated motions.

"No, she said shortly. I frowned. I just wanted to forget.

"Why not?" I asked heatedly.  
"You need a clear head," she told me. That made no sense. Last time I needed a clear head, she gave me vodka, the time I want to drown my sorrows in vodka with a forty percent concentrated alcohol level and she won't let me because I needed a clear head.

"Come in Dimitri," She called. I jumped and the door opened to reveal Dimitri's body slipping through the crack he'd made in the door. How had she known that was Dimitri? I didn't even hear a knock.

"Babushka…" he almost choked on his words when he saw me. "Rose," he breathed and hesitated in his step. I gave him a brief smile and Yeva waved him over impatiently. She had a one tracked mind.

"Don't make an old lady wait. I was expecting you," she crooned and reached for one of his hands around the candle and kissed it. I always thought he was the one to do the hand kissing.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he said softly. I almost died when I heard his voice. His words were soft, and I could still tell he was pained by what I'd told him earlier.

"No matter. Rosemarie is peculiar," she commented. Dimitri's lips twitched in amusement and I glared at the old woman.

"I know, Babushka." Thanks Dimitri. "I need your help," he leaned forward a little in earnest. Yeva nodded and pulled out a bottle of vodka. My eyes lit up but she only poured one glass and handed it to Dimitri. He fiddled with it for a moment before setting it back on the ground. I sucked in the huff I was about to let out and sat with crossed arms, watching the exchange.

"You know what to do, Dimka," Yeva said and poured an extra glass of vodka that I eyed hopefully. It remained settled in the carpet. Dimitri sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, stubborn hair falling forward obnoxiously. He looked adorable.

"I know. I just wanted to be sure. I've just known her for so long and I can't hurt Rose…" He murmured. My eyes snapped away from the vodka glass and I listened more intently. The two seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"She will be fine. She just needs to watch the quiet ones," Yeva soothed and Dimitri frowned, mirror image to my own furrowing brow.

"The quiet ones? And Babushka, if anything happens to her…" his words chocked up and I felt the urge to reach over and take his hand, kiss him senseless and tell him it would be alright.

"Rose is strong. She can fight them. It's the quiet one she must watch," she repeated.  
"Who is the quite one?" I finally asked, my confusion overflowing. If she wasn't careful I would explode there right on her mat and she'd be dealing with brains on her new furniture.

"You'll know," She said briefly before turning back to Dimitri. If I knew, I'd be watching them! "Dimka. Do what you must, protect those you love." She hesitated for the first time and glanced my way with calculating black eyes. "Do you love her?" she asked Dimitri. He sat up straight and turned to look at me and in that moment I felt more vulnerable than I'd ever been in my life.

"Yes," he said simply, his eyes not leaving mine and I swallowed hard feeling ashamed of my treatment of him this morning.

"She will be safe," Yeva nodded confidently. Dimitri held my gaze a moment longer before letting out a breath and facing Yeva once more.  
"Thank you," he murmured and handed the vodka back to his grandmother she smiled and set it back next to the other one. She'd been testing him I realised, she never expected him to drink it.  
She was testing his determination, his honesty and his responsibility. I sighed knowing I should be testing the same things at that moment. Yeva's eyes suddenly snapped to mine and a large grin split her face.

"Well done Rosemarie," she said warmly and that's when I was freaked out. maybe she wasn't a scam after all. I gave a nervous chuckle and hurried to my feet beside Dimitri. He reached down and kissed her cheek once before taking my hand and gently tugging me towards the exit.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out as soon as the door had closed behind us. Dimitri pulled us a little further down the hall before answering me.

"I know. I'm sorry too," he sighed and pulled me into an embrace, running his hand through my ponytail. I didn't understand how he could forgive me so easily.  
"I think I just have this unreal expectation that you can do anything," I sighed against his chest. He chuckled and it reverberated through out my body, making my hairs stick up.

"Sorry I'm not what you expected. Come on, we have a meeting to get too. And then I'll explain what I was talking to Yeva about," he said. He kissed me quickly on the top of the head before taking off in long strides towards our meeting place and I struggled to keep up with him.

We were holding the meeting in a quite library that hardly got any use. It was still larger than Nathan's study but it wasn't nearly as magnificent as the main library that reached astronomical heights with high ceilings, intricate carvings and paintings flowing over the walls.  
The room we entered was already buzzing with life; Guards who had been recruited for the mission, Viktoria had been invited and I spotted Mason's red hair heading towards us.

"We just have to wait for Nathan and Abe," Dimitri murmured, squeezed my hand and slipped away to find the captain of the guard. In total there would be twenty-four people included in this mission, not including Nathan and Abe. They were only there to approve the plan, the rest they had left up to Dimitri. It was his first big test and I was feeling slightly more nervous than he was.

"How are you?" Mason asked sliding up next to me. He looked like he was here for more then mere support.  
"Fine, What've you got for me?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't mess around," he commented teasingly. I repressed the urge to strangle his scrawny neck. Actually that was a lie. His neck was probably thicker than two houses and it would take a bear hug to suffocate him.

"People are dying," I snapped. Peoples eyes strayed towards me for a moment and I took a breath to calm myself down before I caused a brawl. The librarian would be horrified when she found out her precious books were strewn across the library, dusty pages, torn into shredded mesh. It was a dreadful image. Heart wrenching.

"You're right, sorry," he sobered up scrubbed his hair. "That's what I came to talk to you about. Stephen Arif was murdered last night. He was found with a broken needle in his arm and the detected traces of morphine still in his body. Someone was able to get in there and kill him. Someone the guards trusted because there was no record of visitors in the log book," he said.

"What?" I squeaked in hushed tones. My mind was reeling? How had this happened? Surely the guards had seen somebody.

"The guards aren't talking?" I asked. O matter how much I had despised the Turkish traitor he was still one of my people and I'd failed to protect him. I thought he'd be safe in the prison behind paneled walls and bared windows. I thought he'd be as close to invincible as he could get.

"Not a word," Mason said. "They say the only people in their yesterday where you guys at the interrogation and Dimitri was the last to sign out. Something has gone haywire. But there's more." Oh God. How could this get any worse? "Tasha was reported to be seen in the town centre yesterday, sculling through alley ways. Well at least my men think it's her. She's cut her hair and died it blonde, and covered it with a non descript black bandana but the scar seemed identical. Here, look," he said and produced a manila folder from opening it up to show a blurry, out of focus shot featuring a tall woman with short blonde hair and a ravaging scar mutilating her face.

"That's her," I confirmed. She wasn't hiding as well as I'd imagined. "Did yo find her hide out?" I asked. Mason shook his head.

"No. They lost her in the market crowd and couldn't retrace her steps. No one was seen with her but I've got them working night and day to find her. At least we know she hasn't skipped town and gone across country," he pointed out.

"Hmmm," I agreed and rubbed a thumb over my lips in concentration. "Have you told Dimitri this?" I asked. Mason nodded. "That's what this meeting is about. He's figuring out a way to get her in the open and he thinks he knows how. I'm surprised you don't know," he said hesitantly. I gave a tight smile, also wondering why I didn't know.

"It's been a long morning. He said he'd explain when we got here. We're just waiting for the Kings to make their elegant appearances," I said dryly. They were already fifteen minutes late.

"What's going on?" Dimitri returned to our side and already my nerves felt calmer than they had before.  
"Just catching Rose up on the spy network and our crappy security system in the jail," Mason joked, partly because he was trying to ease the tension and make all of us feel better and partly because it really needed to be fixed, all the guards checked through a compulsory screening program including an interview and a review on their records.

"Good, I hadn't gotten round to that yet," Dimitri said apologetically. He sounded exhausted. It must have been one heck of a morning because we'd only been awake for two and a half hours. "I just need Nathan and Abe to hurry up and show themselves because this is getting ridiculous. People are nervous. They want to know what's going on," he cast a worried glance over at the quiet murmurs. Nobody laughed, nobody smiled, and everybody was tense.

"It's going to be okay," I reassured him as best I could with out making a scene. He locked eyes with me and Mason shifted uncomfortably feeling as though he was intruding on something. I received a brief smile just as the great library doors swung open to reveal the two we'd been waiting for. I felt horrible under dressed in my jeans and tee compared to Abe's impressive suit and Nathan's formal attire. They seemed to be copying each other's dress sense these days too. I eyed their fedora's as they hung them on the hat stand beside the door with amusement.

"I wonder if they do each others hair," I muttered. Dimitri glanced at me quizzically but didn't say anything. All in the room rose, and bowed in respect, all conversation immediately strangled.

"It seems we have important business to discuss," Nathan announced taking a chair to the left of the four set in front of the circle of chairs that had been created. Dimitri had wanted the tem to feel like a team, to feel equal and able to express their opinions when we approached. Abe secured the chair on the far right leaving the middle chair for Dimitri and his Captain of the guard, Alberta Petrov. The rest of us arranged our selves neatly in the circle, Mason securing a chair beside me.

"Thank you for being here. If you are here you have been specially selected by myself or Captain Petrov," Dimitri began. No one could tell how nervous he was. He seemed full of confidence with his natural air of command and self assurance. Captain Petrov was a leathery woman in her early fifties with short-cropped hair and a steely look about her. Her skin was dark and tough from the hours spent under the sun, training and perfecting the skills she possessed and like any military woman she made you freeze in your seat if she looked at you too long.

Dimitri briefed the group on the situation, updating them on the recent events and going into more detail on the finer points. The points people were finding a little sketchy like how I was kidnapped, how I was sure it was Tasha Ozera and if Adrian Ivashkov was in prison and his morphine stock confiscated, who killed the Stephen Arif. A question that had only briefly crossed my mind. Dimitri only answered with 'we're looking into that situation as we speak."  
If I knew anything about diplomacy and politics, he handled the situation like a pro.

"What is your plan, Prince Dimitri?" Nathan asked loftily, as if he was just waiting for Dimitri to screw up. I frowned at the man and resisted the urge to jump across the room and tip his chair over. I glanced around the circle and decided that I'd probably be tackled before I made it that far anyway.

Dimitri only hesitated briefly, his gaze lingering on me before turning back to his authoritative expression. "We bait her out of her hole. At the moment we have no idea how to get to Robert Duro. We don't know how he is or where he comes from or why he's staging these attacks so we got straight to our next lead. Tasha Ozera." He didn't even flinch once when he said the name but I knew it was killing him to plan this attack and it seemed like Nathan knew it too. He had an amused smirk across his mouth that I wanted to wipe off.

"How do you plan on baiting her?" Abe spoke up for the first time. He looked like he knew the answer. Dimitri pursed his lips before looking pointedly at me.

"Rose. Rose, is who she's after. She won't hurt me, she's known me for far too long and she's jealous. We let Rose out into the city centre, we have all her flanks covered, we have surveillance in ever vantage point through the city centre, in the windows of the market house on the east and west sides and from the church bell tower. We'll make it an official visit to the city. Tasha won't be able to resist but to come out and check it out. Viktoria and Mason will accompany Rose, and she will have as many guards as there are in this room.  
We'll find a way for Rose to slip away and Tasha will come after her. We'll have her out in the open and that's when we'll drop in for a visit," Dimitri explained. It was risky. Very risky but I knew he could pull this off and I was going to do it.

"It's risky," Abe said thoughtfully but he was impressed. And so was Nathan.  
"Only if Rose is will to go through with the plan," Dimitri said locking his eyes back on me. I could see the uncertainty but I could also see determination to finish this so we could get on with our lives.

"I'll do it," I confirmed. Relief washed through him and he mouthed a 'thank you'. I just nodded.

"What if she gets hurt?" Someone called out. Dimitri nodded, expecting the question. "We'll have her decked out in all the usual safety gear and I can assure you she can pack a punch. She'll hold her own and remember she has Mason as back up and even Viktoria plus the twenty odd in this room all armed to the max," Dimitri said firmly. Abe chuckled and pulled his collar away from his throat as if it constricted him.

"She certainly can hold her own," he chuckled receiving a round of low, nervous chuckles. The meeting went on for another half and hour with people plotting and planning, evening out the flaws, marking where guards will be strategically placed. Viktoria and I soon grew bored and resorted to staring competitions, the winner facing off Mason when he wasn't needed at the drawing board.

"What are you two doing?" Dimitri asked in amusement, collapsing into a chair that Mason had previously occupied. He sounded exhausted and it was only natural for me to glance at him. It made me blink. I lost.

"Yes! Fifteen - eleven, my way. You lose Hathaway," Viktoria snickered. I rolled my eyes and kicked her ankle.

"Staring competition that you just made me lose to your over active little sister," I accused.

"Please forgive me. You must be devastated," he replied sarcastically. I laughed and Viktoria looked at him oddly.

"You're never sarcastic. Are you feeling okay?" she teased. Dimitri chuckled and scrubbed the back of his neck, attempting to relieve the tension.

"I'm tired, leave me alone. Don't you have work to do?" he asked. She sighed before acknowledging the point. Olena was forcing her into involuntary princes lessons because quote 'she needed to perfect her grace and baring'. I pitied her when I wasn't highly amused.

"Finally she's gone," I rejoiced immediately scooting my chair closer to his and leaning my head on his shoulder. His head tilted over to rest on top of mine.

"This is going to be okay, right?" he asked after a moment of silence. I found his free hand and laced my fingers through his feeling their warmth.

"It's going to perfect. You did an amazing job and it's all going to work out okay," I assured him. Words couldn't describe how proud I was of him at that moment. I felt him smile against my head and he pressed a kiss on my hair.

"Thank you. I'm just worried you'll get hurt," he murmured. I twisted in my chair and pulled his face into my hands, to make him look at me.

"I can take care of myself. Just make sure you don't get hurt," I told him sternly. He was going to be one of the shadow guars, following me when I left the group. That one had taken some convincing but he'd managed to persuade them otherwise.  
Dimitri chuckled and pulled my hands away from his face, and squeezed them gently. "I'll be fine. I just don't know what I'll do if I lose you," he murmured, releasing on of my hands to stroke a finger across my cheek bone.

"Live a normal, attack free life," I joked. He groaned and rest his forehead against mine.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Yeva is creepy and Dimitri is hot so you should review.  
I want to know how many of you actually enjoy this so if you've never reviewed, do stop by and let me know (:  
How about we make this the chapter to break the record for this stories' amount of reviews per chapter. Make my day people (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
I've moved answers to reviews to the bottom of the story just so others can get straight into it. Do enjoy and please review at the end (:  
**…  
Two days. Two days until we paraded through town, finery laden upon our bodies, smiles adorning our faces and yet, there was still this nagging feeling at the back of my mind. This tiny little pressure at the back of my skull that told me something was important.

"Rose," Lissa sighed. I was pacing in the family sitting room, attempting to ignore that Christian's head was resting on her stomach, texting while she held a book above her face, both of them spread out across bean bags.

"You'll wear a hole in the carpet," Christian snorted. His humour still hadn't improved.

"Good. Maybe you'll fall through it,' I snapped continuing in my path.

"Rose!" Lissa admonished though she had to cover a giggle that escaped her lips. I felt betrayed. She was getting with the enemy. Yeva had told me to 'watch for the quiet one' and Christian had been pretty quiet lately. Only the reason he'd been quiet was because Dimitri had him holed up in that cabin and when he wasn't there he was wooing my best friend. It was a disgusting thought.

"What? He started it when he walked into my life," I defended myself.

"Actually _you_ walked into my life Princess Rosemarie. Don't forget it," he winked at me and I resisted the urge to gag.

"Stop winking at people. Especially my fiancé," Dimitri said as he swept into the room, duster fitting snugly on his shoulders. I was never sure if his presence was so commanding because he was a prince or because he was over six foot tall. Either way you couldn't miss him.

"Sorry, your majesty. But who could resist such a brutal flower?" he said dryly. I scowled at him and crossed my arms. He didn't take any heed and went back to texting.

"That Tasha?" I asked bluntly. He froze and his ice blue eyes finally swung around to face mine. His face had closed off, like a cupboard door slamming in front of me.

"No. Believe it or not, I don't trust people who kidnap the princess of Turkey and kill my friends," he said coolly. I didn't believe him. I knew he had something to do with this insanity.

"Rose," Dimitri was suddenly at my ear, large hand wrapped around my arm, tugging me out of the room before I could say anything more damaging.

"I don't trust him," I hissed. He didn't answer but pulled me towards a room I'd never been to before. It was practically empty. It was long and narrow, the back half sectioned off with half of a wall. The floor was dark wooden panels and the walls a simple medium blue. There was a dark desk pushed up to one wall, a pool table in the centre but the balls scarce. There was a white lounge snugly against the half of a wall in the middle of the room and behind the wall I could only see a wide window, pressed close to the wall. I wondered where it looked out.

"What is this?" I asked curiously brushing dust from a shelf sanctioned next to the door.

"This," Dimitri said strolling to the middle of the room beside the pool table. "This is my new study. Nathan apparently decided it was time I had my own space," he looked pleased with himself, like he'd finally accomplished something. Deep down he'd been pushing himself to be noticed by his father as much as I had.

"Wow. That's something," I said peering closely at a painting on the wall. It clashed horribly with the walls, but it spoke. It didn't just sit there like I always imagined paintings always did. It was violent. Terrible colours of red, orange, black. I soldier lying wounded in the street, blood oozing over the pavement. He was cradled in the arms of another. A comrade. A brother. He cried for his fallen comrade but in the shadows of the frame was a girl. A girl stretched across the street, thick red blood covering her white dress. Her eyes were opened in shock, a painful shriek must have left those lips, and then her last dying breath.

"Rose, you can't say things like that to Christian," Dimitri said. I whipped away from the painting and faced Dimitri's troubled face. I clenched my jaw stubbornly.

"Why? I don't trust him. He has something to do with his," I said. Christian had in truth been avoiding me after the time I'd managed to strangle him against a tree. Apparently I'd been strangling the wrong person. My thoughts darkened as I thought of Adrian.

"He's not guilty. He hasn't done anything," Dimitri said softly, eyes honest and begging me to believe him. For some reason he trusted Christian. I didn't understand it but maybe he was right.

"Yeva said watch for the quiet ones. I don't trust anyone," I said lowly, hair falling across my face. I wished he would stop looking at me like I was crazy and that he wouldn't stand so far away that made me feel lie I had a disease. Dimitri sighed and scrubbed the back of his neck.

"Rose, Yeva is crazy and Christian is far from quiet. He just doesn't know how to act around you since you thought you might choke him against a tree," he said wryly. I blushed at the comment and looked away suddenly finding the painting interesting once more and turning my back on him.

I noticed the way the comrades red blood spilt out across the street his hand stretched towards the girl shrouded in shadows. They'd been lovers I imagined. She'd been young and innocent; he hadn't been more than a boy. He was trying to protect her but he was too late. His comrade tried to stop him but was too late and found the two lying in their own hot blood. She'd never experienced his love, he'd never been able to hold her in his arms.

"Rose, you have to believe me," he's voice was directly behind my ear, his breath brushing across my hair, tingling my skin.

"I do," I said lowly my hands pressed against the wall, trying to let my knees hold myself up.

"Yeva said to stop being someone I wasn't. To stop trying to stand up to every one's expectations and just be myself. That I was good enough to be that person," I said staring at the painting, eyes locked on the blood gathering around the girl's waist.

"You are," Dimitri said, his hand reached around me and he braced himself against the wall beside me. I twirled to face him, our eyes only moments away.

"It's going to be dangerous isn't it?" I said. He knew I was speaking of the mission to get Tasha. He nodded. "We only have two days," I added with a gulp. I would never admit it but I was nervous. Every time I thought about the way Tasha had smothered my nose, covered my mouth, knocked me to the ground…my breathe was knocked from my lungs. Every time I heard her name I needed to take a break just to catch my breath.

"You're going to be okay. I'll be right there with you," He assured me. I could see the determination in his brow and I knew I'd be safe. But what if something went wrong?

"What about…now?" I asked breathily. For the first time in my life I saw Dimitri falter. I saw his eyes widen and his arms tremble.

"Rose," he murmured uncertainly. I could see his eyes searching my face, my eyes, my lips…

"Dimitri," I murmured back, my hands crept up and rested against his chest. We hadn't known each other long but I thought I knew him better than myself. I knew him better than I knew my best friend. He was my best friend. Somehow he'd wiggled his way into the centre of my heart and I wasn't entirely sure how.

"I know I can do this. I want to be my own person now. I want to respect my mother but I want to be me. This is me. This is who I am," I said tears brimming in my eyes. He leant down and kissed the lone tear that slipped slowly from my eye.

"And I love you for that," Dimitri whispered. "But if Yeva said something, it doesn't necessarily mean you have to do it, Rose." I felt a little crushed when he said that and shrank back away from him.

"You don't want me," I asked in a small voice, my confidence beaten down a little. No man had ever turned me down, but I'd never been this far with a guy before. I'd never let them in.

His lips caught mine in a hot kiss and his arm pulled me against his body.

"Don't ever say that," he growled. Something inside me lurched and his lips tore at mine again, hot and passionate, like they couldn't get enough of me.

"This _is_ me," I gasped when his lips brushed over my neck. He took my hands, lips attached to mine once more, pulling me across the room. We stumbled over each other's feet until he swept me up into his arms and carried me past the half wall and low and behold there was a bed. How convenient. Somehow Dimitri managed to pull the curtains closed in between lowering me gently to the bed, his knees straddling me at my hips.

I lay back against the mattress and he followed me down. It was strange. No matter how perfect I'd imagined that moment to be I hadn't expected it to be that perfect. I'd expected this nagging horrible feeling that I was doing something wrong, but it was so right…I felt at home, I felt like I belonged and when his hands ran over my skin I knew that he wanted me and that he cared about me.

Our clothes disappeared faster and faster but it didn't seem that they disappeared fast enough. I just wanted to be with him, to know he was really mine. I wanted him to whisper in my ear that he loved me…and he did. He whispered it, lips brushing my ear, my skin turning to goose bumps all over again. And I whispered it back; I whispered it when his hands brushed across my bag, when his fingers ran through my hair, when he whispered my name as if it was perfection…

And when it was over we didn't allow the other to move more than an inch from the others grasp. His arm was wrapped about my waist, his face nestled in the crook of my neck, my hair tickling his skin. His stubble scratched against my skin and I smiled into his clean hair, threading my fingers through it in content.

"That tickles," I giggled and squirmed so that our foreheads pressed together, his quiet laughing lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss. It felt so much more intense than any we'd shared. I snuggled down even further that I was curled up against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Promise me you'll be careful," I said shivering from the patterns he was drawing against my bare shoulder.  
"Of course. Only if you promise the same," he answered his hand drawing patterns lower on my back.

"Why don't you think Christian is partnering up with Tasha. I haerd they've always been close," I said with a frown.

"That's the problem. Tasha knows it's dangerous. She wouldn't drag Christian into it. Besides all that Christian has been a good friend of mine for years," he said quietly. I didn't want to remind him of Ivan, especially now but I made a note to mention it to him later.

"I just don't feel good about him," I grumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah but what about Adrian. You didn't have a bad feeling about him," Dimitri said hesitantly not sure whether to approach that subject. I stiffened in his arms and the patterns on my back halted.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're right. I've just known him for so long you know. I just don't understand how he could do this to me. To us. He's not a complete animal. I just keep praying its all a mistake," I sighed and rolled to my back, pulling the sheets up higher, trying to feel their comfort.

"Sometimes we think we know people but we don't. They do things we don't expect," he said. His hand had landed on my stomach and it still managed to send ripples through me despite the thin layer of cloth and our somber moods.

"Have you spoken to Ivan lately?" I asked quietly. Dimitri shook his head with a small smile.

"No. He hasn't exactly been around. I'm actually a little disappointed," he said thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows curiously. He met my eye with a smug smile.

"I don't get to show off my beautiful fiancé over his slap hazard girlfriend," he teased. I laughed and lifted myself up to press my lips against his. He kissed me back teasingly pulling away and pressing kisses to either side of my mouth until I protested. He chuckled which soon turned into a groan. His phone shrieking at the top of its lungs. He cast a glance around the room for his pants spotting them just beside the bed where I'd kicked them. I snickered at the memory, watching him fumble for the device.

"Dimitri," he answered just before it cut off. I watched one of his eyebrows raise and he glanced at me with a small shrug. "We'll be right over," he said at last and chucked his phone back down.

"Did you positively have to say that?" I complained and he leant over the top of me with a teasing smile.

"Only if you want to see Adrian's first interrogation?" he said. He knew I wanted to be there. I didn't want him treated like an animal.

"I'm going," I said firmly and moved to wiggle out to find my clothes but Dimitri had me trapped.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I hesitated before breaking into a grin and leaning into kiss him once more. Finally satisfied he let me go and we hurried to dress, Dimitri pulling out his phone speaking rapidly, trying to organise people that needed to be there to the interrogation.

"Let's go," he placed a hand on my lower back and guided me quickly out of the room while I tried to make my hair look presentable. I tried not to look like I'd just had sex in a study…

We took a car over to the prison and despite being on the phone constantly, his hand never left me whether it be in my own grasp or resting on my leg or massaging my shoulders gently…It was comforting to know he was there.

He hung up the phone and gazed at me with a slightly frazzled expression. It looked on him and I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," he nudged me playfully and I just shook my head and jumped from the raised four wheel drive.

"Don't have a funny face," I teased. He pinched my arm in retaliation and I ran ahead, spotting Lissa, with red puffy eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. She gave a nod and cleared her throat.

"I just don't know why he would do it. We've known him for so long and the history between you two? It's unforgiveable," Lissa said darkly. I was surprised at her vehemence but I didn't comment on it. It was a trying situation to be in.

"Maybe he didn't do it," she suggested and I only squeezed her arm in response. I didn't have words for the situation. We signed into the log book and then followed Dimitri and a few of the council members up the stairwell. They were deep in conversation and Dimitri only had time to give me a comforting squeeze on my shoulder and a small smile before he returned to the council members.

We took our places behind the glass where we couldn't be seen and what I saw shocked me. He was bruised. He was beaten and bleeding. Tears rushed to my eyes and I pressed myself closer to the glass. No…

"How could they do this?" I whispered, my hands pressing into the tinted window. "I'm sorry Adrian." I whispered ignoring Lissa's comforting hand resting on my arm. He looked miserable.

**A/N: SOMEONE BROKE THE RULES! Tell me what you think please :D  
All you're beautiful reviews made my day so please keep them coming and maybe the next chapter will be up faster ****  
Thanks guys. **

…

**Review replies:**

**Make Up: **I think Rose is creeped out by Yeva but something draws her in because of her honesty. And thank you(:

**Mysterious girl: **TTHHAANNNKKKK YOOUUUUUUUUU! I'm so glad you like it. You have a fabulous day too (:

**Guest with no name: **I don't like whipped cream but I'll still up date and give you your happily ever after…hahaha (:

**Sarah Dillon: **Thank you. So happy you're enjoying it (:

**Avanti:** Thank you, thank you! You never fail to amuse I assure you ;) and yes hopefully in the holidays it'll be a bit more regular and we might have another story up and going (:

**Other guest with no name:** Thank you! No fear! You shall get another hit today, and please updates soons are quite welcome It's rather motivational if you're feeling lazy (:

**Booga:** Love the name. I found myself saying it out loud so many times and giggling to myself. Hehe. Anywho….THANKKK YOU! :D

**Nobody:**I got the hint after the first four 'o's ;) hehehehe thank you very very much and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.

**Do review again! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**.

_Previously: We took our places behind the glass where we couldn't be seen and what I saw shocked me. He was bruised. He was beaten and bleeding. Tears rushed to my eyes and I pressed myself closer to the glass. No…_

"_How could they do this?" I whispered, my hands pressing into the tinted window. "I'm sorry, Adrian." I whispered ignoring Lissa's comforting hand resting on my arm. He looked miserable._

Being Adrian meant two things. One: Don't ever drop that amused but sardonic grin that puts people on edge and two: Don't ever give a straight answer unless forced. It was going to be a painful interrogation.

"Adrian Ivashkov. Accused with evidence of being involved in a rebellion against your country and directly the royal princess of Turkey. Can you explain the morphine deposits found in your quarters?" the interrogator was an old man with a bushy white mustache tickling the bones of his cheeks. He sounded bored, the notepad in front of him sketched with abstract crosses that were rapidly increasing.

"I guess I can explain," I held my breath waiting for a reasonable explanation, the sign of his release and everything back to normal. Well, as normal as things got around Adrian. But that didn't happen. He didn't finish as I thought he would but lent back, attempting a lazy pose. It seemed almost impossible in those cold metal chairs and the cuffs digging into his wrists.

"Do you care to?" The old man asked almost wearily. Adrian shifted once more in his seat and his grin slipped a little but he worked it back up and the man watched him without blinking, both of them waiting for the other to look away. Adrian was playing a game. Adrian apparently didn't realize the seriousness of his situation.

"Adrian stop being an idiot." I muttered tightly under my breath.

"He's hiding something," Dimitri muttered having heard me. Adrian was always hiding something alcohol, cigarettes, girls…

"There was morphine in the back of my closet, in a black bag, enough to kill three people. What else are you going to pin on me? Maybe you should ask where I got the stuff from? In case you hadn't realized, I was kidnapped about the time your friend, what's his name? Nick? Nikko..? Anyway this Nick kid was killed…"

"He was my grandson," The old man interrupted Adrian's rant.

"Shit," I cursed. He was making this worse for himself. Beside me I heard Dimitri let out a small groan. Despite how annoying he thought Adrian was he wanted him to be as innocent in this as possible. "Hey, why have they got someone on the case with a purpose for bias opinion?" I asked loudly. No one answered me. They only shifted uncomfortably and Dimitri just nudged me to keep watching the disaster unfolding in front of our eyes.

"Oh, shit," Adrian muttered scrubbing his cuffed hands through his matted hair. "Sorry, man. I'm real sorry for that. I bet he was a good kid," he said, managing to sound genuine.

"He didn't do it," I whispered harshly. I felt Lissa grip my hand tightly. "Look at him. He can't act that well."

"Yeah but if he was supplying people, he'll still be in deep trouble. Even I can't scoop him out of this," Dimitri muttered darkly, trying to keep our conversation private. That was the problem. If Adrian even gave a drop of the stuff away he was going to be grounded for life behind bars. His green eye had lost their amused spark and he leant against the table in earnest.

"I didn't kill him. I wouldn't. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a murderer and I'm not a traitor. I guess its common knowledge that I used to be with the Princess of Turkey. Some people may think I've turned rebel and tried to assassinate some people for revenge but it's not like that…" he didn't finish but trailed off, eyes fixing on the wall of glass we were positioned behind. It seemed as if he had managed to pin point me behind the reflective surface. I knew he couldn't see me but the way his eyes bore through I could have shriveled up.

"Then what is it like? You've heard the rumors, we've heard the rumors, what have you got to say that makes them just rumors," the man leant forward in his chair, mimicking the position Adrian held and I caught my breath. It was this answer that could land him a solid 20 years or a free pass.

"This isn't happening," Lissa squeaked, a tremble in her voice. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly. Adrian's eyes seemed to bore into mine only a moment longer before he answered.

"Would you ever shave your mustache off? Just because someone decided they didn't want you to have it?" Adrian asked. What the hell? Lissa gasped and Dimitri and I exchanged a quizzical, slightly worried, glance.

"What is he doing?" someone murmured almost angrily behind us. I was about to snap at them but Dimitri squeezed my shoulder and I held back my anger.

"Excuse me?" The man asked almost angrily. Adrian flashed a quick grin before turning serious once more.

"You seem to take good care of your mustache. Trimmed neatly, it's clean; no remains of this mornings breakfast and the end curl only how you want it. I'd go as far to say that you really, really like your mustache," Adrian ventured. I frowned trying to see the purpose of this seemingly untracked conversation.

"Quite," the man said in a clipped tone, his patience with Adrian beginning to wear thin. Adrian seemed to relax a little at this answer.

"And you wouldn't shave it off just because one person didn't want you to have it?" he pressed.

"No," he replied thinly, his hand unconsciously reaching up to stroke his mustache.

"And what if it meant losing your life? Would you get rid of it?" Adrian asked. That was a little extreme for a mustache?

"Of course," the man said still looking completely baffled.

"There you have it," he said. I didn't get it.

"Huh," Dimitri gave a small chuckle and tapped his cheek hollowly.

"What's he doing?" I asked getting them hint that Dimitri had finally seen the light and knew which path he was about to tread.

"Just watch," he said quietly. I frowned. He sounded…impressed. No one was ever impressed with Adrian including girlfriends, mothers, fathers, siblings, and ex-girlfriends' fiancé's…

Adrian smiled at the confused expression on the man's worn face. "I don't just like Rose. I love her. Just because her father decided I couldn't have her doesn't mean I want to get rid of her, wipe her off the face of the planet. You like your mustache but you'd still be ad about getting ride of it. I _love_ that girl. Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't get rid of her. It's more important to me that she's happy," he explained.

I almost felt tears threatening my eyes and beside me I could hear Lissa sniffling into a tissue. He hadn't done it. I knew he hadn't and I knew that he cared, it didn't make sense that he didn't.

"I was bitter about it. I probably treated her more harshly than she deserved but in the end it was for the best. This arranged marriage," Adrian added lowly. The man was silently tapping the pen to his chin.

"And the morphine?" he asked quizzically. Adrian slapped back on his lazy grin and leant back in the chair make it squeak on the concrete floor.

"I've always liked addictive chemicals. I'm always experimenting. I started out with cigarettes. You know I've always liked the cheap ones. Rose never understood, and then it was alcohol…" he began. I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead already understanding where this was going. Dimitri began to chuckle and he scrubbed a hand through his hair relaxing a little.

"So I figured why not try drugs? I didn't want any of that crap that makes you hallucinate. So I decided to do a bit of research and came up with morphine. That stuff is addicting," he said.

"I don't know what's more surprising," I muttered with a sigh. "Adrian taking drugs, or _Adrian_ doing research." Lissa let out a giggle and settled into a hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but join in. The situation was so ridiculous I couldn't comprehend it. Oh the mess of things.

The room turned into loud murmurs and inside the interrogation room the man had scribbled some notes down furiously before scraping his chair back and exiting the room. It was chaos.

"He'll go before the council in two days. You should get out of here, nothing interesting is going to be happening any more," Dimitri murmured in my ear. I nodded and nudged Lissa.

"Hey, can I see him?" I asked hesitantly. Dimitri watched me with dark eyes before nodding and taking my hand to guide me out of the room. We followed a series of corridors and before finding a room. Dimitri spoke to the guard for a few seconds before motioning me forward. Lissa waited outside and I was let into a small room with white walls, a blue duvet and a flat white pillow. There was a desk screwed to the wall. There was paper and a broken pencil strewn hurriedly across the surface. Adrian wasn't there yet. Dimitri said to wait until he was brought back. I checked into a small door way and found a small bathroom. I simple steel toilet and steel basin, all locked securely onto the walls. It was nicer than any of the other rooms I'd seen.

"Thought I might find you here sometime," Adrian said amused. His eye was surrounded in black and I tried not to stare at it.

"I had to say sorry for this. And really. You take morphine? No wonder you always seem whacked out," I shook my head. I was partially disgusted and the out part amused.

"You really didn't do it," I said. Adrian shrugged and plopped down on his bed. It creaked a little under his weight and he winced before adjusting his position.

"They need to upgrade the beds," he said.

"It's actually one of the nicer rooms," I mused again glancing at the bathroom that not many of the others had.

"I think I have your fiancé to thank for that one. He got me upgraded," he said with a bitter laugh. I looked at him in surprise. Dimitri never told me he'd done that. Adrian saw my expression and he let out a loud cackle.

"So he's even more of a saint than you ever thought before," he mused, ruffling his hair. I blushed and looked away from him. He was right. Dimitri was just getting one step closer to perfection every day.

"Yeah he is," I murmured, my thoughts flashed back to his study and I felt a flush beginning to form on my cheeks.

"Oh God. You didn't. Really Rose?" Adrian sat bolt upright on his bed and I stared at him unsure what he was talking about but this squirming feeling told me he knew what Dimitri and I had been up to today…

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled.

"You're a terrible liar," he grinned and peered at me more closely. I could feel the blood pouring into my cheeks like a supernova on my face. "You did it. You really had sex with the guy. That's why your hair looks particularly way ward today," he chuckled. But behind those chuckling, amused eyes I could see something was just torn out of him and a stampede had just run straight over it.

"I love him," I said simply, eyes cast down to the ground. I couldn't apologise for what we'd done so I would just tell him the truth. He seemed to appreciate that. I cleared my throat and backed away to the door that had been left open.

"Sorry about your face. They shouldn't have done that," I said awkwardly and he just laughed.

"Rose, that wasn't the guards. That was you," he said.

"What?" I asked confused. Dimitri caught the last part of our conversation and he raised an eyebrow and all I could do was shrug.

"You don't remember? Rose, I've learnt my lesson. Never kiss you when you don't want it," he laughed. My jaw dropped and I remembered the swing I'd aimed at his face and the sickening crunch…

"Oh…" I whispered just as the door slammed shut. My eyes stared at the cold metal door a little longer before I turned my stunned gaze to Dimitri.

"He kissed you?" Dimitri asked I glanced at Lissa and she was on the brink of letting another hysterical giggle from her lips. I beat her to it letting out a bark of laughter that made my head dizzy. I needed my bed, I needed to sleep, to re-energize, to gather my thoughts, to imagine what it was like to fall asleep with Dimitri every night…

"Dimitri, can I go home?" I asked with a pleading look in my eye. Dimitri blinked in surprise uncertain and I realized he probably thought I meant Turkey. But it was funny. I didn't imagine that as home any more. I missed my country, the hot sun, the warn breeze and the rich colours but Dimitri wasn't there. There was nothing tying me back to that place except for Eddie.

"I wasn't talking about Turkey," I murmured. Dimitri blinked at me in surprise before a smile lit his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist, smashing his lips to mine. I laughed between the kisses he planted on my mouth.

"Ew, guys really?" Viktoria asked. She'd hunted us down. Dimitri put me back down on the ground, arm still around my waist, a casual smile on his face.

"Yep. Where's Mason? I thought you'd never leave the broom cupboard," he said innocently. Viktoria flushed the deepest shade of red and she smacked Dimitri in the stomach, which he bore without a flinch.

"Oh Vikka," I gasped between my hysterical giggles. I hadn't laughed that much in such a long time. It felt good to be happy; and not to be the only one with their physical relationships being out in the open.

"I hate you," she muttered to Dimitri. She took Lissa's arm and led her ahead into one of the first cars while Dimitri and I slipped into a separate one with no one in it but a driver. There was a divider between the driver's section and the back of the car leaving us in relative privacy.

"You meant what you said before?" Dimitri asked wrapping his arm around my waist and tugging me tight. I nodded and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.

"Every word," I answered. Despite the longing I felt for the open breezes. The warm beaches and the familiar language I felt like I belonged in Russia more than I did Turkey.

"Just go to sleep. We'll be home soon," Dimitri murmured into my ear, his hand playing with the strand of my hair until I fell into the lull of the car and the feel of a warm comforting hand holding close, never letting me go.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! Honestly I am ****  
It's been a crazy week so I hope you all like this.**

**Review! Let's break another chapter review record! Please? :D**

**Review Replies:**

**Vamp lover 4ever:** I'm so glad you liked it!

**Avanti:** I'm soorrrrrryyyyy! Truly I am! Exams = over but I'm still that busy haha (:  
Thaaaankkkkk yoouuuuuu! Gosh, that's awful. I'm so sorry you got sick , but do take it easy on those meds ;) hahaha  
Come one lets be honest. Dimitri would be hot as anything ;) hahahaha  
Thank you so much dearest! You're one of my favourite reviewers :P  
P.s. Sorry I made you beg, haha (:

**ChikaChikaBowWow:** I think they had a perfectly reasonable excuse to! They're both terrified how this is going to turn out. And I hope this answer for Adrian is satisfactory! The quiet one will be revealed eventually, hehe. Thank you! (:

**Guest with the question 'when did they brea the rules, I thought she wasn't still a virgin in the other chapter': **Nope. They stopped. Go back and have a read I suppose, they didn't do it. She does say that (:

**Annabelle:** THANK YOUU!  
…

**Other guests! Thank you so much, it is really appreciated. And to you lovely people who review in your accounts you are amazing.  
please review again! Now's your chance!**

**Xx**

**Reviiewwww!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Previously: Last chapter we saw Adrian's interrogation. He wasn't in fact guilty but has an addiction to morphine and his statement is being submitted, he'll face court later on. Dimitri and Rose are falling even more in love and the last we saw them, Rose was falling asleep in a van._

"Princess Rosemarie?" I whipped my head around at the sound of my name over the hustle and bustle off activity around me. Left right and centre there were people climbing over obstacles and thinking skinny thoughts to squeeze through the multitudes of people. I couldn't identify the source of the unfamiliar voice.

"Over here!" I raised a hand to catch their attention. A man of about thirty-two scuffled up beside me, breathless. He had floppy blond hair that was pulled messily to one side to cover the growing bald patch that was in the shape of pac-man, eating hungrily over his head, his eyes were red rimmed and veined from exhaustion. He was thin and lanky, bones protruding out at every angle.

"What's the matter?" I asked and tipped slightly to the side to assess his situation more closely. His cheeks were red and puffy like balloons from too much exercise.

"I've just come from the king. He said to give you this," he huffed and pushed a crumpled letter towards me. I took it carefully. The king never sent letters. "He said not to show anyone," the man huffed again. I narrowed my eyes. He didn't send them secretly either. But stuffed the letter into the pocket of my coat after reading the hastily scrawled name across the front.

He was gone when I looked up. He'd disappeared into the crowd and even when I stretched on my tippy toes I couldn't see his bobbing blond head anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Dimitri asked loudly over the noise of the room. I jolted in surprise but shook my head.  
"No one. What's happening?" I asked observing the room around me carefully. Everyone was still pulling on bulletproof vests and to one side I spied Viktoria and Mason huddled in a corner whispering seriously to one another.

"We're almost ready to go. Are you ready?" he asked. "Vest? Gun? Knife? Phone? Radio?" he asked patting my sides down where he knew they should all be. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"I'm fine. Have you got everything?" I asked eyeing his shirt carefully to notice the side of the vest under his shirt. He already had a gun holster on his shoulder and I'd seen him buckle knives into a guard on his ankle and another in the gun holster.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he ordered eyes flicking over my head, his arm rose to catch the attention of someone. "Alberta!" he called and left, taking his scent with him. He was so focused today. Everything was riding on his organization and plans. His father had left everything to his devices and under the mask he held in place I could see a slight amount of strain showing through.

I dug inside my coat pocket and pulled out the letter. After a quick glance around I tore it open and pulled out a messily written, hand scripted letter. Short and precise and certainly not from either of the kings:

_Don't think you'll get away with this. We know what's going to happen. It's you who'll be surprised._

I stared at it in horror. Somebody knew. But they couldn't. Nobody but the people in this very room knew. Every body was accounted for, every one of them hand picked and interviewed for their role in this scheme. It was a hoax. They just knew that at some point we would come after them. They knew that somehow.

"What have you got there?" I quickly shoved the paper back into my pocket and answered quickly.

"Nothing," I smiled at Dimitri and he eyed me suspiciously before rolling his eyes and tugging on my ponytail. I felt guilty for lying to him but if I told him he wouldn't got through with this. We had to catch Tasha.  
"Everything's going to be fine," he said and watched as people began to find themselves with nothing to do. They were confined to this room until we were ready to leave.  
Admittedly I felt queasy about this whole thing even more than before but I believed Dimitri could do anything. I had faith that he'd get her and we would be able to move on with our lives.

"How's Adrian holding up?" I asked. He went before the judges in about half an hour and I hadn't heard anything but Dimitri would have been kept up to date on him.

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. "He's just like Adrian always is. A sarcastic, grinning fool," he said and his eyes met mine before I dissolved into nervous giggles like bubbles about to pop. My stomach was squeamish and I couldn't stand in one position for more than ten seconds at a time. I was a ticking time bomb.

"Time to move out! Dimitri, take your squad and get them positioned. Make sure no one sights your men's entrance to the bell tower and the other buildings," Alberta sidled up to murmur lowly. He nodded, hesitated only just a moment, brown eyes meeting mine, said: 'Just give me a moment,' and tugged me over to a small room hidden to the side. It only contained a study desk, a couch and coffee table, a small bookcase snuggled into a corner.

"What are you-" his lips crashed down on mine and I immediately gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. He kissed me for a long moment and then he pulled away.

"Just incase," he added wryly. I frowned at him and crossed my arms stubbornly, observing the seriousness behind his jesting. His brown eyes were worried and he was trying to conceal it behind his teasing.

"I'll be fine. And so will you. Just be careful," I said. Dmitri nodded kissed my cheek once more and then moved to leave. "Dimitri," I said calling him back. His hand froze on the doorknob and he turned only to look at me, one eyebrow raised in question. "I mean it," I said. I pursed my lips and he broke into a grin that lit up his face. I almost had to remind myself how to breathe.

"Always am, beautiful," he told me before leaving me behind. I sighed and watched the door lick closed behind him, just content to stay in the room alone for a moment, worried about what lay ahead. I felt the crushed paper in my pocket and pulled it out. Stupid words. They were enough to set anybody on edge. I angrily threw them into a bin and then kicked the container so it smashed against the wall.

"Stupid, idiot, hopeless, idiots!" I hissed under my breath.  
"Whoa, what did the bin do wrong? You spilt its guts," Viktoria joked, eyeing the strewn contents of the bin littered over the floor.

"Everything and nothing," I sighed and slumped my shoulders a crooked smile on my lips. I felt like I wasn't smiling at all and my lips where just pulling strangely over my teeth.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. Really, Dimitri is going to be fine. Don't worry about him," She took my shoulders in a tight grip, her expression fierce. Little did she know that it was more than just idle worry. I stared at the crumpled pieces of paper and nodded.

"Right, of course," I said, my voice sounded like a robot. Just automatically agreeing. Which was stupid. Dimitri and I combined? We'd be unstoppable. I just had to make sure I was ready to take over if something went wrong.

"Let's go," I said numbly and tore away from her hands, her nails scratching against the material of my coat. It was cream with a belt hanging loose coupled with a grey sweater vest and a white collared. To my surprise they'd allowed me to make my dash of fame through public in jeans. My argument? Just in case something goes wrong. I remembered Olena's look of brief horror before nodding silently to my request. The material was stretchy and comfortable and I was positive a roundhouse kick would be a relatively simple maneuver in them.

"Oh, good there you are, Hathaway. I thought someone had killed you in there," Mason joked, even his grinning freckled face not enough to boost my mood. The whole time my mind was coercing me to tell him about the note but another part of me, the selfish part wanted me to believe it was just a threat and they didn't know anything.

The trip to town was silent. Mason and Viktoria were my companions for the trip and Mason my official guard. Simply precautionary, so I'd been told. '_He wouldn't really have to do a thing, so just pretend it's a normal shopping trip.'_ That line 'd laughed at until today. I just prayed it would be true. I'd even make a deal with god that if he made today go smoothly, I'd go to mass every month. Well, maybe every second month. Or just Christmas but I'd still go without the attitude. That was something right?

"Rose, are you okay?" Mason and Viktoria peered at me closely. I startled at my reflection in the window seeing a pale girl with haunted eyes and far too many creases. Something was stinging my hand: the strap of my seatbelt digging into the skin as I gripped it tightly. I cleared my throat and released the belt, flexing my fingers.

"Perfectly." I beamed at them. Maybe I little over enthusiastically. They eyed me worriedly before sinking back into the plush leather seats. For an armoured truck it was pretty neat. It had a mini fridge squeezed into one corner, black leather interior and red stitching to brighten the atmosphere. It reminded me of splattered blood.

"Remember, just keep smiling, waving and stick to the plan," Mason said he eyes suddenly becoming guarded, his seat straighter and ears perked at the sound of excited screams and cheers. We were entering the town centre. The car pulled to a stop and my door almost immediately opened to the blank face of one of my guards. I smiled as he helped me out and began to wave, egging on the cheers that were being thrown at us. The faces were all beaming, all clean and bright in the cooling air, their cheeks touched with pink from the frostiness of the morning.

"Princess Rosemarie!" I heard my name being screamed and shouted particularly loud in one section and I waved and gave a full mouthed smile, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head. As usual, no one could resist. It would never grow old, that vanity. That spark of girlishness that thrived off of the attention.

"Alright beauty queen, let's get into the plaza. From their you'll find the bathroom and slip to it, alright? Stay safe," Alberta whispered lowly in my ear. I nodded and patted her arm. She was worried about something. I spotted the bell tower and then swept my eyes over the historical buildings that Russia cherished, their architecture stunning with great sweeps of stone and marble, bright colours adorning every building.  
But I couldn't see even one of Dimitri's men. That was either really good, or really bad. I told my knotted stomach it was the former. Viktoria was stunning, she moved and chatted with the crows so easily that at some stages of our slow arrival to the plaza I couldn't help but just step back and admire her poise. She wasn't fazed by the children grabbing at her dark grey coat or their mother smiling with their crooked teeth in her face. She was perfection of a princess. Olena's lessons were certainly paying off. I probably should have enrolled myself in the same course.

Inside was as busy as out. It seemed every one had chosen today to be in need of groceries, clothes and balloons. Some had blatantly come to observe the proceedings as if royalty didn't actually live in the same city. But then, they rarely did venture into town unless necessary. I'd barely noticed but back in Turkey we'd certainly made more visits into town over the months.

"There's the bathrooms you'll head towards," Viktoria suddenly murmured in my ear her eyes directing me to the arch which lead into a hallway next to a bakery. I could smell the bread cooking from where I stood. It was heavenly and made my stomach growl. Viktoria eye it warily.

"Don't look at my stomach like that!" I hissed suddenly. She looked at me curiously. "They'll think I'm pregnant or something," I muttered through a smile I kept pasted on my face. Viktoria let out a small giggle, her hand delicately covering her curling red lips. They were still slightly swollen from some activity in a closed off room just before our exit from the palace.

"Not funny. I'm going to duck away. Go distract someone. We don't want to lave his too late and leave them waiting," I sighed. Mason joined us at that moment and his eyes gestured to the bathrooms. He knew it was time as well.

"Go do your lovely distraction," I winked at them and they both blushed and cleared their throats.  
"Stay out of the way Rose. Don't do anything stupid," Mason whispered before leading Viktoria by the arm over to a small podium they had had constructed and a microphone connected to the speaker system. They called attention to the room and I began to feel the jitters I waited until all eyes swung eagerly to the beaming, brown eyes beauty holding a microphone. They were positioned in front of the bathroom entrance where guards semi circled around them providing me with the opportunity to slip away unnoticed in their shadows but if Dimitri was right, Tasha would be watching me and not Viktoria. That made me nervous knowing those icy blue eyes were glued to my back.

The bathroom hall was long and brightly lit. Only the echo of my footsteps could be heard and the voice of Viktoria announcing the relationship between herself and Mason. People would be riveted.  
It was only a short time before I heard a second set of footsteps trying to keep in time with my own. I dared not change my pace, I only held my breath. The ladies was to the right on the hall but I only paused there a moment. I eyed the back exit curiously and made my move.

Hopefully Christian had been able to disable the alarm that would ring if I opened the doors. I didn't hesitate but threw them open to let in the light. Only little light entered, the door opening into a relatively wide, dark and damp alleyway, which only saw the main street as a speck in the distance. The footsteps began to follow me once more and I waited an anxious few more steps before I stepped into the alley and faced my stalker.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! Honestly I couldn't be more sorry. But I've been so busy and haven't been getting home to really late every night because of work and other things. I'm also so, so sorry I never got around to replying to your reviews. Its just been one of those weeks.  
They were appreciated so much, each and every one of you.**

**Thank you **_Avanti_** for chasing me up! I'm sorry for the wait! I hope this does serve as a wonderful procrastination tool, thought you should probably get to studying and **_LoveDimka_ **thank you also for chasing me up!**

**Please Review! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: thanks every one for hassling me to update! It's just been really busy and I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you Avanti and guest especially for all you're pleading! Happy Birthday for the other day Avanti! This one is for you (:**

**M for violence. Jut a warning so don't read if you don't like angst or violence. Thanks guys. xo**

_Previously: __Hopefully Christian had been able to disable the alarm that would ring if I opened the doors. I didn't hesitate but threw them open to let in the light. Only little light entered, the door opening into a relatively wide, dark and damp alleyway, which only saw the main street as a speck in the distance. The footsteps began to follow me once more and I waited an anxious few more steps before I stepped into the alley and faced my stalker._

She was tall, just like I remembered. Long thin legs wrapped in dark wash jeans that hung low on her hips. The thinnest line of midriff peeked through at the clean edged hem of her dark grey, long sleeved shirt, revealing skin of the purest white. I felt oddly dirty facing to her clean cut hair wrapped in an ice blue head dress matching strategically t o unnerve her prey with her icy eyes. A touch of blond peeped through the side of her bandana, short and light. Just like the spies had indicated.

"I like your hair," I said. She laughed, cruel and wicked; more jagged then the scar stretched across her white skin.  
"Rosemarie, please. We all know every girl in all the lands would die for your lovely locks," Tasha sneered through an impressively genuine smile. The only sneer was in her words.

"I know," I replied simply with a small smile. I felt calm. It was almost like chatting with an old friend except she hated me, had tried to kill me, kidnap me, is in love with my fiancé and apparently is partially psychopathic. Perfectly calm and just like old friends.

"The only thing," she said her smile dropped from her lips and her foot took the first step out of the hall and into the alley. "Is that to get those locks, we have to steal them from the keeper," she continued. I took a small step backwards and felt myself pressed up against the wall of the alley, its dark bricks slick with slime and filth. My hands wiped down the back of my coat, unheeded of the thought of leaving stains. She just had to take one more step…

"Dead or alive," she finished cynically and there her foot took that one last step and that's when they fell. Fell, flew, skidded, bounced and attacked. From the roof, three stories up five men in black bounded over the ledge and down on chords so quickly you could only register the noise before they were upon you. Or more specifically, Tasha.

Not that it was that simple of course. Plans, they never go to…well plan. She could kick. And hard. I should know because in my distraction of falling men I took one to the stomach and another to the hip. I slammed across into the wall, black splotching across my vision. Flares of light invaded my eyes in their refusal to dim and I struggled to my feet in the haze of Tasha gripping my arms and trying to throw me across the alley. I did all I could.

My fist shot out and connected with something soft, my only guess would be her stomach because she doubled over with a groan. Gaining confidence I lashed out with my foot but she caught it and twisted it to the side. It felt like someone was pushing a sharpened broomstick up my leg.

"Rose!" I heard my name and vaguely recognized it as Dimitri's and I refused to give in. But that's when I heard everything else, lying there on the cobbled alley, slime and muck mangled over my body…Other people had entered the alley, shouts echoed and travelled up the hall and into the mall drawing the attention of the guards surrounding Viktoria and Mason. It seemed to happen in slow motion. All of it did.

The guards ran down the hall, guns at the ready, black streaks of fury dashing gallantly into danger for their leaders. They took three down, unconscious and bleeding. From my spot against the wall I could see Tasha getting baited back into the fight. It was more of a brawl, like on a football field where the rage was so great if you interfered you'd loose a tooth and break a nose.

But that wasn't the end because through the hall way I could see it all happen. There was more. And faster than I could blink they had slid a knife into her stomach and escaped through the confusion screaming in terror through the great halls.

"No!" I screamed and pushed myself wearily to my feet.

"Rose! Stay out of the way!" Dimitri cried over at me but his voice was so distant. It wasn't even real to me. All I could see in my swaying vision was the blood leave Viktoria's face, her pink lips vanishing from colour and red blood blooming from her stomach, the hilt of a knife protruding from her stomach. It was like a flower blossoming. And then she was falling. Dropping from the shock, hands bloodied from gingerly touching the wound in amazement, Mason's agonized cry and his strong arms catching her before she hit the ground. He was lowering her so slowly, so gently that all I could do was stand in the shadow of the hall and watch, eyes widened in horror. It was all going terribly wrong.

"Rose!" my name was shouted again and I spun hastily to face it only just ducking in time to miss the large bar aimed at my head and the blue eyes staring at me with hatred. Tasha.

"You'll only ever take me down once," I growled and something lit up inside of me. Some anger that had been screaming behind the bars to be let out, unleashed and hurled at the enemy. My fist connected with her nose, blood pouring down her face as she cried in agony. I threw my body at hers taking it to the ground, my fists hammering away at her face and her body.

Someone was ripping me from her. Her face had become something bloodied and bruised and I stared at it in something odd…satisfaction mixed with horror. But they were the wrong people dragging me away. Apples. Rotten apples I knew that smell. I tore my arm from the grip and my foot connected somewhere painful on his person and he was racing out of the hall before I could inflict more pain to his groin.

And then they were gone. All of them. Every one was gone except the few bodies lying with shallow breaths on the ground.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. I was spinning, everything was in circles and I couldn't stop, I could see him. "Dimitri!" I yelled again and stumbled down the hall and out the door into the alley littered with our men hauling the injured to safety…and Alberta. Alberta would help me.

"Alberta, where is he?" I exclaimed gripping her arm and dragging her to face me. Her face was emotionless and blank.

"Rosemarie. I'm so glad you're safe. We need you escorted back to the palace. Immediately," She told me firmly. Her fingers snapped and almost instantly two men were tugging me away from the scene. "Where is he!" I screamed and tried o shake them off me. Dimitri.

She didn't answer me but continued to speak rapidly to anther man dressed in black, bloat coating his left cheek and a bruise in his right.

I couldn't fight anymore. I couldn't breathe. Viktoria. Everything was losing light, and nothing made sense. I didn't know who the people whispering in my ear were. Dimitri. Blood. Viktoria…I could see it all just replaying over my head. It just kept replaying until the darkness took over.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"We can't trace them. Tasha escaped. We're unable to identify the path they took. We're doing the best we can," she said. Grave grey eyes stared into mine and I just blinked at her. Twp days. Two days that wouldn't tell me anything. Two days and Dimitri still hadn't come home. I stood up from my seat and left the room.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me. Or why. I just walked. Viktoria was still unconscious and the doctors were hesitant to tell us much more that she still had a chance. They tried to smile but I could see through that and read the eyes that were more than worried that she would survive the ordeal. The knife and sliced clean through her stomach, mangled some of her intestines and had even had a go at her stomach, sliding up near the ribs. She'd been lucky the knife hadn't been longer otherwise it would have gone straight to the heart.

I'd gone to see her once. But I couldn't take that much more. Her face was pale, her tiny freckles splattered her cheeks like drops of chocolate she hadn't cleaned off her face. Like the time we'd had movies and chocolate fountains. We'd dipped marshmallows and strawberries and watermelon into the hot runny liquid. I'd splattered the chocolate from my strawberry over her nose adding more freckles to the cute ones adorning her nose.

Her lips were so pale. And blue, they weren't supposed to be that colour. And they were dry and parched like she hadn't had water in over a month. Like she'd been wandering alone in the desert. She had been so still. So perfectly still like a porcelain doll that would crack at the slightest pressure. She was lifeless except for the tiny movement of her chest as she struggled to breathe.

"Rose?" A soft voice asked. Lissa. She'd tried to comfort me, to offer me hope but it slid off of me like water slid off a ducks feathers. Impenetrable. "Come and get lunch with me," she persuaded, her tiny hand gripping mine tightly, her jade eyes creased with worry. I nodded. But only because I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked with a smile, trying to be cheerful.

"No," I said briefly, not meeting her eyes. I didn't want to see the pity, the sympathy.

"But you love food! Here I have doughnuts!" she grinned and held out a plate from a small white table in the garden just outside the house. I didn't want doughnuts. Not even the chocolate glazed one with sprinkles sitting right before me.

"No thank you," I declined politely. Lissa frowned but put the plate down. I stared out the garden with its roses and strange Russian plants I couldn't yet identify. It was truly magical in this garden and I decided I wanted to have our wedding reception her. Right in this spot.

"I want to have my reception here," I said suddenly standing up and striding to a bush spilling with autumn flowers. They smelt like the perfume Karolina always wears to state dinners.

"Okay. It really is beautiful," Lissa agreed. She probably thought talking about my upcoming wedding where the groom has mysteriously disappeared, wasn't healthy.

"Yes. And oh we can have a chocolate fountain. A big one. Can we?" I pleaded spinning back to face Lissa who watched with sad eyes.

"I suppose. But Rose," she hesitated a moment before sighing and coming to stand in front of me in her long pale blue dress with purple embroidery around the sleeves and edges. It was one of the Russian gowns she had taken a fancy to. She looked like an angel with her pale blond hair framing her face.

"What if he doesn't make it back?" she asked gently. I stared at her. My mind didn't comprehend what she was saying for a moment and then I felt my eyes grow cold and my body stiffen.

"He's coming home," I growled and brushed past her hunched figure and into the palace. I strode desperately, knowing where I wanted to go. I broke into a run and almost slammed into the door as I struggled to open the handle that needed replacing.

"Come on," I groaned. And the door flew open to reveal the room exactly how it had been when Dimitri and I had left it a few days before. The pool-table with missing balls and the couch slouching across the wall and the picture…that picture of the dying girl and the fallen comrade.

"I hate you!" I screamed and my hands gripped the frame and tore it from the wall. I heard the wood groaning in agony before the nail gave way and the painting flew across the room, landing with a loud crash on another wall. I gave another cry and shoved the pool table so it slammed against a bookshelf and I ran into the other room, ripped off the sheets and the duvet which had once been so comforting. So warm.

I cried, the tears spilling from my cheeks uncontrollably. I sank to the floor my cried turning to agonizing hiccups and moans that I couldn't control. Racking sobs that hurt my ribs. How had I come out so unscathed and the rest of them so brutalized? Viktoria had done nothing. Dimitri had only tried to protect me. His family, his country. Why did they have to be punished for it?

"Rose," a voice murmured and I recognized Abe's scent as he sank down against the bed beside me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me closer to his silk shirt. Black. It was black today. The black of death.

"It's going to be okay. They're going to find him," He assured. I shook my head and let out another sob.

"It's all my fault," I whispered hoarsely. Guilt. That's what I'd been carrying around. Guilt that I could have prevented something terrible from happening and yet I hadn't out of a selfish whim. They had know after all And so had I . And I hadn't said anything.

"NO it's not-"

"It is!" I interrupted and pushed away from my father who watched me with sad eyes. "They gave me a note. A note that said '_Don't think you'll get away with this. We know what's going to happen. It's you who'll be surprised.'_ And I didn't say anything because I thought it was a hoax," I sobbed and cradled my head on my knees, hands pulling at my hair, trying to ease the pressure in my head.

Abe didn't answer at first. I'm not sure he knew what to say.

"We all make mistakes. Yours was admittedly silly. But it happens. We're going to find him Rose. He's going to be fine. He's too valuable," he assured me. At first he had been disapproving just like I'd expected but then He'd turned into the soft reassuring father I'd always dreamed of having. The father who existed before my mother had died. And I was then wrapped in his comforting arms, his voice murmuring things I couldn't hear in Turkish, the language that always soothed me in this harsh country.

It hardened me. Resolved me and I made a resolution. I would get him back on pain of death. I would drag myself to the other side of life before Dimitri was hurt and I would do it before my wedding date. I just needed a side kick and I knew exactly where to find one.

**A/N: Ta da! Chapter complete **** I hope you liked it, sorry for the delay, thank you earnestly for the reviews and please tell me what you think (:**

**Reviewwwww pleassseee!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Guest: **yes it came after begging but only because that's the only time I had. I am sorry for the late update I am trying but I've just been really, really busy. Anyway I'm so happy you're liking it! :D

**Avanti:** Nooo, no schoolies for me. I'm not the drinking variety, but my friends are so I decided just to chill out and work. Yay me. Hope you're exams went well and have a lovely holidays! Thanks for reviewing

**A fan (Guest):** Sorry but the only story telling will be happening through Rose's eyes. I'm resolved about that one I'm afraid. But thank you for reviewing and it's good to know you're liking it!

…

_Previously: I couldn't hear in Turkish, the language that always soothed me in this harsh country.  
It hardened me. Resolved me and I made a resolution. I would get him back on pain of death. I would drag myself to the other side of life before Dimitri was hurt and I would do it before my wedding date. I just needed a sidekick and I knew exactly where to find one._

I bashed on the hard oak door with my fist until it swung open to reveal a snarled faced Christian. His hair was rumbled and dark circles encompassed his red glassy eyes. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes, his black shirt sitting askew and crumpled.

"I need you," I said firmly, pushing past him and striding into the room. It was messy with piles of clothes heaped around the room and a dusty, empty suit case sitting lazily on a chair that looked like it cost a fortune. Olena would not be impressed.

"All the women do," he said dryly. I shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and staring at me expectantly. "What do you want?" he didn't sound too happy with my intrusion and I was just glad he hadn't been making out with Lissa in here. That would have been awkward.  
It was going to be difficult convincing him to help me seeing as I'd never been…well, nice to him. I was counting on the friendship Dimitri had had with him to win him over. I just hoped Dimitri had been right about him.

"Dimitri-"

"Oh so you need me but want Dimitri. I think I can help you," he smirked. I scowled at him and resisted the urge to wipe that smile off his face. It wouldn't be good career move.

"Shut it, Christian. What's with you Ozera's? You're all insane," I muttered. His smile dimmed a little. Probably not a good thing. "Look I'm sorry. I know I've been horrible to you but it's because I didn't trust Tasha. You're close with her so I didn't trust you despite what Dimitri said," I said my eyes drilling into his. My pride wouldn't let me look away. I took a deep breath as he watched me skeptically. "I need your help to find Dimitri. Please." Christian watched me for a moment before he let out a short bark of laughter.

"Princess. You have the best teams in the country on the job. You don't need me. They've got this down," he snorted and ran a hand through his ink black hair. He turned his back to me and my hand shot out to grip his elbow tugging him back.  
"No. You're the best. I know it, Dimitri knows it and you know it. Either you help me get him back or you regret this for the rest of your life. It will definitely be a bad career move. Besides, We'll probably have to go about this…less legally than the authorities," I said.

"Less legally?" he asked, lips twitching.

"Thought that might appeal to you," I said drily. It was great to know even in dire circumstances we were able to retain our humour even if it dealt with felonies and criminal behaviour of the princess of Turkey.  
Christian moved to shake my hand and seal the deal but pulled it back quickly.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

"Seriously?" I asked in disgust.

"Seriously," he said, eyes excited and cheekiness scattering them.

"Satisfaction of bringing your only friend in the world home," I told him.

"Lissa's my friend," he shot at me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Lissa feels sorry for you." Christian scowled but finally offered me his hand.  
"Fine. I'm in. but just remember. If we get busted for…not so legal activities, this is on you Princess. You black mailed me with execution. Hanging. No wait make it burning at the stake. It's more brutal. I'll get more sympathy," he told me. I rolled my eyes but shook his hand, pointedly ignoring that execution was a long abandoned practice.

"Fine. Where do we start?" I asked. Christian thought a moment before his finger started pointing at me rapidly.

"The cabin. I'll have to wire into the mall's security cameras and I'm positive the alley way we staged our epic fail had a security camera or two on it. Maybe we'll get some direction. Just general coordinates to where they went. Dimitri also had a camera strapped to his belt. It survived and I've taken a look at it briefly but let's have another-"

"Wait what!?" I interrupted him. He'd already been working on this, he hadn't told me, and he almost forced me to pay him for his services. Now I really wanted to whack him.

"What?" He asked oblivious to the information I hadn't been given.

"You had a camera strapped to him? How come the investigators haven't looked at this?" I asked with a scowl. Christian rolled his eyes and zipped up a backpack full of cords, cables and other electronic device I hadn't been able to keep track of.  
"Dimitri and I decided we couldn't let them know, just incase something went wrong. If something went wrong, there's a traitor in the forces and they'll know the agency is on to them. If they don't have the footage, no one knows. Just you, him and me. I'm not the bad guy here and unless you're the one trying to kill him off, which I severely doubt, he'll be safer this way," he explained this to me as we moved quietly through empty corridors, his hushed voice the only sound reaching my ears. No one else could hear him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a frown. To be honest it kind of hurt that they hadn't confided in me. I wish Dimitri had trusted me and yet I'm glad he didn't because I'd already let him down once with that note. I should have said something.

"It was a last minute call. Dimitri figured you'd come to me for help. If you knew you'd expect something to go wrong. He wanted you to be confident," Christian swung a back door closed and we began to shrink away into the fields and into the forest.  
"Good call. But I already suspected something would go wrong. I got a note," I said clearing my throat uncomfortably. Christian looked at me sharply.

"A note?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah. A note telling me that we would be the ones to be surprised. It said: _Don't think you'll get away with this. We know what's going to happen. It's you who'll be surprised_.  
I should have reported it but I didn't. It thought it was just a hoax. Well I tried convincing myself that. I think I knew it wasn't but I just wanted everything to be normal again. It was stupid and selfish," I said bitterly. Christian didn't comment but froze in his steps.

"Wait," he said cautiously. I tried to tune into my surroundings but struggled to get above my anger. Usually I was the perceptive one but this time even I hadn't noticed the lumbering steps in the forest.

"Rose? Selfish? Never heard such a thing!" A cheerful voice bounced out from behind the dense trees. Adrian. What the heebi geebies? Adrian pushed in front of us and blinked back tears when a branch flicked him back in the face. Nature gets it revenge. By the looks of the broken twigs in his hair he had a lot more coming. Revenge that is.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. Notifications of his release apparently hadn't been sent through to myself or Christian from his surprised look. But what was more surprising was the glare that quickly swallowed up that surprise. I'd never truly seen Christian angry until that moment.

"Saw you two sneak out, thought I'd check it out. Where are you off to? Some romantic getaway?" Adrian chuckled to himself. The thing about Adrian is that he couldn't always read people. Especially when he'd been drinking, like now. He wasn't drunk by any means but that small amount of alcohol warped his perception of people. He was oblivious to people's emotions and body language, automatically thinking he was wanted and welcome. The harsh reality was that he wasn't always wanted.  
Adrian cared underneath the layers of smoke and alcohol but it was peeling back those layers to reveal the true him that was the trouble. And right now peeling back those layers wasn't going to get us anywhere in a short amount of time.

"Don't be an idiot," I retorted, His green eyes didn't even look offended at my reply and Christian and I continued into the woods hoping he would leave us be.  
"Hey can I come! Is it illegal? What are you doing? Drugs? Sex? Alcohol? Russian vodka? That stuff is like rocket fuel. You know I could see you Rose, me and you, hanging out drinking vodka-"

"Shut up!" Christian growled. He was face-to-face with Adrian who was frozen, face tight with surprise that the usually cool and snarky attitude had snapped into a cynical and relentless revere. I watched in amazement.

"You do not need to be here. In fact why are you here at all? Why don't you just go back to Turkey where you belong? Back to Turkey with your alcohol, your cigarettes, your morphine and your girls. Because for god's sake there's not enough of them there, you have to go after the ones here! Lissa doesn't even like you flirting with her! You scare her when you've been drinking. Leave her alone!" Christian shouted, his face flushed with anger. Adrian was speechless.

"Lissa?" Adrian asked with a gulp. Christian glowered a new shade of red and his eyes seemed to burst into blue fire.

"Leave her alone. I've seen the way you look at her. Rose isn't the only one-"

"Rose is the only one!" Adrian protested and Christian gripped him by the collar of his shirt. In ordinary circumstances his grip wouldn't have had much effect but it was enough to make a slightly intoxicated Adrian to stumble.

"And that needs to stop. Go home. Leave another man's girl alone. She loves him. You've got not hope. Can't you see that?" I was more shocked to hear him say those words than I was to hear him shouting about Lissa. I must have been blind to the interaction between the Lissa and Adrian. But then I remembered as I was wrapped up with Dimitri, Lissa telling me she'd run into Adrian and saying he was in a bad way. Of course he'd been drinking. Of course she would have told Christian. But I'd been so wrapped up in my own problems I hadn't even noticed the fright in her angelic jade eyes.

"but Rose-"

"Is in love with another man. Leave both of them alone or so help me you touch either of them and you're a dead man," Christian threatened. My conscience suddenly hid somewhere while stabbing itself with a fork. He was defending me and Lissa and I'd hardly been nice to him. It seemed I hadn't given him as much credit as he deserved. I still didn't like him.

"I want to help," Adrian suddenly said. Christian and I exchanged a glance.

"With what?" I asked as Christian released Adrian's collar that was beading with sweat.

"Finding Dimitri. I know that's what you're doing. I can help you. I know people. I have influence and I'm not the princess of Turkey. No one would recognize me here," Adrian persisted. We exchanged another glance, both of us unsure how much to tell him.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Cut the crap, Rose. I know you're looking for him. And lover boy over here has a point. You should be here with Belikov. Let me help," he gazed at me with those emerald eyes I could never refuse and Christian stared at me with hard eyes that told me he would murder him before the end of this. But Adrian did have a point. He could go places both Christian and I couldn't. He was foreign but knew the language. He could easily pass as a tourist if we needed him.

"Christian, we could use him," I said slowly. A growl escaped his lips and his hand shot out and gripped Adrian's collar again.

"You don't talk without being told, you don't eat without being told, you don't touch _anything_ without being told you don't touch alcohol or any other vice you call your own and you stay away from my girlfriend and Rose. Got it?" he growled. Adrian nodded solemnly and I could see his adam's apple bob as he gulped.

"Let's go," Christian gave him a shove and I hurried to keep up, impressed with his speech.

"You're like the new macho man," I joked. Christian only gave a grim, tight-lipped smile.

"If he messes up, I'm not going easy on him. This is the prince of Russia we're dealing with here, not just some ex's fiancé. Dimitri is going to kill me," he tagged on the end as he pushed open the cabin door. Inside it smelt slightly stale from the absence of our group for the last couple of days and the smell of cold coffee hung in the air from an almost full mug left on the bench. I wrinkled my nose but left it to deal with later.

"This is cozy. This your secret get-away with Dimitri-"

"Shut it Ivashkov," Christian barked coldly. Adrian immediately shut his mouth and only let out an odd noise when we lead him into the room filled with monitors and cameras.

"It get's Internet," I informed Adrian's wondrous gaze which bloomed into something more miraculous at the discovery. He didn't open his mouth to comment. Christian had really scared the hell out of him.

Thank goodness..

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and please review!**

**Who thinks thing are going to be interesting with this odd little team of rivals? Also, who wants to know how Viktoria is? To be honest she's one of my favourite characters. Poor Vika **

**Please review!**

**P.s. Dimitri has a camera, Whaaaattttt?! Tell me what you think? (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Don't Love me**

**Chapter 30 (SAY WHAAATTTT!?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Beth: You're beautiful! Thank you for reading it despite the oddness! Hehe Maybe it's my horrible description. Feel free to re-write it for me! Haha  
I'm so glad you like it! Hugs and kisses back to Austria! (:**

_Previously: "Shut it, Ivashkov," Christian barked coldly. Adrian immediately shut his mouth and only let out an odd noise when we lead him into the room filled with monitors and cameras.  
"It get's Internet," I informed Adrian's wondrous gaze which bloomed into something more miraculous at the discovery. He didn't open his mouth to comment. Christian had really scared the hell out of him.  
Thank goodness…_

…

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked softly my hands squeezed her long, white, slender fingers gently and I cupped her hand between my two. They didn't squeeze back. They were as lifeless as they had been the day she came out of surgery. Pale and chalky, a pasty colour to her face. Even her adorable freckles were beginning to fade.  
"We're hoping she wakes up in the next few days. It's not unusual for her to be unconscious for so long. Her body has been through a lot of trauma and is still recovering. There's been no infections, which is a good sign and all her vitals are up where they're supposed to be. If all goes to plan she should be awake in the next two days," the doctor spoke in a low voice. I didn't need to see her eyes to feel the worry leaking through. Plans never go to plan. We all knew that.  
"How's Olena coping?" I asked quietly. I hadn't seen the queen in three days and it worried me. She hadn't been present during meals and she certainly hadn't been present in the hospital room according to Lissa. Lissa who had spent almost every waking our in this tiny white room with sunny yellow curtains and pink flowers. Mason was here too. He hadn't left and was snoring lightly on the pale yellow lounge with his tousled red her flopping across his face.  
A frown beset Doctor Olendski's brow and she pushed her glasses up her nose more securely.  
"I wasn't aware she was ill," she said. My eyes glared into hers and her face seemed to feel the shockwaves radiating from them.  
"The Queen's daughter has been stabbed and is in a coma. Her son, her _only_ god damned son has been kidnapped and no one knows if he's even alive. Don't you think she's going to be in a little bit of shock?" My voice had risen towards the end and the doctor cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Send somebody to see if she's okay. Make her take a walk. Get her in the fresh air. Just don't leave her locked in her room," I ordered in a low voice. It astonished me that these people could be so short-sighted.  
"What's going on?" Mason asked finally awake. My eyes softened at the sight of his worry lines and pale complexion. The youthful boyishness had been erased and in replace was left an anxious, nervous man wh oundertsood the trauma's of life.  
"Nothing. Have you eaten anything?" I asked. I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead and he felt warm, but probably from his sleep.  
"You're getting motherly, Rose," Mason teased. I scowled and elbowed his ribs. He was right. All this worry about Dimitri was making me realize that everyone had to be taken care of. We weren't safe any more and I was pouring it into other people.  
Christian, Adrian and I barely had any leads on Dimitri. His camera was in the dark and the tracking device inside had been ruined. All we knew that he wasn't moving and that he was in pitch black.  
We narrowed it down to a warehouse that they had tried to take Adrian and I to. Christian was already working to find roughly where that could be and searching around for familiar names of owners.  
The security camera's had revealed very little, only that they had headed in the opposite direction of the palace. We hacked into the last shop security camera and caught a navy blue van speeding past but that was the last we saw. They could be anywhere by now.  
We needed that light to turn on so we can figure out where he is.  
"How are you doing?" he asked softly taking my free hand and squeezing it.  
"Better than Viktoria. I'm so sorry this happened. I should have stopped it," I blinked back tears and stared at my future sister-in-law's beautiful porcelain face.  
"Don't say that. I was the closest to her. If anyone should have stopped it, it should have been me. But we couldn't stop it so all we can do is be here for her," Mason said firmly.  
He was right. We shouldn't be feeling worry for ourselves and having self-pity parties. It was okay to worry about our friends, but it wasn't okay to be blaming people. Shit happens.  
"She's just so cold and still," I murmured. Mason squeezed my hand again but didn't answer. From the corner of my eye I could see tears building in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  
"Have you got any leads on Dimitri?" Mason finally asked. I shook my head.  
"The investigators haven't found anything. Alberta thinks-"  
"Rose," Mason looked at me deadpan, amusement almost reaching his pale blue eyes.  
"What?" I asked innocently. Something told me he knew and I tried to keep an innocent look across my face. Apparently it didn't work. Dimitri had always said I sucked at lying.  
"Cut it out. Has Christian found anything? Tell me you've found something," he said earnestly. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Christian, _Adrian_ and myself have found nothing. Except well, he has a hidden camera on him but the trackers been knocked out and he's in the dark. We can't see anything," I said.  
"Huh. And Adrian? _Really?_" he stressed with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes.  
"Long story," I muttered and scrubbed my hands over my eyes. I made a mental note to get the mattress changed in the cabin when Dimitri got back. It was almost impossible to sleep on.  
My phone suddenly started screeching from inside my pocket and I threw it to my ear.  
"Hathaway," I answered crisply. I always dropped 'Mazur' from the end of my name. It was just so long.  
_'Get here. _Now _Hathaway_,"  
I ran from the room.

…

"Talk to me. What's happening?" I asked bursting into the cabin's inner room. It had taken me all of fifteen minutes to get down to the cabin and I was wheezing for breath.  
"Not much," Adrian sighed lazily from his chair in the corner. He looked bored, like he was in prison again. What did he expect? Spies, gun wars and hand to hand combat? It wasn't a movie. The real stuff was waiting. Patiently.  
"What do you mean 'not much'?" I growled and threw myself into a squeaky chair next to Christian who was typing furiously away at his laptop.  
"Ignore him. He groaned. Dimtiri that is. We heard a few voices and then it went silent again. We're just waiting for something to-" He was cut off by a loud crash echoing through the speakers. Adrian cursed and leapt from his chair.  
"What the hell?" I asked quietly and peered closer into the fuzzy screen that had suddenly been illuminated with light.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Christian said and watched on eagerly. All we could see through the tiny camera was the roof. The camera had been connected to Dimitri's belt so he must have been lying on his back.  
"That is definitely a warehouse," I observed with a frown. It frustrated me that I didn't know the area well. All I knew that was with that old wooden beams that seemed to be rotting, he was in a _very_ old warehouse. Obviously abandoned and in need of reconstruction. Anyone could tell you that.  
_"Get up!"_ A voice suddenly growled and my hands gripped tightly to the bench. I bit my lips as a thump resounded through the camera followed by a moan that was unmistakably Dimitri's.  
"_Easy now. We don't want to hurt our guest,"_ A soft voice suddenly crooned.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled. Tasha. Her face suddenly appeared on screen and I felt a small amount of satisfaction at seeing the bruised and cut skin.  
"Yikes. What happened to her face?" Adrian snorted.  
"I happened to her face," I muttered quietly. Beside me Christian had cursed quietly under his breath, his muscled taunt and trembling. The last few days with Christian had shown a new, softer, determined Christian. A Christian I thought I could actually like and sometimes it made me forget his relationship with Tasha.  
_"Darling, you're awake,"_ Tasha leant closer in a crouch and her knee briefly blocked the screen as she crouched over him. Dimitri coughed and tried to roll away.  
_"Uh-uh. You'll hurt yourself_," Tasha crooned and Dimitri suddenly moaned loudly. "Crap," I muttered and crossed my arms. All my muscles were trembling and I could hardly remember to breath as she somehow injured him, smiling, encouraged by the laughs in the background.  
"_What do you want?"_ Dimitri gasped. Tasha let out a loud wild laugh and I could briefly see the wild light in her ice blue eyes. She was definitely not sane.  
"_To stop this stupid little wedding. What the hell do you think? You're mine Dimitri. Remember? We used to dream of being together. I'm going to make that happen. I just have to get that crazy bitch away from you first._" Tasha laughed again and it sent chills down my spine.  
"_You won't do it. Rose isn't stupid_," Dimitri countered and the ice fled a little at his confidence in me. Tasha laughed once more and she seemed to lean forward and pat his cheek, the soft sound of flesh on flesh reaching us.  
"_Darling. Rose is a Princess. She doesn't know anything better than candles and personal chauffeurs. She'll fall right into my trap_," I frowned and leaned forward again, closer to the screen.  
_"Right. And How do you plan on doing that when you've got me flat on the floor in an old warehouse in the middle of no where_," Dimitri said dryly.  
"At least he still has a sense of humour," Adrian piqued up.  
"Shut up." Christian and I said simultaneously. He sunk back into his chair with a yawn.  
"_Oh but we're not in the middle of nowhere,"_ Tasha winked at him. I felt myself wanting to vomit at the gesture.  
"Then where the hell are you Tasha?" Christian murmured, finger tapping against his chin thoughtfully, obviously more concerned with important issues. I watched him carefully, diverting my attention between him and the screen. He looked truly puzzled. Either he was an excellent actor or he really was on the good side. His growing frustration was tipping me towards the latter. No one would understand the relief that sent through me.  
"_Boys, sit him up!"_ Tasha drawled and two muscled men, one I recognized as rotten apples, threw him against a wall. Dimitri tried to stifle a groan but it was barely muted.  
Suddenly we had a clear view of the room.  
"Finally. Do you recognize it?" I asked peering into the warehouse. The floors were a harsh concrete with sawdust scattered about the floor. Fallen beams and rotting planks were piled randomly against the walls and several large wooden crates were stacked with four men resting easily on them. The picture was too fuzzy to identify their faces but one particularly tall, lean figure took my attention. His hair was blond but I couldn't see the finer details.  
"_Do you want to know how I'm going to do it?"_ Tasha bent her knees to come level to Dimitri's heaving body.  
"_Please enlighten me,"_ Dimitri gasped with a dark chuckle. I'd never heard him laugh like that before. Even the distortion of the camera couldn't miss the dark tone to his voice.  
"_I'm not!"_" Tasha answered triumphantly. Behind her, as if on cue, all four men laughed in amusement with her.  
"_Great plan. Now can I go?"_ Dimitri asked. Christian suddenly snorted and elbowed me.  
"He's been hanging around you too much. Dimitri does not make snide comments like that," he snickered. I shrugged only slightly amused. Dimitri had developed more of a sense of humour since I'd arrived. I found it extremely attractive on him.  
"_No. You know why I'm not going to do anything?_" she asked coyly, almost annoyed at his attempt at humour.  
"_I suppose you're going to tell me anyway?"_ Dimitri asked. A loud slap suddenly echoed into our speakers followed by a harsh, "_No!" _and I let out a gasp. Everyone froze. Everyone in the building and everyone in the cabin. Tasha's eyes were like fury itself in the midst of an ice storm.  
"_You're going to do it for me_," She hissed. She left him them. She spun on her heel and snapped her fingers like the ice queen and all four figures marched out with her, the lights flicking off behind them, doors slamming faintly in the background.  
"_Christian, if you heard that just then, fix it. Tell Rose not to do anything stupid and Rose, if you're listening…I love you okay?"_ I bit back the tears and slumped into my chair, ignoring the creak.  
"He's going to be alright," Adrian said, suddenly at my side and handing me a cup of coffee. "We'll get him out," he said. His assurance was surprising, but nonetheless familiar. Like old times when we'd been young and free, innocent to tragedy and interested in one another more then ourselves. I could only smile gratefully and take a sip of coffee. It was awful. I skulled the cup anyway, it was the lest I could do for the thought.  
"You two should head back. Nothing else is going to happen tonight. I'll call you if it does," Christian said. His back was to us and I hesitated to leave him alone in his misery but Adrian tugged my arm and lead me outside.  
"I'll stay with him. Go find Lissa. She misses you," He said quietly. He reached in and kissed my cheek softly, squeezing my hand before closing the door behind me, closeting me to my own thoughts.  
The sound of Dimitri's cries of agony followed me all the way to Lissa's room. I couldn't get them out of my head. He was in pain and I couldn't help him. It broke my heart.  
"Liss?" I called through the door. I poked my head in and saw only the dull shine of a lamp sending its warm glow over Lissa's golden hair splayed against the silky blue pillows. Her eyes squinted at me through the light and she sat up, recognizing me.  
"Sorry. I didn't realize you were asleep," I whispered and crawled onto the bed beside her. She moved over a little to offer more room before clasping one of my hands tightly in hers.  
"Remember when we were little girls," She said. "We used to have sleepovers and snuggle in bed, just the two of us with covers over our heads and a torch, whispering secrets to each other." I smiled and gripped her hand tighter.  
"They were the good old days. Oh remember when we had Halloween and we were so terrified we slept on a mattress in the cupboard," I laughed. Lissa giggled along with me.  
"Yeah, and in the morning we found the maids in despair at not being able to find us. I think you almost gave the poor ladies a heart attack when you jumped out at them with that horrible mask," she said. That had been a good night. My mother had picked me up that day and giggled quietly about the pranks she had laid out for Abe and Eddie. We'd always made the best team.  
"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" I finally asked.  
"I don't know. We can only hope. Viktoria and Dimitri. And Christian. I'm so worried about him. After Tasha did all those things the other day he hasn't been the same. He's been so distant and I can never find him…" she sighed. I wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Watching Christian the last day I'd begun to realize how much he cared for Lissa. In the silence he would tell stories of the fun they had, and the picnics they'd shared…He truly wanted to be with her and guilt begun to set in with the realization that I was taking him away from her.  
"He'll come back to you. He loves you Liss," I whispered.  
"Do you think so?" she sniffled a little, wide Jade eyes filled with hope. I nodded and stared up at the roof.  
"So much," I whispered. Just like Dimitri and I were impossibly in love. "He's a good guy. I think you can trust him," I finally admitted, betraying my not-so secret long harbored, ill feelings towards him. Lissa suddenly giggled.  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're starting to like him," she squeezed my hand once more before her eyes slipped shut, a small angelic smile on her lips. Stress seemed to ease from her face for just a moment, basking in the memories of our childhood and of her new found love.  
"Love conquers all right?" I whispered into the air. She didn't hear me; only the sound of her light breaths left me to contemplate on my own. Somewhere out there laid Dimitri, in the cold, hurting. We were going to bring him home and not even the evilest of contenders could stop us.

**A/N: I'm on schedule this time ;)  
I know you love me so please review! It'll be like an early Christmas present (:  
Thanks for all your support and please review. Now's your chance if you've never done it. (:  
Review! (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: I just want to say this story is very shortly coming to an end. Almost finished! Thank you all for your support, we only have a couple more chapters to go. (:**

**Jcrgirl: Thanks! I think you reviewed just back in chapter 21 or something so if you see this soon, it's much appreciated! :D**

_**Edit: So the grammar and punctuation in this was so terrible it was embarrassing. I even wrote 'would' instead of 'wood' :S  
Anyway, it has been edited so tell me if you're reading it for the first time and I've missed something. Sorry guys. It was late when I wrote this okay! Haha **___

_Previously: "I never thought I'd hear you say that," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're starting to like him," she squeezed my hand once more before her eyes slipped shut, a small angelic smile on her lips. Stress seemed to ease from her face for just a moment, basking in the memories of our childhood and of her new found love.  
"Love conquers all right?" I whispered into the air. She didn't hear me; only the sound of her light breaths left me to contemplate on my own. Somewhere out there laid Dimitri, in the cold, hurting. We were going to bring him home and not even the evilest of contenders could stop us._

…

It was past eleven o clock and still we heard nothing. Nothing except the regular, even breaths of Dimitri. In and out. In and out. They were so close to me I could almost feel his hot breath on my neck and reach out to touch his warm skin. It didn't seem fair that he couldn't hear my breathing next to him…he was the one that needed the comfort and yet there was nothing for him except the hope that Christian had managed to hear everything Tasha had said. And what she was going to say.  
Christian was slouched in his chair, eyes closed, chin propped up by his pen, the other end prodding into his chest. In another life I would have discovered numerous ways to exploit his humourous sleeping position but times had passed that. I'd seen something deeper in Christian. The new Christian appeared pasty white in the low light and was sleeping with only a pen to prop him up after twenty-four hours of research, tracking and listening. The new Christian was someone I respected a hell of a lot more than the last one. Not that I'd tell him that.  
The cabin door creaked open and I held my breath for a moment, ready to pull the plug that shut everything down. Ever since the attack on Christian weeks ago, he'd devised a system of closing down the place within a matter of seconds. It was the only way to keep the cabin safe.  
I didn't let Adrian see my relief as he slipped into the door and handed me a coffee in a Styrofoam cup.  
"Thank god you bought it," I muttered quietly. Adrian grinned and tossed a yellow folder onto the desk.  
"Find anything?" I asked. He adjusted his seat and laced his fingers behind his head.  
"Nada, zilch, zero," he sighed. "I tried every servant, maid, guard and pig in this place."  
"We have a pig?" I asked. Adrian glared at me.  
"Not the point, Rose. The point is that nobody recognized the photo. Did Alberta?" he asked. He hadn't been game enough to take the photo of the warehouse Dimitri was in to the toughened commander so I'd done that job myself.

"_Hi, excuse me. Sorry, excuse me," I muttered throwing tight smiles over my shoulder at the bodies I bumped. Squeezing in between another two men bent over their respective desks. I let out a silent sigh of relief at being free of the claustrophobic space. It smelled like stale coffee and sweat. And not that sexy 'I've-just-been-working-out' sweat, but the 'I've-been-slaving-away-in-an-office-all-day' sweat. Trust me, there's difference.  
The cramped space behind me opened up into another office. Alberta's office to be exact. The green blinds were drawn down making it impossible to see through the reflective glass._

"_Alberta? Its Rose," I called gently rapping on the door._

"_Come in!" a gruff answer penetrated through the door. She was hunched over a desk, similar to every other person in the building. Files were spread out before her and at least five cups of coffee, only some fully drained, had left dark rings on papers they'd once sat upon. They now sat perfectly aligned, handles pointing in the same direction._

"_Can I help you?" she asked. Alberta wasn't put off by the fact that there was a royal in her office. She was direct, authoritative and knew were to leave her opinion._

"_I'm hoping so. Would you by any chance know where this is?" I opened a folder in front of her and laid it on the desk. Christian had printed off a still of the old warehouse, edited out the fuzzy forms of lurking figures and told me to ask around. I don't think he expected me to go straight to the top of the chain but I trusted Alberta. She was so brutally honest.  
Her tired grey eyes encased in large rings squinted at the blurry photo frowning thoughtfully._

"_A warehouse obviously. Where did you say you got this?" she asked. I hadn't said and she knew that but that was Alberta's way of wriggling information out of you._

"_I didn't," I said flatly. Alberta's eyes creased a little more in the corners and she stared at me bluntly, unafraid to make her judgments to my face. I liked that._

"_I don't know where it is. Never seen it in my life but if this has anything to do with Dimitri, you are to tell me everything you know. Now," she said firmly. I shook my head._

"_I don't know where he is. I found this in my room somewhere," I said. That wasn't a lie. Christian had slipped the folder with instructions under my door this morning before retreating into Lissa's room to sleep off his long night._

"_I see," she studied me for a minute more before turning her back to me. _

"_Have you found anything?" I asked after a moment of silence. Nobody was telling me anything. Even that they'd found nothing and that irked me more than them telling me they'd found nothing. It was like some great big prank._

"_No. We only have a dark blue van with no plates heading west. We've got nothing." She slammed her hand bitterly against the wooden desk and the coffee mugs rattled under the force. I bit my lip and hugged the folder closer to my chest. At least I'd heard his voice. I couldn't imagine what the rest of the family and close friends were thinking. I couldn't imagine what the country was thinking._

"_You're doing everything you can, Alberta. That's all you can do," I said quietly. I was calm. This peace had settled over me sprouting from my determination not to falter, my determination to find Dimitri. "I'll let you work. Thank you," I said and quietly closed the door. I was met by twenty odd pair of eyes._

"_Hi," I said to them all. I felt like I needed to acknowledge them, to make them not lose faith. "I want to thank you all for everything you're doing. We're going to find him," I said firmly. _

"_He could already be dead," a voice piqued up. An uneasy murmur rose up as my eyes snapped into the direction of the voice. I couldn't single the person out but I stood firmer and straighter._

"_He's not dead. They won't kill him, there's not point. We already know Tasha Ozera kidnapped him. We know how in love she is with him. She won't kill him, he's too valuable. She's scheming. We just have to wait for the moment to pounce," I said firmly. Agreeing murmurs rose and encouragement spurred a driving force, pushing them all back to their desks, furiously working together._

"No. This is so frustrating! Where are you Dimitri?" I asked the dark screen. He'd literally vanished off the face of the planet.

"Wait. Rose, look. What is that?" Adrian held up the photo and pointed to a large panel across the left wall, close to Dimitri. On the lighter paneling a large yellow crest was displayed with the year '1989' written heavily in black underneath.

"Scouts," I whispered. "They must have held the boys scout meeting in that warehouse in 1989, meaning we could be able to track this town. How could we have missed this?" We didn't have time to answer that question though when sounds began to echo out of the speakers. We heard Dimitri curse as light suddenly infiltrated his eyes and the camera changed angles as he shifted into a sitting position.

"Christian!" I pulled the pen out from under his chin and he jerked awake with a snort.

"What? Oh, I was just resting my eyes," he explained groggily. His face contorted into an array of creases as his facial muscles screamed at him to open his eyes properly.

"_Dimitri, darling!"_ Tasha said, her figure coming into view.  
"_Christian, Rose, you better be listening to this," _Dimitri muttered under his breath so only we could hear. A smile curved my lips and I snatched Christian's laptop away from him. I just needed to find where that building was as soon as possible.  
"_Tasha. What do you want?_" Dimitri sighed. Another smile twitched at my lips. His exasperation with Tasha never ceased to amuse, although it always cost him a slap or two.  
"_Fine, you want to know the plan?_" Tasha's smile disappeared, significantly discouraged at his lack of excitement to see her bruised and battered face.  
"_You work for me now, but I don't trust you, Dimitri. That _girl_ has lured you in and you are snared. You just don't realize it yet. But I'm going to help you with that_," she whispered, her face disappeared from the screen as she leant closer to his face. My fingers had frozen on the keyboard and I watched on with anger boiling just under my blood.  
"_You're going to bring her here. We'll send out a ransom. You for Rose. Of course Alberta will agree to the deal and concoct some plan so that she'll free both of you which is oh-so-noble of her but that won't work because this plan is full proof. I have man on every side of the door Dimitri Belikov and you _will_ be mine," _she hissed in his face.  
"She's nuts," Adrian muttered behind my shoulder. Christian was slowly nodding in agreement.  
_"It won't work,_" Dimitri denied. Tasha pulled back from him, rage evident on her face.  
"Damn right it won't," I growled tapping furiously away at the key board.  
"_We'll see. Have a good night sweetheart. We were going to give you dinner tonight but you've been far too naughty,"_ she smiled sickly and I resisted the urge to vomit.  
"_Who's Robert Doru?"_ Dimitri asked, steel in his voice. In unison Christian and I swore. We'd forgotten about that guy. Thank you, Dimitri. Tasha froze mid step before swinging back to face him.  
"_No one important. I thought you might have forgotten him. That idiot blabber mouth let him slip,"_ Tasha hissed like a snake, eyes seemed to billow in icy heat.  
"_You had him killed. Who's Robert?"_ he asked deadpan. I could almost imagine his dark eyes boring into hers, causing a wave of indecision pass over her face.  
"_Yes. Robert Doru is no one. Just an old man that has a marvelous grudge against Turkey and owns a lot of money. How else did you think I sponsored this plan?_" She asked with a cackling laugh. "_He's a painful man to work with. Always on edge, everything has to go through him first. He's powerful and has a lot of loyal men but all he really wants is revenge."  
"_Revenge on what?" Christian asked, voicing all our thoughts, only revenge on the 'what' didn't really matter. The fact that there was that motivation there did.  
"_No more questions. You have to get your beauty sleep. We'll be seeing you tomorrow night,"_ she leant down to Dimitri and I heard the familiar sounds of halted breathing as she planted a kiss on some part of his face. I scowled at the screen until the moment the warehouse door had closed.  
"They're here," I announced and sat the laptop in front of Christian. Adrian leaned in closer to take a look. The warehouse was about fifty kilometers out of town, off a winding dirt road. Whoever held scouts in 1989 must have been one desperate soul.  
"How do you know that?" Christian asked skeptically. I shoved the picture under his nose and pointed to the scout's symbol. A slow smile lit his face before he began to throw his laptop, files and chords into his bag.  
"Good job, Rose. We take this to Alberta. Now."

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"Well," Alberta said. The three of us sat nervously on the other side of her desk, anxiously tapping our feet and fingers. We'd discussed the possible consequences of bringing this to Alberta but decided the need to find Dimitri would severely outweigh the lack of information displayed to the detectives.  
"You didn't tell any one else about this camera?" she asked finally. Christian shook his head.  
"It's just the three of us and Dimitri," I assured her. She nodded slowly.  
"Good. We can't risk this getting information getting out. You've done well. We have to construct a raid but we need to be as thorough as possible with our choices. Last time didn't go so well. Less people," she said. She suddenly became animated and her hand began to sketch quickly on a notepad. Slowly her plan came into action. Slowly and surely it was becoming full proof. Tomorrow. We were going in tomorrow.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"They're in position," Christian's voice squawked through the radio and Mason and I tugged our dark beanie's further down our ears in the frosty air. The moon was a mere fingernail in the dark sky, casting little light over the old sunken warehouse. The sides were beginning to rot and the roof had a distinct slouch to its frame.  
"Rose, Mason, go. James, Adrian and I are moving in, take it slow," Alberta instructed over the radio. Mason and I were situated on the back of the warehouse. There was a small back entrance, which we _thought_ would open up close to where Dimitri was tied up. I hefted my backpack onto my shoulders more securely.  
"There's still only one guard. They aren't rotating," I whispered to Mason. He nodded and gestured with his fingers to creep forward to a bush closer to the door.  
"Stay low," he whispered and shot out into the darkness, impossibly blending into his surroundings. I could barely spot him and my eyes already new the route he was going to take. The tall man was suddenly in a heap on the ground and Mason was waving me forward.  
"Back guard down," I whispered into the radio and Christian confirmed no one had moved towards the back entrance, that he could see through the camera.  
"Front guard down," Alberta whispered as I reached Mason's side. He nodded in understanding and nerves suddenly gripped me as we waited for the signal to breach the warehouse.  
"Christian, move in with Mason and Rose," Alberta instructed. It was unusual for Alberta to bring the tech man into a sting, but we needed all the numbers we could get. We could only rely on the people we held close. Christian had gravely told us he would go in with us and even joked that maybe his presence would unsettle Tasha. Mason and I were counting on that.  
"There's still only the three of them that I can see. Dimitri is in the same position. Tasha's right near Dimitri," Christina whispered to us. Mason grunted softly, tightly taping the guard's mouth with duct tape.  
"Ready," I whispered into the radio. The three of us exchanged glances, waiting for Alberta's reply. Christian had determination written across his face and I was suddenly extremely glad for his cynical self being there at that moment.  
"Go," Alberta whispered. Mason didn't hesitate. He threw open the door, the rotting wood almost disintegrating as it smashed against the back wall. The front door echoed it's statement and Alberta, Adrian and James ran in, guns at the ready, shouting for them to drop their weapons and put their hands in the air. Mason was shouting the same thing while my eyes darted around for Dimitri. He was only ten meters away with Tasha hovering near his slouched figure.  
My heart leapt into my throat when my eyes reached his and relief washed over me upon seeing them. His expression mirrored mine until Tasha began to laugh coldly.  
"You have got to be kidding me," she snarled through her laughter.  
"Natasha Ozera, turn around, put you hands on the wall. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Prince Belikov, the murder of multiple persons and treason," Alberta shouted. Her gun was aimed straight at the pretty scarred face. That scarred face that didn't seem fazed in the slightest.  
"Treason? You're the ones committing treason! I'm to be the queen!" she laughed hysterically and Dimitri pursed his lips eyes still trained on mine. My heart was thudding loudly in my chest and I couldn't help but retort.  
"Take the knife out of your belt Tasha. You're finished. It's over," I said calmly. I was trying to repress the tension by speaking sedately but all it did was enrage her.  
"Shut up! You're not going to get away with stealing my fiancé!" she screamed. She began to run towards me, knife wielded precariously in her tightly clutched hand. Dimitri moved quickly, his foot shooting out and snagging her ankle just enough to make her falter and stumble to the ground, splinters of wood digging into her nails.  
Mason was holding her down within seconds, the other two cronies in the room under the gun point of James and Adrian. I ran to Dimitri and cupped his face in my hands, feeling his skin and his rough stubble coming through. It didn't seem real that I was actually touching him.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered, my eyes desperately searching over his body for injuries.  
"I'm okay. I'm fine. Just sore," he murmured, tugging at the metal chains clasping his wrists together. I quickly shrugged off my backpack and pulled out a pair of cutters.  
"Sit forward," I instructed. I yanked hard on the cutters and eventually they snapped through the lock. My hands were shaking as I released and unwound the clinking metal, all the while ignoring the screaming of Tasha, flailing on the ground.  
"Rose," Dimitri whispered, his arms dragged me to him as soon as they were free, his lips pressed against mine heatedly. A single tear escaped my eye and I pulled back knowing we still weren't out of danger.  
"Can you walk?" I asked. He nodded and painfully pushed himself to his feet, shaking his limbs to loosen them up after being cramped on the cold floor for five nights.  
"Christian, you betrayed me!" Tasha was yelling. I looked at her in disgust.  
"Stop dragging people down with you," I growled and crouched down to look at her icy blue eyes. She growled at me and jerked before morphing into another hysterical laugh.  
"Is that what he told you? That he had nothing to do with this? Christian, tell them what you did!" she laughed. I turned to Christian, he seemed frozen on spot, his skin had turned a chalky white and his head was shaking.  
"Tasha, don't," he warned lowly. She ignored him and began to speak again.  
"Christian, helped me. He helped me. He told me he'd help me. When Rose came he said: 'I'll help you get him back!' _He_ was the one that hit her on the head!" she laughed brutally and my eyes widened in shock. Ice blue eyes. They hadn't been Tasha's. They'd been Christian's.  
I stared at Christian in unbelief. Dimitri was tense beside me and Christian was glowering at Tasha.  
"That was the last of it! I didn't realize you were so mental, Tasha! You know I abandoned you. I abandoned you from the moment you made me do that. Rose, believe me. I haven't done anything," he said, blue eyes flamed at Tasha.  
"Dimitri. You have to believe me. I saw you falling in love with Rose. I realized how wrong Tasha was. I haven't done anything since then. I know Rose now. This last week working with her? I wouldn't hurt her for the world. Believe me," he said, eyes imploring into Dimitri's dark, hard eyes. His hand was gripping my shoulder tightly, the muscles shaking with anger. But somehow I believed Christian.  
Despite what he'd done, he'd proved himself over and over. He'd only slept in snatches the last five or six nights, he worked long into the small hours of the morning, he lived off coffee and put up with Adrian's snide comments and inane lapses of boredom.  
"He's speaking the truth," I said, desperately hoping I was right. If I was wrong, I was dead. Dimitri's eyes snapped to me in disbelief.  
"He is. You haven't seen him this past week. He didn't know anything. He was hurting, Dimitri," I said.  
"She's right," Adrian piqued up. Dimitri looked confused at his presence but didn't mention it.  
"We'll discuss this later. Get these guys in the van," Alberta instructed, breaking off the odd silence. Mason had cuffed Tasha and was dragging her roughly out of the warehouse before Alberta even said go. The other two were cuffed and went silently.  
"I can't believe you're here," Dimitri whispered, his arm pulling me to him again. My hands reached up and gripped the front of his shirt tightly and I buried my face in his chest. It felt complete again, like that missing piece of the puzzle had finally been returned.  
"Me too. It's going to be okay now," I murmured. Dimitri nodded, his hand cradling the back of my head as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. It was going to be okay.

**A/N: Hoiya! Sorry for the wait, but I really struggled writing this chapter. I didn't know what to do with it, haha. It's not the best but I hope you liked it. I'd say only two chapters till we're finished! Thanks guys (:  
Please review (:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**.

**Smiley: I know! I'm so sorry and I went back and fixed it. You'll have to excuse it, I was so tired. Thanks for the warning (:**

**Jcrgirl: Oh thank you so much! I'm glad it's not terribly boring haha (:  
Ummm, inspiration. I have no idea. I suppose I read a lot and try and go a lot of places when I can… Love your reviews! 3**

**Avanti: Welcome back ;)  
Oh that must be so exciting! Good luck with everything! And Oh my goodness! You like Pride and Prejudice?! Me toooo! I have a little story on P&P just a little funny modern one with one shots. You should check it out ;) and I'm in the process of a new modern but long story for them :D  
Isn't Adrian the cutest? Have you seen the first trailer for indigo spell?  
Thank you again! You're amazing yourself 3**

**Guest, first time reviewer: Thank you so much for taking the time! It's so sweet of you! Thank you for your kind words and this is your semi-soon update hehe. Sorry for the wait 3**

…

**Sorry this is a bit late! I was away for a couple of days and didn't get this finished in time. Hope you like it! (:**

_Previously: "I can't believe you're here," Dimitri whispered, his arm pulling me to him again. My hands reached up and gripped the front of his shirt tightly and I buried my face in his chest. It felt complete again, like that missing piece of the puzzle had finally been returned.  
"Me too. It's going to be okay now," I murmured. Dimitri nodded, his hand cradling the back of my head as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. It was going to be okay._

…

"Rose!" Viktoria's face lit into that familiar cheeky grin at the site of me.  
"God you look awful," I teased and leant over her bed to hug her gently. She just laughed and weakly punched my rib.  
"Thanks. I feel awful," she sighed. "It's like my insides are ready to explode," she joked. It really wasn't that funny.  
"Oh lighten up, Rosemarie! I'm alive, who cares, stop blaming yourself. Why do I have to keep telling every one that?" she sighed. I grinned weakly and fiddled with the invisible lint on my white shirt.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're okay," I smiled and she squeezed my hand.  
"Have you seen Dimitri yet?" she asked. I let out a growl of frustration and began pacing across her room.  
"No. They won't even let me talk to him. I don't understand." When we'd returned from the warehouse a medical team had whisked Dimitri out of my grasp and I hadn't seen him since. That had been exactly eighteen hours and eleven minutes ago. Damn them. All I wanted to do was see my fiancé. He was fine! He was walking and talking and _definitely_ kissing fine.  
"Relax. They'll let him out. Hey isn't it funny? Remember how you two hated each other?" she began to giggle, clutching her side in pain, a massive grin on her face. I didn't sympathise with her.  
"Real funny. Not our fault. We were forced into it. How would you feel if you were forced to marry some random when you were with someone else? And honestly I thought this place was an arctic wasteland. Me, from Turkey, going to an arctic wasteland? Right," I defended myself.  
"I know. You know he's fine. They're just being precautious, probably interrogating him and making sure he's not infected with something that's going to make you die a slow painful death as well as him," she tried to reassure me. I appreciated the effort but it did little to comfort me.  
"Girls, I brought cupcakes!" Lissa danced into the room, basket garnished with wild flowers and a check towel that withheld the smell of cupcakes until she pulled it off, making it seem like it's floating.  
"Oh, yum," I moaned. Sugary icing coated them and my body lurched for the satisfaction of energy. "You never do things half way. I'm so glad you're planning my wedding dinner," I sighed. We pigged out on cupcakes, talking and caught up, forgot about our troubles and then spoke of them.  
"I just don't know what to think. After what he did to Rose…" Lissa sighed, wiping a small tear away from her jade eyes.  
"He probably didn't know," Viktoria tried to console, an unsure look on her face. Neither had heard his reasoning, only hearing the rumors that had circulated softly.  
"He didn't mean to. He was trying to help out an insane aunt. You should forgive him. He's a good guy," I said squeezing her hand. Lissa's eyes widened and I nodded reassuringly.  
"He's a _really_ good guy Lissa. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or me. He saved my life." She seemed puzzled at this but she didn't know the long nights and gallons of coffee he'd unwillingly consumed to stay awake.  
"I have to go," I said softly. I had this itching desire to take a shower and go to bed, and maybe sleep away the time before I saw Dimitri.  
"Goodnight. Just remember Dimitri is okay," Vikoria whispered in my ear. I nodded and slipped from the room only to run into the one who could never mismatch his clothing. Christian hovered near the door in his usual dark attire.  
I paused for a moment to study him. We hadn't spoken since I'd defended him and I certainly didn't know what to say to him. He seemed haunted, lost and unresolved. He didn't know what to do with himself.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I've done and everything Tasha's done. It was wrong, I know that. When I told Tasha I'd help her, she'd just been throwing glasses and shoes and everything she could find at the wall. It scared me," he said, eyes not wandering from mine. I chewed on my lips as he continued. "She was hysterical and the only way she'd calm down was if I'd promise to help her. So I did. I didn't think she would go that far. I also didn't know she had anything to do with your mother's death. I stopped as soon as I knew how mental she was," he explained. That still didn't explain everything.  
"Why did you hit me over the head with a pole?" I asked bluntly. If I was going to recommend him to Lissa again, I at least needed an answer to that. He winced and scrubbed a hand through his dark hair.  
"Tasha. I know. Lame excuse but she's really scary when she get's into those fits. I snuck out the door just to see where you were going and Tasha caught up with me and began screaming her lungs off and throwing things again. She just told me 'get the bloody girl.' All I was going to do was use the pole to take out your legs. I'd heard your fighting reputation. I didn't want to get close enough so you could hit me but you began to turn around and I freaked, swung the pole up as I stood and it clocked you in the head. Completely unintentional, I promise." The while explanation was so simple that I laughed. I just began to laugh so hard my sides ached.  
"Christian, I hated you. But I know you now and I know how crazy Tasha is. I believe you and I forgive you. Sometimes it's hard trying to let go of the people we love. Especially when they're all you have," I said. He grinned and he awkwardly gave me a one armed hug.  
"Do not expect me to start brushing your hair," he scowled. I gave him a look of disgust and pushed him away.  
"Like I'd let you touch my hair," I snapped back. Finally, things were getting back to normal.  
I left him then and began the trek back to my room. Down one story, around the hall to the left, third door to the right. This place was engraved into the back of my mind. Of course I still hadn't seen the nooks and crannies of every corner but at least I didn't get lost anymore.  
My room was dark already, the curtains drawn closed but the window left open by two inches, just how I liked it.  
And so did someone else apparently. As soon as the lock on my door clicked shut, warm arms were trapping me against the door, their body pressed closely up to mine. My heart skipped a beat and I let out a gasp.  
"Dimitri," I squeaked in surprise. I could only just see the smile on his face in the darkened room. "Where have you been?" I whispered. My hands gripped his forearms tightly where he still had me pinned against the door.  
"I've been detained, thoroughly examined, questioned and tested. It's been ridiculous. They wouldn't let me see you," he muttered. I nodded, my breath had become shallow at his closeness and my skin was tingling all over, just waiting for his touch. Every cell anticipated the warmth of his skin and the electricity that shot through them.  
"Dimitri," I whispered before grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips down to meet mine in hunger. They smashed together ferociously, every millimeter of my lips were pressed against his and it still wasn't enough. His body pushed mine roughly against the door and I molded into the shape of his body, my leg curling around his, anchoring him to me.  
"Just don't leave me again," I gasped when we pulled back for air. He didn't reply but hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, his lips attacking my neck.  
Desperation clung to every particle of me, every square inch of my body ached until his hands brushed over it and then when they left, it would begin again.  
Somehow my shirt had disappeared along with his jeans and shirt. My own jeans were being wriggled down my legs faster than if they were on fire and it was an attempt to save my life.  
"I love you," Dimitri murmured, the words skirting over the skin of my stomach and tracing their way up, following his lips. His right hand was laced through my leg, held above my head, pressed into the pillow. One of his fingers briefly played with my engagement ring I had barely ever taken off.  
When I looked into his eyes, warm and brown, I knew he meant those words like no other man had ever said them. If I could say one thing I was grateful for over the last week it would be the separation had made us stronger. It had made us realize how much we needed each other and the way our limbs tangled together, and our breathing became confused it was obvious that we needed to be together because I could barely recognise were I left off and he began.  
"I love you too," I finally whispered back, my fingers gripping painfully into the small of his back as pulled him closer and his left hand flipped us so I was lying on his chest, stretched out across his body.  
Needless to say our lips and the rest of our bodies were engaged for a vast majority of the night.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

I didn't want to open my eyes yet. Not when I could feel Dimitri's shoulder under my head, warming my ear, and his other hand alternating between playing with my hair and drawing random squiggles across my bare shoulders.  
"I know you're awake, Rose," he teased lightly, his lips brushing lightly over my ear. It tickled and I finally broke out into a smile.  
"I don't want to wake up yet," I complained and wriggled closer to his chest. He laughed openly and wrapped his arms around my body tightly.  
"Well you can stay in bed. I have to go see my mother," he sighed. I pulled back and made a face at him.  
"Mood killer. Rule number one. Don't mention your mother when you're in bed with a girl," I teased. He raised his eyebrow and then tackled me down.  
"I'll have you know, girl I'm in bed with, that my mother has not seen me since I've been safely returned home. She probably thinks of contracted some sort of disease and I won't live to see my wedding day," he said. I smiled, reach up and touched a strand of his hair and lightly tugged on it to bring his face closer to mine.  
"Just give me a minute. I'll come with you. I was worried about her," I said. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips and then both of my cheeks.  
"Come on," he prodded gently. I groaned but allowed him to pull me up out of bed and push me into the shower to get ready. I heard my door close as he slipped out to find fresh clothes and shower himself.  
My body ached all over, but it felt more wonderful than it had in weeks. I noted to myself that I had to remind Dimitri to give me a massage as I felt the tense muscles in my shoulders.  
I strayed to Dimitri's room and collapsed on his bed while I waited for him to finish showering. Dimitri was the same as me, with his curtains drawn in darkness but that was the only resemblance. His room was spotless where mine was usually chaotic. His bed was made but I'd left mine looking as tumbled as we'd both felt last night.  
"If you lay there much long I might decide to forget my mother," Dimitri said leaning casually on his ensuite door. I smiled lucidly and winked.  
"Maybe I'll just stay," I crooned. He groaned and speedily slid onto the bed, hovering over my body.  
"No, because my mother really would have our heads. Let's go, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur," he growled, planted a hot kiss on my lips and too quickly slipped away. His self-control was amazing sometimes.

We found Olena in the back pergola, quietly sipping tea with only her maid, standing guard by the elegant entrance, for company. Her face was pale and drawn, like she'd lost something she could never replace. And to be honest maybe losing a child, for however long the amount of time, was like that.  
"Prince Belikov!" The maid gasped, her eyes turned to me and they widened impossibly more and she let out another gasp, "Princess Rosemarie. I'll summon the queen directly," she stumbled in a hushed voice.  
"No need," Dimitri said gently. "We'll just go in." I smiled at the girl and her lips tweaked in an unsure twist and she looked positively faint.  
"Mother," Dimtiri said quietly and knelt beside the frail woman's chair. Her expression made me feel instantly guilty for attempting to lure Dimitri back into bed. Her eyes widened, her small hand pressed against her moth which had dropped into a gape and tears began to stream before Dimitri pulled her into an embrace.  
"I'm okay," He reassured her. Olena spotted me over Dimitri's shoulder after a time of welcoming her son home.  
"Rose, come here," she beckoned keeping her arm wrapped securely around Dimitri. He watched me with those dark eyes, imploring me to be apart of his family. I hesitantly came to her side, our bodies huddled together. But not in a creepy intimate way, but something that was familiar and safe.  
"You're going to be married in a week's time. Just a few more days. I know you are both ready for this, you both know the love the other feels and you're going to be so happy together. I just must ask you one thing," she said solemnly. We both nodded and she squeezed her arm that had wrapped around our waist.  
"Don't stop loving one another. And take care of one another. It's so hard being on your own," she whispered.  
She must have felt so alone. Who knew where Nathan had been in these dark times. He probably hadn't even seen Olena to see how she was. Or even ask a servant if she was being taken care of. He probably hadn't even given her a second thought, let alone a first one.  
"We promise, Mamma," Dimitri whispered and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She nodded and looked between us lovingly.  
"Good. You both are going to need all the support you can get," she said before releasing her arms and sinking back into her cane chair, taking up her cold tea once more.  
"There's a messenger coming for you," Olena said calmly. Right on cue a huffing boy came stumbling up the steps, almost bent double, gasping for air.  
"How did you...?" She'd gained some of Yeva's psychic. It was creepy.  
"Prince Belikov. Princess Rosemarie. Captain Petrov sent me for you. She wishes for you urgently in her office," he gasped. Dimitri kissed his mother on the cheek quickly before grabbing my hand and tugging me off speedily towards Alberta's office.  
"What do you think it is?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head in uncertainly.  
"I don't know. Hopefully nothing bad," he said grimly. We breezed into the outer office, through the buzz of excited conversation and knocked decidedly on the door.  
"Come," was the clipped reply and Dimitri pulled me into the room with him, large hand resting on my lower back. His hand immediately tensed and he moved it to my hip and gripped me tighter to his side without seeming obvious. It took me a moment to register why.  
Alberta's office had been cleaned since Dimitri's recovery, coffee cups cleared, maps stowed away in their proper place and chairs aligned in perfection, except for the one on the right that held a man. A man who looked to be the same age as my father with black hair that was perfectly dyed and trimmed and wide rimmed glasses that made his pale, watery eyes impossibly large. His skin was pink and it almost seemed as if a wind came along he would topple right over and break something.  
"Dimitri, Rose, this is Robert Doru. Mr. Doru, this is Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia and his fiancé Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur of Turkey," Alberta introduced flatly. That's when I understood. I tensed and Dimitri began rubbing his thumb into my muscles, trying to relax himself as much as me.  
"I would say a pleasure, but…" I shrugged and a smile quipped his lips.  
"They say you're cheeky," he chuckled and shook out a handkerchief to blow his nose on.  
"Why are you here? Why isn't he in jail?" Dimitri asked, trying to maintain his composure. Alberta's eyes had been tense too. My hand slipped up and my finger wrapped around the loop in Dimitri's dark jeans, hidden from view.  
"Robert came forward himself. Said he was ready to explain his side of the deal with Miss. Ozera. Said he wanted to speak with you two," Alberta explained darkly. She wasn't happy about his presence. She wanted him locked up for treason.  
"Yes, I wanted to speak to you. Explain myself before I am put in prison. That is inevitable you know. I thought I would see you first while we are all being civil," he cleared his wheezy throat. I realised then why he turned himself in. He was sick anyway. He was probably going to die soon and he wasn't afraid. He still felt like he was in control. I was going to change that.  
"Off you go then. We _are_ on a schedule you know," I aid casually, releasing myself from Dimitri and adding a yawn. Robert smiled and blew his nose one more time.  
"I don't care for politics you know. I wasn't in it for politics."  
"They said it was for revenge. What are you trying to gain revenge on, Robert?" Dimitri said, catching on to my authoritative tone and rolling with it, though he wasn't completely sure why.  
"Very good. Yes I wanted revenge. I was _dying _for revenge. And now that I literally am dying…" So I was right, "I didn't care how I came by it. I just hated Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur to the depths of hell," he scowled. My body turned rigid and I could feel the blood draining from my face.  
"What do my parents have to do with anything? You don't like politics," I reminded him coldly. He chuckled, the sound seeming to have a tinge of insanity on its fringes.  
"I don't like it! And I certainly hate your parents. That's why I had to kill her! She was just so menacing!" he crowed, his head tipping back revealing his true insanity underneath. My face turned from pasty white to blood red and Dimitri's arm shot out in front of me to glue me to the spot I stood.  
"What?" I asked. Just one word, one syllable. So much anger wrapped around it.  
"I was in love," he began. As if that was possible for that bitter old coot. "With Janine Hathaway. She was beautiful, serene, rich, so sure of herself. But I had competition. Prince Ibrahim Mazur. He was even more rich and powerful than Janine and as soon as her greedy little eyes set on him I lost her. She was a fool!" he shouted, eyes becoming wild and a flush warming his pink cheeks even more.  
"So you killed her?" I whispered hoarsely.  
"It was perfectly constructed. Perfectly accidental. A perfectly timed car crash that lead a nation into tears, mourning and outrage. But Ibrahim Mazur hadn't suffered enough. Janine I had my revenge for. I just imagine the pain of those flames warping her vision…"  
"Stop it!" I shouted and struggled against Dimitri's arms. Alberta was already on her phone calling for back up.  
"Ibrahim had to pay for his selfishness. His daughter was the only thing precious to him like Janine. Natasha Ozera wanted you dead and so did I. After she discovered through her traitorous brother and sister in law, that I'd killed a woman and gotten away with it she knew she needed my expertise and my money. I was more than happy to oblige if I saw your body as lifeless as your mother's," he sneered. He didn't even struggle against the guards that heaved his body to a stand, shouted his arrest and his rights before his watery pale eyes met mine.  
"I'm terribly sorry it didn't work. You look a lot like your mother. It would have been marvelous to see your face white as a sheet and your eyes as blank as a sky void of stars." His voice was almost dreamy and poetic. That's what scared me the most.  
"I hate you," I snapped and struggled against Dimitri's arms once more, desperate to teach him who would have eyes as void as a sky with no stars.  
"Rose, calm down. Don't listen to him," Dimitri whispered harshly in my ear. I flinched but still grappled with his strong hands.  
"He can't do this. He can't," I sobbed, feeling the strength leaving my body.  
"He won't get away with it. It's okay, Rose," Dimitri murmured in my ear, his lips touching my skin, bringing me back to reality. I stopped struggling, slumped in his arms and let him support my weight till we dropped to the small sofa that was squashed in behind Alberta's desk.  
"Rosemarie!" a familiar voice called and with red strained eyes I saw my father kneeling in front of me, his familiar smell of old, expensive cigars and cologne, wafting toward me. His eyes were dark like mine, his features strong and handsome. No wonder my mother had fallen for him.  
"Dad," I choked and silently Dimitri and Abe switched places. I huddled into the side of my father like I had as a child. I would cuddle between my parents in bed and make them tell me stories as a drifted to sleep.  
"Did you love each other?" they had to. I remember the looks they exchanged over the top of my head. Amused glances that I never understood.  
"So, so much. It was the hardest thing in the world losing your mother. I'm so sorry we lost her," He whispered, his snarky attitude vanished.  
"Did you know about Robert Doru?" I asked, sniffling.  
"No. Not until after Janine and I were married. I remember he was at the wedding, but I didn't notice how much he hated us. He's going away for a long time, Rose. You won't have to worry about him anymore," he told me. I nodded and we sat quietly for some time, just basking in the feeling of finally feeling like we belonged together again.  
"He's a good man," Abe finally said.  
"Dimitri?" I confirmed.  
"Hmm. We had a nice long chat a few weeks back when you were taken. After a few threats of limb removal he vowed to take extra care where you were concerned," he seemed amused and I only had to imagine that conversation once before groaning.  
"Dad. You made him marry me. You can't do that," I muttered. Abe rolled his eyes.  
"You really think that I would make you marry him if you didn't like each other? We only arranged this marriage for two reasons. We desperately needed an alliance with Russia and I didn't like Adrian He wasn't for you but you just couldn't see it. I needed you away from him so I brought you here and you fell in love. I saw it the moment you met him. You never challenged Adrian the way you did Dimitri," he said. I chuckled and then grew somber.  
"But you attanged it-"  
"And I would have cancelled it too. I wouldn't make you suffer in a terrible marriage," he said harshly, as if I should have known the answer.  
"I wonder if Mum would like him," I sighed.  
"She'd love him," Abe said. Smiled and pulled away from my father. "I have a surprise for you," he continued. I pulled away even further and eyed him carefully.  
"Not another ex-boyfriend?" I asked cautiously. He threw back his head in laughter.  
"No. But you'll find out next Friday," he said. "Go find Dimitri. He's probably wearing tracks in the carpet," he joked dryly and stood.  
He was right. Dimitri was pacing in front of the window, outside of Alberta's office.  
"Hey," I said quietly. He immediately took both of my hands and studied my face.  
"I'm fine," I assured him. His thumb traced a path down my cheek and I gave a small smile.  
"Okay," he breathed in relief. "I was just worried…"  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything," I threw myself into his arms and he squeezed me tightly.  
"It's okay. We're going to be fine now. Everything is going to be okay."

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked this and there's only one more chapter to go and maybe an epilogue. Next chapters the wedding but do you want a chapter that explains what happens after the wedding and their life together afterwards etc? Except not as cheesy as I just said that :P haha  
Let me know as you review (:  
Thanks again for all your support (:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Don't Love Me**

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
jcrgirl: Don't worry I'm definitely finishing this and thank you so much again! I hope it inspires you to write. I'm sure you are marvelous (:  
xoxo from Australia (:**

**Fantasyfii: I can't remember if I replied to you so I'll just stick it here: Oh my goodness, you're the best person in the world. I think I already told you that but there's no harm in saying it twice, right? X**

**Avanti: Hahaha, so glad you liked it! Oh nooo, darling, Indigo spell is the fourth book in the VA spin-off series Bloodlines. You have to read them! They're about Sydney, Adrian, and a few other awesome characters (:  
And finally I hope you like the dress, there will be a link at the bottom (:  
xo**

**Bellerinagrace97: I hope I got it right?!**

**GlieseHoneyman: Did I reply to you? I can't remember but thank you for the suggestion. I partway did the one with Christian, I just thought that it would move them on too fast. Thank you! (:**

**Thank you all for your beautiful suggestions, guys (:  
Also, this Russian wedding isn't actually the traditional wedding because to be honest I don't know much about it so can't do it much justice. So I've opted for the traditional Western style wedding. I hope you all don't mind.  
The vows are Traditional Russian vows.**

…

_Previously: Dimitri is home, Christian and Rose are friends but Lissa isn't sure what to feel about him. Robert Doru turns himself in and reveals the secret about Rose's mother.  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything," I threw myself into his arms and he squeezed me tightly.  
"It's okay. We're going to be fine now. Everything is going to be okay."  
_…  
White satin and chiffon. Delicate lace and perfect stitching, curled locks tumbling down her back and soft skin a colour similar to the inside of an almond.  
_"Rose just don't forget to tell Viktoria to tell the hairdresser about her highlights! We have to book her in earlier!"  
I nodded, spun, and almost collided with a giant white arch being heaved across the garden.  
"And, Rose, tell Dimitri that he has to be at the front of the ceremony by four thirty pm," Lissa ordered. I nodded again, once more spinning around and tripping over a white gloss chair that had been placed in my path.  
"Rose, Olena also wants to know if your lilies are supposed to be purple or white. I wasn't sure,"  
"Both," I snapped_.  
Wide, round brown eyes and long black lashes matched with perfectly arched eyebrows with the tiniest of scars hinting at the end of her brow. Pink lips glistened with gloss and high cheekbones smoothed to perfection. A pearl drop necklace hung halfway between the hollow of her throat and the neckline of her perfectly tailored satin dress.  
_"I don't want to!" I complained. One more fitting in that dress and I would scream and claw my way to the underworld. Or maybe Dimitri and I would be able to sneak away and elope without the fanfare and extremities royals go into for weddings.  
"One more. The cake has been complete we just need your opinion on the final positioning, the last 'okay' on the songs played at the reception and don't forget to have a look at the menu design. It needs to be printed by five O'clock-"  
"Lissa, it's four O'clock-"  
"Exactly! We need to be snappy here. No, no! She's going to trip over the front of her dress!" she scolded.  
"Can I go…?"  
"No! You're getting married in two days Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Stand up straight in that dress!"  
She was turning into a freaking Nazi._  
White threads delicately woven through satin sheets of white, hugging around her stomach in a bodice and silk material, crossing around her middle. Chiffon layers with hand stitched patterns embossing the cloud of white, directing a path to the train of the dress that flowed behind like a silent cloud.  
High heels, glossy white that stretched her height upwards. Purple and white lilies, flowing, mingling together in a sweet scent mixed with quiet giggles and freshly painted nails that smelled of acetone.  
Perfection. She was perfection and she was me.  
_"Stop!" I shouted. Silence followed by creased eyes studying my furious face.  
"Liss, you need to stop. I don't need to check that the menu pattern is okay or that the silverware is to my liking or if Dimitri remembered to try on his suit! I'm not even allowed to see him for God's sake," I snapped at her angelic face. It crumbled under the weight of my words and I flounced away under awkward stares._  
"Oh. My. Goodness," Viktoria whispered and stared into the mirror beside me. Her hair had been highlighted with blond streaks and it sat in curls to the side of her face, tumbling down from an intricate pile of twists and turns. Her simple dress was a lilac purple that fell elegantly to the ground and swirled around her long legs as she walked, the stitching that had been worked into the bodice to vaguely resemble my own dress.  
Lissa was a mirror image of Viktoria but with light blond hair and jade eyes that projected her as an angel.  
"You're stunning," Lissa whispered and her arm wrapped around my waist. After all the stress, after all the arguments, tears and frustrations we'd finally made it to the evening of my wedding. My wedding. I was getting married and I hadn't actually seen my fiancé the last two days because Olena dictated family tradition where the bride had two days of seclusion before the wedding. We'd managed to get away with texts and phone calls, but that was all. And it made me nervous.  
"If Dimitri doesn't run away with you before you say your vows I'll go jump in the lake," Viktoria announced leaning closer to the mirror to examine her eye shadow that was a mixture of neutral colours and a hint of light purple, her deep brown eyes widened impossibly by thick, long lashes.  
"Please don't do that," I scoffed remembering Dimitri's ability of restraint and set my flowers back on the small white table huddled next to the mirror. Olena had specifically detailed two rooms for the bridal party, one for the men and the other for the girls. It was perfect. Perfect curtains of lilac and a chiffon layer of the faintest purple with white furnishings all intricately handcrafted to perfection.  
Perfection. I couldn't use that word enough it seemed. I remembered the anger that had boiled inside of me for the past two days and wondered whether it had anything to do with the fact that Dimitri hadn't been there to relieve the pressure, to calm my breath and massage the knots from my muscles.  
My father of course had tried to console me but to no avail. It hadn't felt like perfection to me the last week, but now, in the moment, it felt astronomically surreal.  
A knock on the door interrupted my musing and Abe poked his head in. I almost giggled at his trimmed beard and hair that appeared far shorter than his usual salt and pepper tangles. He was of course in a suit, tailored to his broad shoulders and slightly expanding waistline. He was doused in a pinstripe grey suit and a crisp white shirt coupled with a dark vest and white bow tie with a simple white kerchief in his pocket. His fedora, which of course was as prestigious as the suit, was tucked under his arm.  
"Have you lost weight?" I asked with a wink. He arched a thick eyebrow in something that definitely wasn't amusement.  
"I was never fat," he said dryly, his old humour had returned. Gruff and rough.  
I didn't answer and he took me in for a moment before grinning crookedly.  
"You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek lightly before releasing his hands.  
"And I have your surprise! I'm just going to go get it and I'll be back. Ten minutes tops. Don't go anywhere," he grinned and my stomach began to feel queasy. Not that I should doubt Abe's gift at giving surprises…it wasn't the surprise part I was worried about it was gut reaction afterwards.  
"I wonder what it is?" Lissa smiled and relaxed carefully back into the white, floral patterned lounge. She of course couldn't see anything wrong with Abe bringing his only daughter surprises and showering her with gifts on her wedding day.  
"Liss, I don't think-" I was interrupted by another knock on the door, this one quieter than the last.  
"I'll get it!" Viktoria grinned and all but threw open the door. She let out a gasp and almost slammed it in his face.  
"Dimitri!" she hissed. My heart sped up and I strained my neck to see out the door. All that was visible was the dark of his tux. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding! Go away!" she pushed him with one hand through the door but he didn't even budge.  
"Come on, Vika, let me see her," he said. I would almost describe it as a whine, but this was Dimitri we were talking about.  
"No! Mamma will kill us," she whispered harshly pushing again on the door but his foot was wedged in the door.  
"Viktoria, please let him in," I said. She growled something unintelligible. Before giving in.  
"It's bad luck you know," she scowled at both of us before jerking a thumb at Lissa and they crept out of the door. "Two minutes before Abe gets back! Dimitri you're supposed to be down there already," Viktoria instructed sternly and the door clicked closed leaving the two of us secluded from judgment.  
He didn't say anything, and neither did I. Just watched the other, him in his black suit with the royal crest on his pocket, white shirt neatly tucked and his jacket buttoned. The tailor had again perfected her job, the suit fitting perfectly to his broad shoulders and to his narrowed hips and long legs. Beneath his suit jacket I could still see his muscles moving as he anxiously clenched and unclenched his hand. Beneath his regal composure he was as nervous as I.  
And he watched me in my white gown, veil yet to be pulled over my face.  
"Your bowtie isn't straight," I blurted out in the silence. A smile creased his dark eyes and he let out a soft chuckle, slightly settling my nerves.  
"Fix it for me?" he asked in my native tongue. He stood in front of me, his movements as smooth and graceful as always. My eyes were glued to his face as my hands fiddled with the black bowtie. His hair had been pulled back neatly, his face cleanly shaven and his aftershave wafted over me. He was intoxicating to smell, to watch, to touch…  
"You're beautiful," he whispered, his head bent to touch his lips on mine but before they could the door burst open.  
"Alright, that's it times up, off you go. Don't make me call Christian and Mason," Viktoria waltzed straight in, pulled Dimitri away and pushed him out the door. With one last longing look the door slammed behind him, my lips still tingling from their near encounter with his.  
"Oh stop it. You're going to be married to him in less than half an hour and you'll never have to part again. Relax Rose," Viktoria rolled her eyes and I sent an appropriate glare her way.  
"Just you wait until it's your turn. I'm so not letting the guy in to see you. You. Are. Doomed," I scowled. She paled for a moment beneath her blush and makeup before poking her tongue out childishly.  
"Whatever," she sang and opened the door to Abe.  
"Surprise!" Abe said and in waltzed a tall, broad shouldered man with blond hair and eyes that mirrored my own with a tall, thin woman with curls, that even in their tamed manner, could be said to be wild and untrained.  
"Eddie!" I gasped and threw myself in my big brothers arms. He squeezed me tightly, being careful not to smear my makeup or tangle my hair. "I can't believe you're here," I tried to gulp back the tears as I hugged Jill tightly.  
"You thought we'd miss your wedding day? God, and I always thought you were self-obsessed," Eddie teased. I restrained from breaking his nose.  
"Just kidding, Rosie Posie. I wouldn't miss it for the world. We wanted to get here to me your guy and just make sure you're okay with this…are you?" he asked holding onto my hands. My face flooded into a smile and I nodded. His previous comment was completely forgiven. But only just. His sacrificial older brother duties had only redeemed his doom by a smidgen.  
"He's really great, Eddie. We've had our differences but in the end…I don't think I could be with anybody else," I said, squeezing his hands in reassurance. He watched me with calculating eyes before nodding and giving one more tight hug.  
"We'll see you later Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur," he said. With one last kiss on the cheek from Jill they left, leaving us to wait the last five minutes before my descent to the garden where the ceremony would take place under sunset. The reception started at five o'clock, just as the sun was going down.  
"Can we go down now?" I asked Lissa with pleading eyes. My feet wouldn't stop tapping, I couldn't stop rearranging the way my dress sat on my hips, my veil was beginning to itch and all I could see was the second hand on the clock taunting me as it edged leisurely around the face.  
"We still have five more minutes," Lissa frowned delicately. Waiting was the worst part of anything. I was sure I wasn't about to break into a sweat, hyperventilating. I started to think as we waited. I started to think about the life we would lead after our wedding. It would never be sunshine and roses. No it would be nuclear weaponry and thunderstorms that brought down houses. It would be official procedures, late night dinners, public affairs, media attention and the constant barrage of newspapers. It would be a living hell.  
"I have to get out of this room," I gasped and lurched towards the door, yanking it open, surprising the guards, causing them to stumble in reaction to the woman in white tearing down the hall.  
"Rose!" Lissa called worriedly and I heard a jumble of feet running after me as I picked up the skirts of my dress and raced out onto the nearest balcony. It didn't face the garden where the ceremony stood but that didn't stop the hustle and bustle of caterers and organisers rushing to and fro in the sinking sun.  
I leant against the rail with two hands gripped against the dimpled stone, my lungs ached for oxygen and I took deep, quick breaths to calm my nerves. I don't know where this sudden fright had come from but my legs felt like jelly and my skin had turned pale and I was positive my eyes looked like a wild animal.  
"Rose?" Lissa questioned softly, her hand coming to rest over mine against the cool stone.  
"I don't know if I can do this," I gasped, my breathing suddenly becoming laboured and heavy again. I didn't know if I could commit my life to someone yet let alone someone who was going to be King someday. I was only eighteen.  
"I mean we'll never get to be normal," I said and pursed my lips at Lissa. "We'll never just be able to take a random holiday to the Bahamas or hang out at an ice cream parlour or even go to the movies…" I frowned, gripping my hands behind my head, the painful tug on my hair welcome.  
"Rose, You've never done those things," Lissa said quietly. She was right of course. I hadn't been able to. As the Princess of Turkey that would have been a publicity nightmare and a solid two month grounding.  
"What if I want to just be normal. I could do that you know. I could denounce my title and move away! No one would even notice me in somewhere like Australia, or America or Africa. I could be normal!" I couldn't meet her eye because I knew that I would never do anything of the sort. Lissa knew that too because she didn't say anything.  
"I need Adrian," I said abruptly. Lissa frowned.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea-"  
"Lissa. Get me Adrian," I said in a quiet firm voice that dictated my position. One I never used on my best friend. She left. I was going to be late to my own wedding but I didn't care. Maybe I'd just skip the whole thing anyway…  
"Rose?" Adrian's husky voice intruded my thoughts and I threw myself into his familiar arms. I felt safe and protected for a moment in time. I felt like I knew I could be in control and that I could predict that if we had ever stayed together we would be okay.  
"Rose, what are you doing?" he asked me, pulling away and studying me with those emerald eyes. Those eyes that had held me captive for so long, those eyes I had once thought I'd fallen in love with, those eyes that always seemed to understand.  
"I don't know," I whispered. I sounded scared and small. I sounded like a child whose life was about to be pulled into the turmoil of the unknown. That's what it was with Dimitri. The unknown.  
"Do you think…do you think if we'd stayed together we would have been happy?" I asked hesitantly. Adrian's brow creased for a moment before he nodded slowly.  
"Yes. Yes I know we would have been happy."  
"Do you think that we would have fought?" I asked with a frown. Adrian's lips twitched,  
"We never fought, Rose. Never, And when we did it was trifle and childish. Not like we are today. Rose, why are you asking me about this?" he questioned and pulled me onto a bench, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
"I don't know. What if I'm doing the wrong thing? I thought I knew everything with you, I thought we'd be happy and so did you. I knew what our future would be but with Dimitri? I don't know things. I don't know a lot of things. I don't know how to be a queen for god's sake. And we fight. God, Adrian, when we fight it's like world war three and sometimes I'm scared one day we'll never be able to fix it," I said, staring out at the shimmering globe of light in the west horizon. It seemed to wobble and laugh beyond the atmosphere, laughing at our human follies. Adrian was laughing too. He wasn't just chuckling, he was laughing whole heartedly.  
"It's not funny, Adrian," I huffed. Maybe he hadn't really matured.  
"Rose, do you love him?" he asked suddenly.  
"Yes," I answered immediately. He didn't say anything after that, just stared out for a time at the twinkling garden lights that now shone brightly in the low light.  
"Then I think you know your answer. I've never seen anything like you two before. You and me? We'd be happy, we'd have fun but we wouldn't feel the things that you and Dimitri feel. Maybe after a long, long time we would have even turned into something like Olena and Nathan. But you and Dimitri won't. No you'll be fine, Rose. You're going to be so happy. He's a good man despite everything I have against him," he said sincerely, holding both my hands tightly. I nodded, trying not to let the tears trickle and ruin my eyes.  
"Thank you," I said and he pulled me into one last smoke-hazed embrace. I would have put a bet that he'd been smoking because of a certain upcoming event.  
"Knock 'em dead, Rose. I still love you, you know," he said quietly. He leant in, placed the softest kiss on my forehead before he disappeared into the night.  
He was right. Dimitri was the right thing for me. Right?  
"Okay, I'm ready," I said and stepped into the hall I'd come out of. Lissa and Viktoria took a relieved breath and handed me my bouquet of lilies.  
Escorted by guards in perfect uniform the three of us were guided to the back of the ceremony. All around us we could feel people watching, cameras zoomed onto our faces and flashes going off in the darkening light. But soon none of that mattered because from behind the foliage that kept us from the view of the guests I saw the decorating first hand. Something Lissa had withheld from me as a surprise.  
"Whoa," I whispered. Apparently an outdoor royal wedding was an uncommon thing, which meant extra pressure on Lissa to make sure it was done to perfection and she'd done the job spectacularly. The rows were long pews of dark mahogany wood that seemed to blend unto the terrain if not for the long lengths of white silk draped and weaved through the wood. Attached to that with seemingly invisible wires were white lights that sparkled and shone brilliantly. The walkway was lined with lights like an elegant landing strip built for swans. The tediously manicured trees, flowers and hedges were lit with lights and I was certain the rose bushes were particularly emphasized.  
But more importantly, what stood out the most was the arch, which Dimitri anxiously stood before. To the left were the musicians and then the arch towered above woven and threaded with flowers of all varieties. Lilies, freesia, roses, anything that was bright and romantic and could be woven into drooping tendrils. I could smell them from where I stood as the light breeze pushed it our way.  
Abe subtly appeared at my side and I gripped his arm tightly as the music began to play. I'd honestly never thought about the feeling of waiting my turn to walk down the aisle on my father's arm and being grateful the he was there in body, soul and spirit. I tried to imagine the longing I felt for my mother's presence doubled but quickly banished the idea.  
"We're next, Kiz," Abe murmured as Lissa's blonde head bobbed away, taking her slow steps down the long, long aisle of people. People of importance. People from both Turkey and Russia, ambassadors, council members, politicians with considerable influence. She didn't even flinch under their gaze but held her chin high and shoulder straight with a smile that I only imagined as angelic by the mooning gaze Christian watched her with as he stood by Dimitri's side as best man. I wished with my last idle thought that those two would make it before Abe patted my arm gently and lead me into the first glance of the guests.  
Music swam through my ears like light-hearted fairies, lights shone as bright as the stars that were beginning to show through the dusky purple sky and those faces that 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed over the girl in white on her father's arm became blurred and disinteresting. It all become nonsense when my eyes locked with his deep brown ones and my feet seemed to float me towards the end of the aisle on a cloud.  
I didn't here the minister's first words, but Abe's words of 'I am,' brought me back from my perusal through the depths of Dimitri's eyes.  
Abe took my hand, kissed my cheek gently and pressed my shaking hand into Dimitri's solid and warm one.  
"I'm proud of you," Abe whispered into my ear before he slipped away. Dimitri's eyes didn't stray from mine and it kept my heart thumping solidly in my chest. Unheeding of the priest welcoming the guests and the purpose for the ceremony. It was just him and me. His eyes were melting me into a puddle on the floor and I felt stupidity rising at the memory of my break down a few moments ago. When his hands squeezed mine gently and his lips silently moved into the words 'I love you," that stupidity increased significantly.  
"Will the groom please take the ring and repeat after me," the priest suddenly said. Dimitri shifted his footing to reach for a simple gold band that was to accompany the elegant sapphire and diamond cluster engagement ring. I hadn't wanted anything fancy to go with the wedding ring, just something that meant something. What made that simple gold band memorable were the engravings on the inside. The words 'Forever my love,' were inscribed in Russian on my band that if I ever removed, I would see and remember the day we stood at this ceremony and spoke those words that bound us together.  
"I take you, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, in wife," Dimitri was suddenly repeating, his hand steady as he held the ring on the outskirts of my bare ring finger. I couldn't help the small smile that pressed into my lips as our eyes never strayed.  
"To be with you always," his words felt like velvet and honey all at once and the goose-bumps on my arms appeared. His free hand let go of mine and pushed back a curl from my face that was slightly lowered. He tucked the strand behind my ear softly and trailed his hand back down my arm and into my hand. With more confidence I lifted my chin higher as to not let that curl fall from behind my ear.  
"In wealth and in poverty,  
in the disease and in health,  
in happiness and grief," he echoed the priest and with the next line his whole heart poured into the words.  
"From this day until death separates us," he murmured and his eyes only strayed momentarily to slip the ring, perfectly fitted, onto my finger. He smiled brilliantly at me as soon as he'd twirled it to be sure it was there. "Forever my love," he added in a low whisper.  
"Will the bride please take this ring and repeat after me," the priest went on smoothly.  
I fumbled for a moment with the ring that was Dimitri's. It was thicker than mine and more intricate. It was made of two parts, the middle strip of the band was gold inland with designs that seemed to wrap together in all directions. The two strips beside it were simple silver edging. But inside was what made that ring worth more than everything in the world. Inside were the same words, 'Forever my love' inscribed in Turkish. Each of us had a part of the other with them no matter where our travels carried us.  
"I take you, Dimitri Belikov, in husband," I said softly. Dimitri smiled at the words and it encouraged me to be bolder yet again.  
"To be with you always,  
in wealth and in poverty,  
in the disease and in health,  
in happiness and in grief," I repeated the priest effortlessly and suddenly I felt the weight of my words and I paused before repeating the priest's final words. I studied him once more my eyes lingering on his lips, his nose, his eyes…and my mind threw snatches of our past at me, the way he comforted me, understood me, helped me, rescued me…and then I finally understood why we were really there. To make a commitment of what we were already experiencing.  
"From this day until death separates us," I whispered with all my soul. Dimitri trembled as I spoke the words and I pushed the ring onto his finger and just held it for a while, just so I could engrave the feeling in my mind so that one-day I would be able to remember the electricity of his hand in mine.  
"Forever my love," I repeated the sentiment Dimitri had said to me and he tugged me the tiniest bit closer at the words, our toes now almost touching.  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest announced. We took that instruction most enthusiastically, my hand resting on his smooth, warm neck, his hand on my waist, pulling closer and the other cupping my cheek. His lips attached to mine eagerly and we vanished from planet earth for a moment as fireworks and electricity seemed to explode around us.  
What brought us back of course was the wolf whistling of a certain two gentlemen that stood by the side of Dimitri. As we pulled back, Dimitri grinned over his shoulder at Christian and Mason who had their fingers in their mouths creating an ear piercing sound. Coupled with the explosion of clapping and cheering, we were well and truly married, it hadn't just been a dream.  
Dimitri kept an arm around my waist and he lowered his head to whispered in my ear: "Roza Belikov." I grinned up at him with a small laugh and hugged him from the side. I caught a sight of Lissa smiling beautifully, wiping away tears from her eyes with a much-needed handkerchief trying to juggle the two bouquets she held. Viktoria of course was smiling from ear to ear and practically bouncing on her toes.  
"Oh, knock it off you two," Dimitri rolled his eyes at his groomsmen and they heartily clapped him on the back.  
The register was signed and before long I was travelling back down the aisle on the arm of a different man. A man I had completely and hopelessly fallen in love with.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"Oh, so beautiful!" Christian chirped in a high-pitched terrible imitation of Olena's voice, as she left.  
"Mason, don't!" I hissed and punched the side of his leg.  
"Ow! What? She said it like a million times," he exclaimed.  
"Dude, that's my mother. She's a very nice lady, besides you're just jealous she didn't say you were beautiful," Dimitri said leaning around the back of my chair, his hand pressed against my shoulder. I stifled a laugh and only succeeded in snorting.  
"Charming," Mason told me, he too leaning around the back of Christian's hunched, giggling figure. I think he'd had a little too much to drink.  
"That's what she's known for. She is 'beautiful' after all," Viktoria snickered, her voice imitating Christian's attempt at Olena's voice. A fresh round of laughter exploded from he table and I held my ribs so they would stop aching.  
The reception had exploded into the biggest party I'd ever seen. With the mixture of both Turkish and Russian races, at times it was confusing but mostly just amusing trying to watch the way people interacted with one another.  
The bridal party had been seated at the front of the pavilion in front of a curtain of lights that shielded us from the outside world like a force field introverted.  
Music had been constantly playing for the last two hours and still the dance floor was occupied by many a slightly tipsy guest. For royalty it was hardly distinguished. But I certainly wasn't complaining.  
I let out a yawn, tuning out of the boys' and Viktoria's banter, my eyes straying to spot Lissa who had struggled to remain in the presence of Christian that night. I hadn't had the time to talk to her but now, I needed her to see him before Dimitri and I left and she went back to Turkey in two days time. They had to be okay.  
"Lissa is over there," Dimitri murmured in my ear directing my eyes with a slight nudge of his head. He'd once again read my mind and I sighed in relief to see a still full glass of champagne in her hand but was less than thrilled to see her sidling up rather closely to a handsome young man that was about Christian's height, had blue eyes and black hair. He could have been Christian's twin if it wasn't for the slightly broader shoulders, stiffer posture and his nose and cheeks were just all wrong.  
"Thank you," I whispered. I gripped his hand for a moment just to let him know I was turning back to him.  
"Christian," I whispered harshly. He jerked to look at me, eyes slightly blood shot, hair mussed from it previous neat state.  
"You have to talk to Lissa," I told him. He chuckled to himself and laced his hands behind his head.  
"She doesn't want me. It's like everything's reversed. Now you like me and she hates me. It's quite amusing really," he snorted. I rolled my eyes at his bitterness and kicked his leg under the table. He let out a strangled squaw before glaring at me.  
"What!" he exclaimed angrily. I just stared at him with my brows raised to the highest point imaginable. He got the message, sent me one more scowl and nodded huffily.  
"I'll be back in a minute," I whispered to Dimitri, leant over and planted a kiss on his lips before making my way to Lissa. I was stopped frequently on my way over from intoxicated guests who wanted to congratulate me one more time. I smiled that 'man-eater' smile I'd used before I met Dimitri and it stunned them back enough to allow me to leave. Or at least that's what I liked to think it was.  
"Lissa," I announced myself with a tight smile. She turned and smiled brightly at my appearance, immediately introducing me to her companion.  
"Rose, this is Lucas. He's the son of one of the members of the Russian parliament. Isn't that wonderful?" she gloated. I smiled pleasantly and shook his hand as expected.  
"It's a pleasure. I must congratulate you on your marriage. Beautiful ceremony and the reception is marvelous," he smiled elegantly and I immediately pinned him as one of those guys that said everything right. Great. In comparison to Christian who seemed to say everything wrong, it was going to be a tough competition. I was counting on Lissa's history with Christian to pull him through this.  
"Thank you. That's so nice of you. May I ask what you do?" I smiled politely. Lissa's smile wavered for a moment as Lucas answered.  
"I don't find myself in need of a job. When the time comes I suppose I'll find a position in the council," he shrugged easily and took a sip of his champagne.  
"Of course. Easily down. Excuse me do you mind if I steal Lissa for a moment? It's rather important," I smiled, gripped Lissa's hand and pulled her away before he could even politely refuse my request.  
"What the hell are you doing? This idiot's probably layering you with attention while Christian is drinking himself in grief over you because you won't listen to him!" I whispered harshly, crossing my arms. Her lips twisted and she refused to meet my eye.  
"I know," she said quietly, her gaze wandering over to the man in question.  
"Then why won't you talk to him," I said. She eyes suddenly hardened, an unusual look on her face, and she skulled back the contents of her drink before slamming it down on a passing tray.  
"Because he hurt you, Rose. You almost died and you think I should just forgive him?" she shouted. I pursed my lips, not caring who saw or heard. They wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway.  
"He didn't mean it," I said with a steel voice.  
"Ladies, is everything okay?" Lucas' figure was suddenly standing over us and we both cast our eyes away.  
"Everything's fine," Lissa murmured and tried to smile, reaching her hand out to touch his arm  
"No it's not. Would you go away?" I said rudely, glaring at Lissa.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you've had too much to drink-"  
"Excuse me?" I cut him off. How dare he? "Back off. This has nothing to do with you," I said. Lissa glared at me sharply and Lucas' eyes narrowed on me. He took another step forward to make his figure appear even taller and more authoritative than it was.  
"It does. Lissa isn't comfortable-"  
"I think I know who my best friend is comfortable with," I scowled, shooting Lissa a meaningful glance that had her staring at Christian.  
"Lucas. Always a delight," Dimitri's deep voice interrupted. I almost sighed a breath of relief as he appeared. If he hadn't I might have given someone a black eye. Lucas' shoulders stiffened impossibly more and he stumbled backwards a little.  
"Prince Belikov," he muttered darkly.  
"Maybe you should get your father another drink. He's looking bored," Dimitri said calmly over a threatening tone. Lucas nodded quickly before fleeing. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and Dimitri frowned at Lissa.  
"I wouldn't keep his company if I were you," he warned. Lissa lowered her eyes and nodded.  
"Thank you," she murmured. Her jade eyes stared at the arm around my waist for and I could see the pain in her eyes for a fleeting moment.  
"Just say something to him," I told her lowly before taking Dimitri's hand and leading him to a quieter corer of the room.  
"What's with him?" I asked, jerking my head in Lucas' direction. Dimitri frowned and stared at him but didn't answer. "Hey," I said and reached a hand up to rest on his cheek. He smiled at me and pressed our foreheads together.  
"Just please don't talk to him," he answered coyly. I smiled ruefully before he pressed his lips against mine in a slow kiss, my body tingling beneath my dress where his hand rested on my hip.  
"Get a room you two," Viktoria snorted, her head appearing beside us. We laughed and pulled away to look at her.  
"Time for you two to roll. Just one bouquet toss an you're out of here," she grinned and attached her arm to my free one.  
"Please toss it to me! I'll be standing directly behind you," she whispered and winked before made a signal to someone to make the announcement.  
"Don't throw it to her," Dimitri said casually. I snorted.  
"Like I would," I said. We exchanged a grin and I made my way to a raised area and stood with my back to a crowd of screaming women, bouquet in hand. I smelt them one last time, remembering the scent of my mother and wished it luck on the lady who caught it.  
One, two three. I threw it to my left and a roar went up and I was certain I heard at least five distinctive thumps as women fell to the ground. It sounded painful.  
I spun to see who the lucky lady was and there stood Lissa, silently holding my bouquet, eyes trained on my face. My smile fell slightly and she then stared at the flowers in her hands. I didn't think I put enough luck into those flowers…  
But I was wrong. Amidst the crowd mingling again stood Christian, hands in pockets, shoulders slumped slightly, eyes trained on Lissa only a meter or two behind her. I walked as quickly as possible to reach hearing distance of the two and caught enough of the conversation to make me happy.  
"…and I know I screwed up. But, Lissa, you have to believe me when I say we can make this work. Just let me help us be together," Christian said earnestly. Lissa's eyes were filled with tears, her hand covering her mouth to stop the sobs. I didn't hear the rest but I caught Christian holding her in his arms only minutes later.  
"Mrs. Belikov," a low voice murmured in my ear as strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and clutched my hands. Spinning the ring on his finger I sighed happily.  
"I love you. You know that right?" I asked. Dimitri chuckled, the sound reverberating through my body.  
"I do," he said simply. I smiled and spun in his arms, pressing my palms against his chest.  
"Ready to go?" I asked excitedly. I still had no clue where he was taking me for our honeymoon but I was more excited about the time alone we got to spend together more than anything.  
"Completely," he said, kissing my nose with a small smile. We turned to farewell our family and guests and before we knew it we were waving goodbye from the back of a limousine.  
A limousine that conveniently had a soundproof divider between passenger and driver. The perks of being a royal, I thought with my hands twined tightly in my husband's silky hair, our breathing heavy and hot against the other, our eyes locked for a small moment in reassurance of a love we'll never give up.

**A/N: Finito! Longest chapter yet. I was going to break it up but decided not to. You're all beautiful. All links below and on my profile (:**

_**Bridesmaid dresses:**__ www .abridesblessing . / Catalog /Bridesmaids/ AA7016 . html_

_**Rose's dress:**_

_ wedding-splendor wp-content/uploads /2010/06/ Unique-Wedding-Dresses3 .jpg_

_**Dimitri's ring:**__ . /imgres?start=149&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&tbo=d&rls= :en-US:official&channel=fflb&biw=1277&bih=548&tbm=isch&tbnid=GTp0T9j3_PZIdM:&imgrefurl= /2011/10/&docid=_8OepDq1ZkE8kM&imgurl= &w=500&h=500&ei=8QXcUOHmMuzwmAWB_YHYDg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=305&sig=104958109674854610868&page=6&tbnh=138&tbnw=137&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:64,s:100,i:196&tx=95&ty=60 (ignore the dragon head on it though)_

_**Rose's engagement ring link is back in the chapter they get engaged if you haven't seen it yet.**_


	34. Epilogue

**Don't Love Me**

**Epilogue (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**LoveDimka: Sorry, this is the last one **

**Jcrgirl: This is it (:**

…

**One Year Later**

"Don't go," I mumbled, my cheek pressed into a soft cotton pillow. The mattress had shifted enough to wake me from my light sleep. The last few nights of sleep had been restless, troubled sleeps. I'd dream and I couldn't breathe and then I'd stare out the window for hours on end, just sitting with crossed legs on the window seat. Dimitri was always so exhausted he hadn't seemed to notice my insomnia. I was grateful because if he did notice, he would sit up all night with me until I did fall asleep and he couldn't afford that right now. He was just so busy…  
Our first year of marriage had been a rollercoaster. It had been heated and passionate, and the flames were still yet to die down. I still felt that burst of electricity every time his skin touched mine and I still saw those fireworks each time we kissed.  
But we'd also seen the explosions. They'd been hot and intense. I'd predicted before we were married that one day we night not be able to resolve our issues but I was so wrong. I knew that now. I knew that no matter what, one of us would eventually bend and let the other win because without the other, we were lost.  
"Dimitri…" I trailed off weakly, dropping my hand tiredly back onto the mattress with a sigh, giving in to my exhaustion. I hadn't been eating well either. Maybe it was the stress of new responsibilities. Olena had fallen ill in the last year and was desperately training me to take over her job before her time ran out. Cancer was rapidly spreading through her body and the doctors were fearful about the time she had left. It was awful on Dimitri. His mother was so close to him and around learning the new responsibilities of being King from his hard-handed father it was taking its toll. I just desperately wished that I would get better so that I could be there for him.  
"Baby," Dimitri whispered and sunk back into the bed, gathering his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I was too tired to help him and only rested my forehead against his warm body, my eyes closing in contentment. He hadn't held me like that for so long. Not for at least the last three weeks. Nathan had cracked down on his training and issues with an alliance with Scandinavia had arisen, demanding their utmost attention.  
"Why haven't you been sleeping?" he murmured, stroking my hair gently. He knew. Of course he knew. Even the cake of makeup I used to try and hide the bags developing under my eyes couldn't deceive him.  
"I'm fine," I whispered feeling my hot breath swirl against his skin. He let out a chuckle and sunk lower to meet my eyes with his gorgeous brown ones.  
"Don't lie to me, Rosemarie Belikov," he smiled gently, resting a hand on my cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm just so exhausted all the time," I whispered, a tear fell from my eye and he kissed it away gently before gathering me tighter in his arms. I didn't like feeling weak and helpless. I hated feeling sick all the time. I just wanted to be the normal sassy, hungry, over-sleeping Rose again.  
They were the good days. The late nights filled with…love. And the mornings spent in bed trying to recover from the previous nights exploits. The maids had certainly learnt to wait to make the bed till after noon. Lissa had constantly teased us about the blushing maid that had opened the door without knocking. She'd quit the next day.  
Oh and Lissa the angel. She was still living in Turkey but was thriving with Christian on a long distance relationship. The two were constantly texting and Lissa spent more than four months of the year visiting Russia just to be with him. I remembered the day I asked Dimitri about that Lucas guy who Lissa had tried getting to know.

"_Dimitri, what is so bad about that Lucas guy," I asked lazily, drawing invisible pictures on Dimitri's back with my finger. I finished the stick figure by adding a smile to its face.  
"He's just bad news," he murmured vaguely. I smiled, pretended to erase my picture and began again.  
"How so?" I persisted. Dimitri sighed and turned his head so it was facing me instead of the wall. His dark eyes watched me for a moment in contemplation.  
"You're not going to let up are you," he mused. I shook my head and continued to draw my picture across his back. "Lucas…well he's just not a good guy. He has gambling issues, he drinks a lot, smokes, gets with a lot of girls-"  
"So he's like Adrian," I interrupted. Dimitri snorted and shook his head.  
"Only in his vices. Adrian's good in every other aspect. Lucas you can't trust with anything. He'll try and cheat you out of everything you have. I used to tolerate him because his father was a respectable man but then one day I found him cracking on to Tasha," he said with a chuckle. My face lit up and I tipped my head to see his face better.  
"You beat him up right?" I asked excitedly. He laughed and moved to throw an arm around my waist and pull me closer.  
"There's a reason his nose is slightly bent to the left," he growled mysteriously. I laughed loudly as he pulled me down and began spreading kisses over my neck and face._

"We'll take you to a doctor. I'll take care of you, it's okay," he murmured, kissing away the tears that had slowly leaked from my eyes. My heart warmed at his words and I longed for him to lie at night with me in his arms, whispering that everything would be okay and bringing me breakfast in the mornings.  
"You have to work," I protested ignoring every cell in my body to plead with him to stay with me.  
"No," he suddenly growled, he gripped my face between his hands and looked at me sternly. "No, I have to take care of my wife who needs me," he said. I let out a small sob and he cradled my head against his shoulder as we sat in bed and he just let me cry for a while.  
Dimitri was always taking care of me. He was always, always, always there when I was sick. He was always there when I complained of a headache or a paper cut or a swollen toe. He was always there with a welcome hug and a kiss that made everything better in the world.  
He was always there even when we fought…

"_Don't talk to me like that!" I screamed and threw the tennis ball Viktoria had left in our room at his head. He ducked to the left and it narrowly missed him. His eyes glared angrily at me.  
"Or what? Rose, you can't just take off when you fee like it! You know that! And if I have to tell you than obviously I'm going to have to speak to you like you're a child!" he shouted back and slammed shut a draw one of us had left open. I growled at him and threw another pillow in his direction.  
"I just wanted some time out, okay! Why the hell can't a be alone for one minute?" I screamed, tears blotting my face.  
"You can! Just not off the grounds without a guard. You scared the hell out of everyone in the damned palace!" he shouted desperately. Behind the anger was the frightful determination he had felt the two hours I had been gone. Maybe I should have told at least Dimitri where'd I'd gone and maybe I should have at least taken my phone but he still had no right to talk to me like that.  
"I just wanted to be away from all this chaos and…Ow! Bloody fricken hell!" I cried and hoped on one foot, my hands clutching my throbbing toe that had connected to a solid wood leg of a chair. I cried in frustration and Dimitri caught me before I gave in and fell to the ground.  
"Show it to me," he said gruffly. I lifted my foot gingerly to see my toe already twice its normal size. Dimitri whistled through his teeth and put it back on the ground.  
"I'll get some ice," he told me, his voice still gravelly.  
"Right, so you admit you're wrong-"  
"I'm not wrong, Rosemarie. Do _not_ think you are out of trouble," he said shortly and slammed the door behind him._

Even when I deliberately hurt myself he was there…

"_Hey, Dimitri!" I called from the highest branch of a tree. He glanced up in surprise and spotted me after a few moments, hanging casually from the trunk, twenty meters above ground. His face turned bemused and he wandered closer, hands in his pockets looking up at me.  
"That's classy even for you, Rose," he shouted back up to me. I laughed freely and swung around to the other side of the trunk.  
"You're going to hurt yourself!" he called up. I laughed again and shook my head.  
"I'm a born monkey. I used to climb trees when I was a kid, just to tick my mother off. She hated it when I climbed trees," I called down to my ant-like husband.  
"You look so little down there!"  
"And you look like you're about to break your neck. Come down will you?" he asked nicely behind a casual smile but inside I knew his heart was beating wildly in his chest at my recklessness. I took pity on his poor soul and began to scour down the tree with ease. That is until I came to the last branch that was only two meters above the ground. My shoe caught tightly where the branch split into two and I slipped, falling heavily to the ground.  
"Owww!" I complained. My ankle screamed in agony and Dimitri was already kneeling beside it, watching it swell before his eyes.  
"What did I tell you?" he asked with an amused sigh. He kissed my ankle before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me back to the palace.  
"What if this was my plan all along?" I grimaced as my ankle jolted. Dimitri raised one eyebrow and glanced at me in amusement.  
"All you had to do was ask," he muttered in my ear. I rolled my eyes before letting out another groan of pain._

"She hasn't been feeling well for a while now. She hasn't been sleeping or eating and she just keeps getting weaker," Dimitri said quietly to the doctor as she examined my eyes and tonsils.  
"How long, Princess Rosemarie?" Dr Olendksi asked me. I gave a small shrug, avoiding Dimitri's eyes. He was watching me with that intent look that was full of worry and angst. It was that look he held when something was wrong with me.  
"About three weeks," I said lightly. The doctor frowned at me and took my arm, wrapping a blood pressure band around the top of my arm.  
"And you're only coming to me now," she commented. I only shrugged again.  
"I didn't want to worry anybody," I said quietly. The doctor gave me a small smile before leaving the room for a moment, the pressure on my arm increasing to the point of discomfort.  
"I'm just going to run a few blood tests if that's okay. We should be able to find out what's wrong," she said. A nurse began to prep my left arm for the entrance of a needle and I looked away from the sight, ignoring my tiny fear of metal being pushed into my arteries. This time I held Dimitri's gaze that had transformed into something reassuring and comforting. He'd always been that. Comforting, when even he needed comforting.

_She was pale and drawn, her skin waning an unnatural grey hue. Hey eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. I couldn't keep the worried frown from my face. Dimitri and I stood back as we watched Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina took turns, holding their mother's hand and whispering things to her.  
"Stop frowning," Dimitri whispered in my ear with a smile. I shook my head and squeezed his hand. "She's going to get better," he assured me and I blinked back the tears at her fragile frame lying in an over-sized bed.  
"I hope so," I whispered. Olena had become a second mother to me. She was the stand in mother anybody would ask for.  
"She's going to be okay," he whispered again and I wrapped my arms around his waist, drinking in the comfort he offered._

"Don't do any strenuous exercise, eat a _large_ lunch no matter what your stomach tells you and I'll ring through when the results come in. They should be here by tonight at the latest. I'll have to results pushed forward," she told me with a generous smile. I nodded thankfully and Dimitri helped me to my swaying feet. My body was still trying to adjust to the blood loss and I leaned into Dimitri for support.  
"Go feed her. Make sure she eats _everything_ on her plate," Dr. Olendski told Dimitri sternly. He assured her he would before he led me to the dining room. It seemed he'd already ordered ahead because there was already an abundance of food on the table.  
"Are we feeding an army today?" I teased and sat down heavily onto a chair. Dimitri grinned and sat next to me, beginning to pile my plate heavily with food. I grimaced at the sight of it but didn't complain when it was placed in front of me.  
"Eat. If you don't I'll shove it down your throat," he joked. I laughed, remembering the time we'd been covered in food.

_We only had two more days in paradise only. Dimitri had taken us to the Bahamas, a place he's wriggled out of Lissa that I'd always wanted to go. He'd hired out almost a whole island and here we sat on the beach, carelessly watching the waves roll in. We sat with food either side of us, almost forgotten as we played games and teased one another mercilessly.  
"Least favourite food?" I asked curiously. Dimitri grimaced and cleared his throat.  
"I don't want to say," he said watching me carefully. I raised my eyebrows and smiled cheekily, rising to my knees in front of him.  
"What is it?" I asked, a warning tone entering my mind. He sighed and turned to face me, folding his legs beneath him gracefully.  
"Promise not to hurt me?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and he sighed.  
"Fine. Doughnuts. I can't stand doughnuts," he answered. My jaw dropped down to the doughnut I now held in my hand. Chocolate lazed with sprinkles on top…  
"No!" I exclaimed. He nodded with a smirk. "That's criminal! You'll pay!" I shouted. His eyes turned frightful and he let out a very manly scream as I smashed the doughnut in his face.  
"Rose!" he exclaimed. He picked up the bucket of ice cream we'd kept in the cooler, tore off the lid and dumped it on top of my head. I screamed and threw the bucket at him before piling together as much food as possible and running further down the beach were I could still throw things at him. He was particularly tasty that night._

"I was talking to Nathan last night," Dimitri said suddenly. I nodded and suffered another mouthful of food, my stomach churning.  
"He told me he wanted to resign," he finished. My head jerked up and I stared at him, only just remembering to swallow my food before letting my jaw drop.  
"What? Why?" I asked. "I mean that's great but…" I trailed off, knowing Dimitri understood where I was coming from. Over the past year Nathan and I still hadn't gotten along as much as either of us would like. We were both too independent.  
"He said he finally discovered what he felt for Olena after watching the two of us. He said he wants to focus on Olena before…" his lips twitched uncertainly and I reached out to squeeze his hand in mine.  
"That's really good," I nodded, tears almost rushing to my eyes. Good Lord what was wrong with me. I swallowed them back and pushed another mouthful of food in to cover my emotions.  
"Yeah. Do you think we're ready?" Dimitri asked. I tried not to choke on my food.  
"_We're_?" I squeaked, my heart suddenly pounding and the blood draining from my face.  
Dimitri laughed and kissed the top of my head.  
"Roza, we're in this together. We can't do this alone," he told me, shifting his seat closer to mine so that our knees touched. He was right. I would never manage the ruling of queen without him and he would definitely need another shoulder to lean on when he was trying to get through it all. It wasn't going to be hard, but we would manage it.

**-_-_-_Don't Love Me_-_-_-**

"I'm what?" I gulped uncertainly. That was not what I had been expecting. Dr. Olendski smiled and handed me the paper with results on it.  
"I expected as much. Congratulations," she smiled brightly before leading me with a stunned expression out the door. Dimitri. What was I going to say? _Pregnant?_ In a daze I made it back to our bedroom. It was empty as usual but I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I was too restless and nervous and anxious all over.  
"Rose?" The door burst open and I jumped nervously at Dimitri, hiding the paper behind my back. "Dr. Olendski wouldn't tell me anything. What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, pulling me to the bed and sitting me on the edge as he knelt between my legs. Typical. Of course Dr. Olendski would make me tell him.  
I knew he wouldn't be mad but this certainly hadn't been in the plan.  
"I'm fine," assured him. I still kept my hand behind my back with the sheet of paper gripped firmly in my sweaty hands.  
"Then, they don't know…?" He asked with a frown. I shook my head with a gulp.  
"No, they do. We do. I just..." I bit my lips and continued trying to register my opinion on the matter. It definitely had not been planned but I was still….excited. I finally felt that small burst of energy, that spark of love that leapt from my stomach and up through my blood into ever cell of me.  
Dimitri continued to stare at me with his dark brown eyes and I let out a small laugh.  
"I'm pregnant," I finally said through a small smile. He froze. His hands literally turned to rock and his face, after it had registered a state of surprise, froze there for a good long time.  
"Dimitri? I know it wasn't the plan but I'm…I think I'm excited and I want you to be too because I don't think I can do this-"  
"Rose," Dimitri cut me off. "Shh," he whispered. Before I knew it his lips were crashing against mine in a hot passion and I had to push away with a laugh as I struggled for breath.  
"Wow," was all he said. But his face told me everything. His eyes were glowing, his smile so bright I couldn't help but want to kiss those lips and his body felt _alive_.  
"I'm so glad you're okay and we're finally going to be a family," he murmured. I nodded enthusiastically, the two of us laughing in one another's arms, finally at peace.  
"I just have to rest, a lot and eat a lot. Apparently my body is just having its own strange kind of morning sickness," I explained. Dimitri nodded and rested a large hand over my stomach.  
"I love you so much," I murmured to Dimitri. He smiled and kissed my lips softly before pushing my shirt up enough to plant a kiss on my stomach.  
"I love you too," he murmured against my skin.

**1 Year Later**

"Ella," I groaned to the four month old baby crying in her cot.  
"Baby, you have to settle down. Mamma has to make sure Pappa is presentable. You know he can't do it himself," I cooed at the baby, letting her tiny fist curl around my finger.  
"I can hear you, you know," Dimitri said dryly, wrapping his arms around my thin waist. I hadn't been healthy when I had Ella. My body didn't like the change the baby had caused in it and had tried to rebel the whole way through. When she was born, I was thinner than the day I was married.  
"We all know it's true," I snorted. Ella's crying settled and her creased eyes opened to revealing shockingly big brown eyes so similar to her fathers. Her hair was dark like both of ours, and her nose was beginning to resemble mine. She was a small baby and Dimitri continuously swore that Ella Janine Belikov would be vertically challenged like her mother.  
"That's it, gorgeous," Dimitri murmured to our daughter and she gurgled a sound at him that made him smile.  
"Daddy's girl," I muttered. Before long Dimitri was dressed in his suit, hair tied back looking very much the great King he was going to be. My own coronation was set for the day after, as traditionally done.  
"We'll be waiting for you. You're going to be great," I smiled and planted a hot kiss on Dimitri's mouth before letting go of his hand and taking Ella to the front of the thrown room where chairs were arranged for the coronation.  
It was beautiful. Regality was to its maximum as the placed the crown on his head and as he swore his oaths to protect and rule his country honestly and justly in the sight of all before him.  
But mostly when they placed that crown on his head and pronounced him King of Russia, the love I felt for him exploded out of my chest until tears silently made tracks down my face.  
The first place he looked was at me, his warm, serious, brown eyes on mine and I honestly knew he would make the best King Russia had ever seen.

**The End.**

**A/N: It's over! :'( It's so sad to see it finished but I'm also relieved that I can move on to more things. Thank you all so much for sticking by me for this entire story. It's been an absolute blast and I love you all (:  
X Gracie-Joy X**


	35. VA Story Comp!

**Vampire Academy Best Story of 2012 Competition!**

Hey, guys guess what!? One beautiful author, **Nance-chan**, has decided to run a competition that will decide who has the best story in VA for 2012.  
Some amazingly incredible person has already nominated me to be apart of the competition and whoever you are, you're a champ and I love you. Let me know who you are so I can shower you with…something. Maybe I'll write a one-shot in your honour? You decided!  
Anyway, back to the point, Nominations close on the first of January so get in and nominate any stories that you feel are worthy of being voted for. The story must be published in 2012 only and you can only nominate 10 stories. Head over to **Nance-chan's** profile and PM her the stories you would like to enter. More details are at her page.

Voting details will be coming out soon and I'll let you guys know what's happening just in case you miss what's happening on anything **Nance-chan** is publishing with the details.  
Thanks so much for the nomination and seriously, let me know who you are if you have nominated and I'll write something special for you at your request (:

**P.s. I still can't believe you nominated me. I received an email and I was like, whaaaaat!? Love you guys and I'll keep you posted! Xo**

**Rules details link, just delete the spaces:**

** w w w . s / / 1 / – – – – o f – 2 0 1 2**

**Nance-chan profile:**

** : / / w w w . u / / – c h a n**

**P.p.s thank you all that reviewed the last chapter and have come through later and reviewed just about every chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Voting Is Here!**

Nance-chan has finally released the nominations list and you can head over to her profile to find it under the story head line of 'Best Vampire Academy Fanfic of 2012.' Here are the rules just in case: you want to vote via Pm to Nance-chan.

**And now, let the voting begin! ****But before we begin, there's more rules! THESE RULES ARE VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ THEM. If you don't, I'll hunt you down.**

**1. Anons MUST vote via review. **

**2. People with accounts may vote through either review or PM**

**3. Because we have a staggering amount of nominations, the top 10 will go the second round of voting.**

**4. You can vote for UP TO 5 stories. Five is a beautifully-shaped number. **

**5. If you are voting for your own story, please vote for AT LEAST one story from a different author. **

**6. THE FIRST ROUND OF VOTING ENDS ON FEBRUARY 25TH. Votes after 2/25 will not be accepted.**

**7. When voting, you must choose from the nominations list. **

**Yes, I realize there is a loophole to this. But here's a warning: if I find one person cheating, no anons are allowed to vote. This is just a fun competition and not some life-or-death situation. If you win, you get nothing, except a giant ego boost and the chance to say that you won the competition. I'm not going to ask for your address and send you an iTunes gift card. With this being said, please don't cheat. Be proud because you got nominated! It's not always about the winning.**

**Authors whose stories have made it to the top 10 will receive a PM from me. Expect an update from me on around 2/28 about the top 50.**

_**The second round of voting won't begin until I post another chapter on this story.**_

***NOTE: I'm pretty sure that all of them are legal, but please correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks.***

**HAPPY VOTING~**

These are the rules. Please follow them and vote! Have fun guys! :)  
p.s. thanks for the reviews again! You're all beautiful and bring a tear to my eye in happiness! :)

Gracie-Joy


End file.
